Murmullos en la noche
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: EL EPILOGO PROMETIDO! PASE Y DISFRUTEN MIS LOCURAS DEDICADO A ITXASO Y SU ANGEL GUARDIAN
1. Chapter 1

Hola que puedo decir... estés mi primer fic narusasu XD ( siii es narusasu WII!) O.o yo incursionado en este genero es nuevo XD..

**Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador****, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo ( maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬) **

Bien esta historia esta dedicado a una sola persona. Mi linda musa ninja XD ( **si esta dedicado a ti por tu cumpleaños querida Imouto-chan n—n**)

Esta como llamarla loca idea (que aun principio era un One short), tomo proporciones algo desmesuradas y termino siendo un fic U.U** ( pero será corto sino me pongo bajo presión y no es aceptable)**

Naru: nee Oka-chan yo actuó aquí?

Sai: yo también?

Gaara: Silencio no ven que lady-chan quiere hablar...¬¬

Lady: O/./O.. gracias Gaara-koi ( abraza a Gaara) si pequeños aquí hay naru/sasu y obviamente Gaara/sai n/n ( amo esas parejas º¬º) A ver que les párese mi locura y...

Sasu: porque no les dices que me odias y que me harás la vida miserable...¬¬

Lady: la culpa es tuya por querer robarme mi hijo Naru-solcito-chan...¬¬( miradas asesinas mutuas)

Gaara: Ya acaba eso que aburren, ya sabemos que no se aguantan...Y.Y

Sai: pero Uchiha bastardo empezó...¬¬

Sasu: tu callate...¬¬

Naru: silencio los dos por favor..n.n

Lady: gracias corazón... bien a lo que iba mi advertencia, claro aquí va

**Una advertencia: Esta autora tiende a ser muy agresiva con cierto **sas**Uke... y por eso tal vez padezca – creo que es necesario porque el hace sufrir mucho a mi lindo kitsune y - cof cof.. bien no molesto más espero que me den su opinión **

Aclaraciones...

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia o alterego...

**Murmullos en la noche**

**By Angie**

**Prologo:**

El cuerpo callo pesadamente sobre la cama, en verdad estaba cansado, después de esa larga semana de misión. Pero también era cierto, que no era eso lo que en verdad lo tenia alterado. No señor había algo más difícil de asimilar que no lo dejaba tranquilo maldita sea su condenada curiosidad. Quejas y más quejas de su atormentado cerebro lleno de preguntas... maldita sea a su curiosidad insistió en repetir

Por culpa de ella estaba metido en este mar de sentimientos encontrados, desde hacia prácticamente día y medio que su vida tranquila y rutinaria.. Por no remarcar aburrida, había cambiado solo por... maldición no quería recordarlo pero era cierto.

Esa persona tenia la culpa.. él y su vocecita cómplice aun retumbaban dentro de su cabeza, la ira se acumulaba en su cuerpo al escuchar nuevamente los **murmullos en la noche**...

Y quien era el culpable de todo ese vaivén emocional? Los negros ojos se cerraron cual rendijas mientras que la cara de la persona en cuestión tomaba control de su cansada clarividencia

_Naruto Usumaki_... ese nombre resonó en mente una y otra vez. Perverso embrujo que tenia! Porque no podía quitarse esa estúpida conversación de la cabeza?

Bueno conversación, lo que se dice conversación no había sido, solo fue un maldito error ahora lo sabia, un poco tarde pero lo sabia...

Pero esto ocurrió durante el retorno a la villa...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Luego de una misión de rango A que había realizado Naruto, Sasuke y Sai al mando de su antiguo sensei Kakashi. Misión exitosa debía agregar. Aun estando a unos días de camino y en territorio enemigo decidieron dividirse en dos por si en cualquier momento decidían recuperar el objetivo.

Razón primordial: el pergamino debía ser devuelto con suma urgencia, por ese motivo fue que Sai y Kakashi llevaban el original a la aldea, mientras que Usumaki y Uchiha harían de señuelo. Dicho esto se separaron con ordenes de encontrarse al atardecer del día siuiente en la puerta de la aldea.

El recorrido fue bastante tranquilo ambos tenían un paso regular, hacia tiempo que no competían por quien era el mejor, la edad no-venia sola, la madures los acompañaba... bueno solo a veces...

-"Solo cuando el Terco rubio quería darle ordenes, o se mostraba renuente a obedecer sus decretes" – Si decretos, es que el ultimo descendiente del clan Uchiha no preguntaba solo ordenaba y eso crispaba al rubio sobre manera.

La llegada de la noche trajo consigo un desacuerdo estúpido, a los ojos del mayor, obviamente para el rubio era asunto muy serio...

-Ya te dije Teme yo haré la primera guardia

-No seas dobe tu no lo harás

-Porque dattebayo... ¬¬?

-Porque yo lo ordeno... ¬¬

-Y quien eres tu para darme ordenes... ¬¬?

Así dio comienzo a una de sus acostumbradas batallas verbales que terminaban con una serie de golpes bastante fuertes, luego de 20 minutos de ejercicios inútiles donde los dos terminaron agitados.

-Te rindes TEME?...

-Claro que no DOBE

-Pues yo tampoco...¬¬

-Como quieras ¬¬

Mas la luz vino a la mente de Naruto cual estrella fugas, ilumina la noche oscura.

-Tengo una idea y es muy buena – Proclamo esbozando una de sus majestuosas sonrisas Zorrunas que derretirían hasta un témpano de hielo

-...- levanto una ceja con escepticismo; intentando por todos los medios que su corazón palpitará con normalidad

-...¬¬ me vas a escuchar o quieres seguir peleado? – gruño algo molesto

Como el oji negro estaba realmente cansado opto por asentir y esperara a ver que idiotez se le ocurría a ese rubio gritón de precioso ojos azules... Si había una verdad muy grande encerrada en el corazón de Sasuke Uchiha, al menor de la prestigiosa familia le gustaba Naruto.

Le gustaba mas de lo que alguna vez creyó posible; Pero el saber de la existencia de ese sentimiento no le hizo actuar mejor, no... claro que no. Se comporto con más distancia y cuidado, debía preservar las apariencias y esa capa de hielo se reforzó al máximo no dejaría ver sus emociones **Nunca**...

-A ver Ilumíname dobe... ¬¬

-Si serás baka... no debería decirte nada por arrogante... ¬¬

-Habla de una vez... - exigió el agrio moreno

-Bueno... que tal si nos jugamos al primera guardia a piedra, papel o tijera dattebayo?- pregunto con gran inocencia

Sasuke cayo de espaldas ante aquella propuesta, ese maldito Usuratonkachi, siempre con sus idioteces y el pensado que era lago serio. Pero a la vez se veía tan lindo e ilusionado, simulando fastidió dijo algo así como

-S_i así te vas a dormir de una vez hagámoslo_

-KYA! Comencemos entonces que te voy a ganar Sasuke-baka...

-Tsk... como digas..

Después de 5 minutos una batido Usumaki, magullaba maldecía a su suerte mientras preparaba su bolsa de dormir, al mismo tiempo que un divertido Sasuke buscaba el mejor campo visual desde lo alto del frondoso árbol.

Si Uchiha había ganado el primer turno y luego seguiría Naruto.

Las horas pasaron tranquilas sin ningún contratiempo de vez en cuando Naruto giraba un poco de su cuerpo llamando inconscientemente la atención del vigía. Pero acorde a su temple el moreno se quedo allí en su puesto.

Faltaban como tres cuarto hora para el cambio de guardia cuando un ruidito salieron de la boca de él dormido rubio volvió a llamar la atenían de Uchiha.

Desvió su atención a aquel bulto de cabello rubio en ese momento lucia una hermosa sonrisa en aquel moreno rostro, el sonrojo en sus mejillas no paso desapercibido para el portador del Sharingan. Más curioso que antes bajo con cuidado de su puesto...

Minuto más, minuto menos de guardia no harían la diferencia, salto a la rama más cercana y allí se quedo observando a su adorado tormento, en pocas oportunidades se daba le lujo de mirarlo con tal descaro.

No podía darse esos privilegios estando Kakashi y Sai cercan, **el porque**?...

Bueno Kakashi era tan pervertido y tenia ojo clínico para los asuntos del corazón y allí estaba siempre de in sinuoso con su ojito feliz al pendiente de lo que le pasara a su consentido ex alumno, por encargo de su Koibito Iruka, debía agregar

Y Luego estaba ese pintor de cuarta mala copia, que siempre osaba meterse entre él y su rubio, no podía contener los celos al verlos departir con animosidad. Mientras el se queda aislado... no es que no lo llamaran participar, pero de solo pensar que vería las caras idiotas de Sai... Ash... lo desquiciaban y permanecía alejado, no quería que lo metieran preso...

No de nuevo.. Con lo que el costo que la vieja Tsunade lo dejara libre, esa es una de las cosas que realmente sacaron a flote los sentimientos de Uchiha... Por que?... fácil de responder. Fue el Kitsune quien lo defendió a capa y espada, ofreciéndoles como custodio personal...

AH por eso y otras cosas Sasuke había perdido ante aquel sentimiento cálido que le generaba su rubia obsesión, mas no por eso dejo de tratarlo como siempre... es que los sentimientos conllevan a un sin fin de cosas. Dudas y angustias.. Por no saber si la persona que amas siente lo mismo que tu.

En resumen le faltaba valor para confesarse, no creía estar preparado para le rechazo de su Kitsune. Por eso guardaba prudente distancia no dejaba ninguna evidencia de aquel sentimiento, prefería seguir siendo su mejor amigo... a perderlo

Pero bueno, ahora no había nadie a su alrededor que pudiera descubrirlo, así que bajo del árbol y se sentó junto a su blondo amor, observándolo dormir.

Por su parte Naruto había entrado en un sueño bastantea agradable, donde de pronto se hallaba bajo un gran árbol con su amiga Sakura, conversando animada mente. Como era su costumbre al salir de paseo ellos dos solos, el rubio le pregunto a su camarada.

_-Nee? Sakura-chan puedo hacerlo dattebayo?_

_-..._

_-Vamos déjame dormir en tus piernas? – _ella sonrió y asintió – _eres muy buena Sakura-chan te quiero mucho sabias?_

La realidad era completamente distinta ya que en verdad el rubio estaba acostado en el regazo de Sasuke, que a duras penas conseguía no activar su Sharingan. Los celos eran algo que no llegaba dominar aun y escuchar hablar a SU Naruto con tanto afecto a su ex compañera de equipo, en verdad lo ponía de malas.

Pero no conforme con estar es su regazo el maldito rubio comenzó a olfatearlo como si el fuese un pedazo de carne, estaba a punto de golpearlo, cuando lo oyó decir.

-_Hueles igual a Sasuke Sakura-chan_...

-Y eso te importa?- pregunto el de ojos negros

-_Tu sabes que no dattebayo_... – respondió aun dormido rubio

-"Interesante Naruto habla dormido"...- se dijo, la mente Uchiha se activo al máximo –" si piensa que soy Sakura, es más que probable que me diga si le interesa alguien" - una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en el varonil rostro era su oportunidad para saber si tenia alguna chance con el dobe... bien no la desaprovecharía

-Oye Naru?- llamo el oji negro agudizando su vos para parecer más "femenino"

-_Si Sakura-chan..._

-A ti.. – trago grueso mas continuo- Te gusta alguien ? – pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

-_Porque me preguntas eso?... Si ya te he dicho que sí... pero es un secreto nee?_

-Dime quien es?

-_Pero si te lo digo comenzaras a molestarme..._

-Anda Naru –kun dame pistas...

-_Pero..._

-Onegai... será como un juego...

-_Esta bien... a ver si lo sacas con esto_ – el dormido Usumaki se acomodo en el regazo mientras sonreía zorruna mente - _Déjame ver...-_ frunció el seño un poquito de forma graciosa y luego comenzó a describir - _Tiene una mirada penetrante... con un dejo de presencia absoluta... Pero en verdad no es tan malo como todos creen; Sonríe poco... pero cuando lo hace... mmm... Dan ganas de besarlo dattebayo_... jejeje - rió divertido mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín por lo que acababa de decir – _pero no se si confesarme_

-Porque?

-_**El**__ de seguro se me reirá en al cara y se alejara para siempre de mí y yo no quiero eso.._

-" **Dijo él**... O.O... Ósea que es un hombre... acaso seré yo?"- se pregunto Uchiha con el corazón a mil dentro de su pecho - No me dirás su nombre?

-_Esta bien solo por ser tu... el nombre es..._

Un abrupto chillido irrumpió en la noche... haciendo que Naruto se despertara completamente... Bueno lo que en verdad lo despertó fue el golpe seco de su cabeza contra le piso.

Acariciándose la zona afectada en su cabeza, mientras bostezaba busco a su compañero, el aun estaba sentado en la rama más alta del árbol concentrado en quien sabe que punto.

-Oye te dormiste Teme? – cuestiono al llegar junto a Sasuke invadiendo repentinamente su espacio personal – te sientes bien?- preguntó mientras tocaba la frente del pálido joven

-Si - magullo un sorprendido ex vengador, ante la cercanía, saco la mano que el daba calor a su frió rostro y pregunto- espero que hallas descansado

-Si gracias soñé bonito con Sakura-han dattebayo – comento el rubio sonriente, mientras lo veía bajar y recostarse sobre el futon

Demás esta decir que Sasuke no durmió luego de esa pequeña _charla._ En su mente se generaron muchas preguntas, dudas, celos y quien sabe que otro tipo de reacciones? No a él gustaba dudar de nada; y saber que Su zorruno cariño estaba interesado en alguien lo sacaba de onda... porque si bien podría ser él... pero y si no era?... soportaría ver a Naruto con otro?... la idea le revolvía el estomago...

Pero antes de nada debía saber quien rayos era el maldito que se había filtrado y robado el corazón de Naruto Usumaki...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Si esa seria su misión de ahora en adelante, por lo pronto tenia el siguiente semana libre dado que la misión fue exitosa y el estúpido pergamino estaba de regreso.

Algo mas disipado el menor de los Uchiha se dirigió al baño, para tomar una relajante baño de inmersión. En eso estaba cuando un pequeño flash mental lo puso en alerta.

-KUSSSSSoooooo!- exclamo mientras se ponía de pie

Salió a toda velocidad, poniéndose lo primero que encontró incluso con su cuerpo todavía Húmedo, y eso es bastante complicado. Corría por los tejados de Konoha maldiciendo a su embotado cerebro.

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

El encuentro en las puertas de la villa ( Horas atrás)...

-Hola!- vociferó el rubio mientras saludaba con ambas manos al otro grupo – Sai, kakashi –sensei - corrió al encuentro dejando a tras a un molesto Sasuke

-Buenas tardes Naruto-kun

-Bueno bueno al fin llegaron... Todo bien n.//?

-Si estamos bien sin problemas, solo que El Teme esta más lento quede costumbre... ¬¬ - gruño el rubio

-Cállate... ¬¬ - ordeno Uchiha

-Ya dejen eso para otro día -. Intervino el peli plateado – bien los invitaría a comer pero debo presentar el informe a Tsunade-san n.// - diciendo esto desapareció

-Mmm Ramen... Rico dattebayo – hasta los ojitos le brillaron con estrellas

-Puedo acompañarte Naruto-kun?

-claro cuanto más mejor- afirmo el portador del Kyubie, para luego mirar al peli negro – viene Sasuke-teme?

-Tks... – dijo como respuesta y se encamino al Ichiruka ramen.

En poco tiempo los tres jóvenes estaban sentados degustando un platón de ese delicioso néctar creado por los dioses, según Naruto claro. Cuando el rubio se comió su tercer plato decidió que dejaría el asunto para el día siguiente y se despidió del dueño y su hija.

Habían llegado a la calle que los separaba Uchiha levanto la mano y sin decir nada comenzó a alejarse

-Buenas noche Uchiha bastado- saludo Sai

-Nos vemos Teme – saludo pero luego se escucho un suspiro – UF... ahora estamos solos dime que quieres preguntarme dattebayo?

-Acá no Naru-chan te puedes quedar a dormir en mi casa?

-HAI! – respondió el rubio- total mañana no tenemos nada que hacer

A pesar de estar tan lejos él oji negro lo había captado todo pero no reacciono hasta que se relajo lo suficiente como para volver a pensar con coherencia...

Va!... coherente lo que se dice coherente no estaba siendo, es que solo tenían que verlo correr cual desquiciado transitando por los tejados rumbo a la casa del maldito pintor.

Algunas de las señas dadas en sueños, por el zorrito, encajaban a la perfección. Si llegaba a Ser Sai el que le estaba robando a **SU **Naruto lo mataría... si hacia tiempo que tenia UNAS GANAS TERRIBLES DE DESAPARECER AL MALDITO. Que le había usurpado el puesto de mejor amigo. Aunque Naruto nunca lo dijo, tenia mucha confianza a ese tipo... sino porque se iba a dormir a su casa...

-"A la mía no vino a menos que lo obligaran con ese asunto de la vigilancia... ¬¬..."

-(Será porque jamás lo invitaste) – recrimino la conciencia o Inner

-"Tu cállate nadie te llamo...¬¬" – bufo molesto

-( Por eso no consigues novia eres un amargado) – dicho esto al vocecilla desapareció

Bueno no era momento para eso... ya había llegado a la casa o mejor dicho departamento del condenado artista. Ocultó su presencia lo mejor que pudo, es que no se había olvidado que los otros dos eran muy buenos en su arte, tanto o mas que el, uno era un Anbu y el otro era le mismísimo portador del kyubie. Pero jamás lo admitiría su debilidad y menos ante ese par...

Se acerco sigiloso se asomo a la primera ventana y no vio a nadie, pero si escucho las risas inconfundibles de su rubio tormento. Trato de ver en donde estaban pero nada... el maldito Sai no tenia suficiente ventanas... ¬¬

-"Miserable porque no vive en un lugar mejor... ¬¬" – gruño dando la vuelta para ubicar una ventana que supuso daba a la habitación. Esperaba no tener que mataría al maldito, pero si llegaba a verlo tocando uno de los dorados cabellos en verdad no sabría si conseguiría controlarse –"calma Sasuke.. Calma.. Naruto no es así de libertino no se de donde sacas toda esa perversión... Seguro me la paso ese imbecil que tengo de hermano.. U.U"- se dijo una y otra vez mientras intentaba detectar la presencia de ambos.

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Nota del autor:

Angie: que decir... espero opiniones, te gusto Hermanita? Espero que si actualizare pronto esta locura XD

Lady Sesshoumaru se despide


	2. Chapter 2

Hola que puedo decir... estés mi primer fic narusasu XD ( siii es narusasu WII!) O.o yo incursionado en este genero es nuevo XD..

**Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador****, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo ( maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)**

**Advertencia**si amas a sasuke... pues no creo que sea conveniente que leas lo que hay aquí, ya que en este lugar habitan** la madre ( ósea YO) y la tía ( Aiora-chan) ****posesivas**** de Naruto que conforman el club "VAMOS A JODER A SASUKE" **si amas al traidor no te aconsejó que pases y si lo haces pues bajo tu propio riesgo luego no me manden cartas bombas XD...

Sasu: deberían mandarte cartas bomba ...¬¬

Lady: lárgate a llorar al rincón Uchiha...¬¬

Sai: si no molestes bastardo ...¬¬

Gaara. No comiencen que luego tengo que amarrarlos para que no destrocen nada..¬¬

Naru: nee? Oka-chan donde esta mi pijamita ( sale envuelto en una pequeña toalla)

Lady: KYA!( abrazando posesivamente al rubito intentando cubrirlo de las miradas lascivas de cierto oji negro) Bebe no debes andar asíacaso quieres enfermarte?

Naru: jejej es que hace calor..

Sai º¬º ( tomando fotos)

Gaara...¬¬

Sasu: . ( hemorragia nasal)

Lady: Ash .. Mejor comencemos con esto sino los aburriremos nee?

Naru/ gaara: nee y los saludos a todo los que nos escribieron?

Lady: no sé que haría sin ustedes? (besando a Gaa-koi y a naru-sol)

Sai: T.T y yo?

Lady: luego quiero copias de las fotos XD ( susurra en el oído del anbu) cof cof..

Bien les agradezco a todos los que escribieron me fascina sus opiniones, a los que no bueno sé que están allí gracias también.

Como saben este fic esta dedicado íntegramente a mi querida Aiora-chan ( besos musa ninja) bien que lo disfruten...

**Aclaraciones...**

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia o alterego...

**Murmullos en la noche**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior:**

-"Miserable porque no vive en un lugar mejor... ¬¬" – gruño dando la vuelta para ubicar una ventana que supuso daba a la habitación. Esperaba no tener que mataría al maldito, pero si llegaba a verlo tocando uno de los dorados cabellos en verdad no sabría si conseguiría controlarse –"calma Sasuke.. Calma.. Naruto no es así de libertino no se de donde sacas toda esa perversión... Seguro me la paso ese imbecil que tengo de hermano.. U.U"- se dijo una y otra vez mientras intentaba detectar la presencia de ambos.

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

**La misión...**

Mientras tanto en el interior del departamento ( mejor dicho en el servicio) Un par de jóvenes tomaban un relajante baño...

-Vamos Sai no es tan grave dattebayo – exclamo el rubio mientras terminaba de jabonar la espalda del moreno y la enjuagaba

-Eso crees? .. yo creo que debo estar loco – comento apesadumbrado el oji negro mientras intercambiaban posiciones con el invitado – Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas...

-Porque eres extremista –

-Extremista?... no mi querido Naru-kun soy realista...- termino de jabonar el cabello rubio y lo enjuago - así como me resigne a que tu estas enamorado de otro – Naru no dijo nada solo asintió mientras ambos se metían a la tina de agua caliente – Y me resigne a ser tu amigo nada mas - continuo - se positivamente que la persona en la que puse mis ojos es inalcanzable

-Ya veras que lo arreglamos no te preocupes tanto

-No hablamos de cualquiera... - dijo muy serio el peli negro – Me quieres decir porque tuve que fijarme justamente en él?

-Preguntas a la persona equivocada dattebayo U-U

Ambos suspiraron frustrados, los dos no tenían experiencia alguna con ese sentimiento llamado amor. Naruto porque nunca fue amado sino todo lo contrario. Y Sai porque le enseñaron a no sentir nada.

Ambos eran un desastre en esa materia en particular, más como era costumbre del oji azul saco fortalezas de algún lado y comenzó a bromear con su anfitrión hasta que se puso rojo hasta las raíces de su cabello azabache.

Rieron divertidos mientras se salpicaban cual niños, haciendo que el agua se regara por todos lados.

-ya detente

-Yo... me detengo si te rindes niñito

-A quien le dices niñito tu pintorcito

-A ya veras

-jajajajajaja

-...- Sai lo observo reír cual niño, Naruto paresia no cansarse nunca, pero el si lo estaba de modo que sugirió - ya estuvo bueno de agua mejor nos vamos a dormir

-No tengo sueño dattebayo

A pesar de la protesta y el gracioso Mohín salió de la tina envuelto en una pequeña toalla en la cintura. Una vez que estuvieron en el cuarto se secaron y colocaron las pijamas, cortesía de Sai que tenia lista una especial para su invitado con dibujos de zorrito y todo, pintada por el mismísimo Anbu. Que alegraron sumamente al rubito quien no pudo evitar abrazar a su camarada.

Luego de la muestra de afecto mutua, (N/A: ósea se abrazaron largamente mientras que sonreían... no piensen mal ok?) Se recostaron uno junto al otro en el futon y esperaron que el sueño los invadiera, mas el desconsiderado Morfeo no quería trabajar y nada de sueño les llegó, por lo que el hiperactivo kitsune comenzó una charla nocturna a ver así se adormilaba un poco

–Oyes estas despierto dattebayo?

-si no puedo dormir

-Yo tampoco... Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - tanteo el terreno mientras sé ponía de costado para enfrentar a su anfitrión

-Dime – el moreno lo imito quedando uno frente al otro

-De verdad que esta complicado el asunto no?... ya sabes con quien dattebayo

-Si... por eso te pedí que vinieras aquí...

-Me sorprendí bastante cuando me lo contaste

-Bueno en verdad hasta yo me sorprendí cuando lo descubrí

-jejejeje Sai esta enamorado – bromea el rubio mientras que de un salto se puso en pie y comenzó a bailoteaba alrededor del ojinegro. De repente una almohada golpeo en plena cara del kitsune – ya veras nadie le hace eso al Futuro 6º Hokage... ¬¬ - grito mientras fingía estar ofendido otra almohada volvió a golpearlo, esta vez no dudo en devolver el ataque corriendo por todo el departamento cojín en mano mientras reía.

Luego de atrapar a su amigo y darle unos buenos cojinazos para que se educara y tratase con respeto hacia su futuro Hokage, volvieron a recostarse en el futon.

-Tus cabellos ya se seco mejor te pones el gorro de dormir- sugirió amable mientras acariciaba la dorada y suave mata

-Domo Sai eres bueno conmigo dattebayo – la sonrisa del kitsune se amplió mientras se colocaba aquel adorable gorro de dormir cortesía también de su anfitrión que no podía dejar de mimarlo

-Bueno solo lo hago porque eres el único que me da información certera...

-... solo por eso ¬¬?

-NO... - dijo con voz baja y gutural mientras desviaba imperceptiblemente su atención a la ventana si mal no había visto; allí estaba un curioso bastante molesto, de echo se le había ocurrido divertirse de lo lindo.. de paso ayudar a su querido amigo a lograr sus objetivos –Ahora... quiero algo más de ti...

-Que será dattebayo? – pregunto el inocente blondo

Sai, podía sentir el aura de Sasuke acrecentarse, al principio no pudo detectarla pero conforme se acercaba a Naruto esta crecía, ambas manos se posaron en los costados del kitsune y comenzó a hacer cierto roce casi de inmediato el rubio comenzó a retorcerse...

-Hay no porfa eso no... dattebayo

-Ríndete... y confiesa ya... - la sonrisa de siempre sé amplió

-jajajajaja para ya... jajajaja... – riendo sin control por las cosquillas que sentía - esta bien confesare... lo juro te diré todo... jajajajaja

-**Ese es** **mi Kitsune** – esta vez hablo fuerte y claro

-Ya por favor Sai detenté... diré lo que quieres saber – el mencionado se detuvo y sonrió ampliamente

-Dime a quien amas... soy yo verdad? – volvió a vociferar

-Ya quisieras no... ¬¬? - unas manos inquietas en el costado del cuerpo comenzaron amoverse atacando puntos sensibles del rubito - jajajaja no detente te digo, te digo – se detuvo de inmediato – Uf... que latoso eres dattebayo... - Se quejo, pero su semblante era de diversión - bueno yo amo a...

De improvisto un resquebrajar de cosas se escucho cerca de la ventana, para luego ser seguido por un ruido seco al golpear el suelo

-Que fue eso?

-Un neko negro que suele venir a espiarme – dijo tranquilo el creador de dibujos

-Pobrecito seguro se callo dattebayo –intento ponerse de pie pero lo detuvo el artista – pero el animalito – protesto el de piel tostada de buen corazón

-Estará bien es fuerte no creo que una caída tan pequeña lo mate - tranquilizo el pelicorto

-Si tú lo dices... - comento más tranquilo el portador del Kyubie sentándose de nuevo en el futon

-Vamos dime a quien amas...

-Ya lo sabes dattebayo... – se quejo el kitsune inflando sus mejillas molesto

-si es cierto... - rió entre dientes – estas tan enamorado de él como un idiota verdad?

-Sí... – afirmo esbozando una de sus sonrisotas para luego agregar - así como tú De Gaara...

-Siii...

-Ves que también pones cara de Idiota- señalo el rubio con su dedito acusador

-No es cierto... ¬¬

-Que sí dattebayo... ¬¬

se produjo un largo silencio y luego abruptamente unas carcajadas se escucharon en todo el cuarto, ambos rieron divertidos de su propia obstinación

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Las orbes negras se abrieron con pesadez, sentía su cuerpo todo adolorido, donde rayos estaba? Y porque sentía que lo habían apaleado una banda de monos desquiciados. Ladeo la cabeza y distinguió una pared, frunció el seño al ladear al otro lado y ver mas pared...

-"Donde carajo estoy?" – se pregunto mientras se sentaba, sus manos tocaron el frió suelo de tierra –" maldición que hago aquí?"

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que se llevara la mano derecha hacia las sienes, sin entender muy bien como demonios había llegado a ese callejón, se forzó a recordar.

-"a ver Uchiha piensa que haces aquí?"

-(mejor piensa porque estas aquí)- sugirió esa maldita vocecita interna

-"Si sabes algo dime porque estoy en blanco" – sugirió molesto

-(Idiota viniste a ver algo y bueno... eres pésimo Ninja sabias... ¬¬?)

-" de que carajo hablas...¬¬?"

-( dime? Recuerda que estabas en tu casa y recordaste algo importante, luego viniste aquí y que sucedió después?) – inquirió la ya cabreada voz interior del Uchiha

-"Pues.."- se esforzó y de ponto la visión golpeo con fuerza dejándolo sin mucho que decir

-(Si viniste a vigilar a Naruto... pero eres tan imbecil que te caíste de la cornisa... mendigo ninja resultaste Uchiha... ¬¬)

Era cierto había llegado a la casa del desgraciado pintor y al asomarse a la ventana vio a su exquisito kitsune solo envuelto en una toalla, cosa que le hubiera deleitado mas si no estuviera acompañado por es maldita copia mal formada... si estaba hablando de ese Anbu pervertido, ahí estaba ese maldito mirando lo era suyo...

Luego ese abrazo... aahhh planeo una serie de torturas bien dolorosas para el pervertido Sai; a duras penas se había controlado...

Siguió un corto silencio para luego verlos enfrentarse cara a cara muy quitados de la pena hablando de quien sabe que... porque no podía escuchar mucho desde la posición en al que estaba.

Ver a su zorrito correr tras ese idiota, lo altero, no ayudo a su auto control ver como el Anbu acariciaba el rubio cabello... Como se atrevía a...?..

Casi perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba cuando lo vio acercarse y poner las pálidas y asquerosas manos sobre la piel bronceada de SU RUBIO. El cuerpo de Sasuke reaccionó por si solo, al escuchar la mágica frasecita que escupió esa maldita criatura de ojos negros...

**si debía ser mágica**... sino como se explicaba que su mente y cuerpo de Uchiha reaccionaron ante las palabras de ese desgraciado al llamar SU NARUTO...

_Ese es mi Kitsune_ – dijo el pintorsucho

-"sobre mi cadáver Hijo de..."- empezó a maldecir al pelinegro, dispuesto a exterminar al tipo, cuando escucho claramente que su rubito confesaría a quien amaba

Pero su buena suerte paresia no estar despierta o tal vez se tomo vacaciones permanentes, ya que al moverse un poco para escuchar mejor, una madera del precario lugar donde se situaba se quebró haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Por mas que intento agarrares a algún lado para evitar la caída le fue imposible. Ya que mientras se precipitaba algo golpeo su cabeza no muy duro solo lo suficiente para aturdirlo y no dejarlo reaccionar a tiempo.

Lo ultimo que llego a su mente antes de quedar inconsciente era que quería saber a quien amaba Naruto. A lo lejos lo oyó reír como solo él podía hacerlo, a continuación de eso todo fue oscuridad

Después de esa horrible sensación de mareo al ponerse de pie, comenzó a subir nuevamente a la posición en la que estaban anteriormente, con sigilo extremo se asomo a la ventana que para su sorpresa estaba abierta.

Pero no necesito entrar para distinguir los dos cuerpos en el futon, uno abrazaba al otro. Sin poder contenerse ingreso y se acerco con sumo cuidado incrementando sus sentidos al máximo no quería despertarlos, fue en ese momento que lo vio todo.

Naruto se encontraba profundamente dormido si paresia un niño soñado allí sin rastro de maldad alguna. Junto a su adorable zorrito, dándole la espalda Sai; Con un papel en la mano que claramente decía _Para Uchiha bastardo _mas que intrigado lo tomo y abrió el dichoso papel, comenzó a leerlo

y decia esto:

_Uchiha bastardo lárgate de mi casa... no te alcanza con espiarme a mí y a Naru-chan; Ahora también te metes en mi morada. Vete de inmediato y no te atrevas a despertar a Mi Kitsune, que me costo hacerlo dormir._

_Por cierto espero __**no**__ te allá dolido la caída... es mentira por mi te puedes romper la crisma... pero alguien sufrirá así que mejor no..._

_Sai( LE MEJOR AMIGO DE NARUTO-KUN)_

_PD: Oye además de bastardo eres un inútil. ¿Cómo llegaste a ser Ninja? Jejeje si Naru-chan tiene razón eres un TEME _

En una milésima de segundo, que le tomo leer esa idiotez escrita, el Sharingan estaba activado y el vengador dentro de él surgió vehemente de sangre y destrucción; si era un echo lo mataría no importaba una mierda los años de prisión que le dieran... como se atrevía a tratarlo así **a él**.. A UCHIHA SASUKE?.

Pero el rubio se removió inquieto en su cama, llamando la atención del descendiente del afamado clan de Konoha

-Sasuke-Teme deja de hacer ruido dattebayo - murmuro mientras se sentaba en la cama fregándose sus lindo ojitos aun cerrados

-Naruto-kun que sucede? – pregunto Sai imitándolo

-He?... nada tuve ese sueño otra vez... Gomen nasai

-No es nada vuelve a acostarte mañana veras las cosas más claras

-hai

Desde su escondite, Uchiha podía ver como Naruto abrazaba a su almohada y volvía dormir, el Anbu lo imito. Suspiro quedadamente y decidió retirarse por el momento, el maldito pintor sabia que estaba allí, quien sabe que extraño propósito lo llevo a guardar silencio.

Volvió a su casa, mañana vería que hacer o era mejor decir dentro de unas horas, ya que por lo que veía estaba por amanecer; agradecía a kami-sama que ese día no tendría que presentarse a hacer misión. Estaba molido...

Pero era cierto que desde ahora su única la misión, talvez debiera decir la mas seria de su vida...

Había dado comienzo...

**Continuara...**

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Nota del autor:

Angie: lo hemos conseguido XD( saltando sin control alrededor del ordenador) que divertido es esto Ku ku ku

Sai. Si muy divertido damita ( abrazándola descaradamente)

Gaara. Aleja tus sucias manos de ella...¬¬

Naru: O.o que fue ese ruido?

Sasu: Carajo todo yo...¬¬ ( fregándose el trasero )

Lady: ok... ya cumplí mi acción del día cualquier consulta sobre como asociarse al club "VAMOS A JODER SASUKE", pues aquí la vice presente y la presidenta es Aiora-chan también XD

Bien me despido aun debo publicar otro de mis fic nos vemos pronto

**Lady Sesshoumaru **


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador****, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo ( maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)**

**Advertencia: **si amas a sasuke... pues no creo que sea conveniente que leas lo que hay aquí, ya que en este lugar habitan** la madre ( ósea YO) y la tía ( Aiora-chan) ****posesivas**** de Naruto que conforman el club "VAMOS A JODER A SASUKE" **si deliras por el traidor no te aconsejó que pases y si lo haces pues bajo tu propio riesgo luego no me manden cartas bombas XD...

Sasu: eso ya lo dijiste vieja..¬¬

Lady: pues si no te interesa Desaparece que busco otro actor que te suplante...¬¬

Sai: Puedo, puedo ( saltando mientras levanta la mano)

Sasu: mejor lárgate tu mala copia...¬¬( empujando a Sai)

Gaara. No comiencen ustedes dos...¬¬

Naru: nee Oka-chan los saludos y lo del club de no sé que n.n

Lady: KYA! ( salta sobre naru-sol) domo arigato my baby ahora podrías llevarte a ese gruñón (señala a Sasuke) ponle la correa y sácalo de paseo...¬¬

Naru: ok Oka-chan ( mira al susodicho) nee Sasu-chan vamos a comprar helado?

Sai: puedo ir?

Naru: aja ( sonrisota) que dices sasu vas?

Sasu: (sale del cuarto dedicándole una mirada asesina a Sai y a la _Suegra_) muévete dobe... ¬¬

Gaara: voy a vigilarlos

Lady: gracias Gaa-koi tráeme helado de menta y sambayon nee?

Gaara: ok... aunque no deberías comer...¬¬

Lady: porfis ( usando **Ojitos Kiwaaii no jutsu**)

Gaara: esta bien, esta bien... ¬/¬

Lady: jejeje...Miren que tarde es!!... bueno solo les agradeceré a todos los que escriben sus opiniones (E**n especial a mi musa ninja sabes que este fic es solo para ti XD**) Bien lo del club lo diré al final así ya comenzamos con la historia nos vemos abajo n.n

**Aclaraciones...**

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia o alterego...

**Murmullos en la noche**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Volvió a su casa, mañana vería que hacer o era mejor decir dentro de unas horas, ya que por lo que veía estaba por amanecer; agradecía a kami-sama que ese día no tendría que presentarse a hacer misión. Estaba molido...

Pero era cierto que desde ahora su única la misión, talvez debiera decir la mas seria de su vida...

Había dado comienzo...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

**1º día...**

Eran casi las 10 de la mañana y él seguía en la cama... no por que estuviera durmiendo... **no **esa acción tan necesaria para estar de buen humor, estaba relegada de su cerebro. La Razón de eso?... su misión auto impuesta...

Intento conciliar el sueño luego de regresar de la casa de aquel maquiavélico Anbu. Pero por más que lo ambicionó no pudo. Solo se durmió 40 minutos, pero las imágenes que vio en aquel lapso de sueño lo atormentaron, así que a pesar del cansancio y anhelos de paz. No se pernoctó.

Diviso el amanecer que progresivamente se transformo en día. Pero se quedo en la cama para poder relajar su cuerpo al menos eso se lo debía ya que la caída no había sido muy fuerte pero le dolía su cabeza horrorosamente.

Bien sabia que no podía perder mas tiempo, se levanto tomo un baño y como nunca en su día libre salió a _dar un paseo_ a ver si por casualidad daba con el rubio.

-(Porque te mientes a ti mismo acepta la realidad y así estarás mejor..¬¬)- regaño la conciencia

-"Cállate yo hago lo que quiero...¬¬"

-(Así te va en la vida... ¬¬#)

-"Ahora a que viene ese comentario?..."

-(Mejor te lo digo luego ahí esta nuestro objetivo)

-"He?"

-(idiota ahí esta mi lindo Kitsune y esta con... Neji...)

-"Oye como que tuyo..."

-(Si serás imbecil yo soy tu) - la voz interior puso los ojos en blanco - ( con razón estamos como estamos...)

-"Vete a la mierda..."

-(Pues antes te vas tu remedo de ninja, mejor no me busques cuando estés en problemas nee?..¬¬) – dicho esto se desapareció

La respuesta de su maldita conciencia lo dejo medio en blanco, cuando reacciono era tarde _su misión _se había desaparecido, dentro de su cabeza podía escucharse una serie de improperios, no muy dignas de un Ninja de su categoría, dedicados a él claro, por ser torpe y despistado, por ser un agrio, y egoísta estaba solo como Neko con sarna etc... Etc...

-"Por kami-sama cállate..."- ordeno arto de esas reclamaciones

-(...)

-"Eres peor que el dobe..."

-(...)

-"Maldición ahora donde se fue?"- se pregunto el ojinegro al percatarse que el Usumaki ya no estaba donde lo vio la ultima vez, al no obtener repuesta bufo molesto –"esto es por tu culpa...¬¬"

-(Ja )

-"Ya arreglare las cosas contigo después..." – camino casi sin sentido hasta que llego inconscientemente al famoso puesto de Ramen su estomago gruño –" bien algo de eso no me haría mal, si el dobe puede desayunarlo porque yo no?"

Ya casi terminaba su plato cuando apareció su rubio tormento seguido de Kakashi y Neji. Era idea suya o Naruto estaba algo molesto. Bueno no molesto como era su costumbre sino que misteriosamente se encontraba callado; sin vociferar... nada de palabrería exagerada. Y lo más importante SIN EXIGIR SU ADORADO RAMEN.

Algo pasaba y el quería saber que atormentaba a su Kitsune, esas ansias de protegerlo surgieron nuevamente, más la voz de Kakashi lo detuvo en su puesto

-Vamos Naruto no están malo?

-Es cierto Usumaki-san

-Neji-san ya te dije que me dijeras por mi nombre dattebayo – se quejo el rubio

-Lo siento Naruto-kun – esbozo una tímida sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al oji azul

Campanas de alarma sonaron en el cerebro de Uchiha, clara mente recordó lo que había dicho Naruto en sueños... _**Sonríe poco... pero cuando lo hace... mmm... Dan ganas de besarlo**_**... jejeje**

Acaso era Neji el que había ganado un lugar importante en el corazón de Usumaki? . Al parecer el ramen comenzó a caerle mal, porque su estomago empezó a dolerle bastante. Nuevamente la voz de Kakashi llamo la atención del ojinegro, distrayéndolo de aquel mal sabor de boca que tenia.

-No sé porque te molestas?

-No es eso dattebayo

-Acaso no te alegra que Kazekage venga? – pregunto Neji

-Claro que no me encanta que Gaara-chan venga a verme

-Por kami-sama que arrogancia... – comentaron Neji y Hatake a dúo con una cara digna de un cuadro

-jajajajajaja XD – rió el ninja Rubio rascándose la cabeza – bueno ya me siento mejor gracias – proclamo el menor con esa sonrisa afable que calentaba el corazón de quien tenia la suerte de conocerlo -Oye Onee-chan – llamo a la hija del dueño - Ramen para todos **kakashi sensei pagara dattebayo!**- proclamo

-Oye quien dijo eso?...- gruño el sensei

-Yo pagaré - intervino el oji blanco - el mío de pollo por favor – afirmo Neji

-Yo quiero el doble de siempre XD

-Descarado crió... - se quejo Kakashi pero sonreía bajo su mascara

Sasuke se encontraba en el baño, no sabia bien como había logrado evadir aquel grupo; Tal vez porque su blondo amor llamaba mucho la atención. Ahora agradecía la suerte de que Naruto sea tan ruidoso.

La lista de candidatos se acrecentaba hizo su enumeración mental...

Estaba le pintorsucho _Ósea__ Sai_; esa visita de Naruto a su departamento lo desquició y los abrazos aun quemaban en sus negras pupilas, ya se las pagaría luego cuando lograra averiguar a quien debía eliminar primero

_Kakashi_, si su antiguo sensei, porque no había pasado desapercibido esas miradas lujuriosas que le daba a su kitsune. Mucho menos ese afecto y lo protector que era con su antiguo alumno. (N/A: este loco no recuerda que Kakashi esta comprometido con Iruka XD)

_Hyuuga_si **ese serio chico**, que parecía estar muy a gusto cerca de Usumaki. Tampoco olvidaba ese actuar tan raro del rubio ante la sonrisita del ojiblanco, mucho menos su _gentil _oferta de pagar los alimentos de su oji azul.

-"Maldito hijo de..."- se detuvo –" Haaa!..."- suspiro profundamente-" Seria conspicuo que no fuera él porque si no... ¬¬..." – la venita de la frente se hinchó más – " mejor se calmaba o el Sharingan se activaría solo"

Y ahora el arenoso, _el Kazekage_, ese tipo realmente era el peor de todos los candidatos ya que se asemejaba muchísimo a la descripción dada por aquel **murmullo en la noche**.

Uchiha estaba en problemas muy graves; la opresión en su pecho se acrecentaba conforme los posibles candidatos llegaban a su embotado cerebro. No quería perder a su rubio no, no y NO.

Un golpeteo en la puerta de servicio lo saco de esa pesada lista de personas a quien destripar.

-Esta bien allí? – pregunto la vocecilla mas dulce del mundo... según Sasuke claro (N/A: según mi opinión también XD- es una de las pocas cosas en las que coincidimos con el Teme)

-"Mierda es Naruto... que hago? – se pregunto mientras intentaba calmarse un poco y componer su papel de témpano ambulante

-Esta ocupado? – volvió a insistir el extrañado güero – Hay alguien allí? – insistió mientras golpeaba nuevamente - Onee-chan esta preocupada; Me contestas? ... Te sientes mal?

Renuente y usando su cara de limón ácido combinada con unos ojos más fríos que el polo norte, salió del cubículo donde se encontraba _oculto_

-Acaso uno no puede ir al baño en paz... ¬¬? – se quejo el oji negro mientras comenzaba a lavarse las manos

-Sasuke... – los zafiros se dilataron por al sorpresa - Que hacías escondido allí dattebayo?

-Usuratonkachi acaso no tienes imaginación... ¬¬?- gruño mas que molesto, provocando la ya acostumbrada cara de fastidio de su dulce zorrito

-TEME.. yo preocupado por el bienestar de la persona que lleva media hora encerrado allí y resulta que eres tu maldito Baka – dicho esto se largo del lugar dejando solo a un arrepentido ex vengador

La conciencia de Sasuke, casi podía decirse que saco su tridente y pico el actualmente desgarrado corazón de Uchiha, insultando con injurias... por su poco tacto, falta de cortesía y muchas cosas indecorosas que no se pueden repetir porque seria demasiado obsceno

Ignorando esa sensación de vació en su interior, decidió enfrentar las miraditas de reproche que seguramente le regalarían su antiguo compañero de batallas y su ex profesor. Ni pensaba en lo que diría Naruto al verlo.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al tratar de enfocarlos y no encontrar ni rastros del trío

-"Dónde se fue?" – lo busco por todo el lugar y nada

-Uchiha-san se encuentra bien?- pregunto el dueño del lugar

-Hai – contesto mientras pagaba su plato y comenzaba a retirarse

-Si busca a Naruto-kun se fue a la torre de la Hokage – comento la jovencita con una sonrisita

-Gracias - murmuro mientras salía de aquél lugar mas apenado que antes. Al parecía que todo el mundo se daba cuenta que el andaba persiguiendo a su zorruna obsesión, bueno no todos...

-"Ese Dobe... nunca se da cuenta de nada..." - se quejo pero aun así sonrió de lado mientras se dirigía a la torre donde la Quinta imponía el orden, pensando una excusa valida para darle a su inocente _amigo _

Pero estaba por llegar al lugar marcado, cuando vio a su blondo salir bastante molesto de aquel edificio, camino serio... **si serio** y muy concentrado en su propio mundo para notar a su desconcertado amigo rival.

Estaba apunto de preguntarle que lo tenia tan mal cuando vio a Iruka, que había salido de la torre, correr tras el.

-Naruto espérame!

-No

-Pero Naruto platiquemos sí?

-No me gusta nada esto dattebayo - repetía el contenedor de Kyubie

-Hablemos sí? – pidió el castaño, sonrió al ver a su rubio consentido asentir – ese es mi muchacho – proclamo mientras seguían caminado alejándose progresivamente

No es difícil imaginar que Uchiha intento seguirlos pero kakashi lo detuvo

-Que le pasa a Naruto?- cuestiono a secas

-Le han dado una misión que no le agrada – comento kakashi observando a su pareja abrazara a su consentido ex alumno

-Cuál es esa misión?

-No puedo decirte nada

-Porque...¬¬?

-Ordenes de Tsunade-sama

-Pues yo voy a preguntarle ahora mismo – comenzó a caminar hacia la torre

-Imposible – volvió a decir kakashi interponiéndose entre el moreno y la torre; Sasuke lo miro con fastidio y decisión – No me mires así, ella ahora esta con el kazekage que acaba de llegar

-Como?

-Si llegaron hace un rato nos fueron a buscar a Ichiruka

-Hm? – Uchiha no entendía nada porque el no era informado de nada?

-A ti te mandaran a buscar cuando necesiten tu presencia pero debes comprender que Naruto estará ocupado en estos días

-Porque me dices eso?

-No yo solo comentaba... porque no vas a descansar a tu casa?

El ex vengador, pues junto dignidad y orgullo; De eso siempre tenia mucho, porque el no rogaría por mas información, no señor **él era Un Uchiha**, ya vería como se las arreglaba. Por el momento gruño un _nos vemos_ y se alejo de Hatake

El peli plateado suspiro, se venían tiempos difíciles para la familia Uchiha y el menor de esta familia llevaba la parte más difícil. Pero confiaba en que todo saldría bien

-Todo depende de ti Naruto... - murmuro el copy ninja mientras volvía a la torre

**continuara...**

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

**Nota del autor:**

Angie: Por kami-sama esto su fue... como decirlo... XD?( pensado seriamente como expresarse) me divierto horrores torturándote Uchiha-teme muajajaja ( ojitos brillantes) esto es... es?

Sasu: ( leyendo los siguientes capitulos) Esto es Patético yo no soy así me rehusó a seguir este guión--¬¬

Lady: ya te dije Bastardo lárgate conseguiré un sustituto...¬¬ ( grita) NARU-CHAN **ESTE** ME ESTA MOLESTANDO T.T

Naru: Sasuke-teme ya deja de fastidiar Oka-chan esta enfermita respétala.. ( jalando a Sasuke fuera del cuarto) ... Gomen nasai Lady-HaHa n.n

Lady: gracias solcito ( tira besitos al aire) bien como les decía, ahora hablaré del club "VAMOS A JODER A SASUKE" para ser miembro no tienes que firmar nada solo apoya los fic **narusasu** y ya n.n.

De mi parte corre que halla más fic de estos jajaja ( **si Tengo escrito otro y varios en mente** ku ku ku) Bien sin más me retiro espero sus opiniones.

Gaara: mujer ya deja eso estas enferma... Tenias 39 de fiebre... ¬¬

Lady: Es cierto T.T (saltando a los brazos de Gaara) bueno debo volver a la camita aun no me recupero bien así que me retiro

**Lady Sesshoumaru** ( se despide hasta la próxima)


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador****, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo ( maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)**

**Advertencia**si amas a sasuke... pues no creo que sea conveniente que leas lo que hay aquí, ya que en este lugar habitan** la madre ( ósea YO) y la tía ( Aiora-chan) ****posesivas**** de Naruto que conforman el club "VAMOS A JODER A SASUKE" **si amas al traidor no te aconsejó que pases y si lo haces pues bajo tu propio riesgo luego no me manden cartas bombas XD...

Por kami-sama lo que me ah costado recuperarme de esa maldita fiebre U.U.. pero aquí estoy de nuevo lista para descuartizar el orgullo Uchiha!

Sasu:: U.U ( Maldita vieja no se muere con nada)

Naru: porque esa cara sasu-chan?

Sai: seguro se lamenta que lady-chan este mejor lo escuche reír cuando ella estaba muy malita ( acuso el anbu) YO TE VI UCHIHA BASTARDO

Naru/ lady: ES CIERTO ESO TEME ¬¬ ¬¬?

Sasu: KUSO...¬¬

Gara: uchiha largo si te rompe algo no te quejes...¬¬( sasuke sale como rayo del cuarto)

Naru: SASUKE TEME VEN A AQUÍ..¬¬ ( sale corriendo tras de el)

Sai: debo fotografiar el momento (sale con cámara en mano)

Lady: maldito Bastardo... ya sabia yo que algo raro tenia la comida

Gaara: aun no estas bien así que termina con eso y a la cama

Lady: solo si tu me arropas nee Gaa-koi? ( carita de cachorro)

Gaara: vale pero termina ya de una vez ¬/¬

Lady: Por eso te quiero tanto ( abrazote y bezote) bueno mejor ve a ver que los niños no rompan nada que termino aquí y voy a la camita nee? ( Gaara sale sin decir nada) Cof cof.. bien mis queridas lectores y lector ( si Angie tiene un lector que emoción – ojitos de estrella) Bien como saben **este fic esta dedicado a mi estimadísima Hermanita** ( disfrútalo peque)

**Bueno Mis agradecimiento a las personas que leen mis locuras y mucho mas a los que dejan review** ( ya conteste cada uno de ellos – bueno si quieren saludos dejen su diré prometo contestar) Los quiero muchísimo. Bueno continuo esta tortura implacable y vil

Saludo final abajo...

**Aclaraciones...**

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia o alterego...

**Murmullos en la noche**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior:**

El peliblanco suspiro, se venían tiempos difíciles para la familia Uchiha y el menor de esta familia llevaba la parte más difícil. Pero confiaba en que todo saldría bien

-Todo depende de ti Naruto... - murmuro el copy ninja mientras volvía a la torre

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

**Dia2**

Otra maldita noche sin dormir, si Uchiha Sasuke intento dormir y nada. Sus escasos intentos por conciliar el sueño, fueron patéticos cabeceadas que terminaban siempre en la misma escena Naruto en brazos de alguien y el solo en algún rincón sombrío.

El Día anterior después de perder de vista la torre y a su ex maestro, intento ubicar al kitsune y nada, como que se lo trago la tierra. Frustrado volvió a su casa, y comió algo. Para luego pretender dormir

-Que cosa más frustrante es el insomnio – magullo mas que molesto su humor de por si agrio se puso peor al no conciliar el descanso

Ese día si descubriría que rayos pasaba con Naruto a como diera lugar. A paso firme se dirigió a la torre pero antes de llegar vio a su Rubio amor acompañado del kazekage y sus hermanos

El hígado de Sasuke sufrió un colapso porque sentía un dolor abrumador al ver como sonreía y hablaba con el pelirrojo. Intento no ser descubierto porque de algo estaba seguro tenia mucho que ver el animo de Usumaki con la llegada de los miembros de la familia Sabuko no

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

-Naruto-san de verdad estas bien? – consulto al rubia

-No me trates así Temari-chan dattebayo – se quejo el rubio haciendo un mohín gracioso

-Si hermana Naruto-kun es _casi de la familia_ – comento el dueño de las marionetas

-Es cierto Naru-chan es casi, _casi pariente_ – secundo la rubia divertida por la cara de su hermano pequeño

-**No digas eso! ****– **ordeno el kage de la arena

**-**Perdón – dijeron los hermanos mayores, pero sus ojos chipiaban de diversión

-De que hablan ustedes dattebayo?

-o.o de nada Naru-chan mejor vamos a comer Ramen vale?- comento kankuro intentando solucionar el problema en el que se habían metido

-Si Gaara pagara – secundo la rubia

-RAMEN DATTEBAYO!- exclamo el oji azul casi de inmediato – DE VERDAD ME INVITAS? – pregunto a su pelirrojo amigo poniendo esa cara de cachorro suplicante que solo podía describirse como _**ojitos Kiwaii no jutsu **_si hasta paresia que le salían estrellitas de la emoción

-Hai ¬/¬ - comento el apenado ninja de la arena

-KIWAII! – sin más tomo la mano del pelirrojo y lo jalo gritando - RAMEEEENN!

-jajajaja esto no me lo pierdo – comento el mayor de los Sabuko

-Yo te sigo- comento la rubia

Y ambos salieron corriendo tras la estela de polvo que dejo Usumaki a su paso, la dirección era sabida, justo directo al puesto favorito del rubio

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Las piernas de Uchiha se movían ágilmente, intentaba seguir los pasos de _su misión_... pero era casi imposible darle alcance. ¿Cómo era posible que ese dobe perdiera le control con solo una promesa de Ramen? Además porque sujetaba la mano de **ese...?**

-"Porqué estaba con el pelirrojo y no con conmigo?" – magullo mentalmente al ver que sus sospechas estaban tomando forma

-( tal vez estaría contigo si te hubieras declarado nee?) - comento la conciencia

-"Ahora vienes a dar consejo no...?"

-( yo solo di mi opinión...)

-"claro..." – tono irónico era tan marcado como era característico en los Uchiha

-(oye que no estoy por discutir contigo estoy muy preocupado por los comentarios que hicieron los hermanos arenosos...)

-"Que abran querido decir con eso de _**Casi somos parientes**_?"

-(NO quiero imaginar nada... pero tal vez Gaara se le esta por declarar... se llevaran a mi kitsune a Suna no lo veré mas T.T)- exclamo la dramática conciencia

-"No me ayudas en nada carajo...¬¬"

-( YO soy realista si TÚ no hablas, otro lo hará, acaso no viste como lo miran los demás? ya no es ningún un niño torpe sabes?)

-"MALDION CALLATE ESO YA LO SE...¬¬#"

-(pues te recomiendo hagas algo pronto o lo vamos a perder T-T)

La vorágine de reclamos de la vocecita interna de Sasuke se detuvieron a escuchar claramente la voz de Usumaki exclamar

-DE VERDAD TE QUEDARAS A DORMIR EN MI CASA DATTEBAYO?

-Hai- contesto con simpleza el pelirrojo

-Pero...

-Si no quieres dímelo – pidió el serio oji verde

-No es eso Gaara-chan tú lo sabes dattebayo

-Entonces?

-Bueno Con esto de mi nueva misión solo me quedaba esta noche para...

-Tienes una cita?

-Algo así... solo pensaba visitar a alguien dattebayo n//n

-Bueno si no puedes no importa

-No... – corto de repente más serio y decidido - esta bien quédate en casa, puedo verlo cuando termine mi misión **no creo** que le afecte mi ausencia

-Aun con eso?

-Hai...

-Bueno vamos entonces...

-Nee y tus hermanos? – buscó a su alrededor y nada mientras salían

-Se fueron cuando comías tu segundo tazón de ramen – respondió al darle alcance

-No me di cuenta jejeje- comento mientras caminaban por las calles de Konoha

No tardaron más que 10 minutos en llegar al pequeño departamento, que para sorpresa de Gaara estaba limpio y ordenado.

-Has madurado – comento mientras se entraba en un pequeño recibidor

-jejejeje lo dices por lo limpio... es que lo limpie antes de irme de misión, y bueno como ayer que regrese no volví a dormir aquí pues... esta bastante aceptable nee? – sonrió zorruna mente mientras colocaba un par de tazas de humeante té en al mesita

-Dónde te quedaste entonces?

-Con Sai dattebayo... n-n

-NANI?

-Hai... y sabes tengo mucha información para ti – los ojos azules chispearon de diversión al notar la incomodidad de su invitado - pero primero debemos aclarar un par de cositas nee?

-Que quieres saber?...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

El ultimo de los descendientes del famoso clan Uchiha estaba en un dilema existencia, por más que se moría por averiguar que rayos hablaban esos dos, no se atrevía a acercarse, no por miedo **NO**.

Si no por prudencia, si esa era la palabra. PRUENDENCIA... ya que si llegaba a ver a su blondo hacer algo con el Kazekage de la arena, corría le riesgo de perder su poca racionalidad y matar al maldito pelirrojo.

No ayudaba esos comentarios de los hermanos mayores, quería saber que rayos pasaba con su amor, mas si algo salía mal provocaría una guerra. Porque no pararía hasta ver sus vísceras espaciadas por todo el lugar.

Maldita sean los celos que lo dominaban no podía soportar mas esto. Justo en el momento en que sus peores sospechas se confirmaban. Ósea Naruto abrazaba efusivamente a un Gaara con al cara extremada mente enrojecida.

Estaba apunto de saltar hacia la ventana del rubio cuando alguien lo sujetó de los hombros, de un manotazo se soltó del agarré y se puso a la defensiva

-Calma soy yo Uchiha bastardo... – Sai elevo ambas manos en señal de paz

-Que quieres mala copia... ¬¬? – gruño un fastidiado pelinegro

-Yo nada solo disfrutar de tu agonía... - confirmando aquella proclama sonrió falsamente

-Eres un – intento golpearlo pero el hábil anbu lo esquivo volteo con gracia y finura; fijo su vista hacia el edificio de enfrente

-O.o pero si son Naru-chan y kazekage-sama – comento el pelicorto en tono casual – Uchiha bastardo eres un degenerado de primera; Que haces espiando a _mi Kitsune_?

Esta vez el chico venido de Raíz si recibió un puñetazo en plena cara, que lo tiro a varios metros

-No vuelvas a llamarlo así... ¬¬#- exigió el cabreado Uchiha

-Pues yo lo llamo como me de la gana... - comento el mas alto mientras se frotaba la zona afectada de su cara – Además no se que reclamas bastardo, Naru-chan no es nada tuyo o me equivocó?

Bien ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisita que pensaba borrar, de esta no se escapaba, Sasuke se movió rápido y con decisión dispuesta a eliminar a ese imbecil. Mas fue detenido por algún tipo de sello justo cuando estaba apunto de golpearlo

-No, no, no... - un dedito acusador se movía graciosamente frente a la cara de Uchiha - esa no es manera de comportarse bastardo – comento el anbu mientras lo empujaba al vació- me lo agradecerás luego – dijo mientras saltaba a la ventana de su amigo

Mientras caía el sello fue liberado y Sasuke pudo evitar el golpe, mientras se incorporaba pudo escuchar a Naruto

-Sai que haces aquí?

-Nee Tsunade-sama me mando a llamarte Naru-chan

-De verdad? Tan pronto dattebayo?

-Hai me pidió que me quedara con Kazekage-sama

-Ok. – se alisto en unos minutos, mientras que Anbu y kage se sumían en un incomodo silencio – bueno quedan en su casa y por favor cierren al irse dattebayo – estaba ya afuera pero volvió a asomar su cabeza- Nee Gaara-chan se sincero y tu Sai recuerda lo que te dije nos vemos dattebayo!

Ambos jóvenes enrojecieron completamente sin saber que más decir, lo escucharon bajar por las escaleras apresuradamente.

-Kazekage-sama

-Sai- san

Los dos hablaron a la vez aumentando así el nerviosismo, se quedaron observando por un largo momento, fue el pelirrojo quien tomó la palabra.

-Que tal si nos sentamos y hablamos más tranquilo – pidió el pelirrojo con cortesía aunque por dentro su corazón latía a mil por hora

-Como usted diga Kazekage-sama – el moreno camino hasta el sillón y espero que el de mayor rango tomara asiento a una señal de él tomo asiento justo a su lado

-Sai-kun podrías dejar de llamarme con tanta formalidad

-Como usted diga

-Ahí vas de nuevo...¬¬- se quejo el pelirrojo

-Cómo quiere que lo llame?

La mente de Gaara se bloqueo al observar aquellos labios moverse, es que se veían tan apetecible y tentadores

Bien dicen que si no puedes decirlo con palabras tal vez era mejor las acciones.

Y dominado por ese impulso se abalanzo sobre su objetivo. Y planto un beso en aquella boca, al principio solo fue presión, un roce. Es que cabe recordar que no-tenia experiencia en esto de los besos; mas siguiendo sus insititos naturales delineo los labios con la punta de la lengua intentando acceder aquella húmeda cavidad.

Sai estaba apabullado con aquella nueva sensación, abrió la boca casi sin meditarlo, no quería perderse nada. Este era su momento... Gaara lo estaba besando. Si estaba soñando seria mejor que no lo despertaran porque mataría al idiota que lo sacara de aquel delicioso y húmedo sueño

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

**Nota del autor:**

Angie: KYA! ASI SE HACE Gaa-koi ♥¬♥ Kami que lindo final ( sigue babendo XD) cof cof... bien que me dicen?

SaI: entre en accion! Que bien lo hice bien?

Naru: Si sai-kun muy bien nee gaara-chan?

Gaara: Cállense ..¬/¬

Sasu( atado a una silla) hasta cuando me tendrán aquí...¬¬

Lady: amordázalo por favor U.U ( Sai obedece) Gracias Sai bello...Bien que más les digo... mis chicos y yo esperamos su opinión y la semana que viene estaremos pro aquí regalándole otro dolor de muelas a Uchiha

Gaara. Termina debes recostarte...¬¬

Lady: si si..bien me despido aun debo hacer mas reposo por suerte tengo mi mapachito de peluche que me cuida ( pellizcando las mejillas rojas de Gaara) KYA! Que lindo eres (abrazo asfixiante )

Sai/ Naru: Mapachito de peluche jajajajajaja XD XD

Gaara. Se callan ( arena arremolinada por doquier) o se mueren

Lady: Ya no se rían ( Moreno y rubio callaron) y lleven a ese a su cuarto (señalando a el teme) bien nos vemos cuídense todos ( abraza a Gaara) Nos vamos amor?

**Lady Sesshoumaru** ( la malvada suegra arpía de Uchiha se despide XD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador****, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo ( maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)**

**Advertencia**si amas a sasuke... pues no creo que sea conveniente que leas lo que hay aquí, ya que en este lugar habitan** la madre ( ósea YO) y la tía ( Aiora-chan) ****posesivas**** de Naruto que conforman el club "VAMOS A JODER A SASUKE" **si amas al traidor no te aconsejó que pases y si lo haces pues bajo tu propio riesgo luego no me manden cartas bombas XD...

Lady: bien HOLA pequeñas/Nos ( si te hablo a ti Iku-chan Hola)

Sasu: me opongo esto es inaudito ( leyendo el guion)

Lady: alguien el ponga una media en la boca por favor ya no lo soporto Y-Y

Sai: abre al bocota bastardo XD

Sasu: muérete animal...¬¬

Gaara. Sai ya déjalo ¬¬

Naru: nee oka-chan saluda a todos de mi parte...n.n

Lady: si nenes y nenas Naru y CIA les envían saludos y les agradecen el apoyo a este fic que en verdad me sorprende cada día mas. DOMO ARIGATO!

Naru: saludos a la tía...XD

Lady: si es cierto saludos y dedicaciones especiales a Mi musa ninja ( sabes que este fic es para ti ) y obviamente saludos a cada uno de ustedes lectores silencioso ( se que están allí no se me escapa nada XD)

Gaar: vamos que se nos acaba el tiempo..¬¬

Sai: si luego no nos alcanza nada

Lady: si nos vemos abajo para el saludo final a ver que el párese mi nuevo capitulo n.n

**Aclaraciones...**

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia o alterego...

**Murmullos en la noche**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior:**

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

**3º dia **

Si resistencia estaba menguando... tercer día y sin conciliar el sueño, el cuerpo tiene sus requisitos y el no estaba cumpliendo, era sabido que le pasara facturas retrazadas. A paso lento se dirigió al baño intentando despertar sus extremidades que las sentía pesadas.

A él llegó el recuerdo de la noche anterior, apenas terminaba de salir de las sombras del callejón donde había caído, _cortesía_ del pintorsucho cuando algo lo impacto de lleno haciendo que cayera sentado.

-"Auch.."- se quejo para sí, porque un Uchiha no expresa dolor solo le dedico una mirada asesina a su atacante

-Sumimasen – se disculpó el rubio, mientras ponía de pie sacudiendo su ropa – iba distraído y no me fije dattebayo – abrió los ojos de cielo y vio a su amigo aun sentado en el piso – Sasuke-teme?

Para decir verdad el mencionado estaba, como en shock, sin poder inventar nada coherente que decir, así que se ahorró las explicaciones se puso de pie una vez que se sacudió el polvo comenzó una retirada digna

-Oye Teme no me vas a hablar...?

-Que quieres que te diga? – dijo en su tono frió acostumbrado guardando nuevamente silencio no se le salga alguna pregunta que lo delatara

El Kitsune suspiro profundamente intentando calmarse, bien sabido era el carácter agrio que se cargaba el baka de Sasuke así que decidió no insistir, mas al desviar su orbes al semblante serio de su camarada noto cierta tonalidad opaca en su piel, también algunas marcas sombreando sus ojos, frunció el seño.

-Sasuke-teme – llamo, el mencionado solo desvió su vista sin decir palabra como muestra de que le prestaba atención – te pasa algo malo? Te sientes mal?

-Porque la pregunta? – realmente se extrañaba mucho por la interpelación es que se notaba al contenedor del Kyubie preocupado

-Porque te vez Horrible dattebayo – proclamo el rubio mientras se paraba frente al mayor haciendo un escrutinio más detallado- Tienes Fiebre? Te indigestaste verdad?... – acerco aun más su cara, a la del ex vengador - seguro comiste alguna de esas comidas raras que te gustan a ti

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en la cara y eso ponía más nervioso a Sasuke de lo que el se hubiera imaginado jamás, la cálida mano de su blondo amor se poso en su frente para luego llevarse la otra a su cabeza

-mm... no tienes fiebre dattebayo – dijo sin importar un comino que estaban parados en medio de la calle mas transitada de todo Kohona

La reacción del oji negro no se hizo esperar de un manotazo se libero del escrutinio y se alejo de aquel lugar ignorando el gruñido de fastidio que expresaba su querido zorrito, fue alcanzado varias cuadras después.

-Oye **doshita no?/** Oye **Que te pasa?/ **– se quejo el kitsune

-No me pasa nada Dobe... ¬¬ - magullo casi escupiendo las palabras.

Es que aquel simple toque pudo mas que cualquier cosa y disparo la mente pervertida de Uchiha, casi olvida todo y lo besa allí en plena calle –" malditas hormonas"- se quejo mientras que su conciencia reía a carcajadas por su propia estupidez –"TU CALLATE"- le ordeno por respuesta recibió una estruendosa risotada

-Bueno yo que me preocupo por ti y tu actúas como ácido cítrico – suspiro pesadamente - ya debería estar acostumbrado dattebayo – murmuro Usumaki

-Adonde ibas tan apurado? – cuestiono el mayor mientras que intentaba reprimir la culpa que lo invadía al poner triste a su rubito

-Ah! Bueno ya sabes la vieja me envía de misión

Era idea suya o realmente Naruto estaba nervioso – con quien vas a la misión? – quiso saber no se quedaría tranquilo hasta averiguarlo así que allí se quedo mirándolo fijamente

-Bueno no puedo decir mucho... – replico - es una misión clase S

-Nani?... – los ojos negros denotaron asombro - Tu y quien más?- insistió en cuestionar –"porque rayos no lo asignaban a él también a esa misión?" – se pregunto mas y más intrigado – "Una misión de esa categoría era mucha presión para Naruto y si algo pasaban y él no estaba allí para ayudarlo?"

-Yo solo Teme acaso no me crees capas de esa responsabilidad?

-Yo no dije eso... – comento a un que en verdad no creía que el solo pudiera con tal responsabilidad era demasiado impulsivo para estar solo con tanto peso

-Mas te conviene baka por algo seré el 6º Hokage... ¬¬ - levanto el puño en señal de desafió, cosa que provoco una mueca de diversión en el pálido rostro

-Como digas Usuratonkachi – sabia a la perfección las aspiraciones de su kitsune y era por esa misma razón que el no soportaría que fallara

-Sasuke...- llamo y otra vez le pareció al interlocutor que estaba bastante alterado no por nada lo observaba durante este ultimo tiempo

-Que pasa Dobe?... – cuestiono

-Pues que con esta misión al menos al principio no podremos entrenar como siempre y no podremos vernos por unos días

-Va para largo la misión? – esto cada vez le gustaba menos como se supone que averiguaría de quien estaba enamorado su zorrito si el no podía seguir lo a todos lados y atraparlo con las _manos en la masa_

-Eso me temo – Bufo un poco- pero supongo que es otra prueba para ser Hokage – al hacer la proclama sonrió como siempre

-Si supongo – sin poder evitarlo bostezo

-Mejor vea dormir un poco te ves cansado, yo te llevaría a tu casa a patadas, pero no puedo ya es tarde debería de haberme presentado hace rato ante la vieja y aceptar esta nueva misión

-Y que haces aquí perdiendo tu tiempo? – gruño aunque la idea de ser arropado por su querido _amigo_ no le pareció nada mal

-MIS AMIGOS NO SON PERDIDA DE TIEMPO DATTEBAYO... ¬¬

-Ok Naruto prometo ir a descansar ahora lárgate – pronuncio las palabras sin pensarlo mucho.

No podía seguir fingiendo por más tiempo mejor seria que se fuera ya antes que le gritara a la cara lo que sentía por él. No estaba listo para el rechazo que seguramente le daría su rubio amor, necesitaba la certeza de que Naruto sentía algo más que amistad por su persona, así que tendría paciencia y averiguaría que pasaba por esa rubia cabecita lo más pronto posible

La sonrisa zorruna se instalo en la carita del Usumaki, adoraba ver a su _estimado amigo_, obedecer alguna de sus peticiones, aunque sea a regañadientes.

-Esta bien voy corriendo a ver Tsunade-oba-chan – lo vio alejarse una cuadra, estaba apunto de seguir su camino cuando lo vio detenerse y girar –SASUKE- TEME!- grito

-Ahora que?- fingió molestia mientras lo miraba desde lejos

-NO OLVIDE NUNCA QUE TÚ ERES Y SERAS MI MISIÓN MÁS IMPORTANTE!- luego de esa proclama, el portador del Kyubie salió como alma que llevaba el diablo perdiéndose en calles rumbo a la torre

El pobre Uchiha quedo en completamente en blanco ante aquella declaración... Porque eso era verdad? Le dijo que era importante no es así?

**Sasuke Uchiha** era importante para **Naruto Usumaki** y era lo que contaba, con una sonrisita oculta en sus labios, decidió cumplir su promesa e ir a descasar. Ya vería como terminaba todo al regreso de su preciado Dobe

Pero a veces por más que uno anhelé algo con mucha fuerza no se cumple. Y eso había pasado, tan solo consiguió una hora de sueño, nada mas... ahora paresia sonámbulo, pero al ser el ultimó descendiente de su clan no podía demostrar su debilidad.

Pues ya que estaba allí... despierto y dispuesto a averiguar que clase de misión le esperaba a **su** Kitsune tampoco podía dejarlo desprotegido.

Al salir de su casa el sol le dio de lleno en la cara, acrecentando su insipiente dolor de cabeza, camino por las calles dispuesto a ir a la torre vieja borracha supuestamente organizaba todo en aquel lugar.

Grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con la cosa rosa justo al salir del antiguo barrio Uchiha

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun – saludo ella

-Buenos días Sakura – contesto mientras seguía caminando hacia su objetivo

-Nee Sasuke-kun tengo un mensaje para ti

-Pues habla con tengo todo el día – se quejo el malhumorado pelinegro

-Tsunade-sama te necesita de inmediato en su oficina

-sabes para que me necesita?

-Creo que tiene que ver con al misión asignada a Naru-chan

La mente de Uchiha se dividió en dos...

La primera parte fue sentirse feliz ya que seguramente iría de misión con su zorrito aunque el no quisiera ya que seria orden de la mismísima Hokage

y al otra bueno era completamente opuesta ya que las ansias asesinas que se cernían ante él por haber escuchado como **esa** **cosa rosa** llamaba cariñosamente a **su **Rubio

-Hm?- murmuro simplemente pero por dentro gritaba eufórico por la noticia - "Lo sabia ese dobe no puede solo con esta misión"- se dijo así mismo caminando aun poco más rápido hacia la dirección ya fijada

-Espera Sasuke-kun – se quejo la peli rosa pero fue ignorada

Sin dale importancia al asunto llego casi de inmediato a las oficinas, fue recibido por la asistente de la Kage que le pidió que esperara un momento. Por 15 minutos que le parecieron eternos estuvo allí parado esperando, cuando vio la puerta abrirse y por ella salir a Gaara seguido por Sai, frunció el seño pero acorde a todo en el se volvió de inmediato inexpresivo.

Pero fue tarde porque tanto el kazekage, como el anbu se habían dado cuenta, además de una _larga charla_ que habían tenido esos dos en la casa de Naruto; Muchas cosas habían quedado bastante claras.

-Kazekage- sama - saludo mientras destruía con la mirada al pintorsucho que estaba justo detrás de el

-Uchiha- respondió el aludido, desviando sus aguamarinas al Anbu- ya vamonos Sai-san

-Como usted diga kazekage-sama – desvió su mirada del rostro del pelirrojo y lo fijo en el oji negro – Uchiha- Bastado – sonrió y salió tras garra

-"maldito hijo de P... ya me las vas a pagar desgraciado"

-Uchiha-san pase por favor – pidió al asistente sacando al joven de aquel tumulto de improperios mentales

-Hai – contesto el mencionado y entro en el despacho, el ambiente estaba bastante pesado, o tal vez eran los nervios sensibles del ojinegro por al falta de sueño. – me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama

-Si Sasuke siéntate – ordeno la quinta, cuando este la obedeció, carraspeo un poco y decidió hablar de una buena vez sin darle mucha vuelta ya que sino se lo decía seguramente se enteraría de una u otra manera - **Sabemos donde esta Itachi**

-QUE? – se paro de inmediato de su silla encarando a la mujer, casi mágicamente todo dolor o molestia fue suplantado por un deseo asesino de venganza

-Cálmate Sasuke y toma asiento... ¬¬- ordeno la mujer con autoridad al menor de los Uchiha, este la obedeció a regañadientes – Te informo que Itachi pidió protección al Kazekage además de que lo trajera hasta aquí, porque decidió abandonar a lo Akatsuki...

-Que tiene que ver Gaara en todo esto?

-Es que tu hermano llego hasta Suna en grave estado y le pidió al Kage que lo trajera aquí porque tenia importante información con respecto a un futuro ataque hacia Kohano y Suna - hizo una dramática pausa y luego continuo- Gaara con su llegada no solo trajo a Itachi sino un grave peligro a la aldea, tu hermano es esencial en este asunto, es por eso que necesitas saber todo lo que sepas de ese grupo maldito

-Porque me dices todo esto?

-Porque **no quiero que interfieras**, lo requiero vivo, y tu venganza contra él estorba con mi propósito – confeso la franca mujer

-Me importa un bledo tus propósitos yo lo matare apenas lo vea – espeto el terco Uchiha

-Y si **mis propósitos son proteger a Naruto**?

La Rubia sabia a la perfección de los sentimientos de Naruto por ese engreído moreno. En una de sus tantas charlas había terminado confesándolo, mas su pequeño kitsune no se sentía completamente seguro de si era correspondido.

Bueno Tsunade tenia una teoría bastante mas clara, pero conforme la situación avanzaba decidió probar su hipótesis sobre que Uchiha también sentía algo por su hijo adoptivo. Al parecer las palabras _proteger a Naruto_ tuvieron el efecto esperado en el arrogante Uchiha, eso se pondría interesante

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Aun no conseguimos que tu hermano nos diga pero..

-Déjamelo a mí confesará aunque tenga que sacarle sus miembros en diminutos pedazos – un brillo absolutamente diabólico se gesto en las orbes del azabache

-Lo siento ya esta asignado su custodio personal – declaro la Hokage con parsimonia

-Quien es?

-Naruto... – dijo simplemente escondiendo en su seriedad la carcajada que se le gesto en el estomago al ver aquel semblante

-QUE? – la poca razón reunida hacia unos instantes, escapo por una rendija bajo la puerta, como que su queridísimo zorrito estaría con ese maldito de Itachi? – ESTAS LOCA VIEJA Y SI ES UNA TRAMPA PARA SECUESTRAR A NARUTO? EL ALCOHOL TE ESTA MATANDO LAS NEURONAS O QUE?

-Quieres hacerme le favor de calmarte o te daré un buen golpe – la mujer levanto el puño amenazando al joven de cabello azabache – me crees idiota o que?

-Vieja el Sake que consumes te acabo el cerebro no puedes dejar a Naruto con _**ese **_**– **grito sin poder controlar aquel impulso

Esta vez si sintió el poder de la quinta termino estampado en al pared de la oficina, haciendo un gran estruendo, tal fue el escándalo que la asistente ingreso asustada

-AUN NO TERMINO CONTIGO UCHIHA ASÍ QUE PARATE DE ALLI – ordeno como desquiciada la voluptuosa mujer

-Tsunade-sama que sucede?

-Nada déjanos solos... - ordeno la Hokage al ambiente estaba tenso y la asistente sabia de prudencia así que desapareció al ínstate – Muévete Uchiha no tengo todo el día...

-Maldición- se quejo el oji negro desde el piso – Donde esta Naruto? – pregunto al incorporarse

-En su misión

-Donde esta? tengo que ir a protegerlo de tu estupidez – gruño mas para sí que para la mujer

-Que has dicho?

-QUE DONDE ESTA?

-Por mas que te lo digas no podrás llegar hasta él

-Eso lo veremos

-Esta siendo custodiado por los mejor anbu de la aldea que podrías hacer tu que ello no?

-...- si las miradas hablaran, Uchiha tenia un libro bastante amplio de diálogos, esta en particular era sumamente arrogante y despectiva hacia los supuestos anbu que ayudarían a controlar al maniático hermano suyo

-Escucha Sasuke tu hermano llego en muy mal estado, al parecer el enfrentamiento con los demás miembros fue fuerte, le he pedido a Naruto que sea su custodio personal, dado que resulto muy efectivo cuando tu volviste

-Como?

-Naruto estará a partir de ahora vigilando todo el tiempo a Itachi, y no puedes acercarte a menos que desistas de esas ideas de asesinar a tu hermano, la menos hasta que pase el enfrentamiento con nuestros enemigos

-No puedes pedirme que me olvide de mi venganza...

-No sé porque pero creo que hay algo importante que ustedes deben aclarar

-No te entiendo

-Será mejor que ustedes dos hablen tranquilos, pero eso será cuando Itachi pueda mantenerse en pie, si literalmente Naruto le da de comer en al boca

-QUE, QUE? – la mente del pequeño Uchiha estaba apuntó de sufrir un colapso, como que su adorado zorrito estaba alimentando a ese endemoniado de Itachi?.

Los planes de destrucción se gestaron cual ráfaga destructora... si lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente si, ahora su prioridad era matar a su estúpido y maldito hermano mayor

-Cálmate o te dará un síncope – la mujer lo sentó en al el sillón – Naruto me comento que estabas con mala cara en verdad creo que debería hacerte un chequeo

-No me toques... – se aparto bruscamente

-Ok... – levanto ambas manso mirando desconfiada como si Uchiha fuera un desquiciado - pero si sigues así me obligaras a narcotizarte así que tranquilízate... ¬¬

Las palabras tuvieron ciertamente el efecto preestablecido ya que el mentado ninja volvió a tomar asiento, la rubia lo imito y estuvieron así un corto silencio, donde evidentemente el oji negro intentaba calmarse

-Explícame eso de que Naruto tiene que cuidar de **Ese **- pregunto casi mordiendo las palabras- Porque él?

-Ya te lo dije, el buen resultado que tuvo contigo lo hace le mejor candidato - puntualizo la rubia al notar la mirada escéptica del joven frente a ella aclaro - Gracias a él se restableció un mejor laso entre los aldeanos y tú; ese será el caso de Itachi si todo sale bien

-Pues no se que quieres decir con eso...- otra vez ese punzante dolor en su sien que lo volvía loco - acaso lo perdonaras y ya? - el moreno casi activa el sahingan

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Nota del Autor:

Angie: apoco no me quedo genial XD.. bueno la primera parte fue por pedido de mi Kitsune necesitaba amor y quien mejor que ese sas**UKE** (solo lo hago por mi hijo nada mas, comprendan soy una madre consentidora quien en su sano juicio se resiste a esos ojitos azules ♥.♥)

Naru: me declare dattebayo O/./O?

Sasu: PORQUE TENIA QUE ARRUINARLO? ( tomándose los pelos histéricamente) PORQUE CON ESE MALDITO?

LadY: que pensabas Teme que te iba a ser feliz y ya?.. Pues no menos te toca sufrir yo escribí lo primero para que te confiaras ahora viene lo mejor Muajajaja

Sai: Oye yo casi no salí U.U

Gaara: creo que se sobre entiende que hicimos algo mas que hablar ... ¬/¬

Itachi: Donde esta le guión My Lady? ( besándole la mano de la dama después mirada mega sexy)

Lady: O/O.. aquí tienes Itachi-sama

Sai/gaara: Oye como te atreves a tocarla...¬¬ ¬¬?

Naru: Hola Itachi-kun?

Itachi: NARUTO-CHAN!!!! ( lo abraza efusivamente)

SASU: (aura destructiva) SUELTALOOOOOOOO!

Lady: bien mi casa es un caos...U.U ( discusión de fondo) veré como sigo destruyendo a este orgulloso y patético celoso ( tomando notas nuevas)

Sasu: TE DIJE QUE LO SUELTEEESSS! ( zangoloteando a Naru de un lado)..¬¬

Itachi: OBLIGAME OTOTO-BAKAAAA!-...¬¬ ( zangolotea a Naru del otro lado)

Naru: . ( ojitos de espiral)

Lady: YA BASTA LOS DOS ( rescatando a Naru) POBRESITO MI BEBE ( madre sobre protectora revisa a su niño) Naru-chan estas bien?

Naru: ( ojitos de espiral) oka-chan...

Lady: ( Mirada roja y asesina a los peli negros) Si no quieren que los mate a los dos LARGGGGGOOOOO!

Uchiha: O.O O.O (Ambos Uchiha desaparecen )

Sai: ya no te enojes lady-chan

Gaara: despídete mientras cuidamos de Naruto ¬¬

Lady: Ash.. malditos Uchiha me alteran...¬¬.. bien niños nos estamos viendo espero su opinión voy a cuidar de mi niño ese par me lo trauma...¬¬

Lady Sesshoumaru ( ofuscada suegra cobrara venganza MUAJAJAJA ES UNA PROMESA)

nos vemos la semana que viene


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador****, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo ( maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)**

**Advertencia**si amas a sasuke... pues no creo que sea conveniente que leas lo que hay aquí, ya que en este lugar habitan** la madre ( ósea YO) y la tía ( Aiora-chan) ****posesivas**** de Naruto que conforman el club "VAMOS A JODER A SASUKE" **si amas al traidor no te aconsejó que pases y si lo haces pues bajo tu propio riesgo luego no me manden cartas bombas XD...

12: 05 AM tres figuras enfundadas en trajes ceñidos aparecen bajo al ventana y...

NarU/Sai/ Gaara: ESTAS SON LAS MAÑANITA QUE CANTABA EL REY DAVID ¡( cantando a corro en el bacón de la dama) HOY POR SER DIA DE TU SANTO TE LA CANTAMOS A TI! n/O/n, U/o/U, ¬/o/¬

Sasu: ( maniatado al guitarron)...¬¬#

Lady: (sale al bacón) KYA!!!♥¬♥!!! Domo Arigato ( saludando tirando besitos ) SUBAN COMAMOS PASTEL!!! XD

TRIO DE SERENATEROS (VESTIDOS DE MARIACHIS) SUBEN CORRIENDO ( Arrastrando al guitarron con el Teme atado)

LADY: Bien aquí Angie ( por si no sabían ese es mi nombre XD) reportándose desde su habitación donde esta celebrando su cumpleaños numero...

Sasu: matusalén no dice su edad vieja ( puñetazo en la cara de Sasuke)

Lady: maleducado a una mujer se las respeta ( puño en alto)

Sasu: muéstrame una y la respeto ..¬¬

Lady: Naru-chan sino se calla lo vuelo por al ventana...¬¬

Naru( agarrando al oreja de sasuke)... no seas malo sasu-chan pórtate bien( se lo lleva al rincón) Donde esta mi pastel de Ramen OKA-CHAN?

Lady: O.O?..Etto.. ( pasa le pastel) espero te guste n.n"(Naru se come todo) O.o párese que si

Naru: mñañañañañaña ( comiendo como loquito ) RICOOOO♥.♥! (Carita sucia )

Lady: KYA! Que lindo ♥.♥

Sai: yo quería pastel T.T

Gaara. Llorón...¬¬

Lady: Pero hice otro para ustedes ( pastel de chocolate con fresas y todo XD) Bueno mientras nosotros comemos pastel disfruten del fic saludos finales abajo...

Gaara: lo saludos Nena ( comiendo un trozo de pastel)

Lady: KYA! ( abrazote a Gaara-koi ) adoro cuando me tratas así ♥¬♥...

Sai: porque a mi no me tratas así..T.T

Naru: Quiero probar ese pastel ( carita de cachorro) Onegai T.T

Lady: Siii ( parte el pastel)

Gaara. La dedicatoria Lady-chan...U.U

Lady: (volviendo abrazar a Gaara) que haría sin ti?...( besote) cof cof... ejem.. n/,/n me olvidaba **este fic esta dedicado íntegramente a mi musa Ninja ( Umi-chan es pa´Ti**) Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen estoy y besos especiales a quienes se toman el tiempo de escribirme sus opiniones XD... ahora ADISFRUTAR DE LA MASACRE MUAJAJAJAJA XD

Sasu: porque a mi TT-TT?

**Aclaraciones...**

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia, Ineer o alterego...( mejor dicho YO Y MI MALICIA XD)

**Murmullos en la noche**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior:**

-Explícame eso de que Naruto tiene que cuidar de **Ese **- pregunto casi mordiendo las palabras- Porque él?

-Ya te lo dije, el buen resultado que tuvo contigo lo hace le mejor candidato - puntualizo la rubia al notar la mirada escéptica del joven frente a ella aclaro - Gracias a él se restableció un mejor laso entre los aldeanos y tú; ese será el caso de Itachi si todo sale bien

-Pues no se que quieres decir con eso...- otra vez ese punzante dolor en su sien que lo volvía loco - acaso lo perdonaras y ya? - el moreno casi activa el sahingan

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

**4º día **

Maldita cosa esto de cumplir promesas... Porque había aceptado finalmente todo aquello?... Ah Sí!, para ayudar y preservar a su blondo amor...

Maldita vieja alcohólica que puso a Naruto tan cerca de su pervertido hermano, ya había perdido toda capacidad de dormir y eso era culpa de... de quien?

Bueno ya encontraría a quien culpar, hacia ya varias hora que estaba custodiando aquel recinto, como bueno ninja que era había recabado la información necesarias para saber dónde estaba su malicioso hermano, por ende también encontraría a su rubito

Pero tal cual había comentado la godaime entrar seria bastante difícil, la zona estaba completamente custodiada, dificultando mas _la misión,_ mas paresia que su suerte estaba de nuevo a su lado cuando vio a cierto ojitos color cielo aparecer en una ventana.

El corazón del pelinegro comenzó a latir aceleradamente, eso quería decir que su venganza estaba a un paso también, si terminaba con el maldito también se liberaría de todos esos malos recuerdos, mas algo le impedía ejecutar aquella acción, las palabras dichas por al quinta aun resonaban en su cabeza.

Es que si Naruto estaba en medio siempre prevalecería el bienestar del Kitsune, ya una vez había cometido la estupidez de apartarse de él. Y a fuerza de golpes había entendido que ese no era el camino; pero tampoco se olvidaba que su hermano mayor fue el primer agresor que intentó atrapar a su persona favorita. No permitiría que nada le pasara

Bien así se instalo a custodiar a la lejanía a su lindo rubio, quien como era de esperarse hablaba y hablaba, mientras que al parecer la otra _persona_ solo escuchaba porque no veía ningún movimiento, paso toda la mañana y el día allí observando. Más su estomago recrimino la falta de alimento. Comenzó a sacar cuantas y se percato que no había cenado ni desayunado

No quería imaginar lo que le diría Naruto si lo veía así, pues por el bien de su _misión _debía estar fuerte por lo que fue a buscar que comer de un salto paso a otro tejado, pensando en algún alimento rápido para volver a puesto.

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Mientras en la habitación de Itachi..

-Naruto-kun..

-Mande?

-Podrías? ...- la cara del mayor de los Uchiha se tiño de rojo- bueno tu sabes

-Hm?

-El baño Naruto...

-Oh!.. claro te llevo – con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, ayudo al frágil cuerpo a ponerse de pie

-Auch...- dijo el enfermo

-Espera un momento no puedes moverte mejor te traigo

-No eso es más penoso- se quejo el mayor

-Vamos Itachi-san no me venga ahora con eso... ayer no se quejo

-Ayer no me podía mover

-Ahora tampoco... - gruño el rubio – Porque los Uchiha son tan orgulloso?

-A que te refieres?

-No nada... camina no quiero tener que cambiarte luego

-... – El pelilargo no dijo nada pero ya había captado cierto mensaje subliminal en todo lo que llevaba hablando o mejor dicho escuchando a su _nana_... Porque bueno eso era el oji azul, claramente se lo dijo Tsunade el no podría dar un pasó sin estar en compañía de Naruto, lo irónico de todo esto era que no le importaba había muchas razones por las cual había decidido volver.

La primera y la más importante, su hermano, si él era tan importante en su vida, no había dudado en hacer lo que fuera para protegerlo de todos aquellos de su clan. Pero era tan pequeño para entender eso, no podía arruinar su vida contándole que sus amados padre habían arreglado su propia muerte

¿Cómo decirle que era entregado como un bien ganancial a cambio de mas poder? Un poder oculto que solo podía darse con un sacrificio.

-Nee Itachi estas bien?

-hai

-Bueno ya volvamos a la cama mira que si te cansas no podrás ponerte de pie pronto, la vieja me dijo que debes descansar para recuperar fuerzas, al menos hasta que prepare uno de esos brebajes, saben a rayos pero te curan pronto

Itachi observo al portador del Kyubie, era un chico sumamente atractivo comprendía muchas cosas al convivir con él, en estas pocas horas en que estuvo junto al rubio pudo palpar fielmente aquel buen corazón que hacia que uno se sintiera en la necesidad de corresponder con más buena voluntad.

Si bien era cierto que el crió no sabia cuando cerrar la boca, a la vez era excelente compañía y siempre daba animo, no importaba si el alguna vez había intentado hacerle daño, parecía que su buen corazón perdonaba con facilidad

-Itachi.. te estoy hablando dattebayo?- hizo un mohín sumamente tierno

-Perdona que me decía?

-Bueno yo.. te decía que yo...- la charla fue interrumpida por el golpe en la puerta que anunciaba la llegada de la Medica ninja – Hola Tsunade oba-chan

-Mocoso cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me respetes... – gruño la voluptuosa mujer

-Jejeje

-Bueno venia a suministrarte tu medicina – saco un frasquito de un color extraño- Naruto sirve un poco de agua

-Hai – el voluntarioso rubio en un parpadeo trajo un vaso de cristalino liquido – Aquí tienes Tsunade oba-chan

-Bien presta atención porque debes suministrarlo tú cuando yo no este de acuerdo? - el rubio asintió y observo con sumo cuidado la cantidad administrada – Bébelo – ordeno al paciente que son algo de desconfianza se trago el agua coloreada con aquel feo color

-Que rayos es esto?- exclamó el peli largo luego de tragárselo

-Un preparado que te ayudara a recuperarte mas rápido – dijo simplemente- ahora necesito saber que rayos paso. Y será mejor que me digas la verdad porque tengo mis formas de saber si mientes – amenazo

-De acuerdo – afirmo el oji negro – pero voy a pedirte algo a cambio

-Que será?

-Que lo que yo diga aquí no llegue a oídos de mi hermano solo **yo** tengo derecho a decirle

-mmm... sabes que no estas en condición de negociar nada verdad?

-No negocio solo solicito algo, si cuando termine de hablar no estas convencida de lo que digo puedes hacer lo que quieras

-Nee yo puedo quedarme o mejor me voy? – consulto el hasta ahora silencioso Kitsune

-No quédate Naruto-kun seguro te interesara esto – comento un ahora muy serio Uchiha, el mencionado miro a la mujer que consideraba casi familiar esta asintió en aprobación

-Naruto por favor has el sello de la ilusión – pidió mientras se acercaba a la cama

-De acuerdo Oba-chan – casi de inmediato el rubio movió las manos y pego una serie de sellos en el cuarto – listo – sonriendo

-Bien, siéntate aquí – pudio la mujer acercando la silla a la de ella y el oji azul obedeció - ahora puedes decirme porque te uniste a los Akatsukis?

-Fui a buscar unos pergaminos

-Explícate – ordenó la kage muy escéptica de todo aquel asunto

-Bueno primero tendré que contarte algunas cosas

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

-Bien...

Así comenzó a relato más trágica de las familia Uchiha

La historia que narraba el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha era cada vez más escabrosa hacia que la piel de Naruto se erizara con cada palabra que emanaba de aquella boca, vislumbraba y entendía; y a al vez le paresia un cuento de terror, una pesadilla larga de la que anhelaba despertar. Su estomago se revolvió después de la ultima frase dicha.

Un largo silencio sobrevino en aquella habitación, la rubia junto al portador del Kyubie, suspiro pesadamente.

-No me crees verdad? – afirmo un Itachi sumamente triste

-Digamos que es algo poco creíble – comento la Kage escéptica

-Por eso fui por la única prueba existente – argumento el pelilargo

-Ese famoso pergamino

-Exacto

-Y dónde esta?

-Yo lo tengo no podía dejarlo en ningún lugar es de vital importancia mostrárselo a Sasuke para que me crea

-Puedo verlo

-Se lo mostraría pero no puedo moverme para invocarlo

-Vamos inténtalo quizás ya puedas hacerlo – el joven Uchiha miro a la mujer con esa mirada que solo ellos son capaces de utilizar – mi medicina es la mejor compruébalo – afirmo con un toque de soberbia bien ganada pro su larga reputación

El peli largo movió las manos con más rapidez que la ultima vez, bastante asombrado con el efecto del horrible brebaje.

En sus manos sostuvo lo que tanto busco durante largo tiempo, se había convertido en una escoria para conseguirlo y por fin lo había obtenido, las manos temblaron un poco aflojando en el proceso el agarre. Tal vez falta de energía o Temor contenido, debilidad quien sabe la razón precisa? solo supo que no podía sostenerlo mas, hasta que unas cálidas manos lo ayudaron a sostenerlo con firmeza

Los negros ojos enfocaron el rostro del dueño de aquellas palmas, para su sorpresa aquellos espejos del alma vivases y risueños en aquel momento estaban nublados por una gran tristeza que además estaban anegados de cristalinas gotas de pena, pero su boca le mostraba una gran sonrisa, irrumpiendo con calidez en el triste corazón del paciente

-Naruto-kun?

-Todo estará bien Itachi-san – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos haciendo que las lagrimas resbalaran por su mejilla

-Hai – respondió Uchiha, deseando de todo corazón que fuera verdad

-Ese es el pergamino?- consulto la medica Ninja

-Si este es – apretó más el agarre

-Podrías - extendió la mano

Fue el apretón de aquellas cálidas manos que logro aflojar el agarre y entregárselas a Naruto, este sonrió nuevamente ampliamente y se lo pasó a la Hokage, luego de 10 minutos el pergamino fue devuelto a su dueño

-No entiendo como pudieron – comento la mujer al ponerse de pie

-Yo tampoco pero con esto podré recuperar lo más preciado para mí

-Bien comprendo pero luego de tus explicaciones debes entregármelo esto es demasiado peligroso para que lo tengas tu

-De acuerdo

-Bien aunque ya estas mejor no podrás levantarte solo hasta mañana – Itachi intento protestar pero la rubia se lo impidió – Debes hacer reposo no intentes moverte mas de lo necesario ya que mis infusiones son buenos pero no hacen magia ok?

-Nee ba-chan crees que mañana podría salir a pasear un rato?

-Si sé esta quieto todo el día y deja que haga efecto tal vez – sonrió la mujer complacida ante el asentimiento de su paciente – bien has el favor de deshacer los sellos para poder irme Naruto

-Hai!- acto seguido el rubio anulo los sellos y el ambiente se volvió mas aireado

-Valla mira lo tarde que es, será mejor que descansen – miro a ambos jóvenes – No olvides la medicina que es cada 4 horas

-Entendido – afirmo el joven oji azul antes de que la medica saliera del cuarto

-Gracias Naruto – expreso el mayor luego de un silencio prolongado

-Porque?

-solo por no decir nada

-Eso es raro...

-Que tu no hables despotricando tonterías es raro

-Que dices Teme! – Grito el rubio pero se dio cuenta que discutía con otro Uchiha, no con el que él quería- Gomen nasai Itachi-san

-Eres muy divertido ahora comprendo muchas cosas

-hare?

-Solo digamos que entiendo un poco mejor a mi Ottoto-baka

-Pues yo no te entiendo – inflo sus mejillas en mohín gracioso, mientras encaraba al mayor –explícate – pidió seriamente

-Eres tan lindo cuando te enfadas – descaradamente toco el rostro de su _Nana _

_(N/A: desde cuando este fic es un_ Naru/Ita_ ¿ O.o?.. me sorprendo a mi misma XD tranquilos todo tiene una razón creo.. jo jo jo JODER A SASUKE Yes!XDD.)_

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Sasuke había vuelto a su puesto y allí se quedo por largo rato observando la misma escena, era extraño no ver a su hiper activo Kitsune moverse de un lado al otro despotricando idioteces como era su costumbre solo estaba en aquel lugar parado por más de 2 horas, era demasiado.

Se movió de su escondite, con sumo cuidado no quería ser atrapado. Para suerte o su desgracia llego hasta la famosa ventana que había vigilado todo el día justo en el momento en que su dizque pariente comenzó a agradecer no sabia que cosa a **SU** Naruto, se mantuvo alerta al escuchar a Naruto Insultarlo como solo lo hacia con el, sin poder evitar la curiosidad, o mejor dicho su maldita conciencia lo sugirió, asomo su cara por la abertura justo en el momento en que la cara de ambos estaban demasiado cerca, para rematar el cuadro el enfermo mental de Itachi acariciaba la cara de SU Rubito

Su chakra fue tan palpable y agresivo que los anbu a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse dando la voz de alerta

-"KUSOOO!!" – pensó el Uchiha menor mientras se alejaba para no ser visto –"LO VOY A MATAR MALDIOTA SEA! COMO SE ATREVE A TOCARLO ÉL ES MIO, **MIO**!" – con habilidad se alejo intentando calmar su cólera para poder evadir así a sus perseguidores

Eran ya altas horas de la noche cuando un exhausto Sasuke entro a su casa, no había podido volver a ver a SU NARU, los malditos anbu eran buenos y le costo demasiado perderlos. Tenia que bañarse pero los días de insomnio y la falta de alimentación correcta hicieron que su cansado cuerpo cayera rendido en el sofá, estaba apunto de dormirse cuando el teléfono retumbo en su cabeza.

Volteo su cuerpo intentando ignorarlo, pero el maldito aparato no dejaba de repicar una y otra vez, con el humor de un perro rabioso se levanto y tomo el aparato para arrojarlo cuando se escuchó claramente la vos de la Hokage

-UCHIHA SÉ QUE ESTAS AHÍ, NO ME IMPORTA QUE ESTES CON TU MALDITO ORGULLO POR EL PISO. ESCUCHA ESTO, SI VUELVES A APRESER DONDE ESTA TU HERMANO TE ENCARCELARE **ME OISTE** Y NO ME VA A IMPORTAR UN CARAJO LAS SUPLICAS DE NARUTO PARA QUE TE SAQUE DE ALLI, TE PUDRIRAS EN LA CARCE!- dicho esto colgó el aparato

-MALDITA SEA CON ESTA VIEJA BORRACHA! - grito el azabache mientras estrellaba el teléfono contra la pared

Estaba completamente ofuscado, ya no podía conciliar el sueño luego de eso, decidió tomarse un baño una vez mas, tal vez Morfeo se apiadara de él y descansara un poco

-Dobe... Dobe... - murmuraba mientras su cuerpo intentaba relajarse – Porque te tuvieron que poner justo a ti en la boca de ese lobo pervertido (N/A: se refiere a Itachi XD)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Nota del autor:

Angie: EUREKA...! xD .. bien pequeños debo volver a mi rutina (osea seguir escribiendo torturas para el teme) desde ya agradezco los comentarios y nos veremos otra vez el sábado ... a ver como continuo esto

Gaara. Mujer ya hay que dormir( la sujeta de la cintura y se la lleva) Andando ..¬/¬

lady: (colgada de Gaara) Nos vemos peques...n/n

Lady Sesshoumaru( feliz como una perdiz festejando su 36 añitos XD) Se despide


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador****, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo ( maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)**

**Advertencia**si amas a sasuke... pues no creo que sea conveniente que leas lo que hay aquí, ya que en este lugar habitan** la madre ( ósea YO) y la tía ( Aiora-chan) ****posesivas**** de Naruto que conforman el club "VAMOS A JODER A SASUKE" **si amas al traidor no te aconsejó que pases y si lo haces pues bajo tu propio riesgo luego no me manden cartas bombas XD...

**Lady:** QUISIERA AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME MANDARON SALUDOS POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS! LOS QUIERO A TODOS ♥0♥

Gaara: mujer los saludos..¬¬

Lady: SI!! BESO Y BESOS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES NIÑOS Y NIÑAS LOS ADORO non

Sai: que lindo º¬º

Gaara: ¬¬#

Naru: saludo a mi linda tía ya sabes que Oka-chan escribe esto para ti n/n

Sasu: desgraciada mujer que le da ideas a esta vieja...( golpe en al cabeza al maldito Teme) .

Sai: respeta a las damas UCHIHA BASTARDO...¬¬

LADY: Bueno muchachos comencemos con este sacrificio humano ( ojitos rojos y traje de diablito) SUFRE UCHIHA BASTARDO MUAJAJAJA... Cof cof...nos vemos abajo para le saludo final n/n

MI DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL ES PARA TODO AQUEL QUE SE TOMA EL TRABAJO DE LEER ESTO Y ME DA SU OPINIÓN.. BESOS PARA TODOS xD

**Aclaraciones...**

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia o alterego...( mejor dicho YO Y MI MALICIA XD)

**Murmullos en la noche**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior:**

-MALDITA SEA CON ESTA VIEJA BORRACHA! - grito el azabache mientras estrellaba el teléfono contra la pared

Estaba completamente ofuscado, ya no podía conciliar el sueño luego de eso, decidió tomarse un baño una vez mas, tal vez Morfeo se apiadara de él y descansara un poco

-Dobe... Dobe... - murmuraba mientras su cuerpo intentaba relajarse – Porque te tuvieron que poner justo a ti en la boca de ese lobo pervertido (N/A: se refiere a Itachi XD)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

**5º dia**

El astro sol ya estaba en su apogeo cuando logró abrir los ojos; por fin no había soñado cosas horribles como en las ultimas fechas, todo debido a la fiebre y sus heridas.

Por fin un sueño reparador y placentero lleno de sonrisas y palabras de animo todo se lo debía a su custodio personal, de tanto hablar y hablar conseguido que su mente dejara de generar las malditas pesadillas.

El sol se filtró a través de la ventana distrayendo su atención, una brisa fresca llego a él inhalo pausadamente, un día perfecto para... un golpe en al puerta lo puso alerta.

Naruto salió del baño de inmediato, al percatarse que el mayor estaba despierto sonrió zorruna mente –Buenos días Itachi-san

-Buenos días Naruto-kun

Lo voy abrir la puerta y frente a el aparecer a un chico de cabello largo y ojos pálidos, si no mal recordaba esos ojos solo le pertenecían aun clan en particular, los Hyuuga.

-De acuerdo Neji-kun nos vemos mañana – cerro la puerta nuevamente

-Algo importante?

-No solo un recado de la Oba-chan – las orbes azules lo examinaron mientras preparaba la siguiente dosis de brebaje - Como te sientes hoy?

El Mayor de los Uchiha se examino a conciencia intentando mover sus articulaciones, para su sorpresa el dolor estaba pero en un grado tolerable

-Mucho mejor – se destapo – a ver si puedo solo – intento ponerse de pie

-Ten cuidado la vieja dijo que nada de movimientos si quieres ir de paseo hoy a la tarde, y no sé tu pero yo ya estoy arto de estar encerrado en 4 paredes

-Solo quiero ir al baño

-De acuerdo – sonrió mientras le extendía el vaso – Primero tómatelo

-"PUAJ..." – se quejo mentalmente el mayor del prestigioso clan, pero se lo tomo de un tirón acorde a su carácter frió camino hacia el baño sin decir nada pero odiaba el maldito brebaje

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

11 de la mañana Uchiha- **home/casa** XD

Por kami-sama alguna vez volvería a dormir?... la pregunta resonó en mi cansada mente y sinceramente no sabia que responder

Buena pregunta ya había perdido la cuenta de la ultima vez que había tenido un sueño largo y placentero, sinceramente mirarse al espejo era algo que no anhelaba hacer, la muestra de su falta de descanso eran ya marcada... sí hasta paresia el maldito mapache arenoso con las ojeras que tenia.

Bien Un Uchiha nunca se rinde y en esas largas horas de insomnio, que se paseo por su residencia sola y sombría; las había empleado bien. Es que necesitaba un plan efectivo para poder seguir con _su misión_ sin ser descubierto. Para eso **debía...** y esto se lo tenia que remarcar en letras rojas grandes porque era de suma importancia.

**DEBIA CONTROLAR SUS MALDITO CELOS!**

-"si eso fuera posible!"- se quejo rascándose su mal peinada cabellera –" todo seria más sencillo"

-(Que te digo eres un maldito idiota celoso) – comento la incisiva conciencia mientras se sentaban en la cama –(Lo que pides es casi imposible)

-"Habías prometido no molestarme" – gruño fastidiado al levantarse de su lecho y dirigirse al baño

-(Perdóname la vida pero en verdad no me puedo callar) – remarco fastidiada – (Necesito expresar lo que siento, ya que **TÚ** no lo haces)

-"Pues a ver ilumíname" – bufo mientras se duchaba

-( creo que el dobe tiene razón eres Un maldito Teme... ¬¬) – gruño y pluf se fue sin mas

-"Grandioso ahora resulta que hasta mi conciencia esta del lado del Usuratonkachi"

Por unos 20 minutos de silencio sin respuesta alguna, departe de su incisiva vos interior, cosa extraña ya en estos largos días de insomnio se había convertido en una charla constante que le hacia compañía mientras el ideaba alguna forma de que no lo separaran de su adorado blondo

-"Al fin decidiste dejarme en paz"- pensó con arrogancia

-(En tus sueños bastardo... OH! pero lo olvidaba para eso debes dormir y no puedes... jajajaja )- rió la descarada y maliciosa voz era pura ironia

-"ASH! Ya déjame en paz!" – exigió mas que molesto

-(Cuando mi lindo Kitsune este en **mis brazos** y si eso no pasa...) – advirtió y el tono que usaba era ese made in Uchiha cabreado - (será **tu culpa** y yo me quedare aquí machacando tu estupidez por el resto de tu vida e incluso haré pacto con Kami-sama para hacerlo en tu otra vida)- amenazo con descaro y arrogancia

-"Al diablo contigo"- magulló mientras salía de la casa dispuesto a seguir con _loable tarea_

Por lo que podía ver las calles de Kohano estaban algo alteradas, no sabia por que pero pronto lo averiguaría, a paso tranquilo se dirigió hasta el puesto conocido de Ramen, con suerte su Rubio ya había vuelto, o tal vez el maldito hijo del Averno (N/A: Itachi XD)... había muerto liberando a su lindo e inocente kitsune de aquella tortura y

-(A mi no me pareció que estaba..) .-Razono la malévola voz

-"TU CALLATE MALDITO PORQUE POR TU CULPA AYER CASI ME ATRAPAN"

-(yo no dije nada) – se defendió

-"CLARO Y ESAS ESTUPENDA IDEA DE ASOMARNOS CUANDO LE ESTABA TOCANDO LA CARA FUE IDEA MI VERDAD?"

-(QUE CULPA TENGO YO QUE TU HERMANO SEA UN DEGENERADO EN POTENCIA)

-"CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ"

-Se encuentra bien Uchiha-san? – consultó al joven hija del dueño del puesto

-Hai- respondió simplemente mientras miraba el menú

-Lo de siempre?

para que simulaba siempre pedía lo mismo cuando acompañaba la dobe a ese lugar –"Ash me he vuelto tan predecible "- razono mientras asentía - Hai

-En un momento se lo traigo – diciendo esto desapareció al poco tiempo volvió con su orden – Aquí tiene Uchiha-san

-Gracias - dijo pero al ver que la joven no se movía de su lugar levanto el rostro hacia ella- sucede algo?

-Bueno... – dudo un momento pero luego se dio animo y hablo – No creo que a Naruto-nii-san le agrade que usted este enfermo

-He? – ahora si que estaba desconcertado, bueno si sabia que su rostro marcaba la falta de reposo pero de ahí a preocupar a Naruto , bueno conociendo a ese cabezota seguramente lo hubiera forzado a ir donde la vieja

-Si no se siente bien debería ir a recostarse - sugirió la joven amable mente

Diablos seguramente su cara era todo un poema porque la joven no se movió un ápice de su lugar esperando una respuesta. El intento ser cortes, porque si bien era cierto que necesitaba descanso nadie tenia el derecho de andar diciéndoselo **el era Un Uchiha caramba**!

-Gracias... - dijo pero la jovencita no hablo más extrañado levanto el rostro de su plato –algo mas? –cuestiono algo fastidiado con la persistencia de aquella mujer

-No debe ser un error... – balbuceo ella mientras se tallaba los ojos - si usted esta aquí... – lo miro con asombro - como es posible que este allí con Naruto-nii-san

-NANI? – voltee y no vi nada ni a nadie, pero la joven había dicho que Naruto iba con alguien similar a él; solo había una... bueno dos personas, pero Sai era alguien conocido solo quedaba un candidato – I- TA- CHI!- mordió cada silaba, puso las monedas para pago su cuenta – por donde se fueron?

-Eh?

-Por donde se fue Naruto – siguió la mano de la joven que indicaba la calle principal – bien – dejo el pago por el alimento a medio comer y cual loco psicópata salió tras su adorada _Misión_

-(que pasó con eso de no ponerte celos?) – luego de un largo trecho de carrera

Las palabras de esa molesta voz hicieron que frenara de golpe, muy cierto era que debía controlarse pero era jodida mente difícil hacerlo, mas cuando sospechaba que el acompañante de Su Kitsune era **ese** desgraciado

-"Donde se metieron?"- se pregunto mientras saltaba de techo en techo, ya no le alcanzaba correr por las calles. Su necesidad de encontrarlos era muy grande demasiado para poder contenerse –"y si ese desgraciado seduce a mi Naru?"

-(Pues al diablo con el control ENCUENTRALO!)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

En una tienda muy conocida de ropa...

-Nee Itachi-san pruébate esto- le paso una polo sin mangas color uva

-Insisto en decirte que tiene de malo mi ropa? – se mira su sombrío atuendo mientras que tomaba la segunda tanda de ropa

-Pareces un asesino sádico suelto – le pasa unos jeans negros una camisa Azul marino– quieres que la gente te acepte de nuevo nee? – Naurto aplico su ya tan famosa técnica de la sonrisa zorruna y ojitos suplicantes (N/A: Esa que derrite témpanos y congela el averno - ¡KYA¡Mi bebe es un Dios º¬º!)

Derrotado ante aquella cara, Itachi resoplo, pero entro al cambiador listo para su prueba de modelaje. Apenas comenzó a quietarse al parte superior de su antiguo atuendo, dejando expuesto su perfecto y marcado cuerpo, cuando la cortina se corrió por completo.

-Pruébate esto también – el zorrito le paso otra tanda de ropa

-Nadie te enseño a tocar antes de entrar? – pregunto un divertido oji negro

-Etto... Nop... – replico sonriendo - pero no fue idea mía sino de la vendedora – Usumaki señalo a una joven de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos que al verse descubierta se puso roja como un tomate – jejeje que extraña eres Umi-san – proclamo el blondo rascándose la cabeza ante la actitud de la vendedora

(N/A: Hermanita esto fue solo para ti, espero hallas sacado fotos preciosas XD. PASAMELAS LUEGO º¬º)

-Como sea... cierra para que me cambie – pidió el mayor meneando la cabeza ante la inocencia de su _Nana _

-Claro cuando estés listo me avisas

Luego de unos 5 minutos la cortina se corrió, ante los ojos azules apareció un Uchiha elegante con aquellas prendas modernas. Exclamaciones de asombro resonaron tras le rubio (N/A: grupo de vendedoras encabezadas por Umi-chan estaban babeando XD)

-Que tal me veo? – cuestiono observándose en una espejo de cuerpo completo

-Te queda muy bien – comento Usumaki mientras que las vendedoras solo decían _SEEEE_

-Bien – complacido por al reacción de todos los presente (N/A: recuerden que es un Uchiha tiene el ego grande ..¬¬)

-Pruébate los otros...- pidió el rubito feliz y entretenido

Así por el transcurso de 2 horas y 45 minutos se probó cuanta ropa le alcanzaron a la mano, compraron algunas prendas que el rubio se ofreció a pagar dado que el recién llegado no contaba con los miles de yenes de su clan

-NO me gusta esto de que pagues mis gastos – se quejo el mayor

-Pues te aguantas Uchiha porque yo insistí en tu cambio de atuendo – magullo el rubito arto de ese maldito orgullo tan característico en esa familia

-Te lo devolveré –aseguro con decisión

-Cómo sea – afirmo el menor mientras salían de la tienda - Estas cansado? – consulto el Naruto algo preocupado - sabes que si lo estas volvemos a...

-Ni hablar - negó rotundo

-Pero oba-chan dijo- tosió un poco mientras se ponía frente a el peli largo frunciendo el seño - que no te esforzaras cof, cof_ que pudieras andar no quiere decir que recuperaste toda la energía nee_? _Aun estas mas débil que un simple gennin_ – imitando la vos de Tsunade, al igual que su postura

-ju ju ju será mejor que no te atrape asiendo eso – sonrió divertido

-Jejeje que tal si vamos a comer algo?

-Por mí esta bien

Caminaron llevando consigo una serie de bolsas con ropa, las demás quedaron en enviarlas a al dirección dada por el joven Usumaki. Entraron en un puesto de comida y degustaron un Tempura delicioso, aunque al Kitsune le gusto nunca dejaría de adorar su Ramen.

Una vez afuera de allí se dirigieron aun lugar más tranquilo, caminaban por aquellas calles más despejadas cuando el rubio sintió la necesidad de hablar de algo que para él era de suma jerarquía.

Al divisar el bosque cercano, donde tantas veces havia entrenado decidió hablar, del bendito tema

-Itachi-san – llamo

-Dime?

-Pues yo quería decirte algo Muy importante para mí – dijo el rubio mientras dejaba las bolsas en un árbol cercano

-Que será eso tan importante? – pregunto el mas alto simulando la diversión que sentía al ver aquel rostro semi ocultando su propia vergüenza

-Bueno yo.. Sasu...ke... ettoo... es que yo...- se rasco al cabeza con frustración - haa...! mejor olvídalo – se adelanto un paso hacia el frondoso árbol

-No me digas nada ya sé – proclamo el mayor entendiendo la actitud

-Que sabes? – replico mientras intentaba hacer que su rostro dejara de parecer una manzana madura

-Que estas enamorado de mi Ototo-baka nee? – proclamo a quema ropa

-Co.. ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto al girarse con cara de asombro

-No por nada anduviste por todos lados gritando a los cuatro vientos que lo traerías de vuelta – Razono el mayor acercándose - además solo un ciego no se da cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia él

-Creo que no le importo a tu hermano – confeso con tristeza Usumaki - ..el solo me ve como amigo

-Pues seria un Baka sino te acepta

-Gracias – apareció una tímida sonrisa

-Y dime ya te declaraste?

-No... bueno si... para ser sincero no fui muy claro... es que tengo miedo a su reacción

-Pues deberías hacerlo – aconsejo el pelilargo a sabiendas que eso haría muy feliz a su idiota hermano pequeño, es que solo le vasto un segundo ayer para confirmarlo (N/A: si Itachi sabia que Sasuke estaba mirándolos por eso lo toco la carita de mi niño. Que bien xD!)

Después de recuperarse de la impresión Naruto susurro- Y no te molesta que yo lo ame?

-Para nada _cuñadito_ – afirmo con una sonrisa de lado

-Bueno aun no se que siente el por mi...

-Preguntándoselo se soluciona el asunto

-Que hago si me rechaza

-No creo que sea tan imbecil

-Bueno yo solo quería decírtelo a ti a ver si me ayudas a...

-Pues cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras

-Muchas gracias Itachi-san – sin poder evitarlo y acorde a sus emociones abrazo a su _cuñado _mientras algunas lagrimas de sincera felicidad caían por su rostro tener el apoyo de su _pariente político_ era Importante

-No es nada Naru-chan – dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo – puedo llamarte así ahora que casi somos parientes verdad?

-Hai – afirmo mientras se separaba- Muchas gracias Ita- kun

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Su poca razón y su inner de Sasuke se había ido fusionando en un solo ser lleno de ansias de destrucción, el sharingan se activo solo, al observar como las impías manos de ese desgraciado tocar el rostro sonrojado de su Naruto. Su cuerpo se movió cual saeta demoledora directo a su objetivo.

Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, su puño fue un arma implacable directo a ese endemoniado rostro, pero el maldito evadió el ataque; haciendo que el impacto diera en el suelo y que pedazos de tierra se esparcieran por doquier. Giro su cuerpo instintivamente sabia donde estabas y allí dirigí mi segundo ataque .

Estaba apunto de lograrlo cuando algo me detuvo, mi rostro se desvió de aquel a quien pensaba matar, solo para divisar unas orbes completamente rojas fijas en mi y no eran las de mi pariente sino de él ... De mi Naruto. De un salto me aleje poniéndome completamente alerta

-Sasuke –Teme que te pasa? – gruño el rubio interponiéndose entre el atacante y **su misión**

-DOBE QUITATE - le ordeno Uchiha menor enfocando su vista en aquel que ahora estaba sentado en el piso

-No – replico el terco blondo

-Vamos Itachi ahora te cubres con niños inocente que bajo has caído maldito asesino – escupí las palabras con saña y malicia quería instar al desgraciado a nuestra pelea final

-YA BASTA SASUKE!- grito Usumaki más y más molesto no quería verlos combatir, no después de lo que contara el pelilargo.

Si Sasuke proseguía en su necedad, él como buen ninja que era debía defender a Itachi, esa era su misión **protegerlo de absolutamente todo**.

No soportaría ver como el idiota segado por su famosa sed de venganza arruinaría su vida por su testarudez y obcecación.

Y si tenia que patearle el trasero a su Amor, lo haría, no permitiría que Sasuke hiciera daño a la persona que tanto lo había protegido no ahora que **él** sabia la verdad del asunto

-Usuratonkachi – magullo el exaltado azabache

-Cálmate Sasuke - pidió Itachi desde su posición – Te explicare todo hermano

-NO! – grito exaltado el Uchiha menor - TE MATARE LUEGO HABLAMOS

(N/A: Si serás TEME! a menos que tenga un Huija no creo que pueda comunicarse con los muerto estúpido ignorante...¬¬, cof cof.. perdón ya no me meto mas continuemos )

Sasuke intento cumplir sus amenazas, volvió a atacar, pero un fuerte golpe en su estomago lo lanzo a unos metros de su objetivo. Intento ponerse de pie pero sus piernas no respondían y volvió a caer

-Teme mejor quédate allí – dijo una vos conocida, del que gobernaba en su corazon

El mencionado levanto su semblante y observo a su rubia pasión , quien estaba alerta a cualquiera de sus movimientos tras este su **maldito karma**, ese tipo de semblante frió y...

-Ita-kun estas bien? – pregunto con preocupación bien marcada

-No te preocupes Naru-chan estoy bien- tranquilizo el mayor mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de medio lado

Los pensamientos de Sasuke se agolparon... un recuerdo pasado fueron supliendo todo vestigio de rencor y destrucción, ya que fueron bloqueado por aquellos **murmullos en la noche**

..._ Tiene una mirada penetrante... con un dejo de presencia absoluta... Pero en verdad no es tan malo como todos creen; Sonríe poco... pero cuando lo hace... mmm... Dan ganas de besarlo dattebayo_... jejeje - rió divertido mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín por lo que acababa de decir – _pero no se si confesarme..._

Los ojos negros se fijaron en ambas personas, Itachi sonreía de medio lado y el rubio se ruborizo, mientras extendía la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y allí cayo en cuenta que su hermano era esa persona que tanto interesaba a Naruto.

Todas las señas coincidían, porque demonios no se había dado cuanta ante? NARUTO AMABA A ITACHI!... NO ESO NO PODIA SER CIERTO... PERO

-Sasuke...- lo llamo el rubio. Mientras que le mencionado reunía todo su gélido carácter para mirarlos con desprecio – comprende – suplico – **Mi misión** es cuidarlo - las negras orbes los taladraron como diciendo mil cosas que no salían de su boca, había desprecio, odio, incluso un dejo de tristeza que el oji azul jamás había visto. Sin poder evitarlo Naruto volvió a hablar –Mañana hablamos nee?

Al no obtener respuesta el kitsune suspiro cansado y haciendo que Itachi se recargara mas en el sujeto la cintura de este, caminaron hasta donde habían quedado las comprar y luego se alejaron en silencio.

La mente de Sasuke era mas sombría y lúgubre que las cuevas donde se ocultaba con Orochimaru. Se estaba volviendo loco.. como era posible que la única persona importante para el... Su amor ahora era su... CUÑADO!

Que más podría pasar? Que más le quedaba? Destruir a su hermano? Ya no podía hacer eso... no si era celosamente custodiado por la persona que el amaba. ´

Intento nuevamente ponerse de pie, pero otra vez las piernas le fallaron, callo hacia delante , si no hubiera apuesto las manos seguramente habría dado de cara al piso... Pero que importaba eso ya?... NADA... sin Él no tenia nada ni quería NADA.

Muy acorde a su maldito orgullo y a pesar que sus ojos ardían reprimió ese patético sentimiento de debilidad NO LLORARIA pero aun así había algo que se le quebraba por dentro

Su enojo fue canalizado en un golpe certero al piso, que como respuesta exploto y se expandió en fragmentos dejando un gran hoyo como el que presentía tener en el alma el pequeño Uchiha

Se sentía sumamente desolado, con fastidio se levanto del suelo quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo en aquella posición, acorde a el carácter planto su mascara de témpano y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

En las cercanías de la Torre del Hokage...

Habían caminado en silencio, que se podía decir cuando el desquiciado vengador había intentado cobrar su suprema venganza...

-Naru-chan estas bien...?

-Si no te preocupes...

-No lo párese dime la verdad

-TU HERMANO ES UN BAKAAA!- espeto el pobre Usumaki con unas fuertes ganas de llorar acumuladas en el pecho.

Porque tenia que ser así siempre? Porque cada vez que tomaba la firme decisión de declararse, tenia que pasar algo que lo separaba de Sasuke? PORQUE?

Quería gritarle y suplicar por algo de afecto... pero conociendo al Baka sería completamente imposible cruzar dos palabras sin empezar una de esas estúpidas riñas infantiles, donde lo único que hacían era gastar energía en vano.

Si lo único que quería era besos y abrazos... PORQUE TENIA QUE TERMINAR SIEMPRE A PUÑO LIMPIO?

-No te pongas así seguro que mi Ototo-baka no esta enojado contigo

-No viste como se puso?

-Yo creo que esta celoso?

-nani? De quien? de mi?

-Si de quien más ...- sonrió con ironía- a mi no me puede ver ni en pintura

-No digas eso Itachi...

-Ya no llores - en una acto de cariño, limpio la mejilla húmeda del rubio. – deberías ir a hablar con el...

-No puedo estoy en misión

-Yo te acompaño a la casa de Sasuke y me desaparezco cuando el llegue

-Ni hablar – meneo la cabeza insistente mente- no se puede yo te tengo que cuidar, y hablando de eso es hora de regresar debes descansar – sin más comenzó a caminar pero el mayor de los Uchiha ni se movió – Vamos Itachi no puedes desobedecerme, además no tengo ganas de pelear contigo también

-No espera... solo pensaba que si conseguías a alguien para que me cuide podrías ira a ver a mi Ototo-baka nee?

Ambos se quedaron calladitos , pensando en aquella hipótesis, cuando una sombra se acercó – Naruto- kun – dijo

-Hola Neji- kun! – saludo – Sucede algo?

-Tsunade-sama me envió a buscarlos

-Ya.. se nos hizo tarde – comento a manera de disculpas el rubio

-Bien volvamos que Uchiha-san debe descansar – el pelilargo comenzó la marcha mientras que los otros dos lo seguían – sucede algo malo Naruto?

-Porque al pregunta?

-No se.. demasiado serio tal vez...- razono el oji claro

-si ..bueno ...yo

-YA LO TENGO!- exclamo el mayor de los Uchiha mientras tomaba de la mano a Naruto y luego al jovencito de linda carita ( N/A: se refiere a Neji XD)

-Que tienes? – consultaron los dos menores

-Ya lo verán – una sonrisa media perversa se dibujo en el masculino rostro

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Nota del autor:

Angie: EUREKA LO HICE! SIIII! Por kami lo que me costo este cap...T-T

Sai/Gaara: porque te costo si venias bien?

Lady: verán es que mi cabeza esta algo alocada con una serie de fic que tengo y se me ocurrió escribir un one shor ( que si será One Short ) para el cumple de Naru-solcito-chan U.U es estresante pero tenia que hacer SOY SU MADRE ♥.♥

Naru: DOMO ARIGATO OKA-CHAN ERES LA MEJOR ( abrazote)

Lady: gracias dulce ( beshito a su bebe) Bien como les quedo el ojo con este cap?

Sai: adore este cap XD

Gaara. Muy movido...

Naru: que te digo me costo hacerlo U/U

Lady: porque eres bueno y no le querías pegar al baka.?..( consuela a su rubito que asiente) Pero te quedo genial nene

Sasu: TE ODIO...¬¬

Lady: el sentimiento es mutuo ( saca la lengua a Uchiha) bueno espero opiniones de todos, sugerencias de tortura... ( aunque tengo muchas) Gracias a Umi-chan XD

Sasu: A ELLA TAMBIEN LA ODIO...¬¬

Itachi/Kakashi: RESPETA NIÑO ( coscorrón a sasuke)

Sasu: .(ojitos de espiral)

Lady: bueno nos despedimos hasta le sábado que viene rueguen que mis musas no se escapen porque se supone viene lo mejor XD

Lady: Sesshoumaru ( Mujer, madre y Amante de anime) se despide

PD: Sigo buscando métodos de tortura para el maldito UCHIHA BASTARDO MUAJAJAJAJA xD

PD: Por ahi me preguntaron pro el club "VAMSOA JODER A SASUKE" y respondo qeu solo debena poyar los NARUSASU y estna apuntadas XD

Sasu: TE ODIO!!! ODIO A TODAS...¬¬#

Lady: tu malicia no me afecta Bastardo ahora mueve tu huesudo tracero antes que te lo patee...¬¬...ejem...perdon ahora si me voy nos vemos n/./n


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador****, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo (maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)**

**Advertencia**AQUÍ VUELVE LA VICE PRESIDENTA DE "**VAMOS A JODER A SASU-BUNNY**! XD" KU KU KU (Para el que no sepa decidí llamar así al Teme en mi one short de cumpleaños para Naru-Chan) ASÍ QUE CUIDA TU TRACERITO CONEJITA ..Cof cof... **Fans del Vengador... abstenerse o pasen bajo su propio riesgo **

Sasu: estoy arto de esto...¬¬#

Lady: Bueno...(ignorando al Teme) el capitulo este es algo mas largo así que decidí dividirlo en 2 porque así me da tiempo de respirar, creo firme mente que cierto Teme esta poniéndole algo a mi Té verde porque las musas se escapan miserablemente T.T.. es Eso o se me seco el cerebro TT---TT

Gaara: que sucede te sientes mal? ( toma la temperatura)

Sai: que tiene Lady-chan O.O?

Naru: que le pasa a Oka-chan?

Sasu...¬¬ ( por dentro: MUAJAJAJA MUERE MALTITA VIEJA DEL DEMONIO)

Lady: Nada nenes supongo que es cansancio... ya saben demasiada presión... Stress tal vez..

Naru: es mi culpa..T-T

Lady: O.O como dice eso ..( abrazando a su niño ) NO es culpa tuya ( mira a sasuke) solo creo que necesito descansar

Gaara: no debí dejarte ir a ese lugar...¬¬

Lady: no creo que consiguieras que me quede...n.n bueno vallamos al capitulo luego seguimos hablando de esto, en el saludo final nee? .. que lo disfruten...-

Como siempre mi dedicatoria especial es para **mi querida Umi-chan porque, a pesar de todo este es su regalo de cumpleaños**. Miles de besos a cada persona que lee mis locura. A los nuevos y viejos amigos

COMENCEMOS CON LA MATANZA DE SASU-BUNNY ...

Sasu: que no me llames así...¬¬

**Aclaraciones...**

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia, Ineer o alterego...( mejor dicho YO Y MI MALICIA XD)

**Murmullos en la noche**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior:**

-YA LO TENGO!- exclamo el mayor de los Uchiha mientras tomaba de la mano a Naruto y luego al jovencito de linda carita ( N/A: se refiere a Neji XD)

-Que tienes? – consultaron los dos menores

-Ya lo verán – una sonrisa media perversa se dibujo en el masculino rostro – KU KU KU SOY EL MEJOR!

(N/A: Y ahora quien podrá ayudarnos?- Mira a Sasuke vestido de Chapulin- JAJAJA TEME TU NO XD)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

**Dia 6º**

Depresión...

Ese era el nombre de lo que sentía, si no era eso no tenia ni idea de lo que fuese ya que uno no siente como si tuviera una agujero enorme en el alma y cada cosa que haces párese insípida y sin sentido.

Frustración, odio, mezclado con una suprema ganas de llorar... que obviamente por ser un Uchiha no dejaba que las lagrimas surgieran.

-" Es tan difícil ser Yo"- se quejo

-(NO...)- rectifico la conciencia- (LO DIFÍCIL ES SOPORTARTE CUANDO ENTRAS ENE SE ESTADO TAN LUGUBRE)

-"No tengo ganas de discutir contigo"- suspiro cansadísimo

-(Pues yo no tengo ganas de andar raptando por este bosque ) - se quejo la vocecilla – ( porque no regresamos ya) – sugirió

-"Para que?"

-( ÉL SE PREOCUPARA) – afirmo

-"ESO NO ES CIERTO" –Casi, casi las lagrimas se escurren por sus orbes negras, pero no aun sintiendo ese dolor no dejo que eso pasara - "A ÉL NO LE IMPORTO"

-( Bien si eso hubiera sido cierto; dime una cosa?)- comenzó a decir ya arto de estar sintiendo frió y estar mal alimentado – (él te abrí buscado tantos años y esforzado para que regreses?)- concluyo la Inner mas que fastidiada con esa actitud sombría de la razón

-"Eso lo hizo porque se lo prometió a la estúpida de Sakura **yo no le importo**"

-(por Kami- sama de todas las mentes me tenia que tocar una con complejo de ególatra _SOY EL OMBLIGO DEL MUNDO)- _se quejo- ( _MALDITA SE MI FORTUNA!_ )

-"..."

–( bueno y dime otra cosa) – volviendo al ataque con lo que es razonamiento ya saben un Uchiha no se rinde y la conciencia era demasiado cabezota como para dejarse vencer a la primera

-"Que quieres ahora?"

-(Podrá soportar el no volver a verlo nunca mas?)

Buena pregunta... Porque si planeaba irse y no regresar, era mas que probable que Naru, esta vez no lo fuera a buscar ya que... YA TENIA AUN UCHIHA A QUIEN CUIDAR Y ...

-MALDICIOOOOOOONNNNN!!! – Exclamo bajándose de un salto, del árbol donde había pasado la noche pensando que carajo hacer de su vida... no quería irse y dejar de verlo pero no sabia si soportaría ver a Naruto con... ESE

Estaba muy claro que el Kitsune en esta ocasión no correría tras el como al vez anterior..

y allí estaba el poseedor del Sharingan caminando cual fantasma por un bosque húmedo mientras el sol salía sin saber que demonios hacer con su existencia a partir de este punto.

La cabeza le dolía al igual que todo el cuerpo, se sentía inevitable mente Fatal, traía la ropa sucia de estar golpeando árbol y rocas para mitigar la frustración. No paresia el GRAN SASUKE UCHIHA. Pero en verdad no le importaba nada, se adentro por las calles de la aldea, sin saber si volver o no a su casa.

Porque para que volver si no quería estar solo en ese lugar? Con las manos en los bolsillos decidió que era tiempo de comer algo aunque su cuerpo no le pidiera, pero mientras mas se adentraba en las calles mas rumores se escuchaban, decidió que era hora de saber que tanto hablaban y entro a un puesto callejero de comida y ordeno cualquier cosa. Mera excusa para escuchar una charla que el había interesado.

-Si ayer lo vimos todos cuando el joven Uchiha abrazaba a Usumaki-san

-Pero que pena!... con ese traidor esta ligado?

-Bueno yo creo que ambos se ven muy bien juntos y si la Hokage lo perdono nosotros no podemos hacer nada – comento el dueño del puesto – Además Yo no veo porque no pueda ser feliz

-Si mi hermana me contó que ayer en la tienda de ropa carísima Usumaki-san se gasto muchos yenes en su Koi

-De verdad? – cuestionaron a coro los presentes

-Si ella trabaja en esa tienda y dice que Uchiha –san no pago nada

-Valla va enserio el asunto

-Al parecer si

-Me dijeron que anoche andaban abrazado

El Uhciha menor no soporto mas, no quería seguir escuchando aquella charla, fue entonces en que diviso otro puesto pero este no era de comida sino uno donde solo servían variedades de Sake.

-"Nada mejor para olvidar" – se metió en el lugar y pudio una botella... sirvió el primer trago y observo el liquido transparente, dudo un momento; no es que no hubiera tomado antes, solo que esta vez no sabia si podría detenerse sentía la necesidad de mitigar el dolor

-"Va por ti Naruto"- proclamo mientras elevaba la copa para luego llevarla a la boca

Después de los dos primeros tragos todo rastro de coherencia se perdió dejando a la Inner libre para expresarse

-(ahora entiendo a la vieja borracha seguro quiere olvidar )

Estuvo allí toda la mañana bebiendo trago a trago matando todo vestigio de racionalidad que tenia no quería pensar, no necesitaba recordar esa sonrisa zorruna que no era para el, no podía seguir escuchando su voz llamarlo con desesperación pidiéndole que volviera, aquella voz que lo persiguió durante años para que regresara.

Maldición porque había vuelto? El estaba bien con su ambición de poder y venganza ahora que tenia? **nada ...**

Una mano en el hombro lo saco de su tétrico prisión de reproches, algo mas que mareado intento enfocar la vista

-Señor ya vamos a cerrar

-He?

-Señor este local cierra al medio día – al ver que no entendía agrego- estuvimos abiertos toda la noche

-"Medio día?... toda la noche?" – frunció el seño

No entendía nada. Acaso el se paso toda la noche allí? No claro que no... el entro a la mañana temprano bueno eso creía pero a estas alturas y con el grado de alcohol que tenia imposible estar seguro de nada

-(Mierda que pasa el tiempo volando cuando uno esta completamente deprimido y tenebroso... anda mueve tu culito Uchiha debemos regresar a la casa )

Dejo unas monedas en al mesa y con un caminar algo errático, pero lo más digno que su estado le permitía, salió del lugar.

Una vez en la calle el sol bien alto le pego de lleno haciendo que se mareara mas, el sabor de su propia bilis llego a su garganta, haciendo imposible sostener nada en su estomago, tambaléate se metió en el primer callejón y allí desocupo su gastado tubo digestivo...

Las piernas se aflojaron por el esfuerzo de votarlo todo, se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano, sudaba frió...

-Esto es asqueroso – murmuro mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

No lo consiguió y se dejo caer allí mismo, a ver si luego de descansar un rato podía volver a andar, desde aquélla posición tan oculta para algunos.

Porque seamos sinceros quien en su sano juicio iba imaginar al **Vengador Uchiha** tirado en un callejón volteando las estómago y en ese deplorable estado de miseria... eso ni en las mas visaras imaginación pasaría...

-(pero pasa y mírate eres dramático..)

-"Callate"

-( Uchiha –Teme quiere a Narutin y como no le hace caso se ahoga en alcohol...PA-TE-TI-CO)- proclamo con ironía

-"no piensas dejarme en paz verdad?"

-( NO .. )

-"Pero porque?"

-(YO NO OLVIDO MIS PROMESAS )

-"De que carajo estas hablando?"

(RECUERDA QUE TE LO ADVERTI CABRON) – Al darse cuenta que el muy idiota no sabia de lo que hablaba le repitió -( _Cuando mi lindo Kitsune este en mis brazos te dejare en paz y si eso no pasa...) – advirtió y el tono que usaba era ese made in Uchiha cabreado - (será __**tu culpa**__ y yo me quedare aquí machacando tu estupidez por el resto de tu vida e incluso haré pacto con Kami-sama para hacerlo en tu otra vida)_

-"KUUUSSSOOO!"

-(YA SABES UN UCHIHA SIEMPRE CUMPLE SUS PROMESAS Y AQUÍ ESTOY TRIDENTE EN MANO... TEME NO TE DESARAS DE MI) – aseguro –( TU ESTUPIDO ORGULLO NOS LLEVO HASTA AQUI ASÍ QUE AFRONTALO Y AGUANTA)

-"Muerete...¬¬"

Como respuesta la Inner rió estrepitosamente golpeando el ya malgastado cerebro, bufando molesto y sintiendo que su pobre mente estaba por quebrarse, decidió levantarse de ese lugar cosa no tan sencilla teniendo encuentra que llevaba allí horas o eran días?

Mierda con el alcohol, aun no le pasaba el efecto, mareado se puso en pie apoyado en una sucia pared, sacudió su atuendo para intentar parecer un ser humano y no la escoria de la sociedad como se sentía en ese presidio momento, estaba punto de salir del rincón nebuloso cuando vio a lo lejos al Kazekage y al anbu mala copia acercarse.

-"KUSOO CON MI SUERTE!" - se quejo mientras con dificultad se encamino hasta le final del callejo e intento saltar, digo intento porque con torpeza apenas pudo brincarlo, apaleando al estado lamentable de sus reflejos era comprensible

Solo se limito a desaparecer de allí; para que buscar la burla de los demás? bastante tenia con eso de que ya no sabia que hacer con su vida, como para que vinieran otros a reírse en su cara. Pero estaba seguro que el pintorsucho se reiría en su presencia sin importarle en lo mas mínimo lo que el sintiera.

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Las calles de la aldea de la Hoja...

-Yo puedo preguntarle algo kazekage-sama - pregunto el alto moreno con su habitual sonrisa

-Sai ya te dije que cuando estamos solos puedes tutearme – contesto el pelirrojo

-Si disculpe – volvió a sonreír sin demostrar nada de lo que realmente sentía

-Sai – gruño – Ya te he dicho que...

-Joder Gaara que no me acostumbró aun – se quedo callado al darse cuenta de que había dejado que algo de su perturbación saliera al exterior –"Donde mierda se había ido el control?"

-Así esta mejor... pero no grites – sugirió por demás divertido

-...- No dijo nada no sea que se le escape otro comentario así –" maldita sea como rayos logra que mi control desaparezca?"- se pregunto algo perturbado el anbu

El kazekage de la arena vio la espalda de su _custodio personal_, una pequeña mueca se dibujo en la comisura de la boca, no se podría catalogar como sonrisa, solo una pequeña muestra de alegría. Raro en el teniendo en cuenta su carácter, pero ahí estaba, todo gracias a **su moreno**.

Posesiva era su reacción si tenia que ser sincero, ya que desde aquella noche en el departamento de Naruto no había podido quitarle las manos de encima a ese jovencito del piel nívea... si su hermano Kankuro tenia razón, cuando la lujuria te alborota las hormonas es difícil de controlar, pero había algo mas importante allí.

No por nada sintió que su alma se estremecía la escucharlo gemir, eso no era simple lujuria, no señor. Pero aun tenia tiempo para investigar esas sensaciones junto a su inexperto koibito

-Kazekage-sama aun no me deja preguntarle lo que quería saber – llamo el mentado pinto haciendo que el mencionado frunciera el seño, solo se limito a apresurar el paso.

Ese acto reflejo en el pelirrojo acelero el pulso del chico venido de Raíz, es que sin saber porque le agradaba provocar cierta reacción en aquel estoico ninja de la arena.

El tenia muy claro que sus sentimientos iban mas allá de un simple revolcón, porque esa era una de las cosas que había sacado en limpio con aquella charla con Naruto. Comparado con sus sentimientos por aquel Bastardo traidor, eran similares... solo que para su fortuna tuvo un gran empujón por el cupido Rubio y bueno... lo demás era historia.

Su ahora era mucho mas cálido... por no decir CALIENTE! Solo había que recordar esa _Charla_ en el Dep. de su querido amigo

-Porque estas sonrojado Sai-kun? - le oyó decir cerca de su oído – Que estas pensado?

-Na... nada- replico mas rojo que antes

-No mientras – esa sonrisa pocas veces vista hizo acto de aparición – Anda vamos, que no se por que se me antojo un baño – susurro provocativo mientras disimulada mente deslizaba la punta de los dedos por aquel plano abdomen expuesto, erizando al piel de su pareja el en proceso – allí me preguntas lo que quieras

-Hai - murmuro siguiendo a aquel quien dominaba todos sus sueños húmedos

(N/A: KYA!! º¬º Gaara-koi atrevido mira lo que haces en la calle ju ju ju Vamos Sai-bello que tu puedes, sabes que eres mi YO masculino XD)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Ya no sabia a donde mas ir para evitar los comentarios de _la nueva pareja_... maldita sea su mal karma (N/A: Ya saben su hermanito XD)

Todos y cada unas de las mujeres, hombres y/ o niños no hacían otra cosa que decir o comentar _**sobre el Novio de Usumaki-san**_... que si era muy apuesto, que tenia buen porte, o mejor dicho **cuerpazo** y que parecía quererlo mucho... etc

-"ACASO TODO EL MUNDO SE VOLVIO LOCO? O SE OLVIDARON QUE EL ES EL TRIADOR MAS GRANDE DE ESTA PUTA ALDEA"- gruño más que harto de todo aquello – "JODER ASECINO A TODA MI FAMILIA ESO YA NO CUENTA?"

-(Al parecer la Hokage tenia razón)

-" EN QUE MIERDA TENIA RAZON ESA VIEJA BORRACHA?"

-(En que mi dulce Naru-chan puede convencer a todo el mundo del perdón ... lo hizo con nosotros no?)

-"y ahora con ese maldito engendro.."

-(Porque no volvemos a casa?)

-"NO..."

-( A donde iras..?)

-"No lo se aun pero ya veré..."

-(como quieras)

Camino muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos tétricos, que no se percato de que una gran sombra lo asechaba, de repente con un gran ladrido luego se sintió estampillado contra el suelo y sobre el un gran peso; Sacándole el aire en el proceso

-Akamaru ven aquí – ordeno su dueño, de inmediato el perro gigante obedeció – Hola Sasuke-kun.. discúlpalo seguro que sintió el olor de Naruto-kun en ti por eso actuó así – se disculpo

-Kiba... - magullo el agrio oji negro mientras peonía de pie

-Oye Uchiha has visto a Nartuto?- pregunto el serio Shino

-No...- contesto fastidiado de que todo el mundo hablara de su rubio...momento ya no era suyo y nunca lo seria **mas depresión...**

-Que pena quería tomar unos tragos con el en un nuevo lugar que abrieron pero – miro a Shino este asintió con al cabeza - Quieres venir tu Sasuke-kun?

-A donde ese? – consultó. No por que tuvieras ganas de compañía sino porque no quería regresar a su casa decidió aceptar

-Es por aquí cerca vamos si Yo invito al primera ronda! - vocifero el de marquitas en la cara casi podía decirse que era una imitación de el Dobe, solo que mas alto

Hacia allí se dirigieron, pero el ruidoso Inuzuka alego tener hambre así que se detuvieron en un puesto de comida, y allí fue dónde se quedaron por unas horas.

Durante este lapso de tiempo solo se escucho a Kiba contando todo sobre su misión y otras cosita que solo parecían interesar a Shino; ya que Sasuke solo se dedico a beber un poco de sake que había pedido.

Una vez complacido el estomago del ruidoso Inuzuka, que solo se comparaba al hambre de su afamado_ perrito_; salieron de allí rumbo al nuevo y elegante lugar. Para desgracia del Uchiha menor su segundo y tercer dolor de muela (N/A: Ose a Sai y Gaara el primer dolor de muela es Itachi XD) aparecieron quien sabe de donde

-Ho! Pero si es el Bastardo- Traidor – saludo el pelicorto – Kiba-san, Shino-san buenas noches

-Sai-san buenas noche - saludaron los dos últimos, el primero solo gruño mas y más fastidiado con la vida

-Kazekage-sama buenas noches- saludo el hombre bicho

-Como esta Kazekage-sama? – secundo el de marquitas rojas en el rostro

-Buenas noches? –saludo el ninja de la arena observando detenidamente a la persona que había robado el corazón de su querido _**Hermanito Usumaki**_

(N/A: si señores aquí el porque fastidiaban los hermanos arenosos a Gaara XD es que el lo considera su hermanito a mi lindo Narutin ♥0♥)

si mal no entendía aquellos gestos algo había sucedido entre esos dos y por la apariencia de Uchiha no había sido nada bueno para este ultimo

-Oye Sai-san has visto a Naruto?

-Esta en una misión importante... pero hay novedades trascendentales – comento casual el anbu intrigando a su interlocutor

-A sí? – cuestiono el curioso dueño de Akamaru

-Aja...- la sonrisa mas perversa se dibujo en le masculino rostro del mas alto - si me invitan un trago les cuento todo – miro a su **pareja y misión**, y le pregunto - esta de acuerdo con eso Kazekage-sama? – consulto es que en verdad por fastidiar al bastardo se olvidó por completo su rol de custodio de el kage de la arena

-...- al ver aquel brillo en las orbes negras de su Koibito no pudo negarse, además tenia que ver como el desgraciado de Uchiha se tomaba las palabras de su moreno malicioso, ya le había comentado sobre su maravilloso plan de los celos, pero teniendo encuentra el estado actual de el mentado sobreviviente del clan, veía medio difícil que lo concluyera. Solo se limito a asentir en aprobación

-Perfecto vamos a un local nuevo – afirmo kiba mientras volvían a reanudar la marcha – pero no me tengas con al intriga que sucede con ese ninja revoltoso?

-Pues veras...

Y así comenzó al tortura lenta y dolorosa para Sasuke Uchiha, porque tuvo que escuchar de primera mano que su adorado Naru, estaba cuidando con empeño a una persona especial. Y los rumores que había escuchado por casualidad o buscando evidencia se confirmaron... LO HABIA PERDIDO Y A MANOS DE SU MALDITO KARMA...

-"desgraciado Itachi ..."- magullo mentalmente mientras apretaba las manso en lso bolsillos del pantalón

-Nee a donde vamos?- pregunto Sai luego de terminar su relato Mitad verdad mitad mentira

-Ah es un nuevo club no lo conozco me lo recomendaron

-Como se llama?

-mmm... no lo recuerdo... como era Shino?

-_El encanto de la luna – _dijo simplemente el de lentes oscuros

-WoW! Ya llegamos - exclamo Inuzuka

-Nos disculparán pero acabo de recordar que tengo un compromiso previo – dijo por fin El pelirrojo hasta ahora silencioso.

-No se preocupe kazekage sama nos vemos en otro momento – saludo

-Buenas noches – comento Shino

Sai lo miro extrañado pero nada dijo solo saludo y se retiraron

-Bueno solo quedamos nosotros entramos? – por respuesta Sasuke ya estaba entrando y Shino afirmo con al cabeza – Nee Shino?

-Dime?

-No notas algo extraño en Sasuke-kun

-Seguro se discutió con Naruto por esos comentarios de su _nuevo novio_

-Esos dos ya deberían haberse declarado antes - bufo más que molesto – ahora Uchiha paga el precio por su orgullo

-Muyy cierto...

-Akamaru tu ve a casa, no creo que te dejen entrar

-Guau..- y le perro desapareció

-Entremos ya... – sugirió el de lentes

-Hai... – respondió con una sonrisota el de marquitas en al cara

**continuara...**

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Nota del autor:

Angie: Joooooo!.. rayos y centellas lo deje en la mejor parte ( se esconde tras Gaara)... pero como ya dije era muy largo para un solo cap y no quería que se ponga tedioso...

Sai: Ese miserable se lo merece recuerda los videos que te mostré?

Lady: SEEE ( ojos en llamas puño en alto) DESGRACIADO ME LAS PAGARA CADA LAGRIMA DE MI NARU-SOLCITO-CHAN! MALDITO CONEJO- TEME AGGGGGG ( sale blasfemando del a habitación)

Gaara: Te dije que no le mostraras todo ¬¬ ( habla de la colección de videos desde la lucha del valle del fin hasta Shippuden)

Sai: casi lo perdona no podemos permitir eso nee Gaara-chan

Gaara: no me llames así...¬¬

Naru: nee alguien sabe porque mi Oka-chan dice groserías muy fuertes en le patio?

Sai: no te preocupes yo la tigo de regreso n.n ( se asoma a la ventana) Nee Lady-chan traje las fotos de la salida de anoche! ( Acto de ninja la dama aparece junto a el)

Lady: º¬º.. Fotos... Chongos ..cof cof...

Naru: Que fotos mas raras porque todos son hombres semi o desnudos..?

Lady: bebe no mires eso.( saca las fotos) n/./n

Gaara: a que lugar pervertido al llevaste ¬¬?...( rodeando a Sai con la arena)

Lady: fui a una despedida de soltera que pretendías que fuéramos a un convento ya déjalo...¬¬ ( Gaara suelta a Sai )

Sasu: pervertida...¬¬

Lady: (ignorando al teme otra vez..) Bueno es hora de despedirnos hasta el Sábado que viene esperemos que les halla gustado mi nueva tortura.

Lady Sesshoumaru ( tomando clases de cómo cocinar Conejo, algo cansada, pero aqui presente ) se despide por el momento Nos vemos


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador****, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo (maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)**

**Advertencia**AQUÍ VUELVE LA VICE PRESIDENTA DE "**VAMOS A JODER A SASU-BUNNY**! XD" KU KU KU (Para el que no sepa decidí llamar así al Teme en mi one short de cumpleaños para Naru-Chan) ASÍ QUE CUIDA TU TRACERITO CONEJITA ..Cof cof... **Fans del Vengador... abstenerse o pasen bajo su propio riesgo **

Lady: bueno niños aquí nuevo cap y sinceramente esto esta que se acaba...

Sasu: de verdad? T.T

Lady: si bastardo pero no te creas que te será fácil...¬¬#

Sai: de mi cuenta corre

Gaara. Abusador...¬¬

Lady: bueno es las 2: 03 de la madrugada y me estoy durmiendo en el teclado.. pero aquí esta. El cap que espero disfruten ..( aparece naruto) MI KITSUNE KIIIWAAAIII!

Naru: te ayudo en algo oka-chan?

Lady: si has al dedicatoria y empezamos...nene lindo ( mega beshito)

Naru: jejej n/n... bien… lo que escribe Lady-haha… esta dedicado a mi tía linda… (**beshitos Tía**) me olvido de algo?

Sai: también saludos a los que leen y mandan review

Gaara: si muchas gracias por escribir

Lady: que buenos niños son... ahora antes que el idiota diga algo (mira a Uchiha) ...vamos a la historia ..me despido abajo de todo...

**Aclaraciones...**

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia, Ineer o alterego...( mejor dicho YO Y MI MALICIA XD)

**Murmullos en la noche**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior:**

-Esos dos ya deberían haberse declarado antes - bufo más que molesto – ahora Uchiha paga el precio por su orgullo

-Muyy cierto...

-Akamaru tu ve a casa, no creo que te dejen entrar

-Guau..- y le perro desapareció

-Entremos ya... – sugirió el de lentes

-Hai... – respondió con una sonrisota el de marquitas en al cara

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

**Dia 6º (segunda parte) **

No lejos de allí una pareja se ocultaba en una callejón...

-Nee Gaara porque no me dejaste que acabara con el maldito? – comento un anbu muy entretenido acariciando el cabello rojo de su koi

-Hm?..- murmuro el cuestionado mientras degustaba la piel de la clavícula de su amante

-Anda dime...- rogó en un jadeo excitante al sentir cierta presión de los dientes en aquella zona por demás sensible

Toda caricia se detuvo los ojos aguamarina detallaron el sonrojado rostro nívea, en ocasiones como esta su inexperto koibito lo sorprenda y esta era una de esas ocasiones

-En verdad no te diste cuenta Sai?

-De que?

-Ese lugar al que iban no sabes que es?

_-El encanto de la luna?... _No tengo idea

-Es una casa de citas

-QUE?...- No pudo decir nada mas porque una mano le tapo la boca

-Mejor seguimos la charla en tu departamento

-Hai...

Puf y ambos ninjas desaparecieron en una bola de humo...

(N/A: WoW! Que decir adoro a MI GAARA-KOI SEXY SEEEE º¬º cof cof... perdón me ahogue con la baba continuemos n.n")

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

2 de la mañana... dentro del famoso bar de citas... _El encanto de la luna_

Ya había perdido todo sentido del tiempo... cuanto hacia que estaba sentado allí bebiendo? Cuanto llevaba en ese lugar rechazando a cualquiera que se quisiera acercar?

Pues no lo sabia...

-"Los amigos de ese Usuratonkachi son unos imbeciles igual que él..."- gruño – " como se les ocurre traen a un lugar así?"

Apenas cruzo la puerta del establecimiento se percato de su error. Pero ya estaban adentro y al Uchiha le apetecía olvidar a cierto rubito de ojos azules... así que .. porque no beberse unos tragos y ver que pasaba...

Pero no... cada vez que alguien se acercaba para ofrecerle compañía gruñía algo y lo despachaba...

-"esto de tener sentimientos es horrible ni siquiera puedo engañarlo por despecho"

-(A quien planeas engañar?) – cuestiono la divertida vocecilla

-"A Naruto a quien mas?" – espeto enfadado

-(Que YO sepa no es nada NUESTRO.. no porque YO no quiera)- pausa dramática – ( SINO PORQUE **TU** NO TE LE DECLARASTE TEME)

-"Mierda contigo tienes que recordarme eso?"

-(SIEMPRE) - Proclamo la conciencia harta de todo esto picando el corazón del moreno con su tridente

-"Cállate un poco quieres necesito pensar" – pido cada vez mas y mas perdido

-(pensar que? )- pregunto la escéptica Inner

-"Que pensaría Naruto si lo viera aquí? Ya sabes lo que es no?"

-(como dirías tu ILUMINAME)

-"BASTARDO... ES Un burdel.. una casa de citas... como tu quieras llamarlo"

-(Tengo que contestar que pensaría **Mi** Naru de esto?)

-"Va!... seguro que esta muy entretenido con ESE como para preocuparse por lo que yo hago"

-(Tu crees?)- sembrando dudas que no debía tener –( pues creo que se pondría muy celoso si nos ve aquí)

-"..." – creer o no cree esas palabras? esa era la cuestión .. pero de pronto recordó

Naruto ahora era **su** _CUÑADO_ y ya nada podía ser peor, debía acostumbrarse a la idea pero la estúpida conciencia insistía en darle algo de esperanza inexistente

-"JODER CONTIGO SEGURO ESTA CON... Él Y HACIENDO QUIEN SABE QUE!... AGGGG..."- bufo molesto mientras su Inner reía y acotaba ideas poco sanas para la ya gastada mente del menor del clan Uchiha

Un extraño ruido lo saco de su lucha interna, frunció el seño sin saber exactamente que cosa o quien hacia aquel quejido, trato de enfocar observo mesas con parejas riendo estrepitosamente, también bailando.

Volteo su rostro hacia su derecha y allí noto un revoltijo de brazos y cuerpos pegados... como toda persona con un grado alto de alcohol en al sangre no distinguió bien que o quienes eran, pero les dio envidia aquel beso que sabia se estaban dando

A los oídos de Uchiha llego el murmullo ahogado, concentró sus energías en escuchar esa conversación intrigado por saber quienes eran los amantes descarados

-HA! ..Shino.. no deberíamos...

-SHHHH... cállate y disfruta Kiba-chan

La conciencia de Sasuke, bailo excitada ante el descubrimiento...

-(WoW! KIBA Y SHINO SON PAREJA! )- luego de meditar un momento agrego - (TÚ terminaras siendo el maldito **viejo solteron del grupo**!) – exclamo burlona - (JAJAJAJA QUE PA- TE- TI- CO ERES)

-"KUUUSSOO..." – Gruño y en un acto de temeridad o de tremenda estupidez se tomo lo que quedaba en la botella. Se puso en pie de golpe haciendo que todo aquel lugar girará en un remolino sicodélico.

Con los reflejos reducidos al mínimo se apoyó en la mesa haciendo que los vasos cayeran al piso. Todo aquel que no estaba _ocupado_ haciendo algo importante volteo hacia ellos. Mas avergonzado que antes intento salir del lugar sin destrozar nada mas, pero digamos que su cuerpo estaba entumecido tener tanta destilación en demasía en su interior.

Casi se va de bruces, pero de pronto sintió que era sostenido por la cintura. Intentó enfocar abrió y cerro varias veces sus ojos negro para definir a la persona que lo sujeto y NADA todo era formas borrosas

-Estas bien? – pregunto la persona con un tono preocupado

-Creo que tendríamos que llevarlo a su casa – escucho decir a su alrededor hablaban de él como si Sasuke Uchiha fuera una planta

( N/A: yo diría Cactus por lo feo y espinoso... ¬¬)

-Tu no tendrías que estar aquí en primer lugar... – comento otra de las voces conocidas

-Yo tengo que cuidarlo – refuto con arrogancia el primero

-Pero.. – intento protestar

-Nada... mejor lo llevamos a su casa – la voz era autoritaria tal vez conocida no estaba seguro de nada

-No... lo hacemos nosotros – proclamo Kiba algo alegre no solo por las copas que había tomado durante su estadía en aquel lugar, sino por cierto muchacho de lentes y sus declaraciones inesperada

-Bueno... – respondió quien lo sostenía contra su cuerpo de forma protectora, algo de dudas se notaba en el tono, pero al final fue soltado de aquel posesivo agarre

-Cómo llegaron aquí? - quiso saber el chico de los bichos

-Nos topamos con Sai-san y el kazekage-sama - replicó

-Ya veo... bueno pueden irse nos encargamos nosotros de esto

-Gracias buenas noches... – los recién llegado partieron dejando a la pareja y al ebrio casi inconsciente en brazos de los primeros

-Bueno Shino-chan debemos llevarlo a su casa antes que rompa algo más – sugirió el mas bajo

-Eso me temo... – comento el de lentes observando con el seño fruncido como el Uchiha se colgado de su pareja

Los dos chicos se colocaron uno del lado derecho otro del izquierdo y literalmente arrastraron a l moreno fuera del lugar.

El aire frió de la noche le pego en la cara del celebre descendiente, casi, casi se había quedado dormido cuando aquel zarandeó y cambio abrupto de ambiente lleno todos sus sentidos, provocando nuevamente que la bilis se acumulara en la garganta

-Que te pasa Sasu...- intento preguntar Kiba ya que el color verde de la cara de Uchiha llamo la atención del joven, pero con un rápido movimiento Shino lo rescato justo a tiempo ya que el mentado vengador soltó el exceso de alcohol cual canilla rota.

-AGGGG – gimió al vaciar su estomago el peli negro

-PUAJ! – comento Kiba mientras ocultaba su rostro en le pecho de su novio intentando no descomponerse al igual que su acompañante de parranda

Unas luces intermitente dañaron los ojos de Uchiha se cubrió al cara mientras oyó algo así como una discusión, luego fue levantado de aquel lugar y otra vez lo arrastraron lejos de allí de forma apresurada.

Llevaban varias cuadras cuando por alguna razón Sasuke cobro vida, y intento zafarse del agarre.

-NO...hip..- dijo mientras se tambaleaba en un cordón

-Vamos Sasuke no tengo toda la noche – bufo el de las mejillas marcaditas

-Tenemos asuntos que atender Uchiha – gruño el chico sombrío algo cansado de todo el asunto

-PU..eshh... hip..LARD .hip..GO HIP..- El oji negro ni idea tenia de lo que estaba diciendo

-No te podemos dejar aquí Naruto-chan se enojara conmigo – proclamo Kiba mientras intentaba poner de pie al terco moreno

-Si anda Uchiha ponte de pie vamos a tu casa

-NNNAAAARRRRUUUUUUUU-CCCCHHHHAAAAAANNNN!- despotrico el beodo Uchiha safandose del agarre y tomándose la cabeza, despeinándose su negra cabellera de cacatúa -Yo..hip..yo..-balbuceo

-Que tal si mientras caminamos me cuentas Sasuke-kun? – pidió Inuzuka volviendo a la carga en su intento de pararlo del lugar

-KIIIIBAA-CCCCHHHHAAANN HIP- grito el oji negro mientras que con un rápido movimiento salto como un resorte y se colgó del cuello del mencionado quien por gracia divina no cayo al piso ante el peso muerto que tuvo que soportar

-Suficiente - bramo Shino intentando despegar a la lapa (N/A: nótese que se refiere al vengador XD) de SU koi, pero fue inútil el muy eme paresia sopapa

-ABUUURRANNNMMMEEEN-CHANNNNN!! – fue la replica del moreno mientras abrazaba a los dos – CANTEMOOOSSSSSHHH HIP – despotrico escupiendo en el proceso

Antes que ambos jóvenes pudieran acortar algo él mentado justiciero comenzó a caminar arrastrando consigo a los otros dos, mientras berreaba una canción antigua y decía así.

_-Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena... - _ruidito chistoso con la garganta_ - ehhhhhh MACARENA!_

Mientras que iban caminando, el Uchiha no dejaba de gritar la cancioncita provocando que los vecinos se despertaran y que le vaciaran un balde par de agua fría mojando a los tres

-Maldición! – magullo Aburame

-Ya llegamos no te preocupes Shino – dijo con voz conciliadora un húmedo Kiba, que a los ojos del mas alto se veía sabroso mientras entraban al desolado barrio Uchiha

-Apresurémonos en dejarlo te enfermaras así mojado - comento con un dejo de lujuria en el timbre de su vos que no intento ocultar

-Hai... - contesto Inuzuka imaginado en que terminaría todo aquello

Los tres estaban en la puerta de la mansión, intentando que el mentado dueño encontrara las esquivas llaves para poder entrar; que por alguna extraña razón estaban jugando al escondite con los tres

-vamos Sasuke donde las pusiste...?

-he?..hip.. No.. Shep. Hip..

-Metamoslo por la ventana – gruño el sombrío alejándose del oji negro y de su pareja

-Pero Shino-chan el no sabe si va o viene - comenzó a protestar Inuzuki; De repente la puerta se abrió y Uchiha cayo dentro – creo que encontró la llave – sonrió feliz ante el echo de verse liberado de aquel encargo

-Era hora – en una acto posesivo el Abúrame sujeto al cintura de su Koi y desapareció de allí, con rumbo desconocido..

(N/A: no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber donde fueron y a que nee? ku ku ku n/n)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Dentro de la mansión Uchiha...

-Se puede saber que demonios has estado haciendo? – cuestiono una melodiosa voz a espaldas de un tumbado oji negro

Sasuke intento por todos los medios incorporarse al darse cuanta de quien estaba parado en la sala de su casa con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho con un semblante inusualmente serio... era a quien el mas necesitaba en ese momento

-Na.. Naru – balbuceo mientras estiraba la mano para alcanzar al figura borrosa si era un necio espejismo de su mente alcoholizada no quería saberlo. Solo necesitaba abrazarlo... pero esos malditos pies parecían no querer responder y torpemente se fue nuevamente de bruces.

Cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe, ni siquiera intento detenerlo sabia que no podría mover un músculo. Estaba demasiado cansado de todo... pero extrañamente este nunca llegó en cambio pudo sentir unos brazos cálidos que lo sujetaban por los hombros, mas confundido que antes abrió los ojos y ante él encontró aquella mirada tan pura como el mismo cielo despejado de verano que lo observaba con... Angustiosa preocupación?.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto.

En un acto completamente desesperado y ajeno a sus propias reacciones típicas, el témpano Uchiha se descongelo quebrándose en mil pedazos, dejo expuesto al joven Sasuke lleno de dolor y angustia, que siempre anheló un futuro simple con la persona mas importante para él; lo rodeo con los brazos y comenzó a temblar sin poder, ni querer contenerse

–Sasuke que tienes?... te duele algo? – pregunto la rubia visión de el oji negro; Como el cuestionado no respondía lo separo de su cuerpo, aunque el moreno puso algo de residencia consiguió verlo a la cara.

Su pálida fisonomía... Que en verdad estaba demacrada por la falta de reposo, mucho pero mucho mas que la ultima vez que lo había visto. Además de que estaba sucia por haberse pasado una noche golpeando con ella quien sabe que? Que rayos pensaba le maldito Teme para estar en ese estado tan deplorable?...

Porque insistía en preocuparlo así? Lo hacia a propósito?.. o solo era porque era un baka niño mimado...? no estaba seguro de nada y en las condiciones actuales del estúpido seguro ni siquiera el sabia lo que decía o lo que hacia

La Nimbo de alcohol le estaba jugando una mala pasada al peli negro ex vengador, ya que estaba soñando que Naruto lo cuidaba... valla porquería de mente...

Era mas que sabia que eso era imposible... El echo que su Rubio estuviera allí era una pura quimera alcohólica... Pero luego intento pensar... –"claro!... Ya sé que hacer ku ku ku"- su mente parecía mas activa que hace un momento –"al menos se declararía a la ilusión, porque al de carne y Hueso no se lo diría **Nunca**."- sentencio finalmente y para su sorpresa ningún comentario de su Inner

Tomo su bronceado y amado rostro con ambas manos, mientras que intentaba que las palabras se formaran en su embotado cerebro, como no salía nada de los labios, decidió demostrar aquel sentimiento que lo estaba sofocando; de una forma tangible, lo beso

Al principio fue como una exploración mutua, roces dubitativos, mas una lenguas ansiosa hizo acto de presencia degustando pidiendo permiso y con un gemido, quien sabe de cual de los dos se desato el descaro y lujuria. Pero lo que empieza termina así como luego del día cae la noche o viceversa

-"Por Kami que bien Sabe" – pensó el peli negro con el pulso acelerado mientras me separaba unos centímetros de aquella dulce boca sin abrir los ojos e impulsado por ese valor repentino ordene a mi boca confesar la verdad que me quemaba por dentro

–**Ai shiteru/**** TE AMO **– Grite mientras volvía a abrazarte con desesperación – NO ME DEJES - lloriquee miserablemente; Ya no me importaba nada.

Tal vez fue el alcohol?... o no sé que cuerno tenia esos tragos? Porque por más que lo vi separarse de mi lo suficiente para volver a mirar tus lindo y expresivos ojos, te vi mover la boca mas no entendí nada.

Otra vez intentaste distanciarte quien sabe para que... No, no quería que te alejaras de mí... y utilice mi miserable fuerza para retenerte. Creo que comprendiste, el echo que no me quería separar de ti, porque hiciste una mueca graciosa mientras me ayudabas a ponerme de pie aun colgado literalmente de tu cuello.

-Vamos debes cambiarte y dormir un poco – Dijiste.. o eso creo no sé porque igual asentí, todo estaría bien si no te despegabas de mi ni un segundo

Esta Ilusión es la mejor que he tenido en mi vida... Naru solo para mí, mimándome mmm... esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto... me desviste luego intentaste ponerme mi pijama... Aunque yo no quiero... pero al tener tan poca fuerza para resistirme pues... finalmente acedo a que hagas de mi lo que se te da la gana.

Tal vez fue mi mente pervertida o mis propias ganas de amarte porque distinguí un destello raro en tu mirada uno que nunca había visto, ansioso con cada roce de tus cálidas manos, siempre esperando beso como el que nos dimos pero...

Pero el maldito resulto demasiado Inocente o muy caballeroso porque luego de arroparme intento alejarse, digo intento porque no lo deje, sujete su mano con una fuerza renovada y lo jale junto a mi mientras lo abrazaba le rogué que no se fuera

-Onegai...

-Pero

-No me dejes - insistí en decir mientras apretaba mí abrazo oculte mi rostro en su cuello, es idea mía o te esta riéndote?

–"por kami-sama hasta mis ilusiones alcohólicas son tan dobe como el original .. yo aquí suplicando. Si YO SASUKE UCHIHA SUPLICANDO! y el muerto de risa de MI..."

-Tranquilo.. – pediste, me separaste de tu acogedor calor para volver a verme, besaste mi frente – voy a apagar la luz y regreso... - dijiste en mi oído haciendo que se me erizara la piel.

Asentí mientras te liberaba de las cadenas de mis brazos. Cual gato te alejaste aun sonriendo como solo tu puedes hacerlo; no aparte mi vista de tu grácil figura, anhelaba mas que besos en al frente, pero era tan difícil mantener mis ojos abiertos por alguna extraña razón el sueño llego de golpe todo junto...

Tantos días sin conciliar el sosiego y justo cuando estoy alucinado que te recuestas junto a mí comienzan a cerrarse mis ojos. Pero soy un Uchiha... y UN UCHIHA NO SE RINDE ASI COMO ASI... por eso es que me obligue a abrirlos nuevamente, volviste a sonreír

-No te vas a ir?- pregunte mientras me pegaba más a ti

-A donde Iría? - respondiste mientras me rodeabas en un cálido abrazo

-Tú... misión – gruñí ocultando mi turbador gesto en tu pecho, sin poder evitarlo sentí otra vez ese escozor en mis ojos por dios tendré que darle la razón a mi Ineer soy patético... y hablando de ella donde rayos se metió?

-Baka... - me llamaste de esa forma que me recordó quien eras y lo que significas en mi vida – Sasuke mírame - en vez de una orden paresia una suplica... eso me gusto a pesar de saber que solo eres una ilusión... así que te mire a pesar de mi nebulosa y ruin vista que solo alcanzaba a distinguir tus bellos rasgos fijos en mí –Recuerdas lo que te dije?- preguntaste y fruncí el seño intentando recordar

Negué con mi cabeza tal vez con demasiado énfasis, y me di cuenta de mi... GRAVE ERROR, un intenso mareo hizo girar todo a mi alrededor, cerré mis ojos mi estomago otra vez quiso expulsar mis entrañas... -"No ahora no frente a él KUSOOOOO!" – pedí a todos los dioses no voltear el estomago mientras me sentaba en la cama intentando controlar esos impulso... o seria mejor decir rogando que mi cuerpo obedeciera. Un par de paño frió en mi nuca y frente me hizo abrir los ojos

**-**Esto te ayudara tranquilo – dijo la melodiosa voz de mi amor

-"kami-sama estoy echo un ridículo cursi, además de un debilucho de mierda... si me viera Itachi seguramente reiría a carcajadas de mi estúpida actitud"- pensé miserablemente cansado

Poco a poco conseguí calmarme y relajarme; Me recosté nuevamente. varios paños fueron cambiados, ya casi me quedaba dormido cuando sentí que mi rubio quería alejarse, Ordaz de pánico se apoderaron nuevamente de mi abrir los ojos y me senté

-NOOO... NO TE VALLAS!

-Solo voy a... - pareció ver algo en mi, sin decir otra palabra mas se recostó nuevamente junto a mi – Eres realmente muy consentido Teme - comentaste divertido. Yo no respondí sino hasta que su calorcito me rodeo por completo

-Dobe... – dije bajito

-mmmh?

-No recuerdo que me dijiste... – comente mientras intentaba acordarse de lo que me habías dicho

-Ah! Eso... bueno deberías era importante – comentaste

-Si?

-Si baka con lo que me costo decírtelo – me regaño apretando mas su abrazo

-Que era?

-No te lo digo... te ríes de mi...

-Crees que podría reírme de algo que tu digas?

-Siempre...

-NO DIGAS ESO USURANTOKACHI!...- mala idea gritar todo en mi decidió dolerme - AUCH...- magulle mientras presionaba mis sienes intentando reprimir la maldita punzada que tomaba control de mi cerebro – Porque haces todo esto? porque estas aquí? – cuestione sin saber porque realmente cansado

-No deberías gritar...- sugirió mi lindo Kitsune, mientas volviste a arroparme y a poner tu brazo como almohada mientras con tu otro brazo me pegabas a tu cuerpo – Ya te lo dije antes el porque y lo repito...

-Que cosa?

-Que yo hice y hago lo que concibo porque Tu eres y serás mi misión mas importante

Un tibio calor me invadió por dentro la escuchar esas palabras, y ciertamente no era la primera vez que me los dijo, ya que vagamente recordé nuestro encuentro en las calles de la villa y esa afirmación tan palpable, intente responderte ambicione asegurarte que yo también te necesitaba y que quería que te quedaras para siempre conmigo...

Pero mi maldita boca estaba sellada y mis ojos pesaban tanto... no ayudaba que tu mano antes en mi cintura ahora me acaricia la cabeza de manera súper tierna. Todo desapareció a mi alrededor, salvo la necesidad de calor que me invadió, pegándome mas a ti

Continuara...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Nota del autor:

Angie: maldita sea me doy asco...Y.Y..(fui demasiado dulce al final...carajo...¬¬) como pude dejarlo allí?... bueno es que las musas si se fueron al congo...ni idea que decir o que hacer para que regresen.. es más que probable que me tarde en escribir el cap siguiente... ( así que será hasta dentro de 15 dias)

Naru: nee oka-chan y ahora que hacemos?

Sai: si linda es que no se que haremos si estas así en blanco

Itachi: My lady necesita un masaje?

Gaara. Que haces aquí sombrío...¬¬?

Sasu: ...¬¬

Lady: a ver dejen el escándalo y vallan a empacar vamos a cazar musas a ver si ya terminamos este fic de una vez...

Todos. HAI!!!!!!!!

Lady Sesshoumaru: ( ne pos de sus musas ) se despide hasta nuevo aviso


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador****, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo (maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)**

**Advertencia**AQUÍ VUELVE LA VICE PRESIDENTA DE "**VAMOS A JODER A SASU-BUNNY**! XD" KU KU KU SI MALDITO BASTARDO. TU NO PUEDES CONMIGO AUNQUE TENGA QUE FRABRICAR MUSAS ARTIFICAILES…MUAJAJA

Sasu: KUSOOO...¬¬

Lady: te lo digo Teme no me jodas porque emparejo mi lindo niño con otro...¬¬

Gaara: aun no puedes cantar victoria..¬¬

Sai: si me encanto actuar en esta parte

Sasu: degenerado...¬¬

Sai: envidioso..( saca la lengua) nee Lady-chan los saludos...n.n

Lady: si mis niños.. bueno como saben mis saludos es para todos y cada uno que esperan a leer mis delirios...DOMOA RIGATO

**Naru: dedicatoria especial a mi linda Tia esta enfermita y necesita apoyo de todos ****♥.♥**

Gaara. También saludamos a los que cumplieron años este mes...¬/¬

Lady: GRAICAS AMORES 8 besando a Sai, Gaara y Naru) si el saludo final a bajo nos vemos niños y niñas. Los quiero mucho y nuevamente gracias por leer n.n

**Aclaraciones...**

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia, Ineer o alterego...( mejor dicho YO Y MI MALICIA XD)

**Murmullos en la noche**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Un tibio calor me invadió por dentro la escuchar esas palabras, y ciertamente no era la primera vez que me los dijo, ya que vagamente recordé nuestro encuentro en las calles de la villa y esa afirmación tan palpable, intente responderte ambicione asegurarte que yo también te necesitaba y que quería que te quedaras para siempre conmigo...

Pero mi maldita boca estaba sellada y mis ojos pesaban tanto... no ayudaba que tu mano antes en mi cintura ahora me acaricia la cabeza de manera súper tierna. Todo desapareció a mi alrededor, salvo la necesidad de calor que me invadió, pegándome mas a ti

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

**Dia 7º : ****ABC DEL AMOR (parte A)**

El sol pego de frente en mi cara con fastidio arrugué mis facciones mientras me volteaba evitando aquel molesto intruso. Apreté los ojos, porque un insipiente malestar me rodeo. Que demonios era?...

Mi característico carácter ya de por si bástate frió, es peor por las mañanas, me mantengo quieto para evitar que ese malestar siga avanzando solo necesito tiempo...

Mas ahí algo que me esta molestando, siento frió, vagamente recuerdo un calorcito rodeándome, algo placentero que me hace... que Diablos hasta parezco Gato! me dan ganas de ronronear de solo recordarlo.

-"Algo me falta... tu sabes que? "- pienso intentando que cierta vocecilla molesta aparezca, pero nada aun – "OYE TU MALDITA HASTA QUE HORA PIENSAS ESTAR EN SILENCIO?" – Nada.. 0 respuesta que rayos estaba pasando?

Y de pronto como por arte de magia mi Ineer _querida_ envía una imagen muy perturbadora y el sabor de un beso... quien era al que beso, porque soy yo verdad? evado esa imagen no podía ser cierto. Bueno... ahora lo se me doy cuenta que algo importante me falta... pero que?.

Mi mente aun estaba embotada por el sueño o tal vez otra cosa no se a ciencia cierta... no recuerdo muy bien porque estoy en mi casa. tampoco como rayos llegue a mi vivienda, Alguien me trajo o llegue solo? NI idea, tampoco vino a mi la remembranza de lo que sucedió después de que...

si lo ultimo que recuerdo es...

-Naruto... – murmure al momento en que llegaron a mi las pésimos recuerdos del encuentro en aquel bosque **amargos recuerdo**... –"después de eso que?"

Con la mente en blanco me mantuve con los ojos cerrados, intentando que los reminiscencias llegaran a como diera lugar. Porque ya es malo no saber como llegaste... pero peor la incertidumbre de no tener ni idea de lo que hiciste antes de llegar...

–"Salí del bosque..."- vino a mi esa evocación de las calles los rumores malicioso y perturbadores... - "malditos aldeanos no tiene nada que hacer que comentar la vida de los demás" – pensé molesto al divisar en mi mente las caras de esas personas diciendo cosas de mi querido Rubio y ESE..- "después de eso...nada" - bufo amargado ante aquella situación es que era muy raro no recordar nada mas, siendo yo tan meticuloso en los asuntos de que hacia y decía

De momento era todo lo que recordaba, la necesidad de un baño urgente hizo que se levantara, pero mi cuerpo estaba como entumecido quien sabe porque?, así que me tomo mas tiempo del que imagino llegar al servicio, donde me desvistió para tomar un baño y relajarme tal vez así tuviera mas suerte con esta esquiva memoria mía

-No recuerdo cuando rayos me puse este pijama... – tire la ropa en un canasto y fue entonces cuando apareció ella

-(mmm... por que será?) – comento la recién aparecida inner

-"Al fin te dignas a aparecer donde estabas?" – conteste fastidiado a mi condenada conciencia

-(...) – soberbia sonrisa made in Uchiha hizo acto de aparición

-" A que estas jugando?" – pregunte mas que fastidiado por esa actitud

-(Yo a nada..) – comento por fin

-Tsk... – magullo mientas salía de la ducha y se enrollaba una pequeña toalla a la cintura – "Cada vez te pareces mas al Dobe"

-( eso quiere decir que tu verdadero ser se esta mimetizando con mi dulce kitsune o después de la borrachera de ayer te convertiste en camaleón jajajajaja)

-"Si serás " – gruño el oji negro intentando encontrar un boxer que ponerse mientras trasmitía una serie de insultos mentales asta que me di cuanta de algo – "Momento de que borrachera hablas?"

-(eso lo serás tu patético Ninja deja de insultarme y te hablo de esa actitud de esponja que le copiaste a la Hokage)

-"no entiendo que carajo te pasa? Porque no hablas claro de una vez?" – ya vestido y listo para salir al comedor así desayunar aunque no tenia hambre – Echa para fuera todo de una buena vez, porque me estas sacando de quicio...- expuse en vos alta total estaba solo quien iba a escucharlo discutir consigo mismo

-( seré más didáctico contigo...) – después de esa proclama siguió una carcajada macabra resonó en mi joven mente desgastada y vacía, que como respuesta a aquella amenazadora proclama sentí que una corriente de escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal– ( prepárate cutre ninja porque no te gustara lo que vas a recordar jejeje es una promesa) – sentencio

-Espera – susurré algo temeroso de aquellas palabras, más no me dio tiempo ya que mi mente fue bombardeada de recuerdos no muy agradables de lo que paso las ultimas 12 horas

Las sucesión de imágenes me marearon a tal grado que tuve que sentarse en el borde de la cama, los recuerdos y sensaciones de la noche pasada volvieron a mi abrumadoramente tan tangibles como una bofetada en pleno rostro.

Allí estaban todo...

La depresión, el alcohol mitigando el dolor y la razón, su horrible estado al salir del primer local donde bebí hasta casi la inconciencia, voltee mi estomago en un miserable callejón y huí cual rata de el pintorcito de cuarta... para luego encontrarse con Inuzuka y Abúrame, la invitación a **ese** lugar...

Y luego el maldito Sai volvió a aparecer, y trajo consigo palabras dichas con saña y alevosía narrando y confirmando mis peores pesadillas. Escape lo más digno que pude entrando en aquel afamado lugar

No tenia claro que rayos hizo en le local de citas... Momento!... había estado en un local de citas?... que demonios estaba pensando?

-(Yo creo que nada...)

-"Tu cállate"- ordene-" porque no hiciste nada para evitarlo?"

-(No que tu eres el listo?)- señalo con sorna

-"Desgraciado podrías a ver evitado todo eso"

-(que no...)- sentencio –( ahora cállate que te sigo mostrando)

-"Por Kami ahí mas?"

-(ju ju ju no sabes se pone mejor)- la risa tenebrosa de mi yo interno volvió a producir cierto respingo en mi interior

El cuerpo se sacudió ante la sensación de asco que sentí al recordar el precisó momento en que salimos de aquel local... ese recuerdo fue asqueroso, y aun peor fue recordar lo que sucedió luego...

Respire agitado al darme cuenta que hice el papel mas miserable de la historia de los Uchiha, al verme a si mismo despotricando esa canción que quien sabe de donde la había escuchado

-Por Kami sama – murmure Arto, solo pensar en todo aquello me hacia sentir completamente miserable y avergonzando. Me recorte en al cama y cubrí mi rostro con mi brazo, pensado seriamente en esconderme de por vida en la mansión tal vez no seria mala idea eso de desaparecer

-( Que baka)

-"claro tu estas oculto nadie te ve yo tengo que poner la cara.."

-(Después que despotricaste como burro jajaja que divertido!)

-"Dime como volví a la mansión?" – pregunte evadiendo aquel tema tan vergonzoso

-( pues veras) – comenzó la decir la muy maldita voz interna, mientras me vuele a remarcar la escena dónde lo bañaron con un cubo de agua. Literalmente soy arrastrado hasta mi casa, por ese par de pervertidos..

-(Envidioso)

-"yo no soy envidioso"- gruñó como respuesta

-(Yo estaba ahí lo olvidas?)

-"..." – un as de luz me volvió a golpear al cara – "luego entre en casa...me caí?"

-(DRAMÁTICO)

-"No me ayudas una mierda"

-(que te digo... paresias un maldito miserable... y después...) – silencio misterioso nuevamente

-"que pasó?.. como llegue a mi cama?... no me digas que alguien me vio? Acaso Sakura abuso de mi?"

-(Tal vez hubieras preferido eso ...)

-"Porque?"

-(si te digo que hiciste el papel perfecto para ti me crees?)

-"Nani?"

-(Espera tenemos visita luego te sigo contando..)

La charla interna fue interrumpida por la presencia de alguien en el cuarto... Sasuke puso alerta a todos su sentidos... bueno a los que le obedecían aun no tenia absoluto control de si como para estar al 100 por ciento. Sin mover un músculo y reconociendo ese chakra dijo

-Que carajo quieres aquí...?

-**ohayō gozaimasu Uchiha -bastardo!** /Buenos días Uchiha – bastardo! – saludo el maldito Anbu sumamente feliz quien sabe por que motivo...

Como No obtuvo ninguna respuesta el moreno se acerco.. con sigilo a la cama, y comento – Veo que aun no sales de la resaca... no se para que tomas si no sabes

-QUE QUIERES? – espete sin poder evitarlo

-Solo vine a darle algo a Naru-chan y me voy

Mi Ira ya de por si desmedida a este sujeto se incremento al escucharlo decir el nombre de mi persona favorita, pero acorde a mi carácter no me moví no iba a darle el gusto de verme rabiar como la vez anterior

-El no esta te equivocaste de Uchiha... – magulle amargado

-Que raro cuando fui a ver a tu hermano el dijo que estaba aquí contigo

Sin poder evitarlo me senté en la cama –Nani?

-(UPS... me olvide de decirte eso jejejeje)

-"De que carajo hablas?"-Pregunte como respuesta la escena de mi miserable actitud ante la _**Ilusión**_ _**Alcohólica**_ _**de mi Rubio y la confección de mis sentimientos –"**_No me digas que ese era le real?"

-(eureka y se hizo la luz) – la ironía encarnada se hizo presente

-Me escuchas Uchiha bastardo?

-Que quieres Desgraciado – gruñí intentando controlar todo ese vaivén de sentimientos

-Como te decía Tu Hermano me dijo que mi Kitsune estaba aquí y – no pudo terminar la frace porque un aura destructiva se lo impidió

-_**kuso yarō/ Hijo de P...- **_volví a espetar

Antes que el mentado vengador que habita en mi hiciera acto de presencia, ese pelirrojo de la arena hizo acto de aparición interponiéndose entre los dos, me observo primero lleno de amenazas silenciosas, para luego voltearse y darme la espalda dirigiéndose directo al Anbu.

-Que se supone haces...?- cuestiono

-Etto.. solo charlaba – contesto el oji negro, en extraña actitud dubitativa que nunca había visto

-Dijiste que dejarías **eso** y saldrías – señalo con recelo el Kazekage

-Etto... es que me entusiasme – se justifico el pintorcito con algo de rubor en su pálido rostro

-"Que demonios esta pasando aquí?"- me pregunte

-(cállate esto esta de pelos jejeje) – antes que pudiera replicar a mi ineer se oyó un gruñido por parte del pelirrojo

-Lo suponía... – lo vi suspirar frustrado - has lo que viniste hacer y larguémonos de aquí Naruto seguramente volverá en un momento a otro solo fue aquí cerca

Momento como que Naruto volverá DE DONDE, Y PORQUE?.. y si sabían para que vienen o donde estaba... Porque venían a joderme estos dos?...

-Joder Gaara eres aburrido...- se quejo el joven peli negro

-La culpa es tuya para que sales conmigo...

-Si seguro me diste opción?

-Pues has lo que quieras – sin más la arena se arremolino y el kage desapareció

-Gaara espera... - salió del cuarto por la ventana magullando maldiciones – maldito desgraciado arrogante

A bueno!... esto si que no entendía... acaso ese par tenían algo?.. desde cuando y ... –"Ash a mi que carajo me importaba si andaban revolcándose o no..."

-(será la enviada de ser el único aburrido soltero, amargado y solo no lo crees? )

-"Tu cállate"

-(Oblígame)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

En las calles del barrio Uchiha...

-"Maldita sea con ese hombre ..." – pensaba el Anbu mientras intentada seguirle el paso a su desaparecido koi –" ya suficiente complicado es no tener mucha experiencia en nada de lo sentimental como para que este desgraciado manipulador de arena le hiciera ese tipo de planteos y ..."

No pudo seguir con sus cavilación ya que una mano a lo arrinconó contra una desgastada pared y le saco el aire, cerro los ojos con fuerza y espero el ataque del enemigo, merecido castigo por no poner todos sus sentidos en otra cosa que no fuese el portador de aquellos precioso ojos aguamarina

No paso nada de lo que el pensaba, tan solo una mano inquisidora le apretó sus partes nobles haciendo que un gemido saliera de su ahora boca capturada.

-"maldito desgraciado que fetiche tiene con andar arrinconándome en callejones solitarios'?..."- se quejo el oji negro mientras respondía el beso casi inconscientemente.

Cuando el beso fue roto Sai consiguió volver a hilar su pensamiento y recordó que no había cumplido con _su buena acción del día_ y bufo molesto mientras se apartaba un poco de su koibito

-Kuso! – magullo

-Que pasa?

-Por tu culpa no cumplí con mi misión

-Deberías dejar que se arreglen solos

-No me las debe por hacer sufrir a Mi Naru-chan – un beso hambriento volvió a cortar la conversación seguido de un quejido al sentir que el labio inferior del moreno sangraba – Auch... no haga eso – se quejo mientras lamía con descaro e inocencia la sangre de su labio –Puedo ir a dejarle ESO? – y allí recordó a su querido migo oji azul y sus ojitos precioso decidió usar esa técnica – ONNEGAI

un silencio profundo los rodeo... mientras que Sai esperaba la respuesta de su pareja...

-Ve a hacer lo que te trajo aquí antes que me arrepienta y te tome aquí mismo – sentencio el kage de la arena con los ojos verdes fijos en esa boca manchada de sangre y esa carita, que se aprecia mucho a la que usaba su amigo zorro.

Conteniendo una ahogada exclamación, Sai asintió y desapareció rumbo al cuarto del Uchiha bastardo

-"Kiwaai Funciono...!. creo que el pediré mas consejos a Naru-chan...quien lo diría jejejeje"

(N/A: KIWAAI!... que lindo es mi Gaa-koi º¬º.. tu puedes Sai bello)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

-(pues tu sabes que eres un mentecato verdad?)

-"Porque no me dejas en paz?"

-(Porque ya te dije que solo lo haré cuando mi Kitsune me ame)

La discusión interna proseguía en el cuarto, la menos eso le pareció al anbu cuando volvió a entrar con sigilo al recinto.

-"Ese Uchiha esta loco habla solo o mejor dicho discute solo... Le recomendare a Mi lindo Naru-.chan que lo mande al psicólogo antes de enrollarse con el ... pobre mi niño bonito siempre tuvo mal gusto con los hombres... mira que enamorarse de ese maldito traidor y ahora LOCO..."- suspiro y decidió terminar con eso de una vez antes que su novio volviera a hacer acto de presencia en el lugar.

Tosió para llamar la tensión del bastardo. Cosa que logro de inmediato sonrió al notar su asombro que oculto casi de inmediato

-Ahora que?- gruño

-Nada podrías darle esto a Naruto- kun

-Ya te dije que..

-Mira el esta aquí lo se de buena fuente y necesito que lea un articulo interesante en la sección de sociales...- sonriendo alzo al mano, ya se había salido por al ventana

Sasuke no entendía nada... y la migraña que al principio no tuvo, se comenzó a crear a partir de esa estúpida discusión con su conciencia que insistía en ser una maldita con el. Estaba apunto de abrir la maldito periódico y ver que tanto interés podía tener en que viera ese articulo... cuando la vos de Sai lo volvió a poner sus nervioso de punta

-Me olvidaba Uchiha bastardo...

-Deja de aparecer así maldita sea...¬¬

-solo quería darte un consejo... – sin esperar alguna acotación - la próxima vez que tomes no lo hagas en un lugar publico... bueno a menos que quieras salir en sociales - dicho esto desapareció...

Sasuke volvió a tomar el maldito diario y busco ese articulo, sin meditar mucho en las estupideces dichas por el pintorsucho de mala muerte

Con sus ojos detallo algunos artículos importantes, otros estúpidos, hasta llegar a la sección de sociales, que por alguna extraña razón estaba a color, ni bien dio vuelta la hoja, le llamo la atención el encabezado en rojo furioso que decía

¡**LAS NOCHES ESCABROSAS DE UN LINAJE EN DECADENCIA**!

Bajo el encabezado se veía claramente una imagen de un joven de cabello negro de su tez entre pálida y verde, ropa sucia y para completar el cuadro estaba hincado derramando todo su estomago de una forma grotesca

-No puede ser...

-(Pues... me olvide de contarte eso...)

-"...como que se te olvido...?"

-( rápido quiero saber que dicen de ti) – insitito la curiosa ineer evitando la pregunta olímpicamente

Sin contestar busco el articulo señalado y allí leyó:

_El clan Uchiha en decadencia..._

_Esta reportera fue testigo del miserable comportamiento del vástago del afamado clan. Quien fue descubierto siendo arrastrado por sus compañeros de farra (debido a amenazas no diré los nombres) afuera del famoso local de sitas __**El encanto bajo la luna**_... bla bla bla bla...

_Sin importar la opinión de esta reportera amerita decir que el estado deplorable del joven Sasuke Uchiha era lastimoso y para completar el cuadro... bueno las siguientes imágenes hablaran por si mismas_...

Bajo la misiva se mostraba clara mente una sucesión de imágenes donde el mentado vengador expulsaba su exceso de alcohol... cual miserable borracho callejero

-(Ups... ahora que recuerdo cuando salimos le lugar y nos descompusimos, y unas luces me lastimaron los ojos...)

-KUSOOOOO ESAS LUCES ERAN LAS DE LOS FLASHES DE LAS CAMARA!

-(eso párese...)

El papel de inmediato se arrugo para luego convertirse en un bollo que se fue volando por al ventana, con al respiración alterada y esa maldita migraña que se le acrecentaba, se encamino a la cocina; esto no podía haber pasado, el no podía haber echo eso?...O sí?

-"Porque mierda no me detuviste?" – volvió a insistir acusando a su conciencia

-( MIERDA CONTIGO NINJA DE PACOTILLA...SI NUNCA ME HACES CASO...)- espeto la ineer- ( TE DIJE QUE VOLVIÉRAMOS A CASA Y TU NO QUE VA... AHÍ DE PATÉTICO Y SOMBRIO NO ME HICISTE CASO, AHORA NO TE QUEJES...)

-"DEJA DE GRITAR **KUSO YARÖ**_**/ Hijo de P**_...- -grito fastidiado con todo y cada una de las personas de aquella maldita aldea

-(Eso los eras tu maldito creído, muérete sumergido en ese tu putrefacto orgullo patético ninja de tercera...) – sin más desapareció...

La discusión con su yo interno retumbo en su cabeza aumentando el nivel de la migraña, se sujetó a la baranda de la escalera, por un largo momento intentando calmar a su sentidos y ordenarles control

Hasta que llego a el la vos de alguien canturreando, que por lo que deducía se encontraba en al cocina...

-Naruto...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Con manos ágiles el joven Rubio contenedor del zorro de nueve colas, preparaba algo _decente_ que comer a ese engreído amigo suyo. Mientras d esus labios surgía una melodía vieja y tranquila...

Una mueca graciosa apareció en su rostro al mirar la comida, bueno si hubiera sido por el un plato de ramen hubiera sido un festín pero conociendo a ese joven y amargado oji negro...

Decidió preparar un rico desayuno tradicional... menos mal que Iruka –sensei le había enseñado bien. Tenia todo listo... El arroz, El café, jugo.. Algo de fruta... solo faltaba un poco de ese remedio casero para las resacas...

Ese brebaje también se lo tenia que agradecer a su querido Iruka-sensei ya que con eso de salir con un Hatake Kakashi... Adicto a la perversa afición de la lectura y los tragos de sake... era necesario saber unos trucos naturales para mantener a el compañero de uno en condicione no?

-Bien esta todo listo... – sonrió zorruna mente

Estaba apunto de subir y despertar al dormilón, cuando escucho unos golpes en al puerta, hasta ella fue y al abrirla encontró al Nija Copy saludándolo como si nada.

-Buenos días – saludo el del ojito feliz

-Buenos días kakashi sensei ... vine a ver a Sasuke...?- cuestiono el rubio haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar

-Sí y no...

-Cómo esta eso?

-Bueno solo quería mostrarle un articulo que salió esta mañana – sonrió mientras observaba a su alumno sonreír cual niño curioso

-Un articulo?

-Si un articulo de sociales...

-Puedo verlo? – consulto en su característico carácter curioso

-Claro no creo que se moleste - comento el peli plateado mientras extendía el diario

El rubio no alcanzó a tocar nada, porque sus insititos sirvieron adecuadamente al presentir peligro, justo cuando estaba por tomar el papel una bola de fuego que salió de la nada hizo cenizas el diario

-Pero que? – exclamo el blondo

Tanto el rubio como el peli plateado voltearon en pos del autor de aquel echo, se encontraron con los ojos rojos de un Uchiha cabreado

Sasuke estaba que se lo llevaba un tren express, como era posible que ese maldito y pervertido kakashi intentara darle la nota del periódico a su inocente Rubio. Lo hacia apropósito estaba seguro su malicia era conocida por todos.

-"KUSOOO PORQUE NO Me DEJAN EN PAZ!"

-Buenos días Sasuke- kun - saludo el sensei ocultando una sonrisa de diversión

-Hola Teme estas mejor? – cuestiono Usumaki ignorando aquel feo momento, conociendo el carácter del dueño de casa seguro la resaca lo estaba matando y todo ruido le agriaba mas –Siéntate ya e doy de desayunar... sensei quiere café?

-Claro...- afirmo el mayor ignorando la cara asesina de su discípulo

-Kakashi-sensei que decía el articulo de sociales? -Pregunto el inocente Rubio desde la cocina donde se encontraba sirviendo tres tazas de café.

-De Echo venia a mostrarte algo Sasuke-kun... – dijo el mayor

-Si muestras algo te mato...¬¬ - magullo el menor entre dientes

-Quiere algo mas con su café sensei?...- no hubo respuesta... extrañado kitsune preparo la bandeja bastante cargada

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

En el comedor el ambiente era algo pesado, ya que tanto el moreno como el peli plateado, se desafiaban con al mirada

El menor amenazando con que si le mostraba el maldito periódico lo mataría sin misericordia, mientras que el mayor... pues lisa y llana mente se divertía fastidiándolo

-Nee me ayudan?- interrumpió le joven contenedor del kyubie, con suma prisa el mayor se dispuso ayudarlo con al bandeja hast ale tope de cosas – Gracias Sensei... – sirvió las tazas con cuidado

kakashi Sonrió mientas buscaba una excusa para mandar al oji azul a la cocina y la encontró casi sin esperarlo

-Naruto – el mencionado lo observo - si me haces el favor de traerme azúcar extra

-Claro – el rubio volvió a la cocina

-Largo...- gruño el oji negro al ver como su amor desaparecía de la escena

-Pero aun no tomo mi café – se quejo el sonriente ojito feliz

-Vete o no respondo y dame esa mierda de periódico que seguro escondes en tu ropa – señalo el pedazo de papel que sobresalía de entre el atuendo

-Que hábil eres..- saco el periodico y se lo entrego

-Aquí esta la azúcar... – Anuncio Usumaki, pero vio que su maestro s peonía de pie - ya se va maestro?

-Siento decirte que me tengo que ir recordé un compromiso

-Bueno me saluda a Iruka sensei

-Claro... Naruto me acompañas a la puerta

-Por supuesto

-NO yo voy

-Pero Baka tu aun estas mal

-Es mi casa yo hago lo que quiero...

-Teme...

-Bueno nos vemos Naruto

-Hasta luego sensei – saludo con una sonrisa afable

-Nee Naruto te recomiendo que leas la pagina de ..

Antes de que comentara algo mas el copy ninja fue empujado a fuera, Uchiah antes de cerrar la puerta lo miro con el sahringan activado y anuncio

-Si se te ocurre aparecerte otra vez te juro que no tendré misericordia – sin más cerro la puerta en al cara del peli plateado

rascándose la cabeza el fanático de el Chi chi paradise se alejo del lugar una linda sonrisa se dibujo bajo su mascara

-En verdad Sai-kun tenia razón... es muy divertido fastidiarlo jejeje – rió mientras se alejaba del antiguo barrio

(N/A: te queremos kakahsi sensei Nee Imouto-chan? ºoº)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Dentro de la residencia Uchiha…

Sasuke suspiro aliviado, había detenido el desastre, bueno no del todo aun tenia que aclarar ciertas acciones que sabia , gracias a su _queridísima _conciencia, había echo la pasada madrugada...

-"COMO QUE ME CONFESE?"

-(Pues si es que pensaste que era una ilusión y se lo gritaste a la cara... que lo amabas LLORASTE...FUE TAN...)

-"Ya no quiero saber!"

-(Etto... debes enfrentarlo... es tu oportunidad IMBECIL)

bueno en algo tenia razón debía hacerse responsable de sus actos, Tal vez su Naruto solo pensar aunque era una confusión debido a la ingesta de alcohol y no pase mas de allí... eso esperaba...

-(YO NO DIJE QUE MINTIERAS...)

-"TU CALLADITO.."

-(PATÉTICO COBARDE)

-"QUE TE CALLES MALDITA SEAS..."

-Sasuke... – lo escucho llamarlo

Era la hora de la verdad, tenia que decir cualquier cosa para safar del bochorno... porque eso es lo correcto verdad?...Naruto no esta interesado en mi verdad

-(MALDITO SI NO FUESE ASI PORQUE CARAJO ESTA AQUI COMPRENDE EL SI TE QUIERE)

-TEME hasta que hora vas a estar ahí parado?- regaño el rubio camina hacia donde yo estaba

-Hm...- conteste mientras caminaba ocultando como es mi costumbre los temores que me aquejaban

-Tenemos que hablar – comento un poco más serio de lo habitual

-De que Dobe? – cuestione con fingida frialdad

-De esto que más – sin previo aviso camino dos pasos hacia al mesa lateral y allí había varios periódicos con al famoso nota con foto color incluida- QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?- cuestiono el Kitsune moviendo la asquerosa foto en mi rostro –Y BIEN?

Si bien tenia muchas cosas que decir, y argumentos para defenderme, en ese preciso instante no se me ocurrió ninguno bueno, mi respiración se agito, pestañee asombrado al notar cierta inestabilidad en mi equilibrio, para luego reparar que me recorría un sudor frió pro mi espina... de pronto todo se volvió oscuro...

YO Sasuke Uchiha me había desmayado...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**ANGIE: EUREKA!... wOw! MUERD EL POLVO MALDITO COBARDE! ****KU KU KU... ****Y DIJISTE ESTA NO PODRA CONMIGO…¬¬ AHI TIENES PURA Y LA MAS MALICIOSA VENGAZA POR ENVIAR MSI MUSAS LA CONGO…¬¬#**

Naru: nee...nee? Oka-chan porque Sauske esta con los ojitos de espiral?

Sai: le puedo hacer la técnica de kakashi?

Gaara. Pervertido

Lady: creo que lo mejor es acostarlo

Naru: Yo me encargo vuelvo

-Lady: no mejor Sai llévalo a un desierto, átalo échale miel y me llamas para soltar las Marabuntas Muajaj

Sai: OKI ( se lleva al teme)

Gaara:...¬¬

Naru: nee ok-chan las marabuntas que son?

Lady: hormiguitas nene porque? Además se las pedí a Shino.. bueno ants d eir a disfrutar del entretenimiento. Los saludare y espero su sincera opinión.

Lady Sesshoumaru ( con ansias de torturas conejos ) se despide


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo (maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)

Advertencia: AQUÍ VUELVE LA VICE PRESIDENTA DE "**VAMOS A JODER A SASU-BUNNY! ****XD**" KU KU KU ENE STE CAP. TENEMOS **LEMON YAOI** ( si Kami por fin XD! de antemano perdón por la miseria de lemon no soy muy buena T.T). **NIÑas/OS OJITO Ò.Ó!** LUEGO NO SE QUEJEN... LAS DEMAS CORRAN LEAN Y LLEGUEN...JAJAJAJA ...PORQUE SE PONE BUENO XD

Sai: WoW! Voy por la cámara...( sale corriendo)

Gaara:...¬¬

Lady: a ver quítate (empuja a Gaara a un lado ) Bien ay esta todo listo ♥.♥

Naru: nee yo tengo que hacer esto? O/o

Lady: lo harás bien v bebe yo confió en ti ( besa la frente ) ahora ve y da lo mejor de ti ºoº!

Naru: HAI! n/n

Sasu : me opongo, alguien de mi categoría no puede hacer lo que dice este mendigo guión de mierda! ò.ó

Lady: (empujando al Teme) Bueno quiétate ( marca el celular) Itachi ven aquí necesito que hagas una escena ( le cortan el celular)

Sasu: TE MATARE SI LO LLAMAS Ò.Ó

Lady: mueve tu culo Bunny que no hay tiempo ...¬¬ ( el teme obedece) Bien ... y corre película ...

Sai: Siiiii...

Gaara: (lee dedicatoria) ESTE CAP, ESTA DEDICADO A LA SEÑORITA ITXASO-SAN ESPERAMOS SU PROTNA RECUPERACIÓN

Naru: te quiero tía...ºoº! ( sale delante de camara con un cartel gigante que dice; RECUPERATE! ♥.♥!!!)

Lady: jajaja bueno si ya sabe que este fic esta dedicado además a todas aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo para leerlo y un beso inmenso a los que me dejan su opinión. Nos vemos a bajo ene le saludo final... a leer pues que lo disfruten

**Aclaraciones...**

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia, Ineer o alterego...( mejor dicho YO Y MI MALICIA XD)

**Murmullos en la noche**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior:**

- QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?- cuestiono el Kitsune moviendo la asquerosa foto en mi rostro –Y BIEN?

Si bien tenia muchas cosas que decir, y argumentos para defenderme, en ese preciso instante no se me ocurrió ninguno bueno, mi respiración se agito, pestañee asombrado al notar cierta inestabilidad en mi equilibrio, para luego reparar que me recorría un sudor frió por mi espina... de pronto todo se volvió oscuro...

YO Sasuke Uchiha me había desmayado...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

**Dia 7º **

**ABC DEL AMOR (parte B)**

Porque demonios estaba todo oscuro?... ni idea.

Escucho un murmullo y lo siguió, es más podía reconocer aquella vos era el... su rubito hablando con alguien.

Los ojos negros no alcanzaban a distinguir nada, pero seguía escuchando la vos de Naruto así que se dejo guiar; Una luz apareció frente a él no era muy potente, solo un tenue brillo. Corrió por aquel lugar brumoso. Al cruzar una especie de arcada se detuvo en seco...

Frente a él se encontraba una pantalla gigante donde se veía diferentes fragmentos de la vida del portador del kyubie. Era impresiónate el cambio que noto con el paso de los años, algo o alguien interrumpió su observación

-(no te quedaras todo el día allí verdad?) –cuestiono una vos por de mas conocida –(Pasa siéntate que tenemos mucho de que hablar tu y yo)

Los ojos de Uchiha se agrandaron como platos al notar la figura sentada en un gran sillón sostenía en sus manso un vaso de... vino tinto tal vez...

-"Quien eres tu?"

-(Aun no te das cuenta?)

-"De que?"

-(Ven siéntate te explico) – pidió el personaje misterioso, por respuesta el joven del afamado clan bufo molesto metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y camino hasta donde estaba el sujeto (no tienes que fingir conmigo se que tienes miedo... pero descuida no te haré nada malo... bueno solo un poco a veces la verdad es algo dañina pero necesaria jejejeje)

La risa resonó en el recinto brumoso y allí fue donde Sasuke lo supo estaba en...

-(Exacto estas desmayado Uchiha y te traje a mi territorio para que **hablemos claro**...)

A paso rápido, llegó hasta el sillón y allí lo vio a la cara de la persona mas irritante y fastidiosa de toda la tierra además de el Dobe claro –" TÚ! "

-(Hola Baka... al fin los vemos la cara ) -Saludo un moreno y sonriente Uchiha

Ese joven Sasuke era mas parecido al niño de antaño, ese que corra por las calles del barrio Uchiha sonriendo y esforzándose para superar a su adorado Nii-san... ese Sasuke que le jamás llego a hacer, muy contrario al que era ahora... la figura seria y tétrica de la actualidad manchada con al sed de venganza

-"pero porque estoy aquí?... para que me trajiste?"- cuestiono molesto

-( Ya cálmate y siéntate) – Sonrió la Ineer muy, muy divertida por las caras Bonus extra de esa maniobra magistral que se le había ocurrido. Con un ademán de la mano surgió un sillón idéntico al suyo - ( Obedece Imbecil no tenemos todo el día) – ordeno con autoridad característica de esa familia - ( antes que nada quiero que veas esto) –Señalo la pantalla gigante

Las orbes negras observaron el avance de las imágenes, una y otra vez aparecía su Amado Rubio, Riendo , llorando , llamándolo , gruñendo, pelando no había faceta de la vida del rubio que no supiera.. salvo esos años en los que se fue en pos de poder y venganza...

Imágenes de las luchas buscando así su regreso, las lagrimas de su rubio hicieron que volteara la cara, molesto consigo mismo, por ser el causante del dolor de su persona favorita

-(sabes que eres un maldito Imbecil verdad? y que todo esto podría haberse evitado si hubieras metido tu orgullo en el trasero y hubieras aceptado que Naruto es mas poderoso que nosotros) – la miradas se cruzaron y la ineer advirtió –( y no me digas que no lo sabes porque no puedes mentirme)

-"que quieres que te diga?"

-( Nada solo aprovecho para mostrarte esto)

En al pantalla apareció la escena de cuando Sasuke estaba en el piso y Naruto fue a ayudarlo, el aferrándose a su cuerpo con desesperación y luego ese beso ... después de eso ...

–_**Ai shiteru/**__** TE AMO **__– Grite mientras volvía a abrazarte con desesperación – NO ME DEJES - lloriquee miserablemente; Ya no me importaba nada. _

-"Dime que no paso eso?"

-( pues.. **si paso** este es un recuerdo tuyo que yo atesoro al fin lo dijiste Baka)

-"..Pe .. pe..pe..Pero..."

-(Shh... presta tensión) – ignorando el tartamudeo le siguió

_-NOOO... NO TE VALLAS!_

_-Solo voy a... - pareció ver algo en mi, sin decir otra palabra mas se recostó nuevamente junto a mi – Eres realmente muy consentido Teme - comentaste divertido. Yo no respondí sino hasta que su calorcito me rodeo por completo _

_-Dobe... – dije bajito _

_-mmmh?_

_-No recuerdo que me dijiste... – comente mientras intentaba acordarse de lo que me habías dicho _

_-Ah! Eso... bueno deberías era importante – comentaste_

_-Si?_

_-Si baka con lo que me costo decírtelo – me regaño apretando mas su abrazo _

_-Que era?_

_-No te lo digo... te ríes de mi..._

_-Crees que podría reírme de algo que tu digas?_

_-Siempre..._

_-NO DIGAS ESO USURANTOKACHI!...- mala idea gritar todo en mi decidió dolerme - AUCH..._

Mostrando la sucesión de echo estaba disfrutando el espectáculo... ósea a Un Sasuke suplicando por cariño y un Usumaki muy complaciente apoyándolo en todo momento, Cuidándolo cuando se sentía mal.

-"No era una ilusión?"

-(Pues no ya te lo dije se lo gritaste al verdadero Naruto)

-"Dios..."

-(pero aquí esta la parte importante que te quería mostrar) – paro el progreso de las imágenes y lo miro a la cara- ( ESCUCHA PATÉTICO SER) - lo apunto con el dedo acusador- ( ESTA NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE NARU-CHAN TE DICE ESTO PERO ESPERO QUE ESTA VEZ LA ENTIENDAS)

Sin decir nada mas se volteo y las imágenes mostraban a Sasuke enfermo siendo atendido por el Kitsune

– _Porque haces todo esto? porque estas aquí? – cuestione sin saber porque realmente cansado _

_-No deberías gritar...- sugirió mi lindo Kitsune, mientas volviste a arroparme y a poner tu brazo como almohada mientras con tu otro brazo me pegabas a tu cuerpo – Ya te lo dije antes el porque y lo repito... _

_-Que cosa?_

_-__**Que yo hice y hago lo que concibo porque **__**Tu**__** eres y serás mi misión mas importante**_

La escena quedo congelada, ante los ojos de Sasuke solo podía ver ese sonriente ser que lo contenía en sus protectores brazos mientras sonreía y acariciaba su cabello

-(Ahora lo entiendes?)

-"El se preocupa por mi"

-(claro porque te quiere)

-"que hay de Itachi?"

-(crees que si le interesara estaría cuidando de ti de esa forma?) – antes que la razón contestara lo detuvo - ( Naru-chan no es así porque desconfías de el?)

-"yo no se..."

-(NO ES SUFICIENTE PRUEBA QUE ESTE AQUÍ SIN CUMPLIR SU MISIÓN?.. SABES QUE SI EL NO LO HACIA NO PODRA SER HOKAGE?... ACASO NO LO VEZ? TE ANTESUPO A SU SUEÑO QUE MAS PRUEBAS QUIERES? )

Sin respuesta para refutar a ese razonamiento no el quedo otra que aceptar la verdad...

-(AL FIN MALDITA SEA ERES DURO DE CONVENCER...)- Bufo la Ineer, pero... ahora debes volver, sonrió ampliamente - (Seguro Naru-chan esta preocupado porque no reaccionas ve con él)

-"hai" –Sasuke estaba punto de salir de es lugar cuando una mano lo detuvo

-(Sasuke)- lo llamo

-"mh...?"- comenzó a voltearse pero fue abrazado con efusividad por su ineer –"Que..Que Haces?"

-( enseñarte como se hace, a nuestro Kitsune le encanta lo eh notado ) – sin mas lo soltó y desapareció

-"Espera..."

-(Vete Uchiha debes enfrentar a tus miedos... y si no haces las cosas bien prometo joderte por la eternidad ya lo sabes...) – sentencio

**TeamomilindoKitsune **

Lejos de la mente de Uchiha... ( digamos en las calles de la villa)

El sol estaba alto y reluciente, el barrio tranquilo, mientras que un pájaro volaba a lo lejos cantando su canción; un cuerpo se movía ágilmente por los tejados, al ser divisado un llamada interrumpió el avance

-Oye tu!

-Hola Sai-kun!- saludo gentil respondiendo con una sonrisa

-A donde vas apresurado... no, no me digas ya lo se?

-Entonces para que preguntas?

-Bueno – guiño el ojo pícaro- curiosidad

-Donde esta Gaara?

-En una Reunión

-No se supone que lo cuidarías a sol y asombra?- bromeo mas que divertido

-Etto.. bueno pedí un día de descanso

-Huy seguro no le agrado nada

-Pues que se aguante – magullo molesto

-Problemas en el paraíso?

-algo así

-Ven me cuentas mientras llego a mi destino

-Si necesito un consejo...

Ambos se pusieron en marcha, pero esta vez caminando mientras el joven anbu contaba sus problemas generados por el carácter dominante de endemoniado Seme...

-no es que no supiera que él no me ama...- comento frustrado...- sino que a veces es incontrolable y necesito sacarme esto que tengo dentro y de paso buscar una solución...un balance de todo esto así seria mas divertido... bueno eso pienso yo...

-mmm... te diré lo que yo se ojala te ayude

-Domo arigato

-**Dözo Yoroshiku / Es un placer**

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Cuarto de Sasuke ( nuevamente...)

Las orbes negras se abrieron y de su boca surgió un gruñido fastidiado –Tsk... eres una molestia

-( Pues ya ves.. como soy tu lo mismo digo...)

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa asomo en la comisura de la boca masculina... bueno al menos ya sabia la verdad, aunque no le agrado al idea de que Naruto perdiera su oportunidad de ser Nominado a ser Hokage por su culpa..

-"porque ese Dobe tiene que ser siempre tan impulsivo?"

-( Pues .. supongo que así lo conociste y así te gustó ahora no vengas a quejarte nee?)

-"tienes razón"

-(¡KAMI-SAMA APIARATE DE MI!) –estallo la ineer- ( EL CIELO SE CAERA Y SE CONGELARA EL INFIERNO UCHIHA SASUKE ACEPTANDO DARME AL RAZON A MI A SU LIDNA Y DULCE CONCIENCIA !!!) – comenzó su acto dramático tirandose los cabellos –( KUSSOO!! YO TAN JOVEN Y SIN HABER SIDO AMADO POR MI DULCE KITSUNE T.T)

-"DEJA DE JODER POR UNA VEZ..."

-(Que amargado ... )

-"ENTROMETIDO.."

-(...)

-"!Oye que sucede?"

-(Amenaza rosa a las 300 horas...)

-"que?"

-Sasuke-kun ya estas mejor? – llamo una vos melosa y conocida

-Sakura.. que haces aquí? – gruño en su pose made in Uchiha omnipotente

-Pues... Sasuke podemos hablar? – sin esperar respuesta la peli rosa tomo asiento junto a la cama donde yacía el descendiente del afamado clan

-Que quieres?

-Sasuke.. dime la verdad tu estas enamorado de Naruto-kun?

Momento!.. como que Sasuke a secas y Naruto-kun? Que carajo estaba pasado allí? Y porque le preguntaba algo tan personal

-Dímelo por favor Sasuke- pidió la chica

-No te interesa...

-Como que no me interesa.. por años he visto a **Mi Naru **correr tras de ti, estoy harta de verlo sufrir y si para ello debo apartarlo de tu presencia lo haré - espeto casi ahogada por su propia vehemencia

campanas de alarma razonaron en la cabeza azabache... Como que SU NARU? COMO QUE APARTARLO DE EL ?

-"Primero te mato desgraciada..."

-( Te apoyo totalmente)

-Escúchame Sasuke... –lo llamo insistente ya que paresia que el azabache estaba en otro mundo; Tomo aire porque necesitaba mucha energía para seguir con su dialogo - Yo se que tu sientes algo por el no soy siega, ni tonta.. también comprendo esa obsesión de Naruto por traerte de regreso... Me lo prometió... pero ese pacto entre los dos ya esta cumplido... el es un buen hombre y necesita a una mujer que lo ame de verdad y que no Hulla en busca de poder o venganza... **el necesita una familia**

-Que tu se la puedes dar verdad?

-Al menos no me iré y lo haré sufrir – proclamo con descaro

-Porque vienes a decirme todo esto?

-Porque yo quiero que Naruto sea feliz... y si es contigo me haré a un lado... pero **escúchame bien porque no te lo volveré a repetir**...- advirtió - te doy **una semana** **mas** para declararte si pasado ese tiempo y tu no lo haces.. yo me lo llevare muy lejos y no volverás a verlo se quedara **conmigo** **para siempre** entendiste..?

Las pupilas Jade brillaron en desafió, esas mirada nunca había estado allí no que Sasuke recordara, era por eso que no podía dejarse vencer no por ella. Estaba apunto de mandarla al averno a ella y su advertencia porque Naruto era solo de EL; cuando se escucho un portazo y esa conocida vos

-TEME, SAKURA-CHAN YA LLEGUE!

-ESTOY AQUÍ NARU-CHAN! – aviso la peli rosa, su semblante cambio al volverse hacia su antiguo amor platónico - **Ya sabes Sasuke una semana** – se puso de pie y al ver aparecer al rubio fue corriendo y se le colgó del cuello – Bienvenido Naru-chan! – planto un besote en la mejilla

Sasuke apretaba los puños al notar como esa meretriz teñida de chicle barato se pegoteaba a Su Kitsune

-Teme esta bien? – pregunto desde su distancia aun sin dejar de abrazar por al cintura a la joven aprendiz de medico

-No te preocupes Naru-chan solo fue una baja de presión, Tal vez por tanto alcohol- remarco con saña

-Ya veo... – Naruto frunció el seño mientras observaba al pelinegro .

Sasuke deseo desaparecer para no dar explicaciones, pero su conciencia le recordó las palabras del Protozoario de falda corta y pelo rosa así que no bajo al mirada ni un centímetro tenia que afrontar el echo de que no dejaría que nadie se llevara a Naruto de su lado...

-Nee Naru-.chan recuerdas lo que me prometiste? – rompió el contacto visual de ambos jóvenes

-Claro por quien me tomas... – sonrió zorruna mente – Tendremos una cita tu y yo solitos en una semana

-Prometo llevar cosas ricas al Picnic

-Eso espero Sakura-chan, eso espero

-Bueno ya me voy – estaba por retirarse cuando volvió y sonriendo seductoramente – me acompañas me gustaría que me digas que quería Tsunade-sama

-Claro..- se dejo llevar por al joven fuera de la habitación

El Azabache estaba que se lo llevaba el tren Express de la venganza... ida y vuelta debo agregar ya que los celos y el descaro de esa mujer lo sacaron completamente de si...

**TeamomilindoKitsune **

-Sakura-chan gracias por cuidar a Sasuke mientras no estuve

-No es nada

-Fue una suerte que hallas venido justo cuando se desmayo... no sabia que hacer...

-Esta bien no te preocupes tanto por el... es fuerte..

-Lo se – se rasco al cabeza despreocupadamente – pero igual me preocupe nunca lo vi así

-bueno ya esta mejor tu lo viste no?

-hai...

-y dime que necesitaba Tsunade.-sama, no es nada grave entonces?

-No solo quería regañarme en persona ya sabes como es la Oba-chan

-Pero Naruto sabes que no debes perder la oportunidades si quieres ser Hokage..

-Será cuando tenga que ser...

-Pero podrías haber sido nominado este año

-Eso lo se, pero creo que aun debo demostrar muchas cosas..

-Tienes que pensar en tu sueños, no en él mira lo que hizo el muy baka?

-Pero tu sabes que no podría si a él le pasa algo...

-Lo se querido – las manos de Sakura tomaron el rostro con lentitud planto un beso justo en la comisura de la boca, marcándola con labial rosa..

-Eso por que fue? – pregunto un ruborizado Rubio

-Para la suerte... ve habla con ese tonto, declárate... ya sabes que el te ama verdad?

-No se... lo dijo mientras estaba borracho

-No hay personas mas sinceras que los borrachos y los niños - señalo mientras guiñaba uno de su ojos verdes

-Tu crees?

-Si claro. ahora ve que seguro esta derramando bilis de los celos..

-Jejeje que cosas dices

-Anda .. que Lee me espera a una cuadras de aquí

-Ok salúdamelo nee?

-Hai…

La peli rosa se fue de la mansión y como había anunciado a un par de cuadras apareció su novio

-Hola linda

-Lee-kun – corrió y lo abrazo

-Todo salió bien?

-Hai... fue muy divertido como me habían dicho...jejeje

-Como se puso el Bastado?

-Sai que haces aquí?

-Tomando aire... que mas da .. dime hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Si. creo que de hoy no pasa, casi se le sale la bilis por los ojos cuando le dije que se lo quitaría

-Rayos necesito filmar eso

-jajaja – Rió al pareja ante el comentario del pintor

-filmar que? -Los tres giraron y vieron unas orbes verdes – Y bien?

-Nada que le interese kazekage-sama – afirmo el anbu con frialdad..

sabia era el momento perfecto de aclarar las cosas de una ves con su engreído koi así que puso su atención en la pareja junto a el ignorando a su tormento pelirrojo

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme Fea... Lee-san

-Todo para que ese par se junte de una buena vez... – gruño la joven mientras golpeaba un poco le hombro de su compañero de grupo

-Es por el amor y la Juventud!! – afirmo el de cejas encrespadas mientras sostenía a su adorada novia

-Bueno Lee-kun nos vamos me debes un helado

-Claro... Hasta pronto Sai-san Kazekage-.sama

La pareja se retiro y ambos jóvenes quedaron completamente en silencio, Sai hizo una reverencia respetuosa y se alejo de su Koibito

-Con su permiso Kazekage-sama

-Adonde crees que vas?

-A mi casa

-Para que

-No el interesa Kazekage –sama

-A que estas jugando Sai?

-A nada

-Porque de repente esa indiferencia?

-Si mal no recuerdo usted me dijo que era mi problema todo este sentimiento y que la culpa era mía por aceptar salir con usted...

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Que no pienso volver a salir con usted

-Me estas cortando?

-Tómelo como quiera – desapareció dejando al pelirrojo con al boca abierta..

El maldito crió lo estaba cortando a èl?

-Pues esto no se queda así nadie me deja con al palabra en al boca...- la arena se arremolino levándose consigo a su manipulador

(N/A:WOW! TU PUEDES SAI-BELLO! AUNQUE GAARAS-KOI ESTE TAN BUENO PARA DERRETIR EL POLO º¬º NO TE DEJES VENCER KU KU KU XD!)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

En el cuarto de Sasuke...

-(bueno ya ves no solo tienes competencia masculina sino femenina y esta protozoario rosa es muy jodida tu la padeciste por años)

-Maldita sea ya lo se - magullo molesto con al vida misma

-Que cosa sabes Teme?

-Naruto... – los ojos negros detallaron la figura del rubio quien traía una bandeja con jugo y algunas frutas

-Espero puedas comer esto, cuando estuve con al Oba-chan le pregunte y me recomendó esta dieta .. dice que es buena para la gente que toma mucho... ella debe saber por experiencia no lo crees?

-Bueno...yo

-Mira primero come... luego hablamos si? – sin más pelo una naranja y al corto en gajos, el Kitsune se dedico a pelar fruta y dársela –Ten si no comes me enfadare Baka – advirtió par a luego sonreír mientras le ponía un trozo de fruta en al boca

Así se mantuvieron por un largo rato en un silencio armónico que llegado el momento puso los pelos de punta del oji negro no entendía porque Naruto no decía nada del periódico o de todo lo que sucedió el día anterior, solo se limitaba a sonreírle y darle trozos de fruta eso era tan inaudito para alguien como el...

El Ex vengador ya no sabia que mierda sentir, por un lado quería que Naruto dijera algo o hiciera escándalo, pero no paresia una tumba... y por el otro adoraba esa faceta nueva que estaba viendo en su rubio... pero tenia que hablar cuanto antes mejor.. el tiempo corría y no sabia quien más quisiera quietarle a su amor, así que decidió hablar

-Naruto yo quería – levanto el rostro justo cuando el kitsune volteo a mirar un pajarillo posado en al ventana, se detuvo cuando vio esa marca de labial en la boca de su querido zorrito frunciendo el seño cuestiono - QUE ES ESO?

-Que?- el rubio despistada miro a su espalda y no vio nada

-EN TU CARA TIENES...

-Que comida..? no recuerdo haber comido nada de echo ni desayune por tu culpa me preocupaste teme...- regaño

-No –ignorando el reproche, replico y con enfado tomo la cara entre sus manos y la acerco- ESTO! - dijo mientras con una servilleta limpiaba la cara del rubio y se la enseño

-Eso debe ser ..- frunció el seño pensando - no se que es? – proclamo por fin, mientras ría como de costumbre con su cara de niño

-Es lápiz labial...- gruño enfadado – ROSA - remarco

-OH! Seguro se me quedo cuando Sakura-chan me beso

-TE BESO?- casi se ahoga con la fruta

-Si – afirmo el sonriente kitsune- dijo que era para la suerte es muy buena conmigo ahora

-si me imagino...- magullo con sorna

-Sasuke es idea mía o estas celoso de Sakura-chan?

-**YO** CELOSO DE **ESA**?- el vengador se removió inquieto en la cama el zorrito le había dado justo en el blanco y no le gustaba nada eso. se miraron por un largo momento, hasta que la conciencia del azabache le remarco unas cositas y le recordó lo que había hablado

–" MALDITA SEA!"

-(Es ahora o nunca sincérate retrazado... o quieres que te lo quiten?)

-"Claro que no"

-(pues déjate de imbecilidades y habla de una puta vez...)

Los ojos azules lo detallaban, no perdían cada gesto de aquel rostro nívea.. si estaba celoso y no quería admitirlo, tal vez Sakura y Sai tenían razón... con picardía el rubio se acerco lentamente al rostro de su Teme casi rozaban sus labios, sus aliento se mezclaron

Tenia que comprobarlo. No se negaba así mismo que le fascino verlo así todo dependiente de él, pero bueno eso había sido bajo la influencia del alcohol, por eso no atino a hacer algo que tal vez, después, se catalogara de abuso; fue por esa razón que contuvo sus propias hormonas, tarea monumental debía remarcar teniendo el cuerpo el cuerpazo que se cargaba su Uchiha

-Sasuke- lo llamo haciendo que el aliento rozara las mejillas

Las orbes negras se toparon con las zafiros; Bien dicen que los ojos no mienten, mas cuando los ves de frente. Ese brillo especial que descubrió en las mirada oscura le aclararon muchas cosas, la sonrisa se instalo en su rostro zorruno

-Naruto yo... – se detuvo al sentir un dedo sobre sus labios

-Que tal si lo decimos los dos juntos? – pidió el oji azul, vio asentir a su compañero y sonrió.

–**Ai shiteru/**** TE AMO! **– confesaron por fin, y sin reparos se besaron

La ansiosa respuesta llego por fin, tanto tiempo reprimiendo sentimientos, y ahora que la coraza estaba rota los sentimientos y sensaciones eran liberados cual represa rota libera galones de agua en un valle desierto. Inundándolo por completo a ambos

El beso hambriento se rompió, respiraron agitadamente, sus rostros ardían cor el calor corporal que compartían. Cuando el Rubio comenzó a besar la blanca y tersa dermis del cuello y la clavícula , un jadeo ansioso se escucho en la habitación.

Las tostadas manos ya vagaban por los amplios pectorales, a pesar de todo el trabajo y entrenamiento eran suaves o eso el parecieron al azabache que disfruto plenamente del contacto y los mimos.

-Sasuke...- llamo el rubio – Estas seguro de que?- no pudo terminar de cuestionar porque otro beso le saco la razón y el control de aquellas hormonas descarriadas

-NO... Hables... dobe - dijo sobre los dulces labio – Solo ... demuéstrame .. como me amas...

-Jejeje... **Dözo Yoroshiku / ser aun placer** - las manos se colaron ya en aquella ropa molesta apartándola con descaro dejando expuesta la sensible piel que lentamente probo.

La Ansiedad reino en la habitación, jadeos ahogado de parte del oji negro, intentando controlar aquellas sensaciones provocadas por su blondo y esa boca mágica que se instalo en su pelvis erizando en le proceso su piel

Todo movimiento se detuvo, haciendo que el seño de Sasuke se frunciera extrañado y molesto por la falta de acción de su ahora koi.

-Que... Pasa...?- trago grueso al verlo gatear sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar hasta tenerlo nuevamente frente a frente – Naru

Un beso húmedo y demandándote interrumpió _la charla_, cuando se separaron, tres dedos ocuparon la boca del moreno, que entendiendo el pedido los humedeció a conciencia, cuando estuvieron listos, la boca fue nuevamente ocupada por un beso ávido de necesidad, mientras que las mano llego al lugar oculto

La intrusión fue molesta a un principió, pero fue hábilmente entretenido con besos en lugares sensibles que no sabia que tenia, cuando comenzó a disfrutar de aquella invasión todo se volvió a detener

-Tratas de volverme loco o que?

-Lo estoy logrando?

-Si no lo haces pronto lo haré yo...ahh – se le corto el habla cuando esos tres dedos intrusos tocaron cierta zona muy receptiva, de su masculina boca surgió un ruego... un nombre..

-Dime que es lo que quieres Sasu-chan

-No te rogare dobe ahhhhhh – otra vez su cuerpo ya no podía mas y el maldito dobe se detenía. su conciencia gritaba que dejara de reprimirse y que disfrutara, su maldito orgullo no lo llevaría a nada – Naruto Hazlo ya Onegai!– espeto con desesperación

la sonrisa zorruna se amplio , sabia que su koi no se destacaba por ser muy expresivo , ni demostrativo, por lo que aquella orden mezclada con desesperación , valía como ruego así que... Obedeciendo al pedido retiro los dedos, se coloco entre las piernas listo para la penetración mas no lo hizo se quedo allí observando el semblante pálido tenido de sonrojo y respiración agitada

Nuevamente lo miro a los ojos mientras que su hombría palpitaba en la estrecha entrada, haciendo jadear de ansiedad y anticipación al Uchiha

-Sasuke... necesito

-JODEME! – pidió desesperado no le importo su orgullo no ahora no en ese momento – ONEGAI JODEME! – instintivamente subió las caderas iniciando el mismo la nivación , apretó los labio hasta sangrarlos

-Sasu ahhhhh...no hagas eso... te lastimaras.. – protesto jadeante al sentirse prisionero

-MALDITA SEA NO ME PASARA NADA JODEME DE UNA VES O ME VOLVERE LOCO!- vocifero preso de la insaciable necesidad de pertenecerle por completo –te necesito – murmuro casi suplicante . La respuesta fue una estocada certera que a ambos los dejo inmóviles

Mientras se volvieron a besar, lo supieron ; No había marcha atrás, no ahora y ambos se entregaron a la lujuria. Naruto marco el ritmo de las envestidas certeras, que al principio fueron pausadas y lentas, mas la necesidad era mucha y las suplicas de Sasuke no se hicieron esperar. Y esta vos en el oído del portador del Kyubie hizo que se liberara ese cerrojo que los reprimía , transformando a Naruto en un ser poderoso que marcaba el ritmo de las envestidas fuertes y certeras.

Mientras que Sasuke no hacia otra cosa que dejarse llevar por aquel placer mezclado con dolor que irrumpía sus sentidos y bloqueaba al famoso hombre frió dejando libre a la persona sensible que el siempre había sido.

La cúspide los atrapo llamándose uno al otro, mezclados en un beso, que sellaba aquella unión.

Naruto colapso sobre el pecho de Su ahora Koibito, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, se mantuvieron en silencio recuperando le aliento...

Continuara...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Nota del autor: WOW! ME LLEVA LA QUE ME TRAJO...KU KUKU...ARRIBA MI EXCITANTE Y SEXY HIJO º¬º TE QUIERO NARU-SOLCITO-CHAN! A poco no lo hizo bien ( codeando al tomate maduro llamado Teme) DIME NO LO HIZO BIEN?

Sasu: O/./O

Sai: WoW! Yo quiero...º¬º

Lady: quien no ...( mira la uchiha aun en shock) Bastardo suertudo ...¬¬

Gaara. Contrólense lo dos..¬¬

Lady/sai: USTED NO SE META KAZEKAGE-SAMA ( le dan al espalda)

Gaara: TSK...¬¬#

Naru: jeje Oka-chan y sai-kun parecen gemelos

Sai/Lady: KYA! NARU-SEXY-CHAN ♥.♥ ♥0♥ !

**Lady sesshoumaru** : ( aquí intentando volver al ritmo y terminar de cocinar a este bunny al escabeche XD) se despide por el momento


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo (maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)

Advertencia: AQUÍ VUELVE LA VICE PRESIDENTA DE "**VAMOS A JODER A SASU-BUNNY! XD**" KU KU KU EN ESTE CAP. TAMBIEN QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO, DESDE EL PRIMER CAPITULO ADVERTI QUE ESTO SERIA UN **NARUSASU** (Sino lean las primeras dos líneas del capitulo **numero 1**)

Sai: porque la aclaración...?

Lady: porque me llegaron review preguntando eso..U.U

Gaara: pues deberían escribir lo que pones... ¬¬

Naru: nee.. Nee Oka-chan?

Lady: si baby (mega abrazote) ♥.♥

Naru: Ya puedo decirlo? ( la dama siente) COF COF...BIEN ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A MI LINDA TIA ESPERAMOS QUE MEJORE PRONTO... ( tira besitos voladores) TE QUIERO MUCHO!!!!

Sai: Naru no te olvides de todas las chicas que nos escriben dejando su opinión n--n

Gaara: también debe haber algún chico o algo no?

Lady: claro que los hay... por cierto un saludo especial a aquellos que leen y aun no se animan a dejar su opinión sabemos que están allí n.n ...y ahora..

Sasu: hasta cuando me tendrán aqui maldita vieja del demonio! ( grita el encolerizado Uchiha atado a un potro) ...¬¬

Lady: alguien que le ponga una media sucia en la boca...U.U

Sai: ok...

Sasu: NO TE ME ACERQUE MALDITO DESGRACIADO LOS MATARE A TODO... MMMMMMM... MMMMHHHH...

Lady: bien ahora a leer el fic y espero su opinión nos vemos para le saludo final abajo n.n

**Aclaraciones...**

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia, Ineer o alterego...( mejor dicho YO Y MI MALICIA XD)

**Murmullos en la noche**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Mientras que Sasuke no hacia otra cosa que dejarse llevar por aquel placer mezclado con dolor que irrumpía sus sentidos y bloqueaba al famoso hombre frió dejando libre a la persona sensible que el siempre había sido.

La cúspide los atrapo llamándose uno al otro, mezclados en un beso, que sellaba aquella unión.

Naruto colapso sobre el pecho de Su ahora Koibito, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, se mantuvieron en silencio recuperando le aliento...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

**Dia 7º **

**ABC DEL AMOR (parte C)**

La tarde caí... sin prisa alguna, inexorable como todo en este mundo anunciaba la llegada de una nueva noche. Una brisa fresco se filtraba por la ventana. Las orbes azules se abrieron de apoco, por alguna extraña razón se sentía atado... o aprisionado. Intento moverse y le fue imposible frunció el seño extrañado lo volvió a intentar y nada...

-"Pero que rayos?..."- despertando completamente; al sentir un airecito caliente cerca de su cuello; Casi se carcajea al percatarse de aquel enredo en el que estaba metido... o seria mejor decir encadenado y prisionero...

Si estaba prisionero debía afirmar con su típica sonrisa zorruna, Prisionero de una y mil formas pero de su Koibito. Vallamos por parte y les explicare el porque nuestro héroe se encontraba en aquella situación, verán lo que sentía a su alrededor eran...

frunció un poco le seño pensando con seriedad – "desde cuando **su** Teme tenia complejo de pulpo..."- se pregunto al notar sus largas piernas enredadas en la suya. Las dermis parecían contrastar de una forma exquisita.

–"Sabia que las víboras se enroscaba y apresaban a sus presas... pero esto es el colmo"- caviló mas y más pensativo -"también tenia en cuenta que los reptiles, si llamaban la atención del Teme, pero convertirse en una... era algo que nunca había pensado, aunque claro... luego de su incursión en la oscuridad era algo inevitable que se le pegaran algunas mañas de cierto oji dorado viperino..." - no le gustaba pensar ese tipo de cosas, le recordaba la ausencia y su propia desesperación por traerlo de regreso a su lado. Pero bueno no era le momento de pensar en cosas triste...

Ese suceso era parte del pasado, no valí la pena recordarlo pero y ahora... ahora ...

-"Ahora resulta que el Teme tiene complejo de oso de peluche" – rió por lo bajo al notar esa forma irreverente y obsesiva que lo abrazaba.

Se sentía raro esto de ser apreciado y necesitado; Claro que de eso no se iba a quejar, muchas cosas quedaron claras esa tarde, Sasuke lo quería se lo había demostrado de una y mil formas...

Su pulso se acelero al recordar la forma en que se amaron...

-"Sabia que eras así"- afirme con su pensamiento, mientras tomaba en entre mis dedos algunas finas hebras negras de su cabello.

Como respuesta el bello durmiente gruñó un _Dobe_ y volvió a abrazarlo con mas fuerte, el rubio intento no reír por aquella respuesta; Es que seria algo complicado explicar, que aquella carita le encantaba es que era... como decirlo sin parecer cursi?... bueno no habia forma de no parecer un idiota enamorado y el Kitsune lo sabia así que sonriendo afirmo...

–"Te ves tierno así mimoso..." – sonrio para si al pensar en la respuesta que tendría por parte de su amante- " creo que jamás te confesare eso..." – afirmo después- "bueno a menos que quiera morir decapitado... jodido carácter se carga el Teme.. pero eso no quieta que te veas TAN LINDO..."

El estomago del Kitsune rugió cual animal herido sacándolo de sus cavilaciones románticas, si mal no recordaba lo único que tenía en sus tripitas era un par de gajos de fruta y un poco de jugo que el mismo preparara para el desayuno

Con renuencia comenzó la tarea titánica de liberarse de aquellas cadenas, formada por brazos y piernas de pálida y cálida piel.

Le tomo como 20 minutos retirarse de la cama, a ultimo momento casi se arrepiente de su decisión es que tanto roce había comenzado a despertar nuevamente esos instintos y deseos... pero bueno, la falta de alimento era marcado por un rugido insistente de su estomago .. además ya estaba fuera de la cama.

Antes de salir de la habitación, cubrió a su amante con las sabanas y salió rumbo al cuarto de junto; no sin antes tomar algo de ropa del ropero de Uchiha... tampoco era para andar de exhibicionista sabiendo a la perfección como eran ciertos amigos y sensei de pervertidos y curioso por no decir metiches

Se dirigió a paso firme al baño, intentando calmar un poco esa maldita excitación- " Desde cuando soy un mar de hormonas?"- pensó molesto, pero por supuesto es normal andar tantos años enamorado y que de un momento a otro se te cumplan las fantasías más locas.-"demonios mejor dejo de pensar en **eso**"- se regaño a si mismo...

Su mente se disparo incluso aunque el no lo quisiera, recordando lo que sucedió en las pasadas horas, fue sumamente placentero, exigente, excitante... pero había que obtuvo como bonus y a el agradaba muchísimo haberlo obtenido sin tanto esfuerzo

Volvió a sonreír picadamente –"Lo conseguí..." – afirmo mientras se enjabonaba –" conseguí que lo prometiera..."- el agua fría logro su cometido. Realmente pensaba que el resultaría mas complicado hacer que Sasuke lo obedeciere a su petición... pero como dicen ...todos tenemos puntos débiles... era bueno saber que le punto débil de el moreno era el...

Una vez listo salió sonriendo, fresco y presto para su labor de alimentar al Teme... había notado que por alguna razón estaba mucho mas pálido y había adelgazado considerablemente.

-"Me pregunto en que carajo estaba pensado ese baka al descuidar así su salud?." – magullo mientras bajaba la escalera –"ahora no podré prepararle Ranmen como quería... "- se quejo triste, el solo penarlo quiso llorar... mas no era conveniente para la salud de su koi - " pero que Rayos le preparo?" – se rasco el cabello húmedo, no se le ocurrió nada; Como por arte de magia se le ocurrió que la mejor persona... – Si el me ayudara...

Tomo el teléfono y marco el numero... aunque tardo en contestar, cuando lo hizo la voz amable le indico que su persona confiable estaba allí para el, por ese echo sonrió ampliamente.

Bien le tomo 5 minutos explicarle sus dudas respecto al estado de salud de su Pareja, demás esta comentar que recibió una cálidas felicitación y una invitación a comer cuando Sasuke se encontrara en condiciones de salir... detalle que agradeció un feliz kitsune. Otros 10 revisar la despensa de Uchiha confirmando que es lo que tenia y lo que no siempre siguiendo las clara sindicaciones del mayor... 15 minutos después que comenzó a anotar detalladamente que hacer...

-_Domo arigato Iruka-sensei..- _tomando la ultima nota para la preparación

_-No es nada Naruto sabes que puedes contar conmigo _– afirmo el castaño _padre_ mas que feliz por que su pequeño comenzaba una nueva etapa con la persona que amaba

_-Si cuando no esta ese degenerado Novio tuyo..._ – remarco con picardía a sabiendas que su tutor se pondría como cereza madura ante lo dicho y no se equivoco

_-jejeje...- _rió sin poder evitar el calor en sus mejillas_ - de echo ya debería estar por aquí..._ – de repente por la línea se escucho un ruido extraño un murmullo, un jadeo – _**Hatake espera... mmm... **_– un murmullo, un suspiro

-_Je ... nos vemos Iruka-sensei salúdame al pervertido_...- grito a través de la bocina del teléfono, no hubo respuesta colgó el aparato con un menú completo y nutritivo en la mano.

Aunque se preocupo un poquito pensando seriamente en las posibilidades que tenia Iruka-sensei de escapar de su pervertido prometido, porque no se sabia que rayos le haría ese degenerado a su querido padre adoptivo; pero también era cierto que no había quien lo quisiera mas. Así que sonriendo se dedico a seguir al pie de la letra la preparación de los alimentos

Una vez listo todo estuvo listo y organizado en la gran mesada, comenzó con al preparación, mezcló condimento y adobo un poco de carne roja. Salteo algunas verduras donde sello los jugos de la carne por un momento una vez listo lo puso en una bandeja y al horno mientras que las verduras y el arroz estaban en la vaporera cocinándose lentamente.

Limpió un poco la cocina mientras canturreaba una canción popular, ya solo faltaba que se cocinara todo e iría a despertar al _bello durmiente_

-"Quien diría que necesita tanto descanso?"- miro la escalera algo preocupado- " En de verdad me pregunto que rayos hizo para estar en esa miserable condición de salud?" – allí estaba muy metido en su tarea culinaria mientras cavilaba y se preocupaba en el procesó, cuando un golpe en la puerta llamo su atención...

-Que extraño quien será?- miro el reloj de pared mientras se secaba las manos – 7 de la noche... espero no sea alguien con malas noticias

Lo que menos esperaba al abrir al puerta era encontrar al kazekage de la arena, ósea a su hermano Gaara, con su característico semblante in pasivo. Pero para el Zorrito, que lo conocía a la perfección había algo mas, estaba molesto, ladeo el cuerpo y mientras lo saludaba lo invito a pasar

-Buenas noches Gaara-chan que sucede? – le indico que siguiera al salón

-... – lo obedeció en silencio

-Que sucede? – repitió mientras observaba el perfil de su Nii-san pelirrojo

-...

-Te comió la lengua el ratón? – pregunto bromista para ver si le sacaba algo a esa ostra de pariente adoptivo que tenia – vamos habla para eso viniste nee?

-... – luego de un momento mas de frustrante silencio un bufido molesto, con algo de resignación escapo del los labios para luego preguntar – El esta aquí?

-Nani... de quien hablas?– Naruto puso su mejor cara de inocente mientras le indicaba a su visita que tomara asiento. Pero en verdad tenia sus sospechas del porque de aquella visita

-No te hagas sabes de lo que hablo – se quejo mientras miraba inquisidor a su rubio amigo

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que sucede – ambos se sentaron - explícame – pidió

-Pues veras... – rasco su cabello rojizo no el gustaba hablar de su aspecto personal

-Anda dime que te preocupa...?

-Yo... bueno no quise Molestarte... pero mis hermanos quien sabe donde carajo se metieron?... cuando pregunte por ellos Kankuro se fue no se a que Spa con la chica de los pergaminos

-Tenten?

-Hai... – afirmo – Y Temari.. bueno... no quiero ni pensar que esta haciendo con ese maldito Nara del demonio

-Deja de decir eso de Shika te he dicho que es buen partido... – defendió sin reservas a su amigo – No deberías ser tan celoso Gaara-chan

-Por tus comentarios y afirmaciones no lo mate cuando lo vi cariñoso con mi hermana... - espeto fastidiado, mientras movió sus manos y con cada movimiento sus nervios aprecian tronar

-Si si... – lo calmo - ahora dime que te trajo aquí a esta hora?

-Disculpa se que sea el mejor momento para molestar – se disculpo de inmediato

-No te preocupes Sasuke esta durmiendo...- afirmo el blondo dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora – pero debemos hablar en al cocina mi comida puede quemarse y muero de hambre... – afirmo yendo directo al otro ámbito de la casa

Muy a su pesar el pelirrojo lo siguió, se quedó parado en el marco de la entrada viendo a su pequeño amigo, cual remolino, yendo de un lado para el otro revisando quien sabe que?, viendo de vez en cuando un papel escrito de puño y letra por el mismo cocinero

-Me ayudas con esto Gaara-chan? - El mencionado se movió silencioso – por favor desocupa ese lugar necesito espacio para poner la bandeja- pidió

Garra desocupo el sector, y observo el aspecto del pedazo de carne, y muy a su pesar su estomago rugió, es que aquella chuleta olía deliciosa, ni decir de su aspecto...

-Tu crees que le guste?- consulto casual mientras observaba su creación

-Desde cuando sabes cocinar?... digo sin destruir la cocina en el proceso

-Baka... – corto un pedazo de la carne jugosa y se la puso en la boca- dime que tal esta?

La textura era deliciosa, sabia a especias pero no demasiado fuerte, y el trocito de alimento se deshizo en la boca con facilidad - para ser tu lo hiciste muy bien..

-Si serás... – gruño el rubio... corto un pedazo y lo sirvió en un plato – ten come y mientras tragas.. me dice que paso porque estas aquí... en ves de estar con SAI- remarco el nombre en señal de venganza por tratarlo de inútil

-Pues... – estaba algo incomodo pero sabia que podía confiar en la persona sonriente frente a el así que decidió hablar - veras...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Unas orbes negras prestaban mucha atención a los movimientos en la casa Uchiha, fue una tarde completamente agitada...

Horas atrás...

-Quisiera a pedirte algo – comento Sai mientras se arreglaba algo de la ropa

-...

Suspiro algo cansado de esta situación así que intento algo que ya tenia claro y eso era indiferencia y normalidad a full... sin demostrar ningún sentimiento - Me escucho Gaara-san? – un gruñido era afirmación así que continuo – Aun tengo que hacer varias cosas necesito el resto del día libre

-NO..

-Me corresponde un día libre Kazekage-sama y solo le pido 8 horas a lo sumo 12 hs – remarco el Anbu dándole la espalda y sin inmutarse por la negativa que sabia recibiría a su petición

-Porque? – espeto fastidiado no entendí que había pasado hasta hace 15 minutos estaba todo bien, al menos ante sus ojos y ahora esto –" Que rayos le pasa a este?"- se pregunto

-Porque si... – corto sin más el de ojos negros - además no tiene nada mas que una reunión en su agenda, y por lo que se será prolongada, en ese tiempo podré realizar mis pendientes – sonrió como era su costumbre sin mostrar que los nervios los tenia de puntas

Las orbes aguamarinas detallaron al moreno, no había muestra alguna de enfado, fastidio, picardía, nada... y eso no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo al Kage, pero como había remarcado su Koibito, tenia derecho a un día libre, pero por alguna extraña razón se negaba a admitir que lo extrañaría. Así que acorde a su carácter cerrado, pues magulló un – Esta bien...

-Arigato...- hizo una reverencia - nos vemos mañana entonces – afirmo el mas alto pero fue detenido por una mano –Necesita algo?

Sin previo aviso Garra lo pego contra su cuerpo y lo beso, una vez roto el contacto desapareció sin decir nada.

-Que maldito abusador – magullo el pintor tratando de controlar su pulso acelerado

Luego de eso vago por las calles hasta toparse con Sakura quien iba en pos de el futuro 6º Hokage.

-Fea para que vas a la casa de Naru-chan

-Tsunade-sama lo solicita

-Seguro lo regañara...

-Ese Baka... se lo merece – retomo su marcha hacia la vivienda del Usumaki

-El no esta allí- comento casual

-Tú sabes dónde se metió?

-Esta cuidando a **ya sabes quien** – remarco con diversión al notar el semblante de Haruno

-Luego del patético espectáculo?- meneo al cabeza luego suspiro resignada encarando hacia la mansión Uchiha –Así es el amor no?

-Si fea ..mm.. dime harías algo si te lo pido? - comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la residencia del afamado clan – Hay una misión perfecta para ti

-Hacer yo.. una misión?

-si ... acaso no quieres ver a ese par juntos de una buena vez... si esperamos que Uchiha bastardo se anime estamos fritos, si sigue así, párese que nunca sucederá, y cuando el muy maldito al fin se digne ha hacerlo ... pues seremos viejos y seniles...

-El muy imbecil... hace sufrir a Naruto...

A varias cuadras y varios insultos hacia el baka de el Traidor orgullos, se les unió Lee quien escucho atento el plan. Afirmando que el ayudaría si podía todo en pos del amor y la juventud... esa frasecita la dijo con el puño en alto y los ojitos en llamas.

-Cuento contigo fea?

-No te preocupes de mi corre cuenta que el hígado de Sasuke-kun se parta en dos por los celos

-Si mi chica es muy linda y Sauske-kun no soportara que ella intente robarse el amor de Naruto-kun – la afirmación la hico mientras abrazaba a una ruborizada peli rosa

Se separo de la pareja y fue a vigilar un momento a su condenado pelirrojo que ha esta hora estaría en la reunión larga y tediosa. Usando su mejor arte Anbu, se coló en el recinto, observo a cada personaje y se detuvo en su tormento de ojos verdes.

Suspiro interiormente, debía encontrar al forma que esa insipiente relación funcionara. si estaba enamorado de Gaara, eso lo sabia, solo que **él** paresia solo querer SEXO... y a pesar de ser satisfactorio sentirse deseado por al persona que amas, necesitaba saber algo más. –"que carajo siente por mi Gaara-koi?

Desvió la mirada de su objetivo y se retiro del recinto solo conocía a una persona en la que podía confiar ese asunto. Salió de aquel lugar sabiendo donde podría encontrarla, haciendo un calculó estimativo y factores, decidió interceptarlo a mitad de camino eso le daría tiempo de exponer sus problema.

-"Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una"...- afirmo

Nunca una frase fue mas certera, solo tuvo que hablar sin tapujos son su querido amigo Naruto y el con una sonrisa afable, lo escucho atento. con solo un momento de explicación sugirió que tal vez Gaara necesitaba algo de indiferencia y distancia.

-Ya sabes... se párese mucho a Sasuke, en algunos aspectos, por eso creo que esto servirá; pero tienes que ponerte firme, quizás te trata si porque te cree seguro..

-Y que hago?

-Fácil...ignóralo.. no dijo que era tu problema, porque tu lo aceptaste así como es?

-Hai..

-Pues has que piense que tal vez esta equivocado – comento con sabiduría

-Y como rayos hago eso?..

-rompe con el

-NANI?

-Solo de mentira Baka... – claro dándole un coscorrón - solo deja que lo piense y bueno Yo hablare con el

-Como sabes que ira a hablar contigo?

-Porque Temari tiene planes con Shikamaru y Kankuro con Tente

-Valla...

-Bien ve trata de que no te vea y si lo hace pues indiferencia ok?

-Domo arigato

-De nada... – saludo con la mano dispuesto a irse

-Nee Naru-chan? – llamo el mas alto

-Dime?

-De donde vienes?

-De ver a la Oba-chan…- Sai guardo silencio esperando que continuara el rubio lo hizo - me pego un regaño por dejar mi misión... – rasco despreocupadamente su nuca - tuve que disculparme y prometerle una buena ración de Sake para que me dejara en paz – magullo molesto a sabiendas que esa bebida era muy cara

-Y tu le pagas sin pensar verdad?- re marco el artista

-Hai – respondió el aspirante a Hokage que como siempre estaba muy sonriente

Suspirando resignada el chico de Raíz saludo - Bueno me voy hasta la vista

-Suerte Sai , ahora me voy yo también porque no se si ese teme ya reaccionó me tiene preocupado

-No suerte a ti la necesitas con ese Bastardo traidor en el que te fijaste...

Naruto solo se alejo sonriendo, es que el ya sabia de esa rivalidad mutua entre Sai y Sasuke, la generaba ese carácter tan particular de ambos.

Al Anbu pintor le costo Horrores no ir de nuevo al recinto y ver a su lindo koi, pero si quería que funcionara pues debía hacer caso a su amigo, no por nada traía loco al desquiciado ex vengador, a tal punto que el muy Teme, de solo imaginarlo en brazos de otro, intento ahogarse en tremendo mar de Sake.

-Quien lo diría?...- aspiro hondo y fue en pos de su compinche de travesuras que seguramente ya había salido de la mansión. Mientras seguía su ágil avance no dejar de pensar en su difícil tarea... intuía que era una guerra de voluntades, y si quería ganar contra su testaruda pareja .. pues... había que hacerlo Todo

La prueba de fuego fue justo después de la pequeña confirmación, que tuvo con la peli rosa y su novio. El plan paresia resultar perfecto y estaba contento por eso pero...

Cuando le ninja de la arena hizo acto de aparición, comenzó con su maniobra... Se despidió de Haruno y Lee que se perdieron quien sabe a donde, si que le costo huir de esa miradita que le regalo su koibito. Bien estaban solos y debía hace las cosas bien cuando anuncio su partida obviamente su posesivo novio intento a averiguar que pretendía así que el respondió indiferente...

- _No el interesa Kazekage –sama - _usando su rango como escudo además sabia a la perfección que le fastidiaba eso

_-A que estas jugando Sai? _– quiso saber ya que no entendía el cambio de actitud

_-A nada_

_-Porque de repente esa indiferencia? – _pregunto directo como siempre

Y como había dicho su Amigo, esta era la oportunidad de marcar ese detallito que le fastidio así que intento sonar súper frió y distante mientras repetía las palabras ay dichas por el Kazekage

_-Si mal no recuerdo usted me dijo que era __**mi problema**__ todo este sentimiento – _marco despectivo_ - y que __**la culpa era mía**__ por aceptar salir con usted..._

_-Que quieres decir con eso? – _esta charla cada vez era mas irreal y no le agradaba nada al pelirrojo

_-Que no pienso volver a salir con usted – _escupió con inmensa lentitud y planeación

_-Me estas cortando? – _cuestiono casi sin creerlo

_-Tómelo como quiera – desapareció dejando al pelirrojo con al boca abierta.. _

_El maldito crió lo estaba cortando a èl?_

_-Pues esto no se queda así nadie me deja con al palabra en al boca...- la arena se arremolino levándose consigo a su manipulador _

Desde su punto estratégico Sai lo había observado atentamente, lo siguió hasta su departamento donde el kage de la arena pensaba encontrarlo. Al no hallarlo donde el creía, el temperamento de el ninja de la arena hizo acto de aparición marcado por esa fuerte aura que lo rodeaba.

Después de eso se la paso oculto era el juego del gato y el ratón, algo que a fin de cuentas termino disfrutando de todo aquello, en un par de ocasiones casi se deja atrapar es que no pudo evitar suspirar al verlo así tan enfadado. Debía admitir que el maldito pelirrojo lo traía todo loco y con las hormonas dada vuelta.

Como era de esperarse y según el plan Gaara encaro hacia el barrio Uchiha, asombrando un poco al pintor, dada la exactitud de las palabras de Usumaki...

Y allí se encontraba esperando a ver si todo aquel plan tenia un buen resultado

-Espero que si...- murmuro el peli negro

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

El rubio escucho pacientemente a que terminara de relatar mientras degustaba el platillo que preparara para su koi, con calma preparo la mesa mientras afirmaba y comentaba brevemente lo que pensaba del asunto. Sabia que su Nii-chan necesitaba hablar, después de sus hermanos mayores el era la única persona en la que confiaba para hablar sin tapujos.

-No se que carajo le pasa? – espeto por fin – me has escuchado?

-...- Naruto solo se limito a asentir sin decir nada

-No tienes nada que decir comentar? Es tu amigo no? tu debes saber que mierda le pasa?

-Bueno... - dijo por fin acercándose para tomar asiento junto a su invitado – Quieres la verdad

-Claro...

-Pues eres un... UN MALDITO BAKA! – grito sin contemplación de rango ni nada; si Gaara quería la verdad pues la tendría

Y así comenzó el descargo del rubio, quien sin pelos en la lengua le remarco los maldito errores o HORRORES que había cometido en contra de su koibito..

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Se desperezo cual felino en su amplia cama, aun adormilado volvió a darse vuelta, había dormido a la perfección, después de tantos días sin lograrlo al fin estaba relajado y feliz...

Sonriendo cual idiota al pensar porque estaba así de relajado y contento, **al fin lo había dicho**... al fin él le respondió con ese amor que sabia era capas de dar. Busco el calor de la persona causante de tanta tranquilidad. Tanteo la cama, pero para su sorpresa el otro lado de la cama estaba vacía y fría...

-Naruto - llamo mientras sentaba en la cama dejando caer la suave tela que lo cubría- "Donde se metió este Dobe?"

-(oye no sientes el olorcito en el ambiente?)- cuestiono no la casi conocida Inner

-"Yo que pensé que te desaparecerías" – comento con sorna

-( Pues deja que disfrute algo de esta maldita vida) – se quejo la vos interior (Yo también quiero disfrutar de ese calorcito que nos da mi dulce Kitsune)

Sasuke se estiro con gracia felina, mientras bajaba los pies de la cama, inhalo con fuerza y allí comprendió las palabras de su Ineer –" es cierto huele delicioso, eso quiere decir que el dobe esta.."

-( mi Kitsune cocina para **mi** que emoción ) – hasta podía decirse que la famosa conciencia puso ojitos de corazón

-"mejor me baño y bajo "

-(Si apresúrate ya dormiste demasiado)

-Tsk..- magullo ante el comentario, pero bueno después de el _ejercicio _era común dormir, el no tenia la culpa que su hiper activo amante se despertara primero.

-( Pero no es un gesto lindo que se preocupe por ti y te haga de comer?)

-"Claro Baka"

-(Pues mueve el culo Uchiha que ya quiero verlo seguro que no tiene **nada puesta**... o tal vez **nada mas un delantal o algo así** KYA QUE SEXY ES MI ZORRITO LINDO º¬º!) – la ineer bombardeo el cerebro con imágenes impuras de cierto rubio y sexy cocinero

-"Pervertido" – proclamo el moreno mientras se tapaba la nariz intentando evitar la hemorragia nasal

-(PERVERTIDO **YO** ... ja... Y TU QUE?... MIRA TU _AMIGUITO_ ESTA QUE SE MUERE DE GANAS DE VERLO, NI DECIR TU HUMEDO TRACERO JAJAJAJAJA XD)

-"cállate maldito desgraciado..."- ordeno mas que abochornado con su mente y su cuerpo que parecían no saciarse de ciertas atenciones dadas por su lindo koi – mejor me baño con agua fría – afirmo entrando en el baño

15 minutos después un renovado Uchiha salió del baño envuelto con una pequeña toalla alrededor de la cintura, intentando decidir que carajo se pondría, como bien había señalado al maldita vos interna esta seria la primera cena que compartirán como pareja debía verse presentable, busco algo de ropa adecuada.

Se probó un par de prendas que por alguna razón le quedaba sumamente holgadas, se observo un momento al espejo, en verdad había adelgazado demasiado, y al ropa no le quedaba como siempre. Fastidiado se puso la ropa de siempre.

-Al menos así no notara mi estado actual...

-( Y crees que no lo noto cuando te toco?)

-"podrías dejar de joderme ..."

-(Solo señale el detalle ahora si te gusta la mentira...LLAMA A OROCHICACA...)- espeto al ineer y desapareció

-Maldita seas...

A Sasuke no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que le recordaran su momento de Gran estupidez, a verse ido en busca de esa desgraciada serpiente fue uno sino el más grande de su errores, pero ya había recapacitado y estaba con al persona que amaba eso era lo mejor.

Bien luego de peinarse a su forma y no le vía el caso seguir allí, dando vueltas sin hacer nada, salió del cuarto y se dirigió en pos de su koibito.

Iba bajando la escalera cuando se percato que el Rubio hablaba con alguien que penas respondía con monosílabos, aminoro le paso y se asomo con cuidado.

Sus ojos negros detallaron al escena. Gaara sentada en el sillón mientras que su rubio amor caminaba y hablaba con severidad marcando algunas cosas que Sasuke no entendía.

Usumaki concluyo con su retahíla de palabras...

-No se porque pero creo que es ese el problema- afirmaba el rubio al finalizar su discurso

-Comprendo

-Así que no te queda otra que sincerarte y cuando digo **Sincerarse**... por favor no lo amenaces ni lo estampes contra una pared... se amable mira que conozco ese carácter tuyo – señalo el blondo con el dedo acusador, mas que divertido por la situación - Y guarda la maldita arena en otro lugar – advirtió con vehemencia retomando su postura

-Esta bien... – bufo Sabuko no, bastante frustrado al comprender que lo dicho por su Ototo-chan era verdad

-Bueno ahora largo tengo cosas que hacer – comento el futuro 6º Hokage, cortando toda parlamento

-De acuerdo... – contesto el pelirrojo

Ambos fueron hasta la puerta una vez allí volvieron a hablar por un momento, se volvieron a despedir y sin poder impedir el impulso Naruto abrazo a su hermano

-Has lo que te dije y todo saldrá bien – le susurro al oído

-Te encanta provocar sus celos verdad? – contesto el pelirrojo mientras respondía al abrazo

-Ja a ti no? – cuestiono le kitsune mientras se separaban, por toda respuesta la comentario Gaara sonrió de una manera muy particular

-Buenas noche y perdón por molestar - dijo y se alejo de la casa

(N/A: KYA! º¬º acabo de morir desangrada Gaa-koi sonriendo WoW! POR KAMISAMA QUE SEXY ES!)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Naruto Podía sentir la escarlata mirada sobre su espalda mas no hizo ningún intento por voltear, sonreía y saludo con la mano a su nii-san, su corazón se sentía feliz ante la presencia de su moreno, además había ayudado a esos dos eso era un triunfo; ahora solo quedaba que pusieran lo mejor de cada uno para que esa relación saliera a flote.

Si tenia que ser sincero Nuestro Rubio se había percatado casi de inmediato de la presencia de su Teme, el tontito intento por todo los medios el ocultar su presencia, algo inútil en su actual estado de salud.

Mas Naruto aprendió que las cosas fáciles no son divertidas y se disfrutan menos, así que sin mas cerro al puerta tras si, y se encamino a la cocina, para terminar de poner los platos en la mesa, pero al pasar cerca de la escalera unos brazos le rodearon al cintura como reclamando su propiedad.

-"Otra vez con su ataque de Complejo de Pulpo" – sonriendo, puso las manos en aquellas pálidas extremidades apretándolas con calidez. – Que bueno que te despertaste Teme

El agarre se aflojo un poco y fue el turno de Naruto de girarse y plantarle un beso en aquellos apetecibles labios que había extrañado, en tan corto tiempo.

La muestra de afecto se torno mas demandante, haciendo que el rubio tomara el control de la situación, ya que sus manos viajaron por debajo de la amplia playera azul , haciendo que unos espasmos de placer recorrieran el cuerpo del Uchiha

-Naru.. – susurro Sasuke cuando el hambriento boca comenzó su danza sobre la nívea piel del cuello

El deseo tomo control de ellos sin importar donde se encontraban, el cuerpo del pelinegro fue pegado a la pared, mientras que era oprimido por la contextura del rubio. Pero la magia fue rota por un par de gruñidos bastante alto.

Ambos se miraron a la cara teñida de carmín, sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a reír, sus estómagos se quejaban demasiado como para seguir con aquella muestra de cariño. Se dieron un casto beso y tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la cocina.

Sasuke se quedo maravillado ante el espectáculo culinario, si solo ver el platillo se le hizo agua al boca, se percato que estaba famélico.

-Bueno que tal si comemos muero de hambre tu no? – comento el rubio mientras servia el plato

-Hai – respondió el Uchiha tomando su puesto en la mesa

En una agradable silencio, degustaron al comida, pero tna solo duro unos cinco minutos, ya que como era de esperarse el Rubio, comenzó a contarle que tuvo que sacrificar su amado Ramen para hacerle una comida saludable y de paso recriminarle por no cuidar su salud.

-No se que te dio por no comer Teme, estas muy delgado.. además tu cara esta mas pálida de lo habitual acaso planeabas enfermar? – lo miro fijamente buscando la verdad - o estas a dieta?

-No fue por eso?

-Entonces?

-Bueno primero dime que quería ese mapache sin cejas en mi casa?

-No me digas que estas celoso de el también?

-Como que de el también? – desvió le rostro hacia un punto indefinido de la habitación

-Vamos Baka estabas celoso a morir de Sakura-chan nee? – punzó divertido

La cara de Uchiha se puso roja como una fresa madura, no quería mentir mas pero aceptar sus ganas irrefrenable de querer matar a cuanto se acercara a su kitsune era algo que aun no podía admitir abiertamente, eso era como doblegar su orgullo.

Como el gran Sasuke Uchiha iba conceder el echo de que los celos que lo carcomían al ver a cualquiera cerca de su Dobe?... No era imposible afirmarlo en vos alta por más que su histérica Ineer se lo exigiera.

Una cálida palma tomo su mentón llamando su atención

-Yo si estoy celoso de todos lo que se te acerca sea mujer o hombre – admitió sin pudor alguno el oji azul - en especial de ese degenerado de kakashi – confeso el Kitsune seriamente – aunque se que es feliz con Iruka-sensei, las mañas no se le quitan. No crea que no note como te ve el trasero- la cara del pelinegro preguntaba _como?_ Y el portador del Kyubie magullo - como si fueras un caramelo dulce que quisiera comer Ya!... **Eso** **no me gusta** – puso una cara muy seria mientras hablaba pero luego sonrió a forma de afirmación cariñosa – tu eres mío verdad?... así como Yo soy tuyo nee?

-Naruto... – la lengua paresia no quería funcionar, otra vez ese maldito orgullo le impedía hablar

-Sabes para que vino Gaara – comento el rubio, aun sosteniendo el mentón de su koi quien negó con la cabeza - Vino a pedirme un consejo, al parecer se peleo con Sai – soltó la barbilla y comenzó a levantar los platos

La mente de Uchiha era un remolino, es que sus estúpidos celos siempre le hacían ver cosas que no existían. El silencio entre los dos se hizo pesado y como de costumbre su vos interna comenzó a machacarle su estupidez.

-(Has algo imbecil... **el todo sinceridad y tu para variar como planta seca del desierto**... Si no haces algo te arrepentirás)- afirmo sin reparo la Inner – (MUEVE EL CULO UCHIHA ES UNA ORDEN )- decreto con agresividad

El ex vengador se puso de pie cual resorte y interceptó a su blondo quien tenia las manos ocupadas con algunos trastos, sus manos viajaron hacia el cuello y su boca fue directo al objetivo mas dulce y delicioso... comenzó a besarlo con desenfado, intentando con esa acción pedir disculpas por su falta de palabras.

Las cosas cayeron al piso ya que el rubio rodeo la cintura de su amante pegando los cuerpo lo máximo posible, devolviendo beso por beso marcando así su necesidad. Sin previo aviso Naruto elevo a su moreno y lo sentó en la mesada de la cocina, colocándose entre sus piernas, pegando sus pelvis en el proceso.

Sasuke ahogo un gemido placentero al sentir el irreverente contacto, sus extremidades superiores jugaban con las hebras doradas, y las inferiores fueron enroscadas en la cintura de su koibito.

Cuando el beso se rompió, dada la necesidad de aire, Uchiha abrió los ojos y noto una sonrisa picara en su Dobe – Que .. que...es tan gracioso? – pregunto respirando entre cortadamente

-Tu y tu complejo de pulpo..- confeso el interpelado

-Mi que?

La respuesta quedo para después, ya que la segunda ronda de beso y caricias comenzaron, poco a poco la ropa que estorbaba fue regada en el piso de la cocina, dejando expuesta más piel que besar y lamer.

Los gemidos y suspiros inundaron el lugar, haciendo que las ansias y excitación creciera en ambos. Naruto consiguió liberarse del abrazo de su koi cuando comenzó a besar su piel jugando con cada centímetro de la dermis, hasta llegar al borde de los boxer negros donde se notaba una protuberancia muy llamativa.

Con movimiento rápido extrajo la hombría y cual si fuera una exquisita paleta de helado de ramen comenzó a degustarla extrayendo de la garganta de su amante una sinfonía de suplicas y exigencias muy típicas en El

La mente de Sasuke estaba nublada por tanto placer y necesidad, lo quería todo en ese preciso momento. vagamente escucho un sonido insistente, que supuso era imaginación de su embotado cerebro; Mas como era algo habitual el maldito dobe se detuvo forma miserable de conseguir que suplicara, abrió sus ojos negros intentado controlar la respiración y así poder insultarlo con gusto al haberlo dejado así , pero no estaba en la cocina

Bajo de la mesada acodándose los boxer y se encamino hacia donde se escucho al vos del rubio. Cuando llego a al entrada del salón diviso a su pareja al teléfono, como estaba de espalda, nos e percato del escrutinio al que era sometido

-"El muy desgraciado esta como quiere"- babeo El oji negro

-(Huy que bien el quedan tus pantalones )

-"He?... esos son mis pantalones?"

-( Baka mira que ese despistado mira el escudo de la familia en ellos)

Era cierto el escudo de la familia Uchiha estaba labrado en el lado derecho del pantalón, mas Eso no le importo al portador de Sharingan, lo único que veía era ese redondeado trasero dentro del pantalón.

Detallando más al sujeto en cuestión, su espalda era una buena muestra de lo que puede hacer el entrenamiento continuo, cada movimiento se marcaba a la perfección, incluso el respirar hacia que ese cuerpo divino emanara una energía deliciosa que incendiaba las neuronas del pervertido observado

De improvisto el aspirante a Hokage giro enfrentando al fisgón, de inmediato le regalo una sonrisa preciosa, que acelero el pulso del moreno, luego desvió la mirada hacia otro lado de la habitación.

-Si entendí podría ser mañana si quieres?- dijo el rubio - si confirmare mañana a que hora nos reunimos te párese? ... si estoy seguro .. **el lo prometió** no creo que no me cumpla no? ... jajaja eres un bromista lo sabias? ... – río divertido - si interrumpiste... – afirmo serio de repente, un momento de silencio seguido de una maldicen de la boca del rubio- ESTAS LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE TE CONTARE LO QUE HAGO CON TU HERMANO DEGENERADO!- y sin más corto

La cara de Sasuke era todo un poema, ya que la ultima frase la había bloqueo todo hilo de cordura, pensar que mañana Naruto se reuniría con Itachi le ponía los pelos de punta, ya que por alguna extraña razón sabia que el debía acompañarlo.

Pero no que va, el se las ingeniaría para que no lo obligaran a ver al maldito karma de su vida... su koibito debía entender, por mas que usara cualquier técnica el no lo vería eso lo juraba por su apellido.

-"Y CUANDO UN UCHIHA PROMETE ALGO LO CUMPLE!"- afirmo vehemente y decidido

-(el pez por al boca muere...)

Antes que pudiera replicar la afirmación, Naruto se acerco al oji negro y lo abrazo, luego de un beso lo levo al sillón donde ambos se sentaron un marcado silencio lleno la habitación. De pronto el Rubio tomo al palabra

-Hable con tu hermano – comento mientras que el Teme no le hacia ni caso, al menos eso paresia ante los ojos de Usumaki, decidió continuar – Necesito que me digas a que hora te parese bien que venga...- el cuerpo el ex vengador se tenso

-Que venga?...- repitió algo sacado de cuadro

-Si El quiere hablarte.. yo le dije que podía ser mañana así terminamos de una vez por todas con este mal entendido y...- Naruto callo al sentir el cambio brisco de aura en su pareja

-QUE TU HICISTE QUE?- de pronto al escuchar lo dicho por su amante, el carácter asido y viseral de la familia salió a flote, los ojos se le pusieron rojos

-Invite a venir a Itachi... – antes que le moreno protestara o intentara matarlo afirmo con seguridad – **me lo prometiste no recuerdas?**

Continuará...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Nota del autor:

Angie: KYA! Al fin termine... perdón por el retraso es que estuve más que complicada de verdad... T.T. pero que me dicen? Les gusto el cap bastante detalladito para que entiendan los sabio que puede ser mi Naru-solcito-chan mira que hacer que Gaara le confiese todo... que bárbaro nee? ... bueno espero sus opiniones sugerencia e incluso unas amenazas. Por cierto por si les quedo dudas..

**LO QUE LADY ESCRIBA SIEMPRE SERA NARUSASU** (a menos que logren convencerme de lo contrario cosa que creo imposible XD)

Bien los niños les mandan saludos ( ósea Naru-chan, Sai-bello, Gaara-koi y obviamente le Sasu-Bunny), y yo igual ahora las dejo debo organizarme para el siguiente cap así que

nos vemos niños y ninas.

Lady Sesshoumaru ( se despide feliz como una perdiz Ya termine WII!) hasta el proximo Capitulo


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo (maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)

Lady: bien aquí vengo cumpliendo mis promesas y puntualidad ( Ojitos de corazón) Si me he esforzado, aunque hay partes de este cap que no me agradan( lean y sabrán porque, al menos las que me conocen) Capitulo 13..quien lo diría o.o! ( se escuchan ruidos y escándalo de fondo)

Naru: nee saludos a mi **Tía Umi-chan que aun sigue enfermucha n.n ( **besos voladores

Sai: es cierto se nos cuida bella Hime ( mas besos voladores)

Gaara. Si saludos a ella y también no olviden saludar a quienes leen ¬¬

Lady: es cierto escriban o no un comentario, queremos decirle que nos encanta que estén allí

Naru: nee oka-chan has vistó a Sasuke?

Lady Nop (cara de ángel) búscalo en algún árbol ese Bunny andaba con hambre fíjate n.n

Naru: ok voy al jardín n.n (sale)

Sai: Uf... que bueno se fue ya no podía mantener callado al imbecil ( patea una gran bolsa negra el famoso bunny saca la cabeza)

Sasu: ( Sé quieta la venda de la boca) LOS VOY A MATAR A TODO! Ò.ó

Lady: CALLATE...( ABOFETEA) ESO ES POR ...TU SABES ( para las que se quieren enterar pues lean y verán porque estoy tan alterada...) ME ODIO A MI MISMA T.T

Sasu: únete al club no hay cuota

Gaara: aquí tengo el calcetín sucio

Lady: cállalo quieres? Bien nos vemos a bajo para el saludo final...

que lo disfruten

**Aclaraciones...**

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia, Ineer o alterego...( mejor dicho YO Y MI MALICIA XD)

**Murmullos en la noche**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior:**

-QUE TU HICISTE QUE?- de pronto al escuchar lo dicho por su amante, el carácter asido y viseral de la familia salió a flote, los ojos se le pusieron rojos

-Invite a venir a Itachi... – antes que le moreno protestara o intentara matarlo afirmo con seguridad – **me lo prometiste no recuerdas?**

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Los ojos negros se desviaron al reloj de la mesa de luz, a pesar de que el cuarto estaba oscuro, noto claramente lo que marcaban las manecillas del reloj

-" 1: 50 AM... acaso no piensa venir a dormir?" – magullo mentalmente

No hubo respuesta a ese cuestionamiento, aunque sea le hubiera contestado su conciencia pero no la maldita estaba ofendida desde que había discutido con su koi. Aunque sea abría insultado un poco para no sentirse tan miserable mente solo, pero no esa condenada se había mantenido en un hermético silencio.

-"Se supone que ella debe estar de mi lado no del de mi oponente" – se quejo mas que molesto con su Inner testaruda y mucho más con la persona promotor de todo aquel alboroto emocional – "Estúpido dobe porque carajo tiene que ser tan impulsivo?..." – otra vez el silencio lo rodeo

Hacia horas que habían tenido su primera discusión como pareja... y todo por culpa de **ese **KARMA MALDITO, apretó los puños haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran más pálidos de lo normal

–Maldito Itachi acaso le fascina hacerme la vida miserable? – magullo ofuscado y con la respiración entrecortada, mientras se apartaba de la ventana y se tiraba en el lecho – Porque no me deja en paz? ... – Inhalo hondo y se quedo allí por un largo rato.

Todo el lugar tenia la particular esencia natural de Naruto y ese echo hacían que la soledad y la culpa debatieran en contra de su Orgullo. La discusión era sencilla... intentaban averiguar quien estaba haciendo lo correcto, al negarle algo que supuestamente había prometido y que el no recordaba haber Prometido **JAMAS**

-TKS... Usuratonkachi – murmuro mientras que su mente volvía a ese maldito momento

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Flash Back ...

_-ESTAS LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE TE CONTARE LO QUE HAGO CON TU HERMANO DEGENERADO_!- lo escuche decir y de inmediato mi mente disparo alarmadas. Me puse a la defensiva...

Es que como ese baka osaba siquiera pensar ir a verse con ese desgraciado?... y que ni soñara que yo lo acompañaría... no, no lo haría, eso lo podía jurar por la sangre de mis venerables ancestros

Pude sentir sus brazos rodeándome y aquellos cálidos labios besándome... fui guiado hasta el sillón y allí lo escuche anunciarme lo que yo ya sabia

-_Hable con tu hermano_ – No quería que me dijera eso; no quería aceptar el echo de que Naruto aun esperara que yo accediera a acompañarlo a verlo – _Necesito que me digas a que hora te párese bien que venga?..._- para ser sincero no me esperaba la pregunta, luego que anunciara **eso** sentí que cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensaba abrumadoramente como si fuera un arco apunto de disparar una flecha a una distancia considerable

-_Que venga?...-_ balbuce sin poder creerlo acaso mi koi esta loco?... Cómo que venga?...Para que venia?

-_Si El quiere hablarte.._ – mi mente al escuchar la afirmación sé dispararon en aquellas escenas horribles de mi infancia - _yo le dije que podía ser mañana, así terminamos de una vez por todas con este malentendido y_... - Como se le ocurría a Naruto traerlo ante mí? Acaso no sabe que él destruyó todo lo que amaba? me privo de un hogar cálido, una familia que me amara? Sin poder reprimir mi odio, espete a quemarropa

-_QUE TU HICISTE QUE_?- acaso no entendía que **no** estaba dispuesto a verlo?

Y si lo hacía seguramente alguno de los dos terminaría muerto; Porque insistía en ponerlo frente a su enemigo? Acaso no fue él quien me dijo que si yo mataba a mi hermano me convertiría en alguien igual a él?... cuantas veces insistió en que volviera, y que dejara mi venganza..?

-_Invite a venir a Itachi..._ – lo escuche afirmar incrédulo aun lo observe con mis ojos carmesí de ira y antes que dijera algo agrego con descaro me dijo – _me lo prometiste no recuerdas_?

¿Cómo **Yo**, no me voy a acordar de eso?... **yo** nunca podría prometer algo así? Es broma verdad? Te reirás en mi cara en cualquier momento nee? Maldito Dobe ya veras cuando me entere que es una broma... Con eso no se jode carajo... 1.. 2...3...4...5... nada

Me observas con aquellos ojos tan puros y claros que no dejan margen de error, no mienten... lo se... es verdad... al menos tu cree que lo es... pero

-_**YO prometer ver a Itachi**__?- _vocifere cuando pronuncia el hombre de mi estigma sentí que mi garganta se desgarraba de asco _- __**Cuando y porque haría tal cosa**__**IMPOSIBL**__E_ – grite sin poder evitar el enfado

-_Vamos Sasuke no te pongas así_ – dijo mi rubio mientras tomaba mi hombro para volver a abrazarme. Acto que evite con un manotazo no estaba de animo para mimos ni nada solo quería echar al maldito Dobe de mi casa, me puse de pie y comencé a ir y venir por aquella habitación

-_**Cómo quieres que no me ponga si? – **_juro que intente no ser agresivo pero no podía, no con ese tema en particular_** - apenas pasamos unas horas de ser pareja y ya planeas mi vida?... Quién te dio el derecho a hacer eso?**_ – espete exaltado respirando agitado, maldita debilidad que aun me aquejaba no sé porque pero mi cuerpo volvió a ponerse pesado

-_Será mejor que te sientes así podemos hablar más tranquilos_ – lo oí preocupado pero no me importo

-_**Deja de darme ordenes Usuratonkachi**_ – me resistí a ceder ante aquel acto de preocupación, acompañado de esa mirada zafiro cargada de preocupación y amor. Así que me separe del él, no necesitaba mas compasión ni ayuda de nadie – _**QUE MIERDA ESTABAS PENSADO**_?

-_Yo te quiero ayudarte_ – afirmó él con aquel rostro inocente.

Que no sabe este cabezota que el maldito Itachi es un manipulador de primera? Diría lo que fuera por lograr la confianza y luego... luego Por Kami- sama no quería recordar todo aquello

-_**A que**_? – pregunte cada vez mas enfadado ya no sabia con quien si con mi hermano por meterse y destruir mi paz mental o con Naruto por ser tan cabezota e insistir en el tema

-_Para que te arregles con la única persona que realmente te quiere_ – lo escuche aseverar con tanta vehemencia que me aterro saber que mi kitusne confiaba en ese desgraciado asesino

-_**MENTIRA**_! – me negaba aceptar que mi koi lo estaba defendiendo; Que no se supone que tu pareja debe estar junto a ti en las buenas y en las malas? Que hace Naruto defendiendo a ESE y no a MÍ?

-_Escúchame Sasuke_ – volvió a usar ese tono preocupado casi sedo pero todo cambio cuando siguió hablando - _necesitas darle una oportunidad tienes que escucharlo – _pidió insistente

-_**NO!! **_– fue mi respuesta firme en mi postura ni tu ni nadie podrá cambia esa forma de pensar de él

-_No seas terco_ - lo vi poner aquella cara molesta esa que usaba siempre que discutíamos por niñerías, pero esta no era una niñería comprende! - _Itachi quiere hablarte, se lo debes el hizo mucho por ti_

Que hizo que? Es broma verdad?... no puedes estar hablando del asesino de mi familia?... eres un maldito ingenuo me pregunto que jutsu uso para tenerte así de idiota? - "Reacciona Naruto" - grito mi mente, pero no el tenias que seguir hablando como perico

-_Si Sasuke, Itachi_ _Te quiere mucho y si lo escucharas dejando tu estúpido orgullo de lado y abre tu corazón de una maldita vez... Tal vez... _

Mi cuerpo se movió solo, no se como pero en un instante la distancia que nos separaba dejo de existir; mi puño golpeo tu mejilla con tal fuerza que terminaste estampado contra una de las columnas, mis dedos dolían si, pero no tanto como mi corazón. Mis Ojos comenzaron a arder mientras observaba las manchas de sangre en mis pálidos nudillos.

Mi Ineer ni lerda ni perezosa grito obscenidades utilizando en el proceso mil idiomas de quien sabe que país? Usando por cierto su famoso tridente haciendo sangrar mi pecho, no le reproche eso... una vez mas tenia razón en insultarme pero no se lo dije para que.

Un Pequeño gruñido me saco de mi depresivo pensamiento. Detalle la figura de mi Rubio, sin moverme un centímetro, siempre manteniendo mi mirada fría y soberbia; Nunca le demostrare que tan afectado me encontraba soy un Uchiha no?

Mi alma tembló al notar el hilo de sangre que brotaba de la comisura de tu boca. Dios...

Mi conciencia me exigió con frenesí que me disculpara y juro que intente mover mis labios, pero ningún sonido salió por mi garganta. Otra vez ese dolor insistente en mi pecho cortesía de mi yo interno; Quien lacero mis sentidos haciendo que mi respiración sea entrecortada, tanta adrenalina me estaba ocasionando una inestabilidad no muy característica en mi.

Pero No mostraría debilidad ante Naruto, no cuando **ese tipo** esta de por medio, tenia que hacerte entender si no era a las buenas seria a las malas. Espere tu reacción, que nunca llego, tan solo limpiaste tus labios con el dorso de la mano, hiciste una mueca burlona, quien sabe que carajo pasa por tu alocada cabeza rubia?

Luego de sonreír por aquello que tu solo sabes, tu semblante se pone serio y mi observas mientras te acercas, casi puedo decir que aquellos zafiros me paralizaron por completo. Nunca había notado lo fríos que podían ser hasta este momento, acaso me odias?

Mi conciencia y la razón parecieron estar de acuerdo en eso también abrazadas comenzaron a llorar, no queríamos tu rencor, tu nunca fuiste una persona rencorosa verdad? No comenzaras ahora cierto? No por favor no me odies, observe mi puño nuevamente.

Una cálida palma me tomo el mentón acelerándome el pulso, temor, ansiedad, excitación remolino de sensaciones. Porque yo esperaba una replica una discusión algo que me diera motivos para defenderme pero con solo ese toque toda barrera cayo en pedazos dejándome expuesto ante aquel al que amaba.

-_Sasuke...-_ me llamo con calidez y como respuesta gire el rostro no quería verlo a la cara, pero el muy dobe volvió a insistir – _mírame_ – pidió y mi maldita vos interior hizo que obedeciera

Me sometí al reclamo sin mediarlo mucho; ya no sabia que mierda hacer, no podía escapar paresia que estaba atornillado al piso, tampoco podía ignorar el pedido. Con mi pulso acelerado enfoque sus zafiros, que se habían endulzado tanto que uno podía perderse en ese mar de calma y amor. Y para complicar o confundirme mas, Sonreíste de aquella manera que solo tu puede hacerlo.

_-Tú lo quieres y eso siempre será así, y esta bien no tienes por que preocuparte _ - asevero con tal vehemencia que me estremecí ante la posibilidad de que tuviera razón, no eso no era cierto quería pensar en todo aquello, pero el volvió a llamarme – _Sasuke yo se como eres, lo se porque mi corazón me lo dice – _y marcaste justo tu pecho en el lado izquierdo...

Aun sujetaba mi mentón mientras se acercaba lenta y tortuosamente llenándome de ansiedad, sentí tu cálido aliento rozar mi mejilla cerré mis ojos dispuesto a aceptar la caricia que me ofrecías, olvidando momentáneamente aquella disputa. Mas un estridente ruido irrumpió en la habitación.

Abrí los ojos al no sentir ni tu aliento, ni tu contacto, te escuche contestar el teléfono y como si el hechizo que me ataba hubiera desaparecido al irte, subí la escalera y me encerré en mi cuarto. Apoyado en la puerta me deslice hasta le piso y allí me quede por quien sabe cuanto tiempo hundiendo mi acalorado rostro entre mis piernas. Un llamado en al puerta me sobresalto.

-_Sasuke...- _dos golpes y no respondí – _Abre tenemos que hablar_- dijo; No pensaba en volver a ceder a sus encantos así que ni loco abría la puerta. Lo escuche bufar molesto, no me importo no abriría – _NO tengo mucho tiempo..._ – afirmo sin levantar la vos; cosa que realmente me extraño

De donde había salido este hombre maduro? Este que no respondía a mis ataques y estaba dispuesto aun dialogo adulto. No sé que me dio más miedo? Si tu actitud, o el tema que debíamos tratar.

¿Dónde Carajo esta mi Dobe, ese que se exaltaba con solo picarlo un poco?

-_**Lárgate...**_ - le gruñí

Por un segundo pensé que me había obedecido y me sentí fatal, porque por más que fuera lo que fuera yo lo quería y no me gustaba nada que por culpa del madito engendro de Uchiha nosotros estuviéramos así.

-_Sabes una cosas Sasu...?_ - lo escuche decir y mi dermis se estremeció ante el echo de que aun estaba del otro lado de la puerta, no respondí, no porque no quisiera sino porque no supe que decir – _Esto era mas fácil cuando éramos niños no?_

Me sorprendí que estuviéramos tan en sintonía como para pensar exactamente lo mismo

-_Me solicitaron para hacer un reemplazo...-_ anuncio – _no se cuanto tiempo me tome pero creo que es mejor que por el momento no nos veamos..._ –otro segundo angustiante estaba intentando decir que no quería estar conmigo? –_Ya me voy... Nee Sauske... intenta recordar_ – pidió, escuche tus pasos alejándose de mí.

Como si mi cuerpo sufriera una descarga, comprende que se iba y que no sabia por cuanto tiempo, no quería, no mejor dicho NO PODIA DEJARLO IR ASI. Me levante de mi sitio, abrí la puerta de mi habitación camine por el largo pasillo, moví mis pies con ligereza sobre cada escalón de la escalera, cuando llegue a la sala no había nadie, Me dirigí a la puerta la abrí de par en par y nada... mi arrepentimiento llego tarde ya te habías ido...

(N/A: AGG!... me provoca suicidarme como yo escribí esto U.U? –Aura depresiva- Mi niño esta sufriendo y para variar ESE UCHIHA BASTARDO TIENE LA CULPA...¬¬, me consuela que él la pasara peor de eso me encargo yo Muajajaja)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Un Gran suspiro de frustración inundo la habitación, el cuerpo del moreno se volteo en la cama, nunca pensó que su propio lecho le pareciera extraño y frió. Pero sabia que no era culpa de la cama sino de la persona que faltaba en ella.

-Maldita sea mi suerte – magullo el oji negro, otra vez su atención se desvió hacia el reloj...- "2: 37 AM... Porque mierda no puedo dormir?... pensé que el insomnio se me había quitado"

-(Lo que tu no tienes es CULPA)

-"Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer! ... Aunque estoy arto de tus palabras me gustaba más tus silencios"

-(PUES TE JODES MALITO DESGRACIADO POR TU CULPA NARU-CHAN NO ME ABRAZA PARA QUE YO PUEDA DORMIR) – recrimino a quemarropa

-"... oye"

-( que mierda quieres?) –gruño hastiada de aquella discusión

-"Tu..."

-(Yo que?)

-"Me vas a hacer preguntarte verdad?"

-(No... ya sé lo que quieres, así que cierra los ojos para que pueda traerte aquí) – ordeno la Inner.

Sin meditar nada obedecía...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Habitación de Itachi...

-Lamento que hallas discutido con mi Ototo-baka… - un gran suspiro de frustración exteriorizo su propio desanimo

-No te preocupes era algo que realmente esperaba... – calmo el aspirante a Hokage - pero te confieso que luego que me lo prometió... pues pensé que reaccionaria de otra manera

-Pero me dijiste que no sabia lo que prometía

-Creo que no se dio cuenta... elegí un mal momento para hablar

-Bueno entonces debemos darle tiempo no crees?

-Hai – asintió el rubio

-Oye que me dices si comemos tengo hambre- el peli largo y azabache se paso su palma por la pancita lleno de ganas de comer algo supero rico

-Ya párese que te contagiaste mis gustos – bromeo el blondo

-Claro que no cuñadito el titulo de tragón lo tienes tu – ambos sonrieron

-Oye Neji-kun me dijo que vas mucho para la tienda central cuando salieron de pase – comento el menor intentando cambiar de tema - que hay allí no tienes ropa suficiente?

-No es por eso Naru-chan

-Entonces?

-Pues hay alguien allí que me cae muy bien

-Por Kami... deberé cuidar a esa persona y advertirle que eres un pervertido

-Jajajaja... creo que lo sabe ya la bese

-Nani?... que atrevido en al primera cita

-Bueno... fue un impulso y a ella pareció no importarle

-A ver cuéntame, tenemos tiempo de sobra Neji no volverá hasta entrada la madrugada – comía su Ranmen instantáneo sentado en el piso –Habla Ita-chan que quiero saber

-Ok... todo comenzó cuando la vi aparecer con la ropa que debían enviarme aquí recuerdas?- el rubio asintió- bueno ella llego y que se yo... no podía dejarla ir así no más y le pedí que me hiciera compañía

-Y Neji?

-Lo había llamado por un momento y como Tsunade-sama me había dado la medicina no me pude mover de la cama así que quede a cargo de los anbu

-Bien y que paso hasta que llego Neji?

-jejejeje... luego me dices a mí pervertido y entrometido...

-...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Volvemos con Sasuke ( Malvado Uchiha bastardo... ¬¬)

Al abrirse nuevamente; Las Orbes negras identificaron aquel lugar, por lo que veía su inner cumplió sus palabras estaba en aquel territorio nebuloso, pero no parecía el mismo lugar, dado que este era mas tétrico y sombrío, las pantallas donde siempre estaba la cara de el lindo Kitsune estaba apagada, un aire frío le recorrió la espalda.

-(Y BIEN?) – las palabras parecían de ultra tumba haciendo que su ojos buscaran sin encontrar de donde salía la vos

-"No me asustes así maldito" –me queje mientras intentaba que su pulso se regularizara –"Y no se a que viene esa pregunta"

-(LO QUE QUIERO SABER ES QUE CARAJO PASO POR TU CABEZA CUANDO GOLPEASTE A NARU?)- cuestiono a bocajarro - ( QUE YO SEPA EL NO TE HIZO NADA)

-"CÓMO QUE NADA?" – replique – "ESE DOBE QUERIA QUE VEA A **ESE** MALDITO NO VOY A HACERLO... ADEMÁS DE DONDE SACO QUE YO HABIA PROMETIDO ALGO? ES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO Y.." – no pude terminar con mi descarga ya que fue silenciado abruptamente

Mi boca fue sellada por un puñetazo, con tal fuerza que volé por los aires a varios metros de donde me encontraba parado; no-conforme con eso y antes de caer al suelo. Fui interceptado, recibí una patada en mi trasero que me estampillo contra un montículo de excremento que no se de donde carajo salió

-(AHI TE MERESES ESTAR POR DESGRACIADO!) – afirmo mi loca y jodida conciencia que paresia un demonio incluso tenia activado el Sharingan – ( SI VUELVES A COMPORTARTE ASÍ TE JURO) me apunto con su dedo acusador a mi rostro sucio - (** Y SABES QUE CUANDO JURO LO CUMPLE**)- afirmo como un enajenado, claro que lo sabia aun padezco ese tridente en mi pecho desgraciado! – ( TE JURO QUE TE ENCIENRO AQUÍ Y SERE **YO QUIEN HAGA FELIZ A NARUTO...** ME OISTE?)

-"No te atreverías?" – cuestione realmente angustiado

-(PRUÉBAME) – desafió

Un silencio sepulcral nos rodeo. Evalué la aseveración y confirme lo dicho; si lo sabia, era parte de mí y así como ella sabia lo que yo sentía en ese momento de alguna forma yo tenia la certeza que su afirmación era verdadera. No quería... no podía dejar que eso pasara.

-(Tranquilo)- dijo mientras intentaba recuperar su pasiva y acostumbrada calma. Inhalo hondo y expulso el aire en un suspiro. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no eran color sangre. – ( Aun confió en ti para que arregles el lió en que te metió tu puto orgullo)

-"..."

-(Ven siéntate tenemos que hablar) – aquellos sillones volvieron a parecer y mi yo interior se sentó en uno de ellos, con una ademán me invito a imitarlo, limpie mi ropa lo mejor que pude y tome asiento – ( Ahora bien dime porque Rayos no te disculpaste?)

-"Bueno..."

-(Olvídalo... se que es por ese condenado orgullo que no te lleva a ningún lado) – expreso con desprecio sin dejarme argumentar en mi defensa y además agrego – ( porque seamos sinceros, ese afamado carácter tuyo te llevo a cometer error tras error y no conforme con eso intentaste matara MI Kitsune varias veces )- acuso sin reparo

-"Si sabes todo eso para que vuelves a mencionarlo?"

-(PORQUE MIERDA SERÁ?) – gruño esperando una respuesta de mi que no supe manifestar luego de un momento volvió a la carga –( LA REPUESTA ES FACIL. PORQUE QUIERO LASTIMARTE ASI COMO TU LO HICISTE CON MI ZORRITO) - alego con sincero rencor no percibí la respuesta adecuada a esa afirmación tan clara – (..EL NO TE DIJO NADA, NI SIQUIERA RESPONDIO A TU AGRESIÓN... Y CUANDO VINO A HABLARTE NO LE ABRISTE LA PUERTA... COMO CARAJO PIENSAS QUE SE SIENTE? ERES TAN EGOÍSTA QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA LO QUE PUEDE GENERAR TU ESTUPIDEZ...)

-" MALDITA SEA CALLATE... SÉ QUE ACTUE COMO UN IDIOTA"- me rasque la cabeza frustrado- " PE.. PERO **NARUTO** TUVO LA CULPA AL INVENTAR ESA MENTIRA DE LA PROMESA"

Sin decir nada, ante mi se encendieron las pantallas... en ellas se veían a una pareja besándose con desesperación. Y Esa pareja no era otra que Naruto y...

La imagen quedo congelada fue cuando mi persona interna tomo la palabra

-( si es aquí donde se lo prometiste... me pase todo el tiempo intentando saber en que momento lo habías prometido... y lo encontré)

-"pero..."

-(Cállate y presta atención)- ordeno con autoridad – ( esta fue cuando llagamos casi a las 3 horas de estar juntos) - me aclaro mientras me ponía más rojo que un tomate maduro – ( y bueno no creo que estuvieras muy conciente de lo que decías... pero como yo guardo todo)- con el dedo índice señalo su cabeza- (... pues... mejor lo ves para que comprendas que Naruto no mintió..)

-"..." - Sin poder articular palabra asentí, en verdad me daba mucho miedo perderme así, al punto de no recordar nada de lo que hacia.. la culpa era de ese Dobe...

Las Imágenes comenzaron con sus acciones y el sonido envolvente altero todos mis sentidos. La respiración era agitada, los jadeos entre cortados.

(N/A: Ahora **YO** Describiré la escena de la pantalla. **Advertencia**: Lemon a continuación bueno intento de uno ok... T.T, Niñós/ñas cuidadito no sea que sus madres luego me traten de pervertida XD)

La figura de piel tostada tenia el absoluto control; El camino de besos llego hasta la ingle del peli negro, mientras que las manos con maestría jugaban con la parte baja de la hombría, un excitado Sasuke pedía mas.

Una sonrisa picara guió una de sus manos con la cual siguió con su juego; Mientras que el cuerpo tostado se movió un poco y comenzó a devorar el sexo de un estimulado Sasuke, casi podía decirse que Uchiha estaba a punto de llegar al limite de tolerancia y fuerzas, incluso podía exponerse que tocaba el cielo. Mas las caricias se detuvieron abruptamente.

-Por... que te de..tie..nes?..- jadeo el oji negro

Por respuesta recibió un beso hambriento mientras que el rubio se acomodaba entre las piernas

-Naruto... apresúrate... – rogó cuando la boca del Kitsune rompió la unión para morder la nívea clavícula dejando una marca

-Porque el apuro?- cuestiono el portador del Kyubie quien frotaba su sexo contra la húmeda entrada de su amante – mmm... si los jueguitos son lo mejor no?

-No estoy para tus... _jueguitos_..- jadeo desesperado- Te quiero... Ahora... dentro de mi...- afirmo mientras demostraba su anhelo con un apasionado beso húmedo. La respuesta aquellas palabras y acciones, fue una fuerte estocada - AAAHHH..

- HAAA... SASU!.. - gruño el rubio mientras comenzaba el vaivén del amor, aumentando la fricción incesante, la mano libre comenzó a masturbar la desatendida hombría del menor de los Uchiha, haciendo que este gimiera más fuerte, excitando mas al blondo. Quien aumento el ritmo de la intrusión

Sasuke sintió corriente eléctrica en la espina, que se extendió hasta la ingle anunciando la pronta explosión de hormonas. –Por kami Naru.. Me.. AGGG!! – se mordió el labio inferior

Liberando ahogada mente así toda la esencia en las manos del rubio, en el proceso de liberación estrujo aun mas la excitada hombría de su amante, provocando con esto que Naruto se derramara dentro ahogando un te amo en los labios del moreno.

Con cuidado el de ojos claros salió, del interior de su koibito, mientras que seguía besándolo en todo el rostro, repitiendo una y mil veces que lo amaba, a pesar de que Sasuke intentaba decirlo no conseguía ser tan abierto solo se limitaba a sonreír y devolver las muestras de cariño.

El rubio lo envolvió en sus brazos. Beso su frente - Sasuke... yo Te amo...

-Naru...Yo ...- comenzó a balbucear, y se maldijo por dentro, es que era frustrante no poder decir lo que realmente sentía

-No tienes que decírmelo ahora... – acaricio los negros cabellos con sumo cuidado apartando unas mechas rebeldes que se pegaban a la frente pro la humedad generada por todo el _ejercici_o

-Pero...- quiso protestar es que como era posible que la anterior vez había podido y ahora no le salía esto no podía ser posible

-Shhh... se como eres – El Kitsune sonrió al ver como su koi intentaba no bostezar –Descansa

-Prometo que te lo diré otra vez... – aseguro con firmeza a pesar de que se le cerraba los ojos

-Lo sé... – le dio un beso en la punta de sus respingada y arrogante nariz

Sasuke abrazo a su rubio dispuesto a descansar; ya casi estaba apunto de dormirse cuando su koibito volvió a hablar

-Sasu-chan – llamo meloso

-Mh?- contesto intentando abrir los ojos, pero el pesaban mucho

-Podemos hablar?

-Ahora...?- gruñó – Tengo sueño

-Solo ser aun momento

-Dobe te eh dicho que tengo sueño

-Pero...

Naruto no era una persona que se rendía y como sabia que Sasuke estaba calmado intentaba por todo los medios pedirle que viera a su hermano, tal vez si se lo pedía en es momento de sosiego no intentar matarlo. Así que dándole besitos volvió a intentar con su misión de reunir al clan Uchiha en una tregua.

-Naruto que quieres? – pregunto un adormilado Uchiha

-Quiero que hagas algo por mí – su tono de vos era meloso pero firme

-Lo que sea pero déjame dormir

-De VERDAD?

El peli negro bostezo con los ojitos cerrados por el agotamiento- Que.. Cosa?

-Que harás algo por mí – insistió en repetir feliz, por tener tan cerca la posibilidad de una reunión

-Si te lo prometo me dejaras dormir? – proclamo un exasperado peli negro

-Pero no sabes que te voy a pedir – comento extrañado con al actitud de su koi

-Lo que sea.. -volvió a bostezar- **te prometo** que haré lo que me pidas si te callas y me dejas dormir

-Que descanses – dijo un rubio sonriente mientras besaba el cabello azabache que se pego como una lapa al cálido y tostado cuerpo

(N/a: bien aquí volvemos a ver que dice la Inner de ya saben quien XD)

La imágenes se congelo y luego fue rebobinada y las palabras dichas por mi resonaron cual campana en la catedral de San pedro

-(Y bien?) – pregunto ella mirándome con mucho enfado

-"Yo..." – bien me sentía sumamente culpable, mas de lo que ya me sentía si eso era posible

-(Si, te lo dije, **tú lo prometiste**) – afirmo punzando mas en al llaga

-"pero no cuenta estaba casi dormido y cansado.." – me queje en vano, mi inner lo sabia

-(**No me vengas con excusas maldito lo ****prometiste** ) – respetó enérgica – ( **y de acuerdo a las reglas de tu afamado clan UN UCHIHA SIEMPRE CUMPLE SUS PROMESAS**)

Era cierto... y lo peor de todo es que Naruto no había mentido, YO se lo prometí, incluso intento explicar que quería y Como buen Baka que soy no lo dejo explicarse...

-"KUSSOOO"

-(Ahora te das cuenta porque estaba enojado?)- mencionó con frialdad –(... lo golpeaste sin razón...)- tomo aire y comenzó con al larga lista de reclamos –( además que el estaba preocupado por ti... te preparo al cena... y te cuido cuando te pusiste en ridículo... ni siquiera te pregunto porque hiciste lo que hiciste) – en las pantallas aparecieron ciertas escenas compaginadas de su noche de borrachera – (Y TU COMO LE DEVUELVES ESA MUESTRA DE AFECTO?) – al no obtener uan repuesta solo espeto –(... MERECES UNA EMBOLIA MALDITO TARADO)

-"MALDITA SEA YO..."

-(Pues ni se te ocurra preguntarme NADA)- me detuvo – (sí me hubieras escuchado no te habrías metido en este lió)

-"GRANSDIOSO!... PARA QUE CARAJO ME TRAJISTE SI NO ME VAS A AYUDAR A ENCONTRAR UNA SOLUCION?"

-( Yo te traje para que veas la verdad... y ahora debes irte y arreglar tus estupideces)

-"Pero..."

-(PERO NADA SI NO LO ARREGLAS YA SABES TE ENCERRARE AQUÍ Y YO TOMARE TU LUGAR)- advirtió mientras extendía las manos hacia mi cuerpo –( Ve Uchiha enfrenta tus errores... no te preocupes con suerte mi dulce zorrito te perdona...)

y sin que pudiera alegar nada mas fue empujado a un abismo profundo donde caí y caí... lo ultimo que consiguió ver fue un Sonriente joven Uchiha que le saludaba con la mano derecha

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

**PUM!!!**

Las orbes negras se abrieron, intento ubicarse, frunció el seño, estaba en su cuarto si pero... algo estaba mal. Porque todo estaba de cabeza?.

Detallo el lugar y se percato de su posición era la equivocada, de alguna forma se había movido tanto en la cama que termino con medio cuerpo en la cama y la otra en el piso, intentó en vano no caer por completo.

Tarea fallida ya que con el primer intento su espalda y luego el trasero dieron de lleno en el piso haciendo ruido sordo.

-Auch...- magullo mientras que se sentaba – Eres un maldito desgraciado – se quejo el azabache mientras se ponía de pie – No podrías ser más sutil

-(Gracias)- respondió al vos interna –( tu me conoces... no hay amabilidad en mi)

-"no fue un halago"- replico la razón- " y si hay "

-(No me importa lo que digas)- se jacto mientras elevaba los hombros- ( oye Teme que hora es?)

-No me digas así... - magullo en vos alta mientras tomaba el reloj de la mesa de luz - 5:45 AM

-(abra regresado Naru-.chan?)

-No lo creo el estaría aquí abra venido a verme

-( Porque motivo vendría?)

-Idiota, porque va hacer?. Él me ama me lo dijo – replicó con arrogancia

-( Si mal no recuerdo, lo echaste, lo ignoraste, LO GOLPEASTE) – señalo con suma diversión ya que con cada frasecita podía sentir la culpa agrandarse en su interior –( Ah... mi tarea esta completa)

-TSK... hazme el favor de callarte- pidió mientras presionaba las sienes con ambos pulgares

-( bien pero volveré) – remarco soberbia

-lo sé ahora lárgate

-(...)

Una vez libre de las incisivas palabras de su conciencia, el dueño de casa salió de su cuarto para ver si por algún milagro Naruto había regresado, registro todas y cada una de los cuartos del ala superior y nada volvió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama.

Estaba molesto, consigo mismo, por actuar como un psicópata. Por tratar a la persona más importante para él, como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo lo que Naruto pensaba. Si era sabido que su Dobe nunca haría algo que lo dañara

-AH... maldición... donde estarás ese Usuratonkachi? – estaba rumiando su estupidez cuando noto algo que antes no.

frunciendo el seño se acerco, justo detrás de una silla se encontraba la playera negra que solía usar Naruto – como salió apresurado... – musito mientras tomaba la prenda entre los dedos. Acerco con parsimonia la tela de algodón al rostro, sintió la fragancia natural de su koibito, mezclada con el aroma de su champú de fresas.

Aun con la prenda en la mano salió del cuarto, bajo al escalera, y se sentó en el mismo sillón donde habían comenzado la discusión. Estiro con languidez el cuerpo en el mullido mueble y su mente se disparo al momento en que golpeo despiadadamente a su querido Kitsune.

-Kamis sama... que imbecil soy - No pudo evitar que una delatora lagrima resbalara por su rostro, se sintió avergonzado por su propia debilidad por lo que cubrió su rostro con la prenda de algodón.

Lentamente aquel aroma fue invadiéndolo, y como si fuese acto de magia, comenzó a sumirse en un suave sopor; Es que aquel aroma lo arropó.

su respiración se hizo pausada y rítmica, murmurando pausadamente el nombre de su amor volteo su cuerpo hacia un lado y allí se quedo profundamente dormido.

Continuara...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Nota del autor:

Lady: Si lo sé... patético capitulo ( llorando como psicópata) pobre mi Naru-chan T.T

Sai: No sali... T.T

Gaara: oye que el fic no es nuestros nosotros estamos de pareja secundaria (consolando a la dama)

Sasu: Tu lloras y yo que? Que no ves que estoy sufrien... ( no puede hablar Sai le acomodo mejor el calcetín sucio)..mmmm ¬¬

Lady. Voy a llevar a Naru a tomar Helado vienen?

Sai: Si..

Gaara: por supuesto... ( los tres salen dejando al Bunny inconsciente)

Lady: Ok... aquí me despido perdón por el capitulo horroroso, prometo mejorar...Y.Y, Naru-chan sera feliz...T.T.. bien hasta aquí llego es pero su opinión nee? Nos vemos la semana que viene

Lady Sesshoumaru ( se despide intentando no deprimirse) Hasta prontito


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo (maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)

Bien que les digo...gracias por los comentarios, y como siempre este fic esta dedicado a mi bella musa ninja, esperando tu pronta recuperación.

También voy a saludar a cada uno de las personas que lee estas locuras personales, dejen o no su comentario, en verdad les agradezco al atención.

Nos vemos abajo par ale comentario final.

**Aclaraciones...**

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia, Ineer o alterego...( mejor dicho YO Y MI MALICIA XD)

**Murmullos en la noche**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior:**

-Kamis sama... que imbecil soy - No pudo evitar que una delatora lagrima resbalara por su rostro, se sintió avergonzado por su propia debilidad por lo que cubrió su rostro con la prenda de algodón.

Lentamente aquel aroma fue invadiéndolo, y como si fuese acto de magia, comenzó a sumirse en un suave sopor; Es que aquel aroma lo arropó.

su respiración se hizo pausada y rítmica, murmurando pausadamente el nombre de su amor volteo su cuerpo hacia un lado y allí se quedo profundamente dormido.

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

-Lamento la tardanza Naruto-kun – se despulpo por décima ves un muy apenado peli largo haciendo una reverencia

-No te preocupes Neji-kun, me la pase muy bien con ese baka pervertido – comento el rubio mientras volteaba a ver a su cuñado quien hacia un par de minutos se había dormido victima de los medicamentos de Tsunade

-Bueno pero deberías estar con Sasuke-kun no es así?

-Etto.. – rasco su mejilla con el dedo índice - no creo que quiera verme por el momento ...

-Discutieron?- quiso saber el mayor

-Hai – respondió sin reparo el Rubito con las mejillas coloreadas por la pena

-Porque fue esta vez...? -. Quiso saber el peli largo

-No te preocupes yo lo arreglare – afirmo Naruto mientras intentaba no entrar en detalles personales

El Oji claro suspiro profundo y aconsejo - Solo intenta ser sincero y por amor de dios controla ese carácter explosivo – pidió el mayor a sabiendas que esta no era la primera ves que tenían ese tipo de charla

-Hai, Hai Neji-haha – bromeaba el zorrito con una gran sonrisa en los labios, es que sabia que a Neji el disgustaba ese apodo

-Oye yo no soy tu madre ...- gruño el oji pálido – solo te lo digo por experiencia personal

-Y de eso sabes mucho no?

-Lamentablemente

-Bueno te dejo voy a casa a cambiarme, luego iré a ver a Sasuke

-Mucha suerte con tu Koi – bromeo el chico de largo cabello, divirtiéndose mucho más cuando noto el color rojo furioso que tomo el kitsune

-Arigato...- murmuro y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Aun no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de comentario tan personales.

Es que de no tener a nadie que lo apreciara ni se preocupara por el, salvo Iruka-sensei y el tercero claro esta; Ahora tenia amigos siempre dispuestos a pedir ya dar consejos... se sentía feliz, pero no dejaba de ser raro e intimidante

Una vez fuera del recinto apresuro su marcha para poder ira cambiarse a su casa, pero por algún motivo sus pies se movieron solo en dirección de la mansión Uchiha. Como no tenia llave, al menos no se la había llevado cuando salió apresurado, decidió entrar directamente por al ventana superior de la habitación, solo revisaría si su morenito estaba bien y luego si se iría a su casa, ya no quería mas problemas, bastante difícil fue controlar sus propio carácter y por ende sus típicas reacciones la vez anterior como par arruinarlo ahora con un encuentro indeseado.

Mas cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo, dormido como el esperaba, en aquella habitación. Sin esperar un segundo se introdujo en la casa y comenzó una infructuosa búsqueda. Sus pasos los llevaron hacia el comedor y a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar pudo divisar el grácil cuerpo estirado en el sillón abrazado a una de sus remeras de entrenamiento que usaba cuando vino a verlo el días atrás

-"si serás Teme"- Pensó al verlo allí dormido bastante incomodo - " para que rayos existen las camas?" - se pregunto poniendo los brazos en al cintura estilo Jarra.

Meneando la cabeza, mientras esbozaba una picara sonrisa zorruna, se acerco a su amante tocando su hombro con cuidado de no ser demasiado brusco –Sasuke despierta – pidió en un susurro otra ves toco el hombro con algo de mas impulso a ver si ya despertaba el dormilón; luego de unos minutos de insistencia logro su cometido

-Mh?... – El pelinegro ladeo el cuerpo y al ver a su amado zorrito, sonrió tontamente y inesperadamente se colgó de su cuello del blondo, murmurando una disculpa para luego volver se a dormir. Dejando un poco Shokeado al recién llegado

(N/A: es idea mía o este baka hace las cosas dormido? menudo idiota ahora no se acordara de esto tampoco ..¬¬ MALDITO SONÁMBULO DE M...Ò-Ó cof cof... continuemos )

Naruto, luego de reaccionar de su letargo, lo envolvió en una brazo protector, dibujando una zorruna mueca ante aquella actitud tan frágil de su koi. Suspiro pesadamente e inhalo el aroma natural de su pareja, seguramente estaba soñando y no recordaría nada de lo que hacia o decía . Así que seria mejor llevarlo al cuarto y dejarlo que descanse. Por más que se quisiera hacer el fuerte , sabia que todo aquel jaleo _y ejercicio_ extra lo habían extenuado.

Ni contar con al discusión que tuvieron luego, hizo una mueca al mover un poco su quijada, aun sentía su mandíbula adolorida. A pesar de su escaso chakra el Teme conservaba energía como para lastimarlo un poco, y ese maldito Kyubie se había reído de el por descuidado, y bueno tenia razón jamás espero esa resistencia.

Sostuvo el cuerpo de su novio, en forma nupcial, y comenzó a subir por la escalera. Una vez en el cuarto lo deposito con delicadeza sobre al cama. Pero bueno ya sabia que no seria fácil liberarse del agarre de su querido Sasuke, con complejo de boa constrictora.

-A ver Teme deja que me acomode – pidió en el oído del bello durmiente. Sintió al liberación de su cuello y suspiro cansado. Tomo una manta y cubrió el cuerpo salió de la habitación

Por más que quisiera dormir con el, no seria buena idea después de la fuerte discusión de el día anterior; así que con renuencia bajo al comedor dispuesto a irse, más su pancita se quejo y decidió tomar un te calientito antes de volver a su casa.

(N/A: NARU-SOLCITO-CHAN ERES UN DIOS TE QUIERO ♥.♥)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Las esquivas luces de las estrellas aun podían distinguirse en el firmamento mientras que el astro sol comenzaba a salir por entre aquellas montañas, tiñéndolas con colores ocres.

Aquel bello espectáculo era observado por unas orbes aguamarinas, se había quedado allí en el tejado cercano al departamento de Sai, esperando intentando verlo regresar. Pero nada...

-"Donde se habrá metido ese idiota?" – Se pregunto el kazekage.

Muy a su pesar se encontraba sumamente preocupado. Luego de su larga charla con su hermano rubio, decidió que era le momento de actuar y fue directo al departamento del pintor, insistió en llamar y nada, decidió introducirse en el por al ventana y no encontró rastro de su amante. Por lo que se instalo en un techos cercano y allí espero...

-"me pregunto si esta enojado conmigo o si dije o hice algo malo?"- pensó con desazón, es que a veces perdía un poco el sentido de lo bueno y lo malo, se dejaba segar por los instintos de irracionales que aun vivían en el ... digamos que era como un legado del mapache pervertido y dominante.

Bien estaba seguro que era algo de eso, y tenia mucho que ver con al reacción de su anbu favorito, pero tampoco era para que ese tarado lo dejara sin darle explicaciones. Molesto y renuente decidió volver a su cuarto de hotel, dado que tenia un par de reuniones impostergables

-"AGGG.. que fastidio..." – pensó mientras se ponía en pie

Luego de esos compromisos.. .pues mal le valía al ese pintorcito aparecer porque necesitaba arreglar asuntos de suma importancia con el.

Envuelto en su arena desapareció del tejado----

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Apenas desaparecido el kasekage, tres figuras se hicieron notar, al escucharse un suspiro profundo, muestra del alivio de presión

-aaaaaaaahhhhhhh... – resopló el trío

-Demonios... – rasco su desordenado cabello

-Pensé que no se iría nunca – suspiro ella

-Ven se los dije... – afirmo con su acostumbrada sonrisa

-Si si... pero aun queda la parte mas complicada del plan- comento la mujer

-No se si hago bien – replico el moreno lleno de dudas al respecto

-Pero que dices?- quiso saber el castaño mas alto

-Pues ...

-No te vas a echar para atrás ahora verdad? – cuestiono la femenina mirándolo con cierto toque de enfado

-Tu lo quieres verdad? – inquirió el llevaba pintada la cara

-ya les he dicho que si – afirmo con decisión

-Pues no es hora de andar dudando cuñadito – diciendo esto el mayor de los Sabuko no palmeando con brutalidad la espalda del pintor

-No hagas que me arrepienta de haber dejado a mi novio por ayudarte – advirtió la rubia de la familia

-Gomen nasasi – se disculpo el joven anbu

-Ya Temari deja de gruñir recuerda la promesa a tu novio - sugirió Kankuro, la chica asintió sin meditarlo mucho – Bueno escucharnos bien Sai-kun

-hai

-Tienes dos horas hasta que tengamos que salir del hotel - intervino la Rubia que decidió tomar la palabra

-así que preséntate en el hostería para custodiar a mi hermano, nosotros nos encargaremos de los demás - aseguro kankuro dedicándole una sonrisa burlona a su hermanita

-Nuevamente muchas gracias a ambos

-No es nada – replico el de las marionetas sonriendo

-Mas te vale hacer feliz a mi hermanito – advirtió la rubia

-Hai – volvió a afirmar mientras sonreía.

-Nos vemos entonces – saludo Kankuro

-...- solo recibió una seria miradita de su cuñada, mientras saludaba con un movimiento de su cabeza

Los vio alejarse, aun medio confundido por las distintas reacciones que tuvieron sus Cuñados, por momentos paresia que ambicionaban matarlo... pero en otras... parecían muy cooperativos y amables

-Esto de los sentimientos es complicado deberé leer mas al respecto... – comento mientras se metía en la ducha, había sido una **noche muy larga**...

Volvamos al momento en que Sai estaba vigilando las acciones de su sexy pelirrojo (N/A: Gaa-koi º¬º)

Luego de ver salir a Gaara de la mansión del Uchiha bastardo, usando todo su arte anbu logro evitar que notara su presencia. cuando lo vio entrar a su departamento se le congelo el corazón es que era raro ver las actitudes desde lejos sin poder hacer ni decir nada. Casi pierde su voluntad y su decisión al ver ese semblante preocupado mientras se posaba en un trecho cercano a su ventana.

Pero se contuvo, debía hacer las cosas bien, y averiguar un poco mas sobre sus posibilidades de tener una relación seria con el Kazekage, así que lo arriesgaría todo...

Iría en pos de las dos personas mas cercanas a él, aunque luego de presentarse ante ellos y explicarle sus razones y sentimientos, su vida terminara en un instante. Debía aventurarse y así lo hizo.

Luego de una infructuosa búsqueda por posadas y moteles, para parejas, encontró a los dos hermanos Sabuko no , en compañía de sus respectivos acompañantes en un lujoso Spa de el área residencial.

-Que te trae por aquí Sai-kun? – quiso saber la jovencita llamada Tenten

-Bueno ...

-Seguramente es algo respecto a nuestro cuñado no lo creen? – comento le sagas Nara mientras bostezaba

Los dos hermanos de la arena taladraron la figura morena, que sin siquiera inmutarse asintió ante aquel comentario. – Podría hablar con ustedes? –consulto el menor

Ambos jóvenes Sabuko no, sospechaban que algo raro se traía ese artista de cuarta, con su hermanito y si se presentaba ahí era porque algo le había echo o le había pasado y si ese idiota era le responsable de algún daño a su hermano menor correría sangre

-Habla ya – ordeno una rubia malhumorada – Espero que mi hermano este bien es tu responsabilidad cuidar de el – gruño mientras se ponía de pie amenazando al chico de Raíz con su dedo acusador

-Tranquila Temari- pidió Shikamaru sujetándola de la muñeca

-...- aceptando el pedido de su novio volvió a tomar asiento

-Que sucede Sai-san porque no estas con mi hermano? – quiso saber el chico de las marionetas

-Me tome unas horas libres – explico - Porque necesito hablar con ustedes

-Valla... – comento kankuro sonriendo – " el muchacho va enserio" – pensó divertido –" bien veremos que pasa y hasta donde quiere llegar con esta interrupción..."

-... – Temari frunció el seño no le agradaba el chico, no porque no fuera bueno sino porque se paresia mucho a su hermano. Siempre ocultando lo que sienten era ya muy complicado iniciar una relación hablando y conociéndose . Que tipo de relación tendrían si estos dos no habrían la boca para decirse nada. No deseaba sufrimiento para su Ototo –"Jodida juventud"

–Nee Tenten-chan que tal si vamos a jugar un partido de ping pong? – pidió un entendido Shjikamaru, que observando todo comprendió que sus parejas necesitaban espacio para interrogar a su futuro cuñado... o tal vez ya era su cuñado aun no se percataba de ello

-Cla... claro –dijo la joven de los pergaminos

-Termínanos aquí y los alcanzamos – comento el galante hermano de la arena mientras besaba la mono de su novia

-ji jiji... Hai – rió coqueta la chica mientras asentía

-Temari-chan…no te enojes no te ves bonita y eso seria muy problemático – comento Shikamaru, como acto reflejo al mencionada se sonrojo y afirmo con al cabeza

Cuando los tres se quedaron solos...

Tan solo Sai mencionó sus intereses personales... pues; Comenzó la avasallante encuesta, infructuosa e irritante, ya que al parecer los dos hermanos resultaron ser muy sobre protectores con el pequeño kazekage.

-No!... me opongo- bramo la hermana mayor

-Pero Temari es la vida de nuestro hermano no la tuya – se quejo el otro hermano abogando en pos del prospecto de cuñado, mas abierto a la idea de que su consanguíneo consiguiera por fin algún novio y se le cambiara la cara de soledad que cargaba siempre

-Me niego a que este sea la pareja de Gaara – la obstinada mujer no cedía

-Disculpe Temari-san porque no puedo? – consulto Sai

-Porque...

-Espera Temari deja que hable – volvió a intervenir el mayor – Necesitamos saber sus intencione no crees?

-NO... – pero luego de una guerra de miradas entres los dos mayores la rubia volteo a ver a ese osado pintorcito y dijo – ESCUPELO...

-No seas grosera Temari

-En verdad yo... - interrumpió el anbu antes de que siguiera con el alegato, era hora de decir la verdad así que – yo estoy enamorado de su hermano y bueno, ya se lo dije y el me corresponde, bueno eso creo

-ósea que lo hicieron no? – pregunto kankuro a quemarropa

-Degenerado! como Gaara va a...– la frase no quedo inconclusa al ver que el artista asentía – que el hiciste a mi hermano – como loca sujeto el cuello de la ropa del ninja de la hoja y lo zangoloteo

-Yo...nada.. – dijo entre sacudida y sacudida - en todo caso el...bueno ya saben...pues... – esto era difícil demonios no podía decirlo.. tal ves había sido mala idea presentarse frente a ellos con todo ese problema emocional con le que cargaba

... 5 minutos para procesar la información y fue el hermano de la cara pintada quien rió a carcajadas, mientras que al rubia tomaba un color carmín en las mejillas

-OH! ya veo... ese es mi hermano un seme como dios manda...ku ku ku

-Cállate Kankuro – pegando un coscorrón en al cabeza de su hermano. Luego de un segundo miro detenida mente a su cuñado, porque no decirlo ya habían tenido relaciones, y su secto sentido le decía que algo había pasado entre los dos -Y dime a que has venido si ya tienes una relación con mi hermano?, no estas solicitando permiso? Acaso paso algo discutieron?

-Pues vera...

Le tomo 15 minutos de conversación sin tapujos, describir el como y el porque ellos habían terminado juntos, obviamente gracias a Naruto. También les contó como se sentía y lo difícil que era la actitud del menor de los sabuko, y asimismo comento las sugerencias dadas en la charla con el pequeño kitsune que estableció una brillante estrategia.

-Bien funciono en parte , pero ..

-Ese Naru-chan es un genio...- interpretó el de las marionetas

-Si párese conocer mejor a Gaara que nosotros.. jo quien lo diría?- Temari tomo una postura de hermana orgullosa

-El punto es que ... - intervino nuevamente el desesperado peli negro

-Que tu quieres nuestra ayuda -asevero Kankuro

-Para mantener a raya mi hermanito por un tiempo – continuo con simpleza la rubia de cuatro coletas

-Hai

-Cuenta con nosotros – afirmo el titiritero – verdad Temari?

Luego de un agónico segundo la joven suspiro, sonriendo y tomando una postura agresiva – lo haré con la condición de que hagas feliz a mi hermano

-haré lo que este en mis manos

-Si no cumples...- el tono que uso denotaba extrema agresividad - yo misma me encargo de cortarte en pedacitos y regarlos por el desierto me escuchaste

-Es un trato – extendió la mano hacia sus ahora cuñados – sino hago feliz a Gaara-sama puede hacer lo que se le plazca conmigo – la chica de la arena sujeto la mano con firmeza, sellando el pacto

-Bien dicho! – acoto el otro ninja de la arena poniendo su manos sobre la de ellos- Etto.. que tal si nos vamos ya

-Yo creo que será mejor que nos reuniéramos cerca de mi departamento

-Porque allí?

-Es que Gaara-sama esta allí esperándome

-De verdad?- pregunto un incrédulo Kankuro

-Hai

-No puede ser!... seguro bromeas – intercambio miradas con su hermano que también tenia algo de escepticismo ante la aseveración del oji negro - mi hermano no espera nunca a nadie solo hace que vallan tras él

-Pues allí lo veremos cuando vallamos –dijo seguro de si mismo

-Bien en marcha – urgió Kankuro le interesaba sobre manera confirmar lo dicho por el morenito de su ototo

-Pero y los chicos? – consulto una apenada Rubia al evocar el lugar y con quien estaban antes de ser interrumpidos

-Es cierto – el castaño se rasco la cabeza sin saber que hacer

-Que tal si yo voy a ver si sigue allí y ustedes van con sus parejas nos veremos al alba cerca de mi departamento – propuso el anbu

-Me párese bien

-De acuerdo

Dicho esto se separaron, y Sai volvió a las cercanías de su hogar, donde se quedo contemplando a ese que le había robado el corazón, pasaron un par de horas cuando los dos herramos se reunieron con el, justo en el momento en que el Kazekage se ponía en marcha

Volvamos a la hora actual...

Sai esta listo, para cumplir su trabajo de guarda espaldas del kazekage, con renovadas esperanzas y algo de apoyo de sus parientes políticos , quizás funcionara tal y como Naru lo había propuesto...

-Bien esperemos que todo salga bien...- murmuro mientras salía de su recinto rumbo al la hostería donde se hospedaba su pelirrojo malhumorado y sus dos protectores hermanos.

(N/A: SUERTE SAI-BELLO TU PUEDES ºOº!)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Los pájaros trinaron en al ventana, mientras el sol entraba limpiamente por una ventana que se suponía debía estar cerrada, de esta manera los ojos negros se abrieron irreverentes, al notar como el molesto sol irrumpía de lleno en el cuarto, sacándolo así de su anhelado descanso.

Se estiro como un gato, había dormido sumamente bien, a pesar que a un principio creyó no poder conseguirlo; En su mano derecha apretó la tela de algodón que había servido de navío hacia las nubes de Morfeo. Incluso soñó que el estaba allí y lo abrazaba tiernamente

-Naruto...- murmuro entre un suspiro delator.

Es que quien en su sano juicio imaginaria al gran Sasuke Uchiha se enamorado como un estúpido, de ese su mejor amigo y rival. Era ilógico hasta él se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuanta de ese abrumador sentimiento, pero era cierto, además, como poder resistirse a esa esencia básica, al igual que sexapil tan animal... Pero había que decir que era tan despistado y ruidoso... pero adorable a su vez...

Con una sonrisita en la comisura de la boca se sentó en la cama cuando de repente dentro de sus cabeza se escucho un abrupta exclamación.

-(KYA! Mi dulce y lindo Kitsune!)- clamo la ya conocida conciencia que irreverente hizo acto de presencia llena de energía, canturreando la frase como la novicia rebelde en los alpes suizos

-"Es muy temprano para hacer tanto escándalo"- renegó el Uchiha

-(Cállate TEME!) – contesto ofendido por cortar su consiento

-"TE HE DICHO QUE..."

-(Oye espera...) – lo corto de pronto

-"ahora que?"

-(Porque estas sobre la cama en el cuarto?) – cuestiono muy serio

-"Porque va hacer? se duerme en una cama baka"

-(Has memoria retrazado...) – pidió con _dulzura_ – ( donde te dormiste ayer?)

-"mmmm..." – le tomo un minuto tal vez dos, hacer memoria – "Había bajado al comedor... y me senté en el sillón, luego me recostó en el...y... y?..."

-(Y... nada Teme te dormiste allí)

-"si es cierto"

-(Y me quieres decir como carajo subiste al cuarto?)

-"..." – buena pregunta.

Extrañado pensó y escarbo en su cabeza. cuando demonios había entrado en su cuarto?... repaso otra vez sus movimientos intentando recuperar algo de la lucidez que lo caracterizo siempre, recordaba haberse recostado en el sillón pero de ahí nada... Como rayos llego a la cama?

-(Te mueres si te digo algo?) – sonrió soberbio al percatarse de lo sucedido. Ya saben gracias a que busco en las cintas de memoria del baka donde vivía

-"viniendo de ti no me sorprende nada" –a firmo seguro de no ser sorprendido en esta ocasión

-(A ver si es cierto )- sonrió con malicia porque sabia positivamente que se sorprendería con su hallazgo, así que comento – (Naruto estuvo aquí)

-NANI?

-(pues tu pensaste que era un sueño no?) – riendo por lo bajo

-"No me digas que lo hice de nuevo?" – no comprendía porque hacia esas cosas, no recordar las cosas cuando entraba en un especial momento de relajación era extraño y confuso

-(Pues por lo que veo en los recuerdos el te abrazo anoche y )

-"NO PUEDE SER YO LO SABRIA..." – interrumpió un exaltado oji negro

-(Pues te digo lo que veo aquí)

-" QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO?"

-(Que Naruto te abrazo y te llevo al cuarto que más?)

-"COMO NO VOY A RECORDAR ESO?"

-(Baka esta claro para mi que eres sonámbulo)

-QUE?

-(Haces cosas dormido)

-KUSSOOO!

De un salto se puso de pie y entro al baño, si lo que decía su ineer era cierto, debía averiguar donde se encontraba su dobe y aclarar las cosas de inmediato. No podía seguir haciendo quien sabe que cosas y no recordarlo. Porque mierda le pasaba todo eso a el?

(N/A: porque YO quiero que te pasen Tarado...XD)

Luego de una rápido baño se coloco al ropa que usaba para entrenar y bajo las escalera a toda prisa, tomo las llaves y se acerco a la salida pero, recordó que debía comer algo antes de salir, porque tampoco estaba por descuidarse otra vez.

A pesar de que Naruto no le dijera nada, sabia a la perfección lo preocupado que estuvo cuando lo cuido después de esa noche horrible y larga de desenfreno; no por nada había consultado con la Hokage sobre su alimentación e a su vez se había interesado en cocinarle la noche anterior.

Bien Tomar un café con alguna otra cosa no el haría mal. Camino presuroso hasta la entrada de la cocina y se quedo de una pieza en el umbral de la habitación. Es que como no hacerlo?

Para su desconcierto, satisfacción y por ultimo su caos emocional; allí se encontraba su koibito, dormido. Tenia ambos brazos cruzados apoyados sobre la mesa, y la cabeza sobre las extremidades que le servían de almohada. Se notaba su total relajación al igual que aquella paz natural que irradiaba el rubio, frente a este se encontraba una taza de te frió que tal vez no había ni tocado.

-Si serás dobe – murmuro al verlo allí cual angelito

-(Por kami dale un beso para que despierte y...)

-"cállate.."

-(A poco no quieres hacer cositas ricas con el?)

-"si pero no es le momento no lo crees?"

-(Lo que creo es que me resultaste un cobarde...)

-"YO NO SOY COBARDE"

-(PUES DEPIERTALO Y HABLA CON EL!)

-...

-(LO VES? SI TE TIEMBLA HASTA EL CULO UCHIHA NO BAKA!)

-"te dije que te calles"- ordeno con decisión - " creo que lo mejor es preparar algo decente para comer y despertarlo luego"

-(al fin hablas como una **esposa abnegada** muévete que seguro no comió nada decente desde le otra noche que lo golpeaste)- remarco con saña

-"si serás hijo de..."

-(NADA DE QUEJAS, QUE MERECIDO TE LO TIENES... ASÍ QUE APRIETA LAS NALGAS Y A COCINAR)

-Eres un... – magullo

-(YA TE DIJE CALLATE Y MANOS A LA OBRA) – vociferó con carácter – ( O PREFIERES VENIR AQUI Y QUE **YO TOME TU LUGAR**?) – pregunto tentativo

Sin mas el Oji negro se puso manos a la obra preparando un desayuno decente para su cansado novio, que seguía durmiendo a pesar de los ruido ocasionales que hacia mientras cocinaba.

Una sonrisita idiota quería escapar por al comisura de la varonil boca, pero no, aun no era el momento para relajarse, primero tenia que hablar con ese Dobe y aclarar las cosas, también tenia que ver como escapaba del asunto con su Iñaki

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Un olorcito delicioso irrumpió en los sueños de Naruto que a pesar de su cansancio, obedeció a su quejumbroso estomago, quien insistía en retorcerse y gruñir como animal herido. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, denotando la claridad del lugar por alguna extraña razón le dolía el cuello los brazos, y ni mencionar la espalda, intento moverse pero de repente se obligo a quedarse en su lugar al ver una figura moverse incesantemente frente a el.

Frunció un poco el seño al no distinguir bien, por lo que con cuidado tallo sus ojos con el puño de la mano, si era cierto... no se equivocaba cuando pensó que ese que traía delantal era su novio. Valla cosa mas sexy.

Sus hormonas se alborotaron a tal grado que se sentía adolorido, lo que más quería en es momento era estampar ese cuerpo controla la mesada y reclamar algo que hacia horas no tenia. Pero no su sano juicio o tal vez morbosidad lo sujetaron a su asiento y no aparto la vista de aquel cuerpo delgado.

Su mente comenzó a tener ideas poco sanas, por lo que tuvo que ahogar un gemido al verlo agacharse de forma despreocupada mostrando ese trasero apretado bajo sus Short blancos.

-"malditas hormonas"- gruño para si mientras le Kyubie comenzaba a comerle la cabeza con ideas lascivas y muy candentes –"Tu cállate y vuelve a tu maldito rincón zorro pervertido"- magullo molesto poniendo refuerzos en las puertas que encerraron al afamado demonio de nueve colas –"el es mío me escuchaste"- vocifero con autoridad

-"**maldito niñote egoísta**"- gruño del otro lado el zorro

-"Me vale lo que piense porque ahí te quedas"

sin más salió de aquel lugar lleno de agua, con renuencia suspiro mas cansado que antes, esas peleas con el desgraciado zorro lo debilitaban mas de lo que admitiría jamás, por suerte que ya no eran tan frecuente los encuentros con su inquilino, así que no había problema.

Pero esta vez si que tuvo que ponerle bozal al desgraciado pervertido venir a decir eso de su koi...- Maldito... – magullo bajito

Pero igual fue oído por la otra persona en la habitación, quien se volteo de inmediato, para divisar a un malhumorado rubio rascarse la cabeza con frustración.

Sasuke temía que todo ese enfado fuera por el, trago grueso, mientras su conciencia lo empujaba a que hablara de una buena vez del asunto, porque según decía cuanto mas tardara en hablar mas difícil seria.

Suspirando para adentro el Gran ex vengador se dio valor, para enfrentar al problema, no por nada se había ganado el respeto de los demás ninjas no iba a aflojar ahora menos frente a ...

Maldición su corazón latía tan fuerte, que retumbaba en su cabeza. Camino intentando mostrar calma que no sentía

-Naruto...- lo llamo quedito maldiciendo a su estúpida faringe por a ver espetado ese ridículo sonido

El mencionado se incorporó apresurado, un grave error ya que sus entumecidos músculos se quejaron – Kussooo! – magullo entre dientes

-Naruto que sucede?...

-Nada – tranquilizo el rubio

-Como que nada?.. que te pasa Dobe?

-nada Teme dormí en el lugar equivocado

-Y porque no dormiste en el cuarto?- se atrevió a preguntar

-Contigo? – el oji negro asintió- para que? .. para que me golpees de nuevo...no mejor no – dijo sin pensar el kitsune molesto aun por los comentarios de cierto degenerado de nueve colas – mejor me voy a casa así no te molesto

El aspirante a Hokage sonrió y comenzó una retirada, no se encontraba de humor para otra discusión, no estaba seguro de lo que podía llegar a decir o en el peor de los casos que hiciera algo que no estuviera bien.

Alguna vez había oído que un buen estratega sabe cuando emprender una retirada, ya que de esa forma puede reagruparse y armar un nuevo frente, así que pues era hora de salir de allí ante de cometer mas errores.

Casi llegaba a la puerta cuando sintió que el sujetaban la manga, volteo su rostro y observo como el mas joven del clan Uchiha sujetaba con firmeza la manga de su chamarra.

-Porque no quieres estar mas conmigo? – quiso saber el moreno dejando algo asombrado al kitsune – Es por lo de ayer?

Antes de que Naruto articulara algo, Sasuke rodeo la cintura del rubio y oculto su rostro en la ancha espalda.

-Sasuke...? – llamo peor no hubo repuesta, hasta que

-No m e dejes...- pidió con la vos apagada

Usumaki, se libero del abrazo posesivo de su koi, y se volteo para enfrentar a ese baka. Como se le ocurría que lo iba a dejar? Acaso no sabia que lo amaba?. Lo observo en silencio esperando algún tipo de reacción pero el muy Teme no levantaba el rostro así que con decisión pidió

-Sasuke Uchiha mírame

-... – renuente y en silencio ensayando esa miradita que congela al averno observo a su blondo

-De donde sacaste esa estupidez de que te voy a dejar? – pregunto sin rodeos

-... – silencio y mirada Made in Uchiha

Le sostuvo la atisbo, Naruto conocía a esa persona que intentaba ocultarse tras esa fachada de témpano, ya no se tragaba el cuento de las miraditas.

-No tienes nada que decir? – quiso retirarse pero nuevamente fue detenido – Y bien?

-Yo... – comenzó a decir pero la maldita lengua no quería moverse, un angustiante segundo siguió a otro

Harta de la estúpida persona en la que se había convertido el Uchiha, la Inner tomo cartas en el asunto. Amaro a la Razón y se coló al exterior – Naruto perdóname yo no quería lastimarte anoche –se oyó decir de la boca del joven heredero del Sharingan

Este echo asombro a Usumaki, quien supero ese malestar que sentía, gracias a la impresión de la disculpa dada por su peli azabache. Con una mueca dulce y comprensiva elevo al mano derecha y la poso en la mejilla nívea que de inmediato se tiño de un suave sonrojo.

-No te preocupes Teme; Yo voy nunca te voy a dejar –de inmediato junto los labios brindándole un casto beso

-Naruto... – sin mas elevo ambos brazos y los llevo hasta los hombros de su querido zorrito quien lo abrazo con infinita ternura – Perdóname Onegai - volvió a pedir –Yo no quería, es solo que – oculto su rostro en el hombro del Blondo

-Shhh...yo se ...

Se mantuvieron allí abrazados, por un largo rato, mientras que en la cabeza del pelinegro, la razón y la Inner pugnaban por ver quien se quedaba con el sexy rubito.

-"maldito degenerado "

-( **te lo advertí Uchiha, te dije queme quedo con el si no hacías algo**)

-"El es mío y mejor que te quedes donde siempre y no me jodas mas"

-(**Pues si vuelvo a ver que dudas, no te dejare salir de aquí dentro y yo disfruto de ese cuartazo así que habla**) – ordeno la conciencia

-"Esta bien maldita sea"

El abrazo se interrumpió cuando el estomago de Usumaki volvió a reclamar atención, algo apenado este comenzó a reírse a manera de disculpa, mientras se llevaba una mano a la mata de hebras doradas

-Ven..- pidió el moreno mientras tomo la mano tostada y lo guió de nuevo a la cocina

Una vez en ella lo obligo a tomar asiento y le sirvió un desayuno tradicional, cargado de cosas ricas; Es obvio mencionar que el rubio degustó con renovada energía su fabuloso desayuno.

-AH! Buenísimo!- dijo al degustar hasta la ultima miguita de su desayuno

-Me alegra que te gustara

-Sasuke

-Mh?

-Recordaste?- quiso saber

-Algo? – comento con dudas

-Y que vas a hacer? -Las orbes zafiros se clavaron en las perlas negras

-Bueno...- limpio la comisura de su boca intentando controlar su propio nerviosismo – cumpliré mi palabra

-KYA!!!!!!!- el rubio se paro como resorte y abrazo a su amante – GRACIAS!

-Solo una cosa mas...

-Que?

-No nos dejaras solos verdad?

-No Teme yo estaré allí

-Gracias...

-A ti...

-Porque?

-Por ser mi Teme – sin mas comenzó a besarlo con unas ansiedad renovada - Que tal si vamos a bañarnos juntos? - Consulto con picardía al romper el beso húmedo, mientras el peli negro asentía intentaba controlar su agitada respiración - Que bueno que dijiste que si

Mientras se besaban fueron retirando esas molestas ropas, al mismo tiempo que Uchiha se preguntaba Quien en su sano juicio le negaría algo a ese sexy rubio?

(N/A: personalmente creo que nadie XD)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Nota del autor:

Lady: Uf...·3:01 AM... aquí el siguiente cap..espero comentarios, amenazas, algo… Muchísimas gracias a los que están del otro lado. Mil besos y se me cuidan hasta la semana que viene

**Lady Sesshoumaru** se despide hasta la otra entrega


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo (maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)

Hola peques... que decir...PERDON POR EL RETRAZO LARGO Y ODIOSO. T.T... pero deberán comprender que mi salud esta muy mal y por extraño que parezca esta ves el Teme no tiene nada que ver...

Sai: esta enferma O.O?

Gaara: y Grave U.U

Naru: Oka-chan No te mueras TT-TT

Lady: tranquilos bebes... estoy mejor..( roja como tomate) bueno algo n/n

Sai: tienes fiebre O.o?

Gaara: a la cama mujer ...¬¬

Lady: tu me arropas? ºoº ( ronroneando cerca del pelirrojo) Si Gaa-koi n/n?

Gaara: vale termina con estoy y te arropo..¬/¬

Sai: yo también º¬º?

Naru: si cuido a mi Lady-haha T-T

Lady: ok terminemos con estoy y vamos a hacer una pijamada n/./n (abrazando a su lindo zorrito)

Gaara: los saludos... Lady-chan ..¬/¬

Lady: O/./o si perdón aquí van. Estoy malita si y me ha costado mucho escribir este capitulo. Por eso le pido mil disculpas a todos. Saludo cariñosa mente a mi musa ninja que ya se encuentra fuera de peligro pero aun debe cuidarse mucho nee?.(te quiero peque bella n/n) También a mis pacientes lectores que escriban o no; se que están allí. Nos vemos abajo para el saludo final

**Aclaraciones...**

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia, Ineer o alterego...( mejor dicho YO Y MI MALICIA XD)

**Murmullos en la noche**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Pues denle una leidita así se acuerdan nee?...XD

Gaara: perdónenla es la fiebre la trae media loca...¬/¬

Lady: cof cof.. ahora si comencemos de una vez con esto...¬/./¬

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Eran casi cerca de las 3 de la tarde y las anhelos asesinas de cierto pelirrojo, se encontraban a niveles casi intolerables. La razón...

Elevo sus orbes aguamarina a las personas en esa habitación, preguntándose que carajo se traían su hermanos al comportarse como idiotas?. Ósea siempre se comportaban raro, a veces demasiado protectores, en especial su hermana Temari, pero todo esto era ridículo.

Es que al parecer no entendían sus indirecta, o se hacían los idiotas, porque cuantas veces les había pedido que lo dejaran solo...? y nada seguían allí en medio de su objetivo y el. Esta situación ya no daba para mas, si no obedecían pronto seria el único que quedara de la familia Sabuko no

Pero vallamos por partes se preguntaran porque siendo la hora que era aun no había cruzado media palabra con su morenito, que dicho sea de paso paresia mas distante y frió que de costumbre. No es que descuidara su trabajo, claro que no, el como buen anbu se mantuvo alejado y atento a cada movimiento a su alrededor.

Pero había algo en su postura, que no le agradaba, como explicarlo sin parecer un idiota enamorado?... era difícil. Uno se acostumbra a cierto tipo de miradas y sonrisas que seguramente no muestran a otra persona, o alguna excusa tonta para poder tocarte discretamente. Pero de eso paresia una quimera... ni un roce, ni una mirada cómplice, **nada**

A caso uno tenia que leer manuales para comprender a las personas? Al parecer si... pues tendría que leer porque no entendía ni medio la actitud tan hosca de aquel pelinegro. De solo recordar su primer encuentro esa mañana

7:30 AM...

En le recibidor del Hotel Touya (N/A: Touya significa flor del durazno si me equivoco corríjanme si?) donde se hospedaba los miembros del clan Sabuko no

Tres personas se encontraban bajando por las escaleras, siendo observadas atentamente por un oji negro bastante divertido aunque su rostro no mostraba signos de ninguna emoción, es que ya estaba metido en su papel, no pensaba perder ante su adorado kazekage

-Vamos Gaara deja el mal genio que esta reunión es importante – insistía en decir el castaño mayor

-...- lo que recibió como respuesta a esa acotación, fue una mirada asesina por parte del menor, no estaba de humor para tolerar las idioteces de su hermano mayor

-Si para que no la arruines nosotros estaremos allí – alego al rubio mientras acomodaba una parte del atuendo del Kazakage

-...- el pelirrojo asintió, dado que su hermana podía conseguir mucho de él cuando era gentil y maternal, ella sonrió al obtener lo que quería

-Buenos días Sai-san – saludo el hermano mayor, los otros dos hermanos observaron a la figura delgada acercarse saliendo de las sombras.

El corazón del oji verde se acelero casi sin quererlo, pero acorde a su carácter y a las circunstancias en las que se encontraba se mantuvo en su postura habitual. Ya tendría tiempo de aclarar sus asuntos cuando esos compromisos terminaran.

-Buenos días tengan ustedes – saludo el muy fresco - Kankuro-san, Temari-san, Kazekage-sama – con cada nombre una reverencia respetuosa mientras mostraba esa sonrisa fría y lejana que a Gaara le dieron ganas de borrarle esa mueca idiota pero se aguanto, como ya había marcado no era el momento ni el lugar

-Buenos días – magullo molesto y emprendió la marcha al punto de reunión, seguido por sus hermanos y el su anbu personal

Luego de un desayuno rápido y con el tiempo contado, los cuatro se dirigieron al recinto que le fue cedido para las reuniones

La junta comenzó sin problema fue bastante larga pero productiva. Mas relajados saldado el primer obstáculo, Gaara decidió que era una buena oportunidad para hablar con Sai a solas, ya que cada uno de los ancianos se había retirado.

-Sai... - llamo bajo solo para que el mencionado lo escuchar

El moreno asintió y se acerco, siempre luciendo esa mirada fría y lejana – Dígame kazekage-sama

El oji aguamarina frunció el seño, no le agradaba la distancia que ponía entre ellos al mencionar su rango; antes que pudiera decir algo más irrumpió en el recinto su rubia hermana, que se colgó de su brazo

-Que esperas Gaara tenemos cosas que hacer – fue arrastrado del lugar sin poder cruzar una palabra mas con el artista Anbu

Así paso todo ese día, cada vez que se podía decir que tenia una oportunidad de hablar o cruzar una palabra, sus _queridísimos_ hermanos interrumpían de una u otra forma fastidiándolo sobre manera

15:17..PM...

Ya llevaban mas de medio día asediándolo con cosas inverosímiles, y estaba arto, por lo que decidió ponerles un hasta aquí. Aunque para eso tuviera que matar a uno de su hermanos; listo y decidido intento tomar la palabra. Pero para su sorpresa Kankuro lo interrumpió sus ganas de mandar a volar a ese par de metiches parientes sanguíneos

-Nee Ototo puedo hablar con Sai- san un momento? – pidió con seriedad

-Hai – respondió automáticamente viendo como el moreno se acercaba a la puerta sin decir nada -" que se traía su hermano? el nunca cruzo ni media palabra con Sai... esto era muy raro "- razono mientras los vio salir del cuarto que usaban como recinto de reunión

2 minutos después de la salida de esos dos, su blonda hermana, anuncio - Bueno yo creo que ya cumplí con mi tarea de hermana mayor – miro al joven Kazekage y se dibujó una mueca en la comisura de su boca – Si me permites me retiro tengo que ir a ver a mi Novio – sonrió dulcemente

-Esta bien – acepto, ella salió canturreando un tema que Gaara no conocía y de repente el pelirroja de la arena se sintió completamente solo. Intento entretenerse con unos papeles que debía leer, ya que por fin estaba en silencio, pero fue imposible algo lo molestaba y ese algo tenia nombre

–"Donde demonios se metió Sai?" – se pregunto mirando un reloj sobre el escritorio de caoba – "Ya pasaron mas de 15 minutos, que tanto tiene que habla con mi hermano?"

Ideas desquiciadas se formaron en su cabeza llevado por unos celos incontenibles, que tal si Kankuro quería algo con **su koi?**... IMPOSIBLE **el moreno** **era Suyo **y eso no estaba a discusión, además el tenia novia no? Y si no era cierto y que tal si intentaba hincarle el diente a Sai?. Abruptamente se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de allí y encontrar a esos dos y ver que cuerno hacían.

-A donde vamos Kazekage-sama? – cuestiono una vos mas que seductora desde un rincón alejado de la habitación, sobresaltando al mencionado, quien dio un respingo imperceptible, buscando al emisor del sonido

-Sai... – pronuncio el pelirrojo volteando hacia donde prevenía la vos, el ojinegro asintió mientras se peonía de pie y guardaba su cuaderno de dibujos – A que hora regresaste? – cuestiono el Kage Sabuko no, mientras intentaba no parecer perturbado por el buen manejo de su arte anbu que tenia ese joven -"maldita sea no sentí su presencia en el lugar"

-Cuando su hermana salió yo entre – afirmo sin inmutarse

-...- lo observo con enfado, como rayos había pasado? –"maldita sea con este crió que tenia la facultad de sorprenderlo... hasta la fecha solo Naruto tenia esa habilidad"

Pero de pronto se percato de algo esencial, **estaban solos... **

Si era cierto que lo estaban, pero no podía arriesgarse que ese fastidioso hermano suyo volviera a molestar con alguna excusa idiota así que pidió con autoridad - sígueme

Sin mas ambos se salieron por la ventana sin dar explicaciones ni ser pedidas, alejándose a gran velocidad impuesta por el Kazekage.

Casi al instante de la desapareció de la pareja; emergieron dentro del cuarto dos figuras muy divertidas, observaban alejarse a los amantes.

-UF! Por un momento pensé que nos iba a matar – suspiro kankuro – En verdad es muy posesivo jejejejejeje

-La verdad aguanto mucho... – ella cruzo los brazos - yo pensé que nos iba a matar antes de las once - reflexiono la rubia de cuatro coletas

-Si pero bueno... - sonrió victoriosos - el necesita valorar a las personas

-Espero hallamos echo lo correcto – comento la hermana arenosa sin poder reprimir sus dudas

-Ahora todo queda en manos de Sai-kun

-Bueno si, _Sai-kun_, no hace feliz a mi hermano; ya vera lo que le espera a ese pintorcito de mala muerte...- gruño la rubia

-Vamos Temari-chan relájate creo que nuestro hermano puso los ojos en ese chico porque lo vale, ya sabemos como es Gaara con respecta las relaciones personales

-Si lo se... solo se permito abrirse a Naru- chan

-Si pero el ya tenia a quien querer – remarco el chico de las marionetas

-Si pero me hubiera gustado más que Naru- chan fuera muestro cuñadito – confeso

-Ya ni modo

-Hai

-Vamos con los chicos – guiño el ojo en complicidad- seguro Shika te extraña, yo extraño a mi Ten-chan

-Vale...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

El beso fue largo y húmedo, los cuerpos bañados por sudor y a su vez relajados se extendían con pereza en la cama. Entre mimos y caricias osadas, mas besos que calentaban un poco mas el ambiente llevándolos nuevamente a una necesidad irrefrenable del uno por el otro.

-Hazlo de una vez ... – pidió el de piel nívea

-Pero Sasuke... yo quería seguir jugando – el rubito hizo un gracioso mohín

-Usurantokachi...– murmuro con necesidad el oji negro, mientras que se sentaba a ahorcajada en las caderas del atrevido Rubio que no quería complacerlo – Te voy a enseñar quien es Sasuke Uchiha

Sin mas tomo la excitada hombría de su amante y se sentó sobre ella ahogando un gemido de placer, mordiéndose el labio inferior; mientras que las morenas manos tomaban con fuerza sus pálidas caderas hundiendo los dedos en la dermis al mismo tiempo ahogaba una exclamación placentera

-Teme... – gruño por fin el Kitsune – Muévete – ordeno con una vos gatural que erizo la piel del portador de Sharingan

La necesidad era grande y en ese momento le importaba un bledo quien ordenaba a quien, el vaivén lo imponían las caderas del pelinegro que comenzó su cabalgata mientras que de su garganta brotaban gemidos entrecortados.

Con un movimiento rápido el rubio llevo una de sus manos a la nuca y atrajo aquella boca devorándola con necesidad, incrementando el ritmo del amor, haciendo que la adrenalina corriera libre por ambos cuerpos

-Sasuke aahhhhh! – exclamó el blondo al romper el codicioso beso

-Naru...To... Ai Shiteru! – pregono el ex vengador en un grito ahogado mientras sentía esa corriente correr por su espina inundando su cuerpo liberando así la semilla entre los dos cuerpo

La Ultima estocada profunda y apretada, logro que Usumaki se derramara con ansiedad en el interior de su amante. El lánguido cuerpo de pálida piel fue envuelto por unos tostados brazos que lo envolvieron atrayéndolo a su pecho.

-Yo... también... te amo ... Sasuke – como respuesta recibió un beso

El sosiego y la calma volvieron a dominarlos, así que con cuidado el blondo recostó de lado a su koi mientras cubría a los dos con las sabanas. Cuando pudo recuperar el aliento intento hablar con su amante, había cosas que debían arreglar y por culpa de sus desbocadas hormonas no había podido.

-Oye estas despierto? – pregunto tentativamente el Kitsune – Sasuke?

El cuerpo de su compañero se removió un poco entre sus brazos y luego de un momento contesto – Si dobe que quieres?

-Necesitamos saber algunas cosas? – comento mientras una de sus manos retiraba un negro mechón

-Que cosas?

-Dime porque no recordabas lo que prometiste?... – cuestiono dudoso - tu nunca fuiste así antes

-Bueno ... - acomodo mejor su cuerpo contra el amplio pecho trigueño- es que al parecer soy sonámbulo

-So.. que? – se movió tan rápido ladeando el cuerpo que no pudo evitar que el cuerpo sobre el cayera de lado

-Sonámbulo – repitió , haciendo una mueca soberbia

-Es grave? – quiso saber mas que preocupado - Porque si es así te llevo con al oba-chan aunque no quieras me escuchaste – comenzó a decir el blondo mientras se incorporo de la cama

-Naruto... – llamo el moreno algo sombrado por al reacción de su novio que para este momento ya se había bajado de la cama

-Ya sabia yo que todo ese alcohol traería consecuencias a tu organismo – en vano intento encontrar su ropa quien sabe donde la había tirado con la necesidad y la calentura – donde rayos esta mi ropa?... – seguía buscando sin éxito - Muévete Teme que vamos a ver a la Oba-chan seguro que algo te hizo mal de todo eso que tragaste

-Dobe... – insistió en llamar con varias venitas en la frente al ser ignorado olímpicamente

-Pero no... – se regañaba a si mismo- si debí llevarte apenas volviste en si, seguro el golpe en al cabeza te afecto... que descuidado soy – seguía quejándose el rubito mientras caminaba de un lado al otro mostrando su cuerpezote trigueño y apetecible y exasperando a su pareja

-USURANTOKACHI DEJAR DE DECIR IDIOTECES Y PRESTARME ATENCIÓN - exigió el Uchiha con su característica vos de témpano mientras se sentaba en el lecho

Todo movimiento del Kitsune se detuvo, con preocupación volvió a sentarse en la cama y miro inquisidor a su Koibito – No me engañes- pidió de repente - estas enfermo si o no?

-Que no - suspiro cansado

-Y que es eso de que eres sona, no se que cosa?

-El sonambulismo no es alguna enfermedad grave

-A no? – suspiro mas calmado

-No... bueno no estoy seguro del todo, lo único que se es que todo esto sucede cuando una persona entra en un sueño profundo- el blondo lo miraba expectante así que decidió seguir con su explicación - pues la persona que sufre esto no tiene control de lo que hace y la mayoría de las veces los que sufren de eso no tienen recuerdo de sus acciones o reacciones

-Eso quiere decir que cuando me prometiste que verías a Itachi estabas inconsciente?

-Algo así

-Comprendo...- susurró y se quedo pensando un momento hasta que formo la pregunta en su cabeza - Y que vas a hacer? – cuestiono de pronto mas serio que antes

-A que te refieres?

-A ver a Itachi... tu me lo prometiste...- volvió a decir - pero no puedo obligarte a cumplir tu promesa no si lo... – la palma pálida cubrió los labios del blondo

-Si cumpliré con esa promesa – afirmo con decisión

- De verdad?- cuestiono algo asombrado el Kitsune

-Si... pero solo debes decirme una cosa a cambio – comento el azabache incrementando la curiosidad del rubito

-Que cosa? – delibero mas que ansioso

-Pues... –lo miro de frente intentando ser el de siempre - quiero saber porque quieres que hable con él si conoces las razones por las cuales no deseo hacerlo

-Ya te lo dije... – sonrió conciliador el oji azul - a pesar de todo... tu quieres mucho a tu hermano y por lo que se él te quiere también – el azabache desvió la mirada hacia un lado, suspirando el aspirante a Hokage volvió a hablar – Sasuke crees realmente que te expondría a algo tan desagradable si no creyera que tu Nii-san tiene una buena explicación para lo que hizo?

-Yo no lo se...

-Mira yo lo escuche a pesar de todo y le creo – confirmo con calma

-Tu... Sabes que es lo que quiere decirme?

-Hai – afirmo mientras sujetaba ambas manos entre las suyas

-Porque no me dice que es lo que quiere?- razono Uchiha mas esperanzado ya que sabiendo lo que quería sabría como reaccionar ante las posibilidades lo incierto nunca fue de su agrado

-Porque el me pidió decírtelo en tu cara ...- afirmo besando primero una y luego al otra mano - sabes las pruebas que trae son buenas

-Como sabes que no miente? – quiso saber el de mirada oscura quien muy a su pesar no podía evitar el sentirse amenazado por la idea de enfrentarse a quien destruyera su familia

-Porque creo que se tomo mucho trabajo para solo intentar que lo perdonaras, además Tsunade - oba-chan le cree.. porque tu no?

Aquellos zafiros lo observaron y el peli negro no pudo negarse suspirando cansado accedió al pedido - Esta bien Dobe lo veré

-KIIWWWAIII!!!!!!! – exclamo el rubito mientras abrazaba a su koi como solo el podía hacerlo –Te quiero! – susurro en el oído casi ronroneando mientras reía abiertamente

Al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se preguntaba , porque siempre ese Usurantokachi conseguía hacer de él un idiota? Y otra cosa que se preguntaba era... En donde se había metido ese adulto y sensual semen que lo hacia estremecer?, si en ese instante su rubito paresia un niño pequeño hablando sin parar

-Bueno Teme voy a llámale para decirle que puede venir...- se detuvo y lo miro seriamente - o quieres que sea otro día?

-No hagamos esto de una maldita vez – contesto en su actitud huraña de siempre

-ok... – rompiendo el abrazo agrego - cámbiate ponte lindo y baja te preparo algo rico para merendar – sin esperar respuesta Naru planto un fugaz beso en los labios del oji negro y fue hasta su armario cogió unos pescadoras negras y una polo blanca sin mangas y salió del cuarto

-Oye Maldito dobe a donde vas?... – se quejo el oji negro quien de repente se sintió solito, esa sensación no le agradaba para nada, una cabecita rubia se asomo por el umbral dibujada en ella una sonrisa zorruna

-Pues a cambiarme en otro lado – dijo mientras rascaba sus hebras doradas- porque si vuelvo a verte bañar pues... – la mirada zafiro se puso intensa - no terminaremos mas eres muy tentador bajo el agua - relamió sus labios cual hambriento lobo feroz – Y no queremos eso, NO?- sonriendo lujuriosamente mientras picaba uno de sus preciosos ojos volvió a desaparecer

-"Kami-sama" – pensó Uchiha mientras su cara ardía de solo imaginar lo que podría pasar

-(tiene razón las hormonas mandan jejejeje)

-"Tu cállate"- ordeno Sasuke

-( pero que amargado...)

Sin decir nada mas se metió al baño y luego salió listo para enfrentar a todo lo que se le pusiera en frente, bueno eso pensó hasta que al bajar al escalera oyó claramente la charla de su rubio

-Si – decía el blondo- si ya te lo dije... el acepto verte - un momento de silencio parecía que esperaba algún comentario – No hay problema... a que hora vendrás? ... bueno perfecto nos vemos a esa hora...- otra vez silencio Usumaki frunció el seño marcando lo molesto por el comentario que oía - Itachi pervertido ya te lo he dicho no comentare nada contigo menos si el tema es tu hermano caray contigo ... degenerado ... – luego corto al llamada

Sin más Naruto volvió a la cocina, mientras que un aterrado Uchiha menor intentaba controlar su pánico. Es que... es difícil enfrentarse a los demonios que te persiguieron toda la vida. Mas si ese demonio fue cruel y despiadado en tu propia cara.

Aun no lograba superar todo aquello y esto de verse cara a cara seria como volverá recordarlo **todo**... miedo, desesperación, soledad, pero más que nada tenia la posibilidad de saber la verdad y eso si lo aterraba...

Todo el asunto no le gustaba ni un ápice, sentirse así tan vulnerable, era algo inaceptable para un miembro de su afamado clan, pero a pesar de todo ese malestar él cumpliría con esa maldita promesa, aunque se sintiera tan mal o tal vez peor de lo que estaba en este preciso momento

Sus piernas parecían transformarse en gelatina -" dónde demonio quedo el vengador frió y racional?" – se pregunto extrañado al caminar hasta el sofá, observo hacia la puerta donde su amor paresia muy atareado con quien sabe que cosas, volvió a fijar su atención hacia un lado y de pronto se percato de una foto antigua que se hallaba sobre una de las vitrinas donde se localizaban reliquias familiares.

La Foto era de su familia. Sus padres uno junto alo otro ,se veían orgullos; su hermano, altivo y soberbio, en brazos de la hermosa mujer de cabellera azabache un pequeño Sasuke dormido.

De pronto su mente del mas joven de los Uchiha, se disparo hacia aquellos días de infancia felices; donde su hermano mayor era serio pero aun así cariños. Él era feliz, si muy feliz, su Nii-san lo quería y se lo demostraba yendo con el de un lado al otro respondiendo miles de preguntas.

Fueron buenos tiempos... Incluso recordó vagamente un juego que hacían entre ellos uno donde siempre ganaba Itachi; Era muy hábil, como de costumbre, para esconderse. aunque Sasuke siempre estaba dispuesto a los desafíos y no se rendía con facilidad.

Escenas secuenciadas de momentos de regocijo, rotos en una noche que el no quería recordar. Pro si no deseaba volver al pasado... porque aun era tan vivido todo aquello? porque el podía verlo sin proponérselo? No le gustaba lo que sentía su pecho se agitaba y le dolía.

Su mente fue llevada hacia un amargo y oscuro rincón, mientras que su cuerpo se encogía en aquel sillón intentándose por todos los medios darse calor, es que en aquel preciso momento Sasuke estaba preso del pánico...

-Oye Teme...- llamo el Kitsune pero se detuvo abruptamente al notar la figura en el sofá

Naruto pudo sentir toda esa turbia reacción, se daba cuanta que era algo inconsciente por parte de si koibito, ya que ni en sus mas débiles momentos, Sasuke, dejaría ver su lado frágil. Pero solo le vasto observarlo desde su distancia para notar al tensión a la que estaba sujeto, su respiración era agitada la mirada perdida, en quien sabe que recuerdo horroroso.

Con calma se acerco a el dejando las la bandeja con los aperitivos en la mesa tomo asiento junto a el y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, pudo sentir el cuerpo temblar, era casi imperceptible pero lo hacia. Como si fuese un niño, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, comenzó a llamarlo con insistencia.

-Sasuke... – dijo suavemente – oye Sasuke estas bien?

Desde su sombrío y lúgubre lugar, el mencionado pudo escuchar como era llamado insistentemente y sentir aquel cálido abrazo por lo que fue sacado de sus malos recuerdos. Elevo su mirada y allí estaba **él **con su característica sonrisa amable y sincera

-Hey!... no te preocupes todo saldrá bien – dijo con dulzura; Sin decir nada el Uchiha solo se dejo abrazar, ya que no tenia ni idea de cómo manejar esa emociones confusas llenas de recuerdos alegres y tristes a la vez – porque no comes algo mientras voy a poner un poco de orden en al cocina - pidió el blondo como respuesta recibió un abrazo posesivo.

Haciendo una mueca graciosa, se acomodo mejor en el sillón haciendo que su pareja se recostara sobre el, es que otra vez su koi sufría su complejo de boa.

(N/A: La fiebre me esta ablandando estoy siendo benévola con ese Teme Y.Y)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Al colgar la llamada, sintió un hormigueo en el pecho, una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en aquel pálido rostro, solo pedía una oportunidad y su cuñadito lo había logrado. Si todo salía como el esperaba seguramente volvería a tener a su hermanito junto a el; Serian nuevamente una familia... sin contar que ahora tenían a Naruto y bueno alguien mas para formar un hogar agradable y lleno de calidez.

-Al parecer recibió buenas noticias – comento el oji claro desde su puesto

-Hai – contesto volviendo su atención a uno de los herederos del clan Hyuuga – Naru-chan convenció al cabezota de mi Ototo para que nos viéramos en la mansión

-Creo que Naruto-kun es el único capas de lograr que Sasuke-san accediera a una reunión con usted Uchiha-san

-Mi cuñadito es un genio! Por eso lo quiero tanto

-Seria mejor que no dijera eso delante de sasuke-kun

-Es cierto por lo que me han dicho Sasu-chan es muy posesivo y celoso

-Uchiha-san – suspiro frustrado - tampoco seria bueno que lo llamara así porque sino terminaran enojándose por tonterías y no podrá hablar como usted desea

la mirada carmesí se poso sobre el joven peli largo – Neji-chan te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre

-Gomen nasai Itachi-san

-Así esta mejor... gracias por los consejitos los tendré en cuenta - sonriendo seductoramente salió de su cama – Bien es hora de prepararme para ver a mi lindo Ototo-baka

-Iré a visarle a Tsunade-sama

-No Hace falta – los dos jóvenes voltearon al escuchar la ya conocida vos de la quinta Hokage quien se erguía en la puerta de la habitación asignada al ex traidor

-Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama

-Señora – saludo con una reverencia el mayor de los Uchiha

-Neji-kun por favor ve a buscar los papeles para la salida de Itachi – de inmediato el joven oji blanco salió de la habitación – bien veo que Naruto consiguió la reunión que deseabas

-Si estoy muy agradecido con el

-Naruto confía en ti – la mirada femenina se poso de lleno en los ojos rojos de Itachi - no vallas a decepcionarlo, le ha costado muchísimo lograr una estabilidad emocional con tu hermano como para que tu vengas a complicarle la vida

-Tranquila Tsunade-sama yo no vine a arruinar nada solo a recuperar mi familia

-Espero no me estes mintiendo Itachi porque conocerás mi furia si me traicionas una vez mas

-Yo no pretendo enfrentar a la legendaria Sannin _**Hime Tsunade**_

-Bien otro asunto que quisiera tratar contigo

-La escucho... ..

La conversación prosiguió por 10 minutos mas, cuando Neji volvió con el papeleo listo para que la quinta lo firmara, luego de un par de minutos mas y con todo listo la voluptuosa rubia salió de la habitación

-Bien me cambio y me acompañas verdad bonito? – acariciando la mejilla del menor paso airoso hacia le baño mientras sonreía seductoramente

-Si no hay mas remedio – murmuro un apenado Hyuuga

-Te Oí chibi – se escucho desde el baño, Neji maldijo entre dientes pro sonrojarse así ante ese tipo, seguido al comentario de una sonora carcajada

(N/A: se acerca el anhelado encuentro entre hermanos ºoº! Que sucederá allí?)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Nota del Autor:

Bien mis peques que les pareció? Espero halla sido de su agrado... Sinceramente a mi no me a parecido bueno el capitulo, pero no deseaba dejarlos otra semana esperando.

Hablando de eso les informo que tal vez vuelva a tomarme 15 días en actualizar. Es por motivos de fuerza mayor, demasiadas consultas a especialistas, debo curarme bien no lo creen?.

Gaara. Vamos a despedirse hay que descansar.-..¬¬

Sai: si ya prepare tu cama y algunas cositas ricas

Naru: Si Lady –haha necesita descansar

Lady: bien me despido hasta la próxima espero sea dentro de una semana sino ... será hasta que mejore miles de besos cuídense los veré lo mas pronto que pueda

**Lady Sesshoumaru**( enferma y con fiebre) se despide de ustedes...


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo (maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)

Sasu: Que aburrida mujer, siempre dices lo mismo...¬¬

Sai: cállate Uchiha bastardo...¬¬

Sasu: tu quien eres para callarme ahora que esa vieja bruja honesta digo lo que se me canta...¬¬

Gaara: pues no señor o respetas a Lady-chan o te vas de aquí...¬¬

Sasu: oblígame mapache reprimido...¬¬

Gaara: pues no será necesario( toma aire) NARU-CHAN!

Sasu: maldito delator...( ojos en llamas)

Naru: porque tanto grito? que no saben que Oka-chan esta enferma y en reposo-...¬¬

Sai: pues díselo a tu maldito amigo bastardo ( señalo con dedo acusador y todo) que cierre su asquerosa boca primero ...¬¬

Gaara: es cierto, el no deja que hagamos lo que Lady-chan nos pidió...¬¬€#

Naru: Pues bien ( mirada fría a sasuke) Yo saludare a Mi linda tía que se que esta enfermita, nada grabe pero necesita reposo así que MEJORATE TIA LINDA!, que yo cuidare a mi linda Haha para que pronto este de regreso n.n

Sai: si saludos a todos los que leen, Mi linda Lady-chan les agradece todos los review que le enviaron y sus buenos deseos

Gaara: También saludamos a aquellos que leen y aun no se animan a dejar su opinión

Naru: nee ahora disfruten del siguiente capitulo que mi linda Haha a escrito para ustedes ºoº!

Sai/Gaara: SIII!

Sasu: que patéticos son...¬¬

Naru/Sai /Gaara: **CA-LLA-TE TE-ME**!

**Aclaraciones...**

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia, Ineer o alterego...( mejor dicho YO Y MI MALICIA XD)

**Murmullos en la noche**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior:**

-Bien me cambio y me acompañas verdad bonito? – acariciando la mejilla del menor paso airoso hacia le baño mientras sonreía seductoramente

-Si no hay mas remedio – murmuro un apenado Hyuuga

-Te Oí chibi – se escucho desde el baño, Neji maldijo entre dientes pro sonrojarse así ante ese tipo, seguido al comentario de una sonora carcajada

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

**Verdades...**

Dos ágiles figuras saltaban de rama en rama adelante el chico pelirrojo Sabuko no Gaara seguido sin dificultad por Sai, su anbu personal, mientras que se encontrara en la villa de la Hoja.

Llevaban más de media hora de marcha presurosa, habían salido casi de los limites del la villa, algo preocupado, el moreno decidió romper el hermético silencio en el que se habían sumergido desde que habían salido de la habitación

-A donde vamos Kazekage-sama?

-Falta poco

La respuesta no era muy especifica pero al menos sabia que pronto llegarían a un lugar, donde esperaba poder aclarar muchas cosas, sino su cuerpo seria desmembrado y tirado al desierto y a el no le importaría que eso sucediera

A lo lejos se diviso una posada, hacia allí se dirigieron. Se detuvo justo en la puerta del lugar, donde fueron recibidos pro una pareja de ancianos.

-Buenas tardes, desean una habitación? – cuestiono el hombre

-Si por favor- respondió el pelirrojo

-síganme por favor – pidió la mujer mientras nos guiaba a un cuarto en la segunda planta nos anuncio los horarios de las aguas termales y los alimentos –Espere que disfruten su estadía – dijo la señora al retrace

Un largo silencio invadió el lugar mientras ambos permanecimos en mutismo observándonos con descaro. Si he de ser sincero el anbu sentía la necesidad de abrazar al oji verde, pero las palabras de su amigo Kitsune sonaban en la cabeza atándome a aquel lugar sin hacer movimiento

-Sai – me llamo el pelirrojo

-si Kazekage-sama

-Deja de llamarme así – gruño con enfado

-Cómo desea que lo llame señor? – cuestiono a sabiendas que se enfadaría al no hablarle con al confianza que él requería

Contra todo pronostico, lo vio acercarse con lentitud, tomarle rostro entre sus blancas manos- Por Favor Sai no me dejes –susurró sobre los masculinos labios acto seguido sello la boca con un beso lleno de necesidad

(N/A: KYA GAARA-KOI SEDUCTOR!º¬º –ojitos de corazón y babeando - COF COF..n¬n".)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Los ojos negros no tenían ganas de abrirse aun que estuviera despierto se negaba a abrirlos, sabia que estaba en el sillón pero no le importo estaba placenteramente extendido, así que no planeaba moverse ni una pulgada

-Sasuke... – oyó que lo llamaban pero aun estaba bastante cómodo y calientito como para querer despertar por completo –Sasu no puedo respirar – se quejo la molesta vos, que lo hizo fruncir el seño

Él oji negro conocía a la perfección ese sonido tan particular, era la voz de su rubito...pero porque no podía respirar?, Acaso...

las imágenes de la que había pasado una hora atrás volvieron a él; Sus miedos y recuerdos, el cálido abrazo, su pedido silencioso para que no lo dejara solo.

-Naruto...

-Al fin despiertas dormilón – esa sonrisa burlona acaloro las mejillas del Uchiha – podrías moverte un poco?

El peli negro detallo la posición en al que se encontraba su cuerpo, que era por demás vergonzosa ya que literalmente paresia estar amarrando al pobre blondo con las piernas y brazos.

Si bien ambos tenían una contextura muy parecida el rubio con el paso del tiempo había desarrollado su cuerpo con magnificencia y el se encontraba recostado por completo en ese ancho pectoral.

Algo entumecido se incorporo – Naruto yo

-No te preocupes es normal que duermas, tu chakra esta mucho mejor ahora pero aun es bajo

-Como sabes?

-Digamos que puedo notarlo

-canto tiempo dormí?

-Solo unos 1 hora y media

-NO me di cuenta cuando me dormí

-jejeje bueno voy a alistar todo para la vista –el cuerpo de Sasuke se volvió a tensar – tranquilo no pasa nada – tranquilizo – Ya te he dicho que no te dejare solo

-bien – respondió el Uchiha intentando controlarse nuevamente

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra y tuvieron todo listo para la hora de la _reunión familiar_ conforme los minutos pasaban y el nerviosismo del mas joven del clan Uchiha aumentaba a tal grado muy perceptible.

Naruto lo obligo a tomar asiento mientras le preparabas un té – Vamos Teme no te hará nada tomar un te

-Que veneno es ese? – miro con desconfianza

-Es un Té que me dio Tsunade Oba-chan

-Confías en esa vieja borracha?

-Sasuke Uchiha tomate eso deja de comportarte como un niño

-Yo no soy un Niño

-Pues trágate eso de una vez... – luego de una mirada asesina el mentado vengador tomo el brebaje de un solo tirón – Vez no fue tan difícil – sonrió el zorrito feliz

-PUAJ... esa vieja quiere envenenarme – se quejo Uchiha

-jajajaja a veces eres peor que Kiba-chan

Antes de que los dos comenzara una de esas discusiones tontas muy características en ellos dos desde siempre, se escucho una conversación fuera de la casa.

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Justo frente a la puerta de la antigua mansión Uchiha se encontraban dos peli largos enfrascados en una discusión o una charla demasiado efusiva para ser dos chicos tan serios

-Anda hazme ese favor – volvió a pedir por milésima vez

-Yo no soy su mensajero Itachi-san – replico el mentado Hyuuga

-Solo por esta vez por favor si?? – el Uchiha mayor usaba todo sus armas de seducción con este lindo oji blanco que se negaba a hacer lo que el quería – Por favor, por favor Neji-chan sii???

-YA LE DIJE QUE NO SOY SU MALDITO SIRVIENTE – exploto el joven jounin arto de la retahíla de palabras

-Que lindo te ves enfadado... – replico el Uchiha mayor casi babeado - quieres salir conmigo?

-NI LOCO QUE ESTUVIERA

-Que amargado eres por eso no tiene novia

-Usted es un...

-ha ha... nada de palabrotas ya sabes que soy un alma sensible – bromeo Itachi con dramatismo

-SI DEJA DE DECIR ESAS SANDECES HARE LO QUE ME PIDE- comento el frustrado Hyuuga

-WoW! DOMO ARIGATO NEJI-LINDO – Lo abrazo con efusividad muy poco común en un Uchiha

-Creo que su relación con la señorita Umi-san le a afectado – comento con saña a sabiendas que ese tema en particular afectaba al mayor

-... – guardo silencio puesto que no le gustaba bromear con ese tema

-Bueno dígame que quiere que haga de una maldita vez antes que me arrepienta – bufo mas que fastidiado, sin saber que le desagradaba mas, un Uchiha sumamente pesado y pervertido o uno serio y intensamente sombrío Itachi

-Es fácil – saca un papel de entre sus ropas y se lo entrega esbozando una mueca divertida – le podrías llevar esto a su trabajo ya sabes la sección de ropa de hombre

-... – un tic nervioso se le formo en la frente de Neji –" maldito manipulador "- gruño para si

-PORFIS – puso cara de cordero degollado

-Es usted peor que Naruto-kun – se quejo el menor mientras tomaba el papel

-Sabes que si sonrieras mas, tu prima te haría caso? – explico con picardía el oji rojizo

-NO METAS A MI PRIMA EN ESTO – exigió el oji blanco

-Mejor YO la invito a salir y le enseño algunas cositas divertida ku ku ku – replico ya riendo abiertamente

-LE PROHÍBO QUE SE HACERQUE A HINATA! – exploto furioso

-Jo jo jo... mira que resultaste celoso – se volvió hacia la puerta ignorando por completo la cara de enojo del el menor – bien es hora

-Esta seguro que no quiere que me quede?

-No, solo hazme le favor de avisarle a Umi-chan y listo, necesito que esa nota llegue a ella

-por eso no se preocupe...- noto cierto nerviosismo en el que alguna vez fuese un traidor - esta seguro de que es el momento oportuno?

-Muy seguro... además esto llevara tiempo deberías irte ya

-Comprendo

Con la mano derecha llamo a la puerta, solo unos minutos de espera y allí apareció el aspirante a Hokage esbozando su cálida sonrisa

-Buenas tardes Itachi-kun, Neji-kun – se expreso con cortesía

-Hola cuñadito – saludo un afable Itachi

-Hola Naruto-kun – respondió el serio jounin - Bueno yo me retiro- anuncio Neji

-Pensé que te quedarías?

-No me encargaron algo - miro algo furioso a el mayor – pero cualquier inconveniente me llamas

-Esta bien

Ambos vieron partir al serio chico de cabello largo, unos minutos mas y Naruto tomo la palabra – bien es hora de entrar no lo crees?

-Hai – sin mas el Uchiha puso un pie en aquella casa que alguna vez fuera su hogar

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Sasuke pensaba que en verdad aquel asqueroso té era muy efectivo, sino como explicaba que al poco tiempo de ser obligado a ingerirlo, había logrado calmar la tensión que sentía en su organismo; No es que no sintiera ese hormigueo molesto en el cuerpo por culpa de la adrenalina y exaltación previa al encuentro.

No que va, solo había logrado alivianar mucha de la presión y tensión en sus músculos logrando que su mente se aclarara lo suficiente para lo que comparecía en su futuro mas próximo.

Tenia presente que debía estar completamente alerta, la posible presencia de su pariente sanguino en aquel cuarto hacia que su sangre fluyera vertiginosamente. Era el momento de la verdad, eso era una certeza... estuviera listo o no todo se sabría.

El motivo, razones y circunstancias, de aquel evento tan desagradable y ruin que acabo con su vinculo familiar; por fin se conocería.

Se obligo a ser racional, tenia una promesa que cumplir; Todo aquello si que lo tenia alterado, por más que intentara tomarse todo esto con tranquilidad, era inevitable que se sintiera invadido por miserables recuerdos que no quería tener presente...

Mas su lado racional y frió intentaba volver, sin éxito, debía agregar. Ya que sus miedos infantiles eran muy fuertes en ese precisó instante, estúpidos sentimientos que afloraron en forma desmedida, tal ves al doblegarse a esos sentimientos tan fuertes por su Kitsune.

-"Tranquilo"- se dijo a si mismo intentando volver a su rutinario y sombrío carácter

-(No estas solo ) – afirmo su conciencia, quien lo apoyo en esto momento tan delicado, asegurando que Naruto siempre estaría allí para él y ese echo aunque fuera inverosímil para otros no lo era para él ya que logro confortarlo.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse lo puso expectante, indiscutiblemente todo estaba por iniciar. Sus ojos negros se desviaron hacia donde sabia él aparecería... Y no se equivoco allí estaba, arrogante como siempre, paresia que el tiempo no lo tocara.

Lo vio traspasar el umbral, sonriendo cómplice con su blondo, unos celos casi irracionales se apoderaron de su persona, mas logro calmarse al notar que su koi tomaba asiento junto a el; invitando a que su hermano mayor tomara asiento en un sillón individual justo frente a ellos

-Vamos Itachi siéntate – pidió mientras sujetaba la mano derecha de su pareja

-Buenas tardes Ototo – saludo el peli largo mientras obedecía al pedido de su pariente político, esperando por algún saludo de parte de el menor, que al parecer no estaba dispuesto a responder a su cordialidad

Luego de un codazo departe de Naruto el Uchiha menor magullo un saludo simple – Hola

No hubo mas comentarios una atmósfera pesada, aniquilo todo comentario, miradas frías detallando sus rostros desafiantes, como evaluándose uno a otro. En medio de todo esto se encontraba el Kitsune atento y expectante pero el no era de esos que se quedan esperando, se sentía frustrado al ver a esos dos idiotas.

Es que después de ese _saludo_ inicial, ninguno de los dos pelinegros dijo nada mas, tal vez el mayor de los Uchiha esperaba una señal que el menor no quiso dar, o quien sabe que cosa. El echo era que Naruto estaba mas que frustrado con el carácter reservado de esos dos engreídos y orgullosos hermanos, así que decidió poner cartas en el asunto

-Se van a pasar toda la tarde en silencio? – espeto hastiado - o se van a dignar a aclarar todo de una maldita vez? – para finalizar gruño bastante molesto – los Uchiha son exasperantes

Como un acto reflejo el primero en devolver el insulto fue el oji negro -Dobe no soy yo el que vino a hablar – señalo el pelinegro menor - Creo que el que debe hablar es el

-Yo... – le mayor puso cara de no entender

-Si tu maldito- señalo con despreció

-Maldito Yo?... que me dices de tu cortesía Hermanito tonto – las ultima frase la dijo con un tono burlo provocando la cólera del mencionado

-No me llames así desgraciado – exigió el Uchiha menor

-Como desea que lo llame majestad?

-Tu mal nacido - la coleta era tal que no le salió otro insulto más, se puso de pie para enfrentarlo

-Mira quien habla... – afirmo Itachi imitándolo - si tu ni saludos me diste chiquillo maleducado – reprocho el peli largo

-Quien te dio derecho a reprocharme nada maldito?

-A quien le dices maldito Ototo-baka

-A ti condenado demonio

-Ok... cálmense los dos – pidió el rubito cortando cualquier choque entre ese par de loco parientes - Itachi-kun a tu lugar...- ordeno tajante - Sasuke tu también – remarco con carácter - creo que es hora que dejen de actuar como niños y hablen como adultos porque carajo tiene que comportarse como unos malditos idiotas cuando se ven?

Ambos Uchiha observaron al futuro 6º Hokage, estaba tan serio... maduro casi irreconocible. Los dos obedecieron y Naruto volvió a su puesto junto a su Koibito sin decir ni una palabra mas. Sasuke decidió acabar con todo eso de una buena vez.

-Este Usuranrtokachi tiene razón, habla de una maldita vez para acabar con esto .- exigió

El pelilargo suspiro profundamente mientras observaba la cara de rencor que le ofrecía su único pariente con vida.

-Solo te pido que me dejes terminar de hablar – solicitó con calma observando directamente a su hermano menor - luego podrás preguntarme lo que quieras

-Porque?

-Digamos que es un favor que te pido – comento casual rogando que le cumpliera su pedido, ya que seria muy difícil explicar algo tan doloroso para el

-No creo que tengas derecho a exigirme nada – magullo el ex vengador

-...- Itachi esperaba esa respuesta, pero lo que su ototo no sabia es que el tenia el apoyo incondicional de cierto rubio manipulador, quien al ver el semblante de ambos hermano volvió a dar su opinión sin ser solicitada

-Anda Sasuke no te cuesta nada escucharlo hasta que termine verdad?- y allí estaba esa cara de zorrito abandonado, o como todos conocemos Kiwaaii no jutsu , que ante cualquier pronostico sabia que si ponia esa cara le concedería lo que pidiera – hazlo por mi – suplico con aquellos ojitos color de cielo observándolo con descaro provocando que cualquier protesta muriera casi antes de empezar

La mejilla de Sasuke se tiñeron de carmín mientras desviaba la mirada de aquel adorado rostro -Tks... – fue lo único que salió de su boca

-Lo tomare como un si – afirmó el Kitsune sabiendo que su amor no protestaría por eso

El Uchiha mayor miro primero a su cuñado luego a su hermanito, este ultimo a pesar de su seriedad, ya dejaba entre ver a un persona diferente. Si, el peli largo, podía vislumbrar a ese niño pequeño lleno de curiosidad que lo miraba con devoción.

El Mayor del clan Uchiha se sentía complacido de ver a su familiar mas apreciado, mucho mas amable que los últimos encuentros, todo gracias a ese joven amable y feliz que lo había rescatado en todos los sentidos. Y no solo había echo eso con Sasuke...

–Puedes empezar Itachi-kun – afirmo el blondo

-Gracias Naru-chan... – agradeció con algo de nerviosismo casi imperceptible

La mirada del hombre que laguna vez fue un prodigioso anbu se fijo en la pareja frente a el, luego de un nuevo suspiro comenzó a relatar - esto que te voy a contar sucedió varios meses antes de la desaparición de todo nuestro clan...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Pese a todo, la atención de Sasuke estaba ya atrapada en aquella verdad que tanto lo atormentaba, así que la vos de su hermano lo llevo otra vez a su pasado...

Sin poder evitarlo apretó la mano de su novio, quien respondió al gesto en silencio.

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Itachi comenzó con su relato... era como si hablara a otras personas... Como si el cuento fuese narrado para un extraño y no a su hermano, tal vez así le seria mas fácil describir todo aquel horror

(N/A: comenzamos con el relato por fin U.U)

Era un día común en aquel lugar familiar luego de entrenar y fastidiar a mi hermano pequeño en el proceso decidí ir a buscar a mi padre para pedirle autorización de revisar unos viejos pergaminos que había visto en uno de los áticos antiguos, pero como era costumbre de mi Ototo-baka no se me despegaba ni a sol ni a sombra, por lo que me escondí en un lugar que el no conocía, una pared falsa entre dos cuartos.

Cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar al vos de mi padre y otra que no tenia ni idea de quien era, camine por los pasillos oscuros guiado por aquel timbre de voz del jefe del clan. Por una rendija lo bastante accesible observé al grupo de personas del otro lado de la pared.

Allí los vi, en un cuarto sombrío, solo alumbrado por una tenue antorcha. Había varias personas mas pero no llegue a distinguirlas, al menos no hasta que tomaran la palabra

-Como sabemos que es cierto lo que dices- pregunto mi padre

-Bueno si no lo intenta no lo sabrá – comento un anciano que reconocí como un tío lejano

-Seria sacrificar a uno de mis hijos no lo permitiré – para mi sorpresa era mi madre

-Escúchame bien si no lo hacen jamás podrán obtener el poder que tanto anhelan- aseguro un sujeto que no llegue a distinguir ni reconocer

-Lo que pides es demasiado – volví a escuchar las dudas marcadas en la vos de mi progenitor

-Me niego a perder alguno de mis hijos – espeto con autoridad mi madre

-Será entonces como quieran - todos hicieron una reverencia, supuse que mis padres comenzaron a retirarse, algo mas aliviado me retire del lugar, pero aun persistía en mi un creciente temor.

Mi miedo, se volvió realidad... Mas, nunca supe, porque hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ellos cambiaron de actitud de un día para otro comenzaron con los preparativos de una ceremonia importante para el clan Uchiha, Según afirmaban, el ambiente en mi hogar se torno sumamente sombrío no aquel hogar cálido de siempre, algo extraño estaba pasando.

Inconforme con las excusas triviales que me daban, volví a aquel lugar donde la vez anterior y allí descubrí a mis padres hablando nuevamente con esa lúgubre figura

-Esta todo listo – afirmo el mas alto y extraño tipo

-Bien... solo queda elegir quien será el beneficiado y quien el sacrificio

continuara...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

**Nota del autor:**

Angie:. Si, si lo deje allí... y se preguntaran por que? Una sita con un medico que me mando mas y más exámenes T.T es por eso que publico lo que escribí entre fiebre y fiebre...n,n espero les halla gustado

Sai: que haces aquí?

Gaara: deberías estar en reposo

Naru: si oka-chan a la camita

Lady: ok ya voy niños solo vine a saludar a todos mis peques y espero no decepcionarlos con este mediocre capitulo, ahora bien espero sus opiniones, prometo esforzarme para el siguiente cap que espero sea un final definitivo n.n o tal vez no quien sabe jajaja ( risa diabólica)

Lady Sesshoumaru ( aun enferma puede llegara a ser malévola XD) se despide de ustedes


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo (maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)

EH VUELTO!... JODER CON MI ENFERMEDAD AUN NO ME SUELTA...¬¬... PERO NO IMPORTA A PESAR DEL RETRAZO ( MIL DISCULPAS POR ESO) PERO AQUÍ ESTOY DE VUELTA; DISPUESTA A JODER A YA SABEN QUIEN MUAJAJAJA XD

Sai: si pero no abuses...¬¬ (intenta en vano calmar a ala hiper activa dama)

Lady: claro Sai-Chichi

Gaara: es enserio Lady-hime

Lady: KYA GRACIAS POR EL ALAGO GAARA-CHICHI ♥.♥!

Sasuke: esta mujer no entiende, de razones solo hay una cosa que la calma... NARUTO!

Naru: ( acto de aparición ninja ) hai n---n

Lady: O.O ( mira embobada a su hijo adorado)

Sauske: que cuides de la vieja esa porque si vuelve a enfermarse me echaran al culpa como la ultima vez ...¬¬#

Lady: KYA! NARU-SOLCITO –CHAN (mega abrazote y lluvia de besos)

Naru: jejej Hola Lady-haha...(responde al abrazote) me puedes decir que haces aquí?

Lady: viene a saludar a mis peque y a contarles que estoy mejor n.n

Naru: pero luego el señor malo se enoja con nosotros y ya lo dijo no va matar si te pasa algo (mohín triste) yo también me preocupe por ti

Lady: Señor malo? ( otro Besote y caricia en las mejillas) No te preocupes estoy mucho mejor

Gaara. Si ese de pocas pulgas...¬¬

Lady: Ô.o?

Sai: ese que nos mira muy feo...

Lady ô.O?

Sasuke: el cara de perro...

Lady: Ô.Ô?

Sasuke: AL QUE IDOLATRAS QUE LO LLAMAS LORD NO SE QUE COSA ¬¬

Lady : ¬¬# OYE BASTARDO COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESO A MI AMADO SESSHOUMARU-SAMA..! (ojos rojos mala señal para el condenado) MORIRAS DOLOROSAMENTE LO JURO +.+

Naru: nee Sasu-chan te dije que no la alteraras...¬¬

Sasu: no es culpa mía que tenga un novio que párese perro.. y además ( golpe seco y llave Nelson ) agg... A YU...DA...AGGGGGGGG

Sai:(mirando como al dama aplica las llaves Stilson) Mmm… si que se recupero XD

Gaara: si mira como le esta doblando al columna (Señalo el pelirrojo comiendo palomitas)

Naru: que hago lo ayudo? ô.ô?( viendo como su dulce Haha aplica otra toma de Cach a su koi ) Pobrecito Y.Y

Sai: El se lo busco, sabe que no se le puede decir nada al Lord de la damita para que habré su bocaza arrogante...¬¬

Gaara. Porque no saludas y eso (volviendo su atención a la pelea )

Naru: ok.(suspira) Ejem... Hola aquí Naruto supliendo a Lady-haha por un rato (se escuchan mas golpes y gritos) n.n" mi Madre desea que disfruten de el siguiente capitulo como siempre esta dedicado **a Mi Tia linda y esperemos que ya este mejor** , también aquellas personas que leen y no escriben porque sabemos que nos apoyan aunque sea en silencio. Bueno nos vemos abajo para el saludo final. n--n

**Aclaraciones... **

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia, Ineer o alterego...( mejor dicho YO Y MI MALICIA XD)

**Murmullos en la noche**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Ellos cambiaron de actitud de un día para otro comenzaron con los preparativos de una ceremonia importante para el clan Uchiha, Según afirmaban, el ambiente en mi hogar se torno sumamente sombrío no aquel hogar cálido de siempre, algo extraño estaba pasando.

Inconforme con las excusas triviales que me daban, volví a aquel lugar donde la vez anterior y allí descubrí a mis padres hablando nuevamente con esa lúgubre figura

-Esta todo listo – afirmo el mas alto y extraño tipo

-Bien... solo queda elegir quien será el beneficiado y quien el sacrificio

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

La ultima frase resonó en el silencioso cuarto, provocando que las tres personas que se encontraban dentro de el tuvieran diferentes reacciones.

El mayor de los tres sintió un amargo y metálico sabor en la boca, provocada por la sangre que el mismo se provoco al morder el labio inferior al volver a recordar todo aquello. Inconscientemente relamió aquel liquido carmesí, con la punta de su lengua, volviendo la atención a sus oyentes.

El blondo solo sintió una gran congoja en su pecho, es que no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel devastador relato, pero de igual manera resultaba muy doloroso, al mismo tiempo intentaba mantener la cordura y racionalidad, ya que notaba el cambio abrupto en la persona junto a él, quien como era predecible estallo con incredulidad ante lo revelado hasta el momento

-Sacrificio? – lo oyó repetir - de que carajo estas hablando?

Sin poder evitarlo el azabache menor reacción violentamente a la narración, atrapando la solapa de la camisa y sacudiendo a su hermano exigió saber mas, no obstante el mayor no dijo nada solo lo observo con profunda tristeza

-Habla de una puta vez o te matare maldito – espeto con aquel odio tan palpable y viseral nacido de tantos años de soledad y anhelos de venganza

Naruto percibía que todo aquello terminaría mal si no se entrometía, por lo que se puso de pie concentrado en las palabras que podría decir, mas se dio cuenta que solo debía hablar pausadamente y neutro de esa forma no provocaría el recelo en su novio. Fue por ese motivo que llamo a su koi lo mas sereno que pudo

-Sasuke – interrumpió el aspirante a Hokage, convocando la atención de su moreno mientras sujetaba la muñeca del mencionado – deja que termine el relato, anda déjalo hablar Onegai – solicitó con suavidad mientras que la tostada mano presiono un poco los dedos que sujetaban la camisa del mayor, logrando así que soltara el agarre – siéntate por favor – pidió mientras guiaba a un mas pálido Sasuke de nuevo a su lugar

Pasados los minutos y el tenso silencio se acrecentó, mas la penetrante mirada zafiro urgió al mayor de los Uchiha a que continuara con todo esto para terminar con el asunto y aclararlo todo de una buena vez.

Itachi sabia que todo esto seria muy doloroso no solo para su hermano, sino para el mismo ya que recordar todo eso nuevamente, agrandaría la vieja herida que jamás cerraron. Mas reunió su valor y volvió a empezar con la narración

-Si Sasuke sacrificio – confirmo sin mas – Ellos debían derramar la sangre de uno de nosotros para que ese maldito sello les allanara el camino hacia el poder que ambicionaban

-No comprendo – murmuro muy bajo mas para si que para los demás

-Ya te lo dije nuestros padres sufrieron un cambio, ellos aun principio no estaban de acuerdo con aquella atrocidad, pero luego parecía no importarle absolutamente nada

-Genjutsu – afirmo Naruto, llamando al atención de quien estaba junto a el.

Sasuke observo primero a su novio y luego a su pariente sanguíneo quien afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, recordó fugazmente que Naruto ya había hablado del tema con su hermano

-Pero quien? – quiso saber el oji negro

-Si fue un Genjutsu muy poderoso – confirmo el Uchiha pelilargo ignorando a Sasuke - muy acorde al poder de la persona que debió ejercer para controlar al jefe y demás gente del clan Uchiha

Otra vez silencio mientras que ambos hermanos se observaban, uno dudando si lo dicho era mentira o verdad. El otro analizando una vez mas todo aquello que sabia había sucedido inexorablemente

-Por favor Itachi-kun continua el relato y aclararemos esto – el rubio volvió a entrelazar sus bronceadas manos, en las de su pareja - Estamos listos para escucharte hasta el final nee?

El mayor observo como su hermano apretó sus labios hasta formarlos en una línea, mas su afirmación que fue rotunda, llego con decisión y un asentimiento; Luego sus ojos negros fijos en el rostro de el bonachón kitsune, se volteo para fijarse en su semblante... Era hora de terminar

(N/A: recuerden que es Itachi quien esta siendo el narrador)

-Yo escuche con claridad su conversación en esa ocasión, ellos, luego de un gran deliberación decidieron tomar la vida del mi Ototo, ya que el lóbrego sujeto sugirió que Yo era el mas indicado para manejar el poder que los beneficiaria todos. Espere y espere alguna protesta de mis padre pero nada, ni una sola palabra, solo la lejanía de sus pasos.

Cuando me sentí seguro de que no seria descubierto intente salir pero nuevamente escuche al tipo ese que aun no identificaba conversando con alguien mas así que regrese sobre mis paso. Allí escuchando a aquella persona fue donde tome varias decisiones definitivas en mi vida.

-El pergamino esta escondido?- la otro individuo no respondió – sabes que no debe ser leído por nadie hasta la noche del sacrificio

-Si señor esta bien oculto en el...

-No hables aquí imbecil – gruño con autoridad – acaso no sabes que las paredes oyen?

-pe..perdón señor – balbuceo el otro tipo

-Solo dime los críos donde están?

-El pequeño esta estudiando en su habitación – afirmo con seguridad

-Donde esta Itachi?

-No...No sabemos señor

-COMO QUE NO SABEN?

-Es que... bueno... usted comprenderá cuando el joven quiere desaparecer lo hace y ...agggggggg – se oyó el grito ahogado, luego el eco sordo de un cuerpo golpeando el piso

-Bola de inútiles yo lo encontrare – los pasos se alejaron presurosos

Obviamente salí de mi escondite lo mas rápido posible, debía ir con mi Ototo no era el momento de que me descubrieran ni sospecharan nada, además me obligaba asegurarme que el realmente estaba bien, utilizando mis habilidades llegue hasta el cuarto donde encontré a mi hermano dormido.

Me ubique en un rincón del cuarto y allí me quede observándolo, hasta que mi madre irrumpió en la habitación observando con detalle cada rincón hasta que me descubrió en un pardo sitio en la esquina derecha del cuarto

-Itachi que haces aquí?- quiso saber ella

-... – no respondí no le vi el caso hacerlo, sabia que esa persona no era mi madre de verdad al menos no la que yo conocía

-No piensas contestar? – volvió a replicar mas seria que antes

-Solo vea a mi hermano menor descansar – dije por fin - Acaso no puedo madre? – consulte respondiendo con la misma frialdad

-Claro que si – mi progenitora comenzó a retirarse – Buenas noches – dijo

-Buenas noches tenga usted madre – la vi alejarse sin siquiera haber observado o dado alguna caricia al dormido Sasuke, algo impropio en ella debo remarcar.

Atento escuche como la mujer que me dio al vida, informaba sobre mi paradero a alguien mas, supuse que era le maldito que la controlaba, para luego alejarse sin remordimientos alguno.

-"solo somos tu y yo al parecer Sasu-chan" – pensé mientras ponía atención al respirar pausado de la figura dormida

Con forme pasaron los días el ambiente fue empeorando y mi ansiedad , bien oculta bajo mi frió semblante, aumentaba gradualmente a niveles insospechados. Secretamente busque aquel famoso pergamino es que necesitaba mas información con respecto a esa dichosa ceremonia si quería ponerle un remedio a toda esta situación.

La suerte corrió de mi lado cuando al fin lo halle en uno de los mas secretos lugares de la mansión y allí comencé a investigar sobre el mencionado documento, descubrí que todo esa ceremonia seria para liberar el poder de Madara Uchiha sello.

Se suponía que el hijo mayor de la familia heredaría todo ese poderío lacrado y original, mas como nuestros padres tuvieron dos hijos el poder no fue dado. Por esa razón debían eliminar a uno de nosotros por medio de un ritual para poder transferir todo el poder a uno de nosotros

Así fue como los subsiguientes días, me aboque a informarme sobre esta ceremonia y el modo de evitarla, solo descubrí una manera... debía utilizar **Koto Kitte Kuroi (el sello negro). **Yo nunca había oído hablar sobre aquel sello, mucho menos intentado manejar una técnica tan complicada.

Sin mencionar el echo de que no era seguro que resultara, pero mi indagación decía que si mi deseo era evitar una gran desgracia haciendo un pacto de sangre con **Kitte Kuroi **yo conseguiría mi anheló... ante mi se abrió una esperanza que no pensaba desaprovechar

No comprendí lo grave del asunto hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Aunque en ese momento me pareció que era la mejor opción, nada me preparo para lo que sobrevino esa maldita noche, pero no me adelantare a los echo, como ya mencioné trate de parecer obediente y dispuesto para no levantar sospechas y que la vigilancia de mi persona fuera mínima.

Fui solicitado por mi padre quien con autoridad me anuncio lo decidido por ellos; A pesar de todo el asco que me provocaba al ambición desmedida, solo asentí en silencio, cosa que pareció agradarles a todos mis parientes. La fecha estaba pactada, seria la próxima luna nueva. Calcule que tan solo me quedaban 15 días para manejar a la perfección mi única esperanza de salvar a mi familia.

Me sabia vigilado, por lo que necesite de mucha habilidad para librarme de esas molestias por un largo rato, así podía concentrarme en mi entrenamiento especial, además estaba el echo que el pequeño Sasuke estaba mucho más callado que de costumbre y eso me preocupaba.

Días antes de la fecha pactada, mi hermano desapareció, cuando solicite saber su paradero recibí muchas evasivas. Fue mi madre quien me dijo, luego de mi persistente insistencia, que estaba indispuesto y lo habían llevado a un ala de la mansión para su tranquilidad y recuperación

-Quiero verlo – requerí

-sígueme – indicó ella

Sin mas me llevo a la sección mas apartada de nuestra casa, ese lugar donde yo rara vez iba, me dejo entre ver que podía pasar al cuarto, con un movimiento simple de su cabeza, y así lo hice, allí estaba mi pequeño hermanito dormido. Por mas que intente despertarlo no lo conseguí eso realmente me altero

-Ya lo viste ahora retírate

-No lo haré aquí me quedó hasta verlo bien – magulle con decisión casi olvidándome de mi propósito inicial

-No puedes hacerlo – replico ella

-Por que? – exigí saber enfrentándola por primera vez en mi vida

-Por que yo te lo ordeno – señaló mi padre que no tengo ni idea de donde había salido

siguiéndole el juego salí de allí mientras me retiraba hice una reverencia respetuosa a mi progenitores y me fui pensando que tal vez era mejor no distraerme y concentrarme en practicar.

La noche de luna nueva se acercaba, solo faltaban horas para el acto infame. El tiempo limite se acorto dejándome frente a un grupo de personas llenas de ambición, se preguntaran de que rayos hablo? Bueno es que la noche de la ceremonia se realizaría luego de el banquete, fui guiado a el gran salón de fiestas donde se celebró una reunión, por mas que intente ubicar a mi Ototo no lo hallé

-Si quieres ver a tu hermano tendrás que esperar- susurró alguien a mi espalda - No voltees Itachi-kun – pidió con arrogancia – Solo le informo que si intenta algo perderás lo mas valioso para ti así que pórtate bien

Seguido de esta afirmación un abrumador silencio inundo mis oídos, una fría sensación recorrió mi espina al comprender...

voltee pero ya no había nadie , magullando mi estupidez puse mis sentidos alertas no podía darme el lujo de fallar. La noche avanzaba con tediosa lentitud, por más que me ofrecieron comida no acepte, algo me decía que no tenia que probar bocado, me deslice de esa maldita fiesta y fui por algo de agua a la cocina, donde deguste un poco del vital liquido.

Decidí no tardarme demasiado no necesitaba que me fueran a buscar alguno de esos mediocres seres, a paso firme y con al decisión tomada me encamine hacia el gran salón. No era el momento adecuado de dudar, además que no estaba de echo no esta en mi dudar de mis actos pero algo detuvo mi marcha. Otra vez el escalofrió marco la certeza que algo malo estaba por ocurrir y no me equivoque...

Alguien me intercepto en uno de los pasillos y golpeo con tal fuerza que me dejo inconsciente.

Pude escuchar murmullos a mi alrededor, aun sin abrir los ojos yo sabia que estaba metido en un complicado problema, solo me preguntaba cuanto de la perversa ceremonia había transcurrido?

Mi pulso se acelero involuntariamente al hacerme el segundo cuestionamiento. Y donde estaba Sasuke a todo esto? Ya habrían cometido aquel sacrificio?... esperaba que eso no pasara sino no sabría que hacer y...y...

-"CALMA" – me ordene mientras intentaba controlar mi propia debilidad

Trate de obedecer mi propia orden, y apaciguar así esa ansiedad que me volvía inestable, me impuse a mantenerme frió e inalterable. Con cuidado abrí mis ojos una fuerte punzada en mi nuca me obligo a apretar mis labios para no hacer ningún ruido necesitaba analizar lo que estaba pasando.

Tarde en orientarme dado que mi enfoque aun era algo borroso, volví a cerrar mis orbes hasta poder divisar mejor, al segundo intento fue mucho mas aceptable por lo que comencé con mi evaluación de la situación.

Observe a mi alrededor, era el mismo salón en el que se celebró la cena, solo que ahora era alambrado con tenues velas; Mis mayores se encontraban agrupados en uno de los rincones todos y cada uno de ellos tenia la mirada turbia.

Baje mi vistas para evaluar mi propia situación. Note que mi cuerpo estaba libre de ataduras y sobre una inscripción en rojo, que supuse era para ejecutar los pasos de la ceremonia de transferencia de poder.

Moví con cuidado mi cabeza pesar del terrible dolor, un vez que ubique la figura de mi Ototo dormido junto a mi me tranquilice. Bien aun respiraba podía notarlo eso era bueno No?

La voz de mi padre recitando quién sabe que cosa, en un extraño idioma, llego a mis tímpanos, deduje que se acercaba el momento de la verdad. Fui aproximándome con sumo cuidado al cuerpo de mi familiar inconsciente, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca intente despertarlo pero no hubo caso.

-Sasuke..- susurre – Anda Ototo baka despierta – insistí a sabiendas que esa forma de llamarlo lo alteraba lo suficiente como para que me contestara, mas no se movió. Fruncí el seño –"esto no esta bien" – me dije

-Es hora... – escuche anunciar y mi tensión corporal fue inmediata

-"sobre mi cadáver"- pensé lleno de adrenalina y decisión, mientras movía mis manos con rapidez intentando recordar al invocación – maldición – magulle entre dientes al no poder hacerla correctamente la posición al en la que me encontraba era sumamente desfavorable, pero no me iba a dar por vencido.

Me obligué respirar pausadamente mientras que uno de los ancianos se acercaba a nosotros, no iba a permitir que lo tocaran, así que me senté mientras tomaba entre mis brazos el cuerpecito dormido de Sasuke, ubicándolo en mi regazo. Con mi otra mano extraje le pergamino antiguo que tanto custodiaba lo extendí frente a mi

-Que haces Itachi .- rugió mi padre al verme ejecutar la invocación

-**Koto Kitte Kuroi! – **se escucho anunciar al ver ante mi un oscuro y ajado pergamino

-Itachi aléjate de eso!- ordeno mi madre, obviamente la ignore y seguí recitando las palabras antiguas mientras mis manos se movían con rapidez. Concentre mi chakra para liberar el poder y destruir a todo aquel que intentara acercarse.

Con el rabillo del ojo pude notar que varios de mis parientes se acercaba, intente controlar el poder que intentaba emanar aquel sello pero era difícil dado que requería mucha de mi concentración, una carcajada se oyó en el recinto mientras con el rabillo del ojo contrario observaba al sujeto cubierto con una capa negra.

El parecía disfrutar de la situación, era como si esperara que todo aquello pasara, el ataque de los que creí mis familiares comenzó, pero eran rechazados una y otra vez por el escudo que generaba mi invocación.

-Eres demasiado ingenio Itachi - lo oí anunciar mientras se acercaba las figuras a su alrededor detenían los movimientos – No tienes idea de lo que has hecho verdad? – No pude divisar su rostro tras aquella capucha y eso me fastidiaba, sin esperar respuesta de mi parte siguió hablando – el plan original puede variar pero siempre tendrá el mismo fin, este es **Koto Kitte Kuroi **no podrás controlar su poder, de echo ahora te esta costando demasiado mantener estable tu chakra... es difícil hacerlo no lo crees Ita-chan – remarco mientras volvía a alejarse – me retirare para poder disfrutar del espectáculo jajajajaja – sin mas desapareció pero aun podía oír aquella macabra risa

Sin prestar atención a las burlonas palabras intenté mantener el escudo, pero en una cosa no se equivocó ese maldito, no tenia poder suficiente y al parecer la invocación necesitaba mucho más chakra del que yo poseía , el escudo se fue debilitando hasta que una de las dagas empuñadas por mi madre se dirigió al cuerpo inconsciente de mi hermano, no dude en protegerlo, causando una herida profunda en mi brazo.

Furioso con mi propia debilidad, active mi Sharingan para volver a invocar el poder del pergamino, mi propia sangre callo sobre el ajado papel que fue absorbida casi de inmediato, la perdida de sangre y de chakra fue masiva mientras las letras escrita en que documento comenzaron a brillar con intensidad. Escuche una vos en mi cabeza que con claridad me pregunto

-_Cual es tu anhelo_?

Sin razonarlo demasiado pensé – "salvar a Sasuke"

-_Así será_

Sin más la energía me rodeo, mi cuerpo ardía mientras todo a mi alrededor fue desapareciendo lo ultimo que alcance a divisar fue la cara de mi Ototo, que seguía en un eterno sueño.

-Sasuke... – murmure luego todo fue oscuridad

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una calle solitaria del barrio, el olor a sangre del lugar era casi repugnante. Logre incorporarme con lentitud, mis piernas a pesar del desgaste aun respondían como era debido. No tenia ni idea de que carajo hacia allí tirado mucho menos como llegue hasta allí, observe mi ropa manchada de sangre. Forcé mi mente a recordar lo que me llevo a ese estado

Mis ojos negros se abrieron al recordar al frágil ser dormido – Pero donde esta? – me cuestione

-Esto es lo que buscas?

Mi mirada se poso sobre ese tipo de capucha negra, en sus brazos sostenía a mi pequeño hermano

-Devuélveme a Sasuke – gruñí colérico

-Je... – dijo mientras que me aventaba el cuerpecito que atrape en el aire – te lo advertí y no hiciste caso, pero no me importa por mi que se pudran en el infierno

No comprendí a que se refería - de que mierda hablas? – espete mientras depositaba el a mi Ototo en el piso

-No intentaras pelear conmigo en tu estado verdad? – cuestiono divertido – por cierto felicitaciones por acabar con tu clan

-NANI? – Mi cuerpo se tenso ante el comentario

-Acaso no lo sabes...? JAJAJAJAJA – rió macabramente y sin esperar mi respuesta dijo - claro que no sabes estabas bajo el influjo del **Kitte Kuroi **no creo que recuerdes nada, es normal aunque me maraville el poder destructivo que posees Ita-chan

-"de que mierda habla este tipo?"- me pregunte mientras atisbaba a mi inconsciente hermano

-No te preocupes el permanecerá inconsciente un tiempo mas vagando en una ilusión creada por alguien muy poderoso...

-QUE LE HAS HECHO? – indague con rencor

-JAJAJAJAJA ... que gracioso eres... – deliberadamente evadió mi pregunta - te preocupa tanto el bienestar de ese crió que fuiste capas de invocar el sello negro y acabar con tu propio clan para lograrlo su supervivencia... que conmovedor

las palabras resonaron en mi cabeza una fuerte punzada en mi sien provoco que me hincará en el piso, imágenes de destrucción y muerte invadieron mi cerebro. – que he hecho? –murmuré

-Pues abriste un poder que solo se alimenta de sangre y destrucción ... Aun no comprendes? – de un salto se acuclilló hasta quedar a mi altura - Te explicare – de su ropa saco el pergamino que utilice – ves las letras – marco con su dedo índice por extraño que pareciera las letras que alguna vez brillaban ahora tenían un tono rojizo oscuro - el conjuro que dijiste era para destruir a cada uno de los de tu clan... que estaban aquí...- sin más cerro el ajado documento y lo volvió a guardar - ha por cierto menos mal que recordaste mencionar el nombre de Sasu-chan porque sino también lo habrías destruido

-Es mentira

-No Itachi-chan... los mataste dominado por el poder de **Kitte Kuroi **claramente pediste la forma de salvar a tu Ototo y ese es el pago por eso, no lo sabias – negué con la cabeza – pues Madara Uchiha fue el creador de ese pergamino debiste leer mejor antes de usarlo

-Tu planeaste esto verdad?

-No aseguro nada ni niego nada solo sigo ordenes

-De quien?

-Del líder de los Akatsuki

-Akatsuki?

-Hai... vine por ti?

-Por mi?

-Si sabes eres poderoso y necesitamos gente así en nuestra organización

-...- pensaba negarme pero no tuve tiempo de hablar

-No podrás quedarte – espeto otra voz masculina y madura

-Yo les explicare y pagare por mis errores – afirme con decisión

-Y que les dirás?

-Lo del pergamino

-Que no tienes... JAJAJAJAJA – el primer sujetó se alejo de mi riendo como el maldito que era dejándome con las manos manchadas de sangre e hirviendo de ira contenida es que tenia razón

-Te ofrezco un trato – dijo desde su puesto a varios metros

-...

-Quiero que te unas a los Akatsuki

-... – me pregunte que mierda conseguiría con esa estúpida acción

-Si lo haces podrás entrenar y si consigues derrotarme – señalo el tipo que ahora se quitaba su capucha dejando ver a un chico de cabello naranja, 3 piercings en la nariz y varios mas en le pabellón de la oreja

-Pein – llamo el otro sujeto aun oculto

-No te alteres – pidió el de los piercings - No pasa nada, el tendrá que venir – señalo el sujeto pelirrojo – Sino su Ototo no le creerá absolutamente nada – anuncio dejando ver el pergamino que saco de entre sus ropas, lo mire con frió desprecio – Que dices Ita-chan?

Como odiaba esa forma de llamarlo, ese maldito imbecil lo tenia atrapado por el momento pero proyectaba volver lo mas pronto posible con ese maldito pergamino en sus manos aunque el costara la vida. Así que tomada la decisión volteo a ver a su hermano pretendía llevarlo al hospital o algo , pero el aun oculto sujeto se le adelanto

-Esta despertando yo lo detendré ustedes lárguense – ordeno con autoridad

-Esta bien Tobi pero no seas malo con el crió que sino Ita-chan se enfadara contigo JAJAJAJAA – dijo y desapareció

-Que pretendes hacerle a mi hermano?

-Solo haré un Genjutsu donde provocare que te odie ya que a sus ojos serás un miserable asesino a sangre fría de todo su clan

-No te lo permitiré – un mente fue sacada de su estado pasmado e intente detenerlo pero él se adelantó inmovilizándome con un rápido golpe en mis piernas haciéndome perder el equilibrio

–Esta será la forma de que cumplas con lo pactado – aclaro - mientras no tengas ese pergamino para justificarte tus acciones no podrás decirle la verdad a ti pequeño hermano

Impotente vi destruir la pequeña mente de mi Ototo, quien derramaba lagrimas de desesperación llamándome, fue demasiado para mi, me aleje del lugar como pude aun me persigue los gritos que surgieron de la boca de mi único pariente con vida, esa nefasta noche de destrucción...

Continuara...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

**Nota del autora :**

KYA! HAY QUE CANOCIZAR A ITACHI-KUN¡ POR KAMISAMA JAJAJAJA XD... SOLO PARA TI VERDAD MI MUSA NINJA JAJAJAJA ESPERO LO HALLAS DISFRTADO este capitulo en particular XD cof cof... Realmente espero que les hala gustado todos/das las Fans de este personaje me esforcé mucho para que quedara bien.

Nuevamente perdón por el retrazo!! mis besos especiales a quienes me escribieron preocupadas por mi salud. Estoy mejor... GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR!

Estamos cerca del final de echo este es el penúltimo capitulo si se acerca el final y con al venia de Kami-sama tendré listo el capitulo para el sábado crucen los deditos XD

Naru: ya a la cama Lady-oka-chan que luego viene ese señor y te regaña

Lady: UFFF no me lo recuerdes...Y.Y...( se acerca al oído del rubito) pero dime no es guapo My Love? º¬º

Naru: Hai...ji jijijiji se párese a ( le cubre la boca) O.o?

Lady: Etto... ni lo menciones... déjalo así...ahora despedirnos que hay que celebrar el año nuevo n---n ¡

Sai: POR CIERTO FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Gaara. Si FELICIDADES ATRAZADAS!

Lady: que haría yo sin ustedes ( mega besotes) SI FELIZ NAVIDAD Y NOS VEMOS EN EL OTRO CAPITULO EL FINAL SIIII! n-n

LADY SESSHOUMARU ( en franca recuperación escribiendo el ultimo capitulo se despide)


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo (maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)

Bien, aquí cumpliendo mis promesas...si señores y señoritas, espero disfruten de este capitulo, tanto como yo al escribirlo, nos veremos al final para un saludo especial.

**No me olvido que este fic nunca se hubiera escrito de no ser por mi eterna Musa ninja, querida ITXASO: Esto es solo para ti, siempre lo fue espero te halla gustado puse mucho de mi para que saliera como esperábamos que lo disfrutes.**

**NARU: besos también a todos los que nos dejan review y a los que no también o **

**Aclaraciones... **

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia, Ineer o alterego...( mejor dicho YO Y MI MALICIA XD)

**Murmullos en la noche**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior:**

-No te lo permitiré – un mente fue sacada de su estado pasmado e intente detenerlo pero él se adelantó inmovilizándome con un rápido golpe en mis piernas haciéndome perder el equilibrio

–Esta será la forma de que cumplas con lo pactado – aclaro - mientras no tengas ese pergamino para justificarte tus acciones no podrás decirle la verdad a ti pequeño hermano

Impotente vi destruir la pequeña mente de mi Ototo, quien derramaba lagrimas de desesperación llamándome, fue demasiado para mi, me aleje del lugar como pude aun me persigue los gritos que surgieron de la boca de mi único pariente con vida, esa nefasta noche de destrucción...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

El silencio inundo el lugar anunciando la conclusión del relato pero no hubo ninguna reacción departe el menor del prestigioso clan, algo poco normal en otras circunstancias, mas todo es posible en el mundo Uchiha; donde la demostración de debilidad o dudas esta completamente fuera de juicio.

Naruto quien a pesar de a ver escuchado esa tétrica historia una vez mas, no pudo dominar la angustia trasmitida en el relato, volvió a sentir la necesidad de brindarle apoyo a su cuñado como lo hizo la primera vez; Este a pesar de lo que uno puede pensar se notaba visiblemente afectado mantenía la mirada perdida en aquella pagina oscura de su propio libro de vida.

Pero por mas que quisiera acudir a apoyarlo no podía, es que estaba literalmente encadenado a su pareja. Dado que este, a pesar de su mutismo, dio muestra de sus confusos sentimientos mientras no perdía detalle del relato.

Si pruebas, cuales? bueno... La evidencia clara estaba en sus extremidades inferiores que fueron apretujadas hasta dejar marcas visibles, en ellas. Pero en realidad eso a Usumaki no le importo en lo mas mínimo, de hecho se alegraba el poder ayudar a que esos dos hermanos estuvieran juntos.

El Rubio suspiro pesadamente conforme el silencio se acrecentaba, se tuvo que poner en marcha nuevamente, porque esos dos eran un mar de silencios, el rubio en particular odiaba eso. por que carajo tenían que ser endemoniadamente orgulloso?... bueno no serian Uchiha si no fueran así de tercos y silencioso...pero no era le momento de esa estupidez ...

-"Este dúo de esfinges...¬¬"- se quejo mentalmente – " Par de parientes desastrosamente orgullosos..." – caviló el Kitsune mientras llamaba la atención de su novio con una palmadita en las mano que aun apretujaba con fuerza – Sasuke –lo convoco con suavidad

El mencionado joven, se debatía entre creer y no creer; Sabia todas las cosas que había echo esa persona sentada frente a él, nada buenas contra el y la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Como creerle después de tanto odio? Como hacerle frente a este nuevo y tan loco dato? Acaso era capas de aceptársete relato mágico como verdadero? No el narrador era su enemigo el asesino de su familia como podría?

Porque si algo que tenia bien en claro era que este sujeto, que se decía su consanguíneo, era uno de los mas peligrosos manipulador conocidos; Así que se negaba a aceptar lo que según esta persona era la verdad. Pues que era todo eso? Acaso lo que creyó ver era un producto de un maldito Genjutsu? No Imposible es sabia lo que había visto con sus propios ojos

Seguramente todo era una maldita mentira creada por ese Imbecil... si seguro era eso... pero y si no lo era? Donde quedaría todo aquel revoltijo de sentimientos que acumulado año tras año de su existencia?

Demasiadas dudas, desmedidos períodos de odio innecesario que conllevaron a tomar decisiones equivocadas; y una de esas incluía la mas grande de sus estupideces de su vida. **Casi le había quitado al vida a la persona mas importante para el.**

Mierda!... Esto no podía ser cierto; Tantos años soportando a ese maldito reptil pervertido, extrañando aquellos ojos azules, tratando de no sentir... como para que ahora resulte que todo fue un puta manipulación mental.

Y si todo era verdad... casi podía sentir el palpitar de su cabeza mientras las palabras se formaban... MATARIA A ESE DESGRACIDO!... NO IMPORTARA QUIEN FUERA, SI LO HARIA PAGAR POR TODO ESE DOLOR NO SOLO SUYO SINO DE NARUTO...

Si estaba decidido! Mataría al desgraciado que lo hizo si llegaba a confirmar que todo lo dicho era verdad ese infeliz pagaría por cada lagrima derramada por su Kitsune...

Pero una palmadita llamo su atención de aquella tétrico lugar donde se encontraba. Sus orbes negras detallaron el gentil rostro que lo llamaba, en verdad su nombre parecía mucho más dulce cuando provenía de aquellos tiernos labios; se asombro al darse cuenta de lo fácil que era para aquel aspirante a Hokage, sacarlo de todo ese podrido mundo en el que solía sumergirse

-...- sin decir palabra lo observo detallando aquel rostro preocupado

-Sasuke – volvió a decir el rubio - quieres ver el pergamino? – cuestiono el con un aire expectante dada la importancia de aquella sugerencia

-**Koto Kitte Kuroi? – **cuestiono el peli azulado, Usumaki asintió, inhalando profundo decidió aceptar al sugerencia de su pareja - Hai - respondió con temor oculto en aquella fría mirada, rasgo característico de la familia, que ahora se dirigía a su hermano mayor, Naruto se adelanto nuevamente y tomo al palabra

-Itachi-kun podrías mostrarle a Sasuke ese documento – sugirió, mas el mayor no se movió, algo preocupado el rubio se puso de pie y se acerco a su pariente político – Itachi estas bien?

El asombrado Blondo no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban, nuevamente aquella reacción de proteger al mayor volvió a dominarlo; Con sumo cuidado poso su mano en las del pelilargo ejerciendo cierta presión para que dejara de dañarse el brazo, compulsivamente, que ya de por si mostraba una gran mancha roja en la rasgada tela de la camisa chorreando unas cuantas gotas del liquido vital.

-ES suficiente Itachi-kun - con las orbes completamente perdidas el mayor obedeció el angustioso pedido. Con calma Usumaki reviso el brazo rompiendo la manga del atuendo, con el seño fruncido volteo un momento para ver a su koi – Sasuke ven aquí – pidió pero no hubo respuesta así que mientras presionaba con fuerza la zona elevo el tono de su voz –SASUKE- TEME MUÉVETE! – exigió el contenedor del Kyubie

El Uchiha mas joven fue sacado de su estupor, era raro escuchar la seriedad en el timbre de vos de su koi así que con desgana accedió al pedido, no se sentía con ganas de pelear con ese dobe; Pero su poco interés cambio al ver la cantidad de sangre que emanaba de la herida.

-Sasuke pon presión aquí yo iré por el botiquín – en un acto inesperado la bronceada mano obligo a Sasuke a sujetar el paño sobre la herida, acto seguido desapareció escaleras arriba dejando ambos Uchiha, por primera vez desde la llegada del mayor, completamente solos

El silencio se cernía entre los dos familiares, el más joven observo las gotas de sangre que escapaban irremediablemente, marcar aquel piso tan pulcro. Precipitadamente cerro los ojos intentando contener aquella vorágine de recuerdos, que hacían que sus ojos se llenaran de un escozor no deseado.

-Sasuke yo... – intentó decir el mayor

- ... – como respuesta recibió un apretón sobre la herida que lo hizo callar

-Yo –comenzó a decir nuevamente – Sasuke... lo siento... – volvió a insistir

-... – sin poder evitarlo el menor levanto la vista, lo que hallo lo dejo completamente expuesto. Desde cuando Itachi mostraba sentimientos?... Naaa ...seguro se equivocaba...pero.. detallo el rostro nuevamente y Si eso era lo que encontró, al observar ese rostro familiar y extraño a la vez

-Lamento no haber podido proteger a nuestra familia – volvió a decir el peli largo cada vez mas acongojado con el silencio de su hermano

-Cállate- ordeno mientras ocultaba su propia angustia bajo ese flequillo negro como al noche

-Te juro que yo no quería hacerles daño... – afirmo nuevamente mientras intentaba recuperar su brazo herido pero fue inútil ya que al hacerlo provoco que las pálidas extremidades lo sujetaran con más fuerza -Te Juro que no sabia que eso pasaría...

-Te dije que te callaras – exigió el de pelo corto mientras mantenía al cabeza gacha intentando controlar la vorágine de emociones que lo embargaban al escuchar nuevamente a su Nii-san hablarle en ese tono pausado, que solía usar solamente con él cuando intentaba que entendiera algo trascendental

Sin hace caso al pedido de su hermanito, el mayor siguió hablando mientras que la mano libre se apoyo cuidadosamente en las pálidas extremidades que presionaban al herida abierta, como si el calor de la mano le quemara, Sasuke retiro las suyas abruptamente.

Itachi sonrió de lado su Ototo seguía siendo un remilgoso con las demostraciones de cariño - quieres verlo? – dijo casi susurrando

-Estate quieto – le pidió el menor al ver gotear nuevamente aquel liquido bermellón

Otra vez el mayor no obedeció sino que movió las manos con ligereza invocando al pergamino, que surgió de una bola de humo apareció frente a ellos cayendo estrepitosamente al piso - aquí lo tienes este es **Koto Kitte Kuroi **

Sasuke intento no impresionarse, con aquel viejo y ajado objeto, pero algo le decía que allí estaba la clave y el origen de sus desgracias. Trago grueso mientras dirigía sus manos a aquel documento con la intención de averiguar que tan cierto era todo aquello narrado

-NO LO TOQUEN! – Ordeno con firmeza el Usumaki

La vos del rubio resonó fuerte y clara en aquella habitación, ambos pelinegros levantaron la vista hacia el portador del Kyubie que los observaba con la seriedad marcada en sus penetrantes y raramente fríos ojos azules

Agrandes zancadas, el de piel tostada, se acerco al herido; se acuclilló junto a este, con sumo cuidado alejo el pergamino de esos dos estúpidos hermanos – Que es lo que ambos tiene en sus cabezotas? – pregunto con brusquedad mientras comenzaba la tarea de limpiar y curar la herida del mayor

-A que te refieres dobe? – gruño el pelinegro menor

-Que no ven que la sangre de Itachi se a escurrido por todo el piso? – señalo el blondo casi gruñendo a causa del alto grado de Insensatez de ambos Uchiha - **Koto Kitte Kuroi **cayo sobre ella** – **volvió a espetar

-Y eso que?

-...- los ojos negros de Itachi se agrandaron al comprender la teoría expuesta por su cuñado - "..es que como puedo ser tan descuidado?" - se regaño mientras sentía que su estomago se revolvía irremediablemente ante sus actos de imprudencia – Naruto tiene razón... – Asevero el mayor mientras volcaba su silenciosa gratitud al rubio, con una sonrisa sincera, que el Kitsune devolvió complacido, antes de abocarse a al tarea de vendar la herida .

-De que carajo están hablando? –Exigió saber el mas joven de los Uchiha, ya bastante celoso, no quería sentirse así pero de verse fuera de aquella conversación sin palabras entre SU Novio y el que se decía su hermano lo desquiciaba - **hablen claro** – magullo totalmente exasperado

La respuesta se retraso mientras que el interpelado, terminaba de sujetar al venda en el brazo del pelilargo, una vez terminado con esto se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el documento. Con sumo cuidado lo levanto, sin abrirlo lo coloco cerca del rostro de su Koibito.

-Dime Teme si la sangre de Itachi invoco la apertura del sello una vez... porque no lo haría de nuevo...?

Bueno la pregunta quedo en el aire, casi sumergiendo a ambos Uchiha en sus amargos recuerdos.

-Eso es...

-Recuerda que este sello se alimenta de **sangre y destrucción**, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que te pase nada Teme – afirmo El Kitsune con tanta seriedad que el mencionado no supo que decir

-(_MI DULCE_ _KITSUNE!) _– grito su conciencia haciendo pro fin acto de presencia - (VEZ COMO TE CUIDA Y TE PROTEGE MAS TE VALE QUE LO CUIDES UCHIHA!)

Con una mueca soberbia made in Uchiha, acepto el echo – " Maldita sea ese despistado resulto ser mas astuto de lo que jamás imagine" – confirmo solo para si

-No te preocupes Naruto no soy tan débil como la primera vez – afirmo el Uchiha mayor

-No me interesa - gruño el blondo - no quiero esto cerca de Sasuke

-Y como voy a revisarlo entonces Usurantokachi? _-_cuestiono el ex vengador cruzando sus brazos con arrogancia

-Fácil yo lo abriré por ti – con una gran sonrisa zorruna y sin mas palabras se acerco a la mesa y extendió el pergamino - Observen esto – llamo el kitsune – la sangre párese ser absorbida hasta desaparecer

El mayor solo desvió su vista, era lago que ya sabia, ese maldito sello jamás se saciaba de su sangre. Esto solo confirmaba lo dicho por el creador de aquel pergaminito maldito. Si Madara Uchiha se lo había mencionado... o mejor era llamarlo de la forma en que el lo conoció a ese Maldito desgraciado... ya me la pagaras... Tobi...

Si el creador de **Koto Kitte Kuroi,** se lo había dicho ese sello jamás dejaría de absorber la sangre de los Uchiha; por eso era imprescindible que lo alejara lo más pronto posible de ambos. Así que cuando terminara de explicarle a su Ototo, entendiera o no, le daría el Pergamino a la Quinta Hokage para que lo mantenga oculto y alejado de su hermano

El menor camino con actitud confiada hasta pararse justo tras su koi, quien leía el documento de letras negras. Sasuke detallo lo escrito, era complicado pero no imposible de comprender, si su Nii-san pudo el también lo haría.

(N/A: maldito orgulloso ...porque no lo perdonas de una maldita vez le gusta hacerme trabajar...¬¬)

**TeamomilindoKitsune **

El sol se fue ocultando poco a poco, dejando el cuarto en completa oscuridad, dos cuerpos se extendías con languidez.

En algún momento se había quedado dormido, bueno después de tremendo encuentro quien no se dormiría? Junto a el su pareja, ese preciosos pelirrojo candente... Caray que difícil era resistirse a esos lujuriosos ojos aguamarina...

Si El moreno no se había resistido al pedido, ni a esos besos, pero aun quedaban cosas que aclarar. El no podía seguir sin saber a ciencia cierta cuales eran la intenciones de el kazekage.

Con sumo cuidado se incorporo del lecho se envolvió en una Yukata Gris perla y salió del cuarto. Camino hasta llegar a los cipreses, en realidad lo que buscaba era un lugar tranquilo donde pensar. Luego de verse solo, se quito la Yukata y se sumergió en las tibias aguas donde relajo sus músculos

Recordó sin desearlo, los besos y gemidos, no solos surgidos de su boca sino de la de su pelirrojo, no necesitaba nada más que aquella boca devorándolo para perderse completamente, pero también tenia encuentra que en aquel acto solo había lujuria, no hubo ni una simple palabra que indicara afecto o sentimientos. A pesar de no ser tan nuevo en esto de convivir y sentir amor. Sabia a la perfección lo que más anhelaba y no lo obtuvo...

-"quizás sea bueno morir y ser tirado al viento en aquella arena candente" – pensó con desanimo anbu –"No logre nada más que un acto de necesidad y reclamo de propiedad" – se dijo frustrado mientras una de las manos cubría el pálido rostro -" Tal vez Temari-sama me haga el favor de desaparecerme...je...seguro que lo hace" – de sus labios surgió una sonrisa completamente vacía

Dolía... si y era extraño, abrumadores sentimientos que eran casi sofocantes y contradictorios, es que una parte de el aun quería seguir intentándolo... tal vez se había contagiado del animo de su Rubio y parlanchín amigo...

La otra parte, la mas racional y fría, le pedía que hiciera todo lo contraigo, solo le sugería que ya nada tenia caso, que tolo lo que hizo era suficiente, que mas daba las estrategia que usaba? si lo único que obtenía era un revolcón... sublime si... pero sin sentimientos

Arto de sus conflictivos pensamientos, salió del agua y volvió a colocarse la yukata, camino por los pasillos, la noche había caído por lo que no había nadie allí. NO pensaba regresar al cuarto no por el momento; así que salió al patio interno y allí se quedo observando el cielo y las estrellas.

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Volviendo al cuarto (N/A: GAARA KOI DESNUDO º¬º)...

Sabuno no Gaara se estiro cual felino intentando atrapar el cuerpo de su amante, frunció el seño al notar la frialdad de las sabanas. De inmediato se sentó en al cama, el cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, la arena se arremolino a su alrededor sin el poder evitarlo.

No podía haberlo dejado, no después de esos momentos tan apasionados que compartieron... que pretendía ese crió al dejarlo ahí solo?

Aun sin ponerse nada encima camino hasta la ventana y allí se quedo viendo la nada, su pálida piel casi se volvía traslucida por el brillo de la luna filtrándose por al ventana. El pelirrojo trataba de entender el porque de la actitud de su amante

Aprecio que su entrega fue completa, y también percibo ese sentimiento que era reciproco, pero algo faltaba allí, algo que el no supo que? ... No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo recordando esas horas de apasionado romance que habían compartido. Y de repente se percato de algo importante

-"Sai no volvió a decir que me amaba"... – una opresión aguda se formo en su pecho –"acaso ya no me ama mas?.. solo estuvo conmigo por simple calentura?" – Tantas preguntas sin respuestas

-"Y si no lo quería?" – esa era una de las preguntas mas difíciles de hacer, porque si era verdad algo en el moriría de tristeza, lo sabia muy en el fondo sabia que las palabras de Naruto eran ciertas...

"_**No puedes mandar en el corazón amigo...solo debes sentir el amo y dejarte llevar...no olvides nunca seguir a tu corazón, el no te mentira jamás... Vamos Gaara tu sientes algo por Sai-chan solo que no quieres admitirlo y lo cubres con una mascara de lujuria**__"_- dijo el portador del Kyubie en aquella ocasión en su departamento, eso fue la primera vez que se animo a besar a ese Moreno que lo traía intrigado y resulto correspondido

-Sai...- Murmuro mientras presionaba su frente en el frió cristal; cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, distinguió una figura aparentemente dormida en aquel jardín, casi de inmediato intento bajar por al ventana hasta que se percato de su desnudez, gruñendo volvió sobre sus pasos y se coloco una Yukata negra.

La arena lo envolvió y lo llevo hacia su lindo y dormido moreno, sin hacer ruido se acerco a el, efectivamente estaba pernoctado. Con sumo cuidado se sentó junto a el y allí espero a que despertara.

Allí se quedó observando ese rostro tan apacible, no se veía frialdad ni distancia el semblante, cosa que le agrado sobremanera, lo escuche murmurar algo y lleno de una curiosidad poco común acerque mi oído a su boca...

-Duele..- susurro el joven de cabello negro

Mas intrigado que antes – que te duele?

-No me ama... - contesto entre sueños

Bueno algo pasaba allí y no le agradaba, que rayos soñaba ese pintorcito y porque sufría? Acaso había alguien más y el era un mero entretenimiento?... La sangre comenzó a hervirle como estaba eso que Sai soñaba con otro?

Llevo una de sus manos al hombro para sacudirlo y pedirle una buena explicación, pero se detuvo. Es que por la nívea mejilla una delatora lagrima se dejo ver. Sin poder contenerse el chico de la arena bebió aquella salina y cristalina muestra de angustia, provocando de esa manea que el que dormía se despertara

El anbu se sentó abruptamente, completamente desorientado – Kazekage – dijo intentando ponerse de pie

-Sai – llamo le pelirrojo – siéntate – ordeno con carácter

-Lo siento creo que me quede dormido...- se disculpo el peli negro

-Que soñabas? – cuestiono sin darle importancia a la disculpa

El joven venido de Raiz intento hilar su pensamiento y así recordar lo que le pedían. No tuvo éxito – No se

-En sueños decías que te dolía... te pregunte que y respondiste que no te amaba...- lo miro consuma seriedad- A quien te referías Sai? – las turbias orbes del chico de la arena lo observaban sin pestañar - contesta

Bueno Sai , solo tenia dos caminos, decir la verdad y quedar como un idiota enamorado, pero con dignidad... o inventar una mentira tan grande como el mismísimo averno... Por un momento estuvo tentado de elegir al segunda opción mas la vos de su querido amigo Naruto exigiéndole que fuera sincero pudo mas.

-Será mejor regresar al cuarto y ahí hablamos – señalo algo cansado de todo aquello

-No veo el caso... – en realidad no le agradaba el tono que el morenito uso - me puedes decir lo que te pasa ahora?...

-Como usted diga Kazekage... – hubo un gran silencio donde solo se escucho el croar de las ranas y los grillos luego un largo suspiro por parte del artista – Bueno... yo quería pedirle que me relevara del cargo de ser su Anbu personal

-Porque? – fue la simple pregunta mientas que en el interior sentía que se le desgarraba el corazón

-Porque no puedo ser objetivo con usted?

-Y esa es tu excusa?

-Mierda contigo Gaara que quieres que te diga?, que no puedo cuidarte por que me enamore de ti y eso a ti no te importa - espeto el moreno

Ya arto de tanta paciencia y control, en este preciso momento entendía el porque de los arrebatos locos de Naruto cuando el maldito bastado traidor lo trataba con indiferencia. El se sentía exactamente igual

Sin más se puso de pie y comenzó su digna retirada, no por ser un idiota enamorado dejaba de ser Sai , el Anbu, así que a paso firme se dirigió al cuatro para vestirse tenia una cita con su destino... Ósea Temari-sama

Gaara, lo siguió con decisión, como que lo amaba y pretendía dejarlo..Porque? no entendía nada de esto.. acaso el había echo algo mal... exigiría una explicación Ahora mismo.

Bien entro al cuarto y escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse, se sentó en la cama y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho no pensaba dejar que ese crió saliera de esa habitación hasta que aclararan todo este maldito lió de un vez.

Como si todo estuviera listo para la guerra Sai salió enfundado en el traje que trajo al llegar, a los ojos del Kazekage, tan sexy como siempre enfundado en su semblante inexpresivo

-A donde crees que vas?

-Me largo de aquí – asevero con decisión, estaba punto de llegar a la puerta cuando un fuerte agarre lo detuvo

-Tu no sales de aquí hasta que hablemos

-De que quiere hablar el Kazekage?

-De lo que dijiste en el jardín

-Que más quieres que te diga...?

-Porque me dejas?

-Porque te amo y no puedo ser objetivo – espeto el de pelo negro

-Pero..

-Pero nada... se supone que un anbu que se respete no deja que sus emociones lo domine y contigo no pude lograrlo deje que la pasión y mi amor hicieran un maldito idiota de mi y ..- Una mano detuvo la declaración tan sincera y abierta de el pintor, cubriendo su boca

Dolor eso era lo que sentía en su pecho, cada palabra que emanaba de esos sensuales labio dolía mucho, y ver aquellos negros ojos fijos en el hacían que su corazón se acelerara.

Sin poder evitarlo abrazo al arisco joven que pretendía abandónalo, no quería que se fuera, no ahora que sabia lo que sentía por él – Sai - lo llamo mientras levantaba el mentón del mencionado – Yo no quiero que te vallas

-Porque debería quedarme a su lado? –cuestiono jugando una carta , quizás al ultima que le quedaba

-Bueno yo... – le pulso se le acelero irremediablemente, con afán dirigió su mirada primero a esos labios tan apetecibles luego a sus ojos negros –Porque te amo – confeso por fin

-Gaara! – exclamo ahogado por ese sentimiento extraño y burbujeante en al boca del estomago

El beso llego presuroso y sin piedad, casi de inmediato las manos buscaron bajo la prendas el calor que solo daba la piel. El que tubo que trabajar mas fue Garra, ya que el moreno estaba completamente vestido, pero no fue problema ya que en un parpadeo la piel blanca quedo expuesta para que la lengua del pelirrojo saboreara cada palmo, incitando a su koibito a pedir mas.

Casi con desesperación volteo el cuerpo del pintor dejándolo de cara a la pare; Con habilidad asombrosa lubrico y dilato al entrada con al lengua provocando que su amante casi suplicara que no se detuviera. Tantos riegos excitaron aun mas al pelirrojo quien ya no podía soportarlo se hundió completo de una estocada en el cuerpo de su amante, allí permanecieron quietos respirando agitadamente

-Gaara...- magullo Sai mordiéndose el labio inferir

El Kazekage entendió el pedido y comenzó con el vaivén de las caderas saliendo y hundiéndose nuevamente en aquel antiguo ritmo , una de las manos se afirmo en la cadera de su koi, mientras que la otra busco el abandonado miembro, quien fue atendido a la brevedad con el ritmo impuesto por al penetración

-Sai- gruño mordiéndole el hombro no aguantándose la sensación de marcarlo –HA... Me Vengo...

-Yo También Gaa raa...haaaaaaa!

El clímax llego, dejándolos completamente débiles, las piernas fallaron y ambos quedaron en el suelo, con cuidado el pelirrojo salió del interior de su amante , y comenzó a besarlo incansablemente, primero la espalda, luego el hombro hasta llegar al rostro que tomo entre sus manos

-Sai... quieres venirte a vivir conmigo? – pregunto casi con temor al rechazo

Pero sin previo aviso fue envuelto en una brazo sofocante mientras que en el oído de Sabuko no se escucho claramente que Sai decía

-Claro que quiero ir a donde sea contigo...

(N/A: KYAAA!...ACABO DE MORIR DESANGRADA ESTA ESCENA ME MATO º¬º... AHHH DIOS QUE LINDO SON º¬º LOS AMO MIS NENES LINDO WOW!)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

-Cuantas veces lo vas a leer Teme?

-Las que sean necesarias- contesto con frialdad el terco pelinegro

-Bueno yo tengo hambre así que iré a preparar algo para los tres – sin más el rubio hambriento salió de la habitación, pero solo para regresar casi de inmediato – me olvidaba- dijo mientras asomaba la cabecita rubia por el marco de la puerta - no se te ocurra tocar eso sin mi permiso Teme, es peligroso y va para los dos nee?- señalo con el dedito acusador primero a uno luego al otro

-Si lo que sea Dobe lárgate de aquí no tenias que cocinar?...¬¬

-Teme - Inflando las mejillas por el regaño se volvió a desaparecer magullando quien sabe que cosa

-El solo se preocupa por ti - asevero el peli largo con una mueca rara en el semblante

-... – desvió los ojos hacia su hermano, desde que comenzó a leer aquel pergamino el se mantuvo en silencio, solo hasta ahora se volvía a oír su opinión - esta bien? – cuestiono por fin

-Si... – afirmo – lamento el Show – se disculpo levantando la mano vendada

-Yo... – era hora de un poco de sinceridad y después de tanto tiempo costaba mucho aceptarlo - realmente no se que decirte sobre lo que me contaste

-Mientras entiendas que lo sucedido no fue tu culpa ni mía esta todo bien – tranquilizó el mayor entendiendo a la perfección los sentimientos de su ototo

-Aun no entiendo porque me trataste así cuando nos volvimos a encontrar – reclamo mas y mas enfadado con la diferentes actitudes de el sujeto, es que encuentro tras encuentro lo había tratado como si fuera basura

-Estaba siendo vigilado por Pein – justifico con tranquilidad - el me advirtió que si veía dudas en mis acciones el destruiría el pergamino, además Tobi paresia saber todo cada movimiento tanto tuyo y mío, el maldito se divierto mucho arruinando nuestras vidas

-Y eso porque...? que tiene que ver ese tal Tobi con nosotros?

-No lo se con certeza, el desgraciado disfruta dañando todo

-Dime algo? – el mayor afirmo con la cabeza – Mataste a Pein?

-No solo le di una buena paliza y obtuve lo que quería- señalo el documento en la mesa - pero cuando intente volver a mi villa natal; Tobi me exigió que matara a su subordinado, no obedecí, por eso me hizo enfrentar a todos y cada uno de mis antiguos compañeros

-Y como llegaste a Suna?

-Pues en mi huída recordé que Deidara menciono ciertos lugares apropiados para esconderse y no ser descubierto, así que me pareció mejor opción en mis condiciones

-Bueno Menos mal que el Kazekage te trajo sin terminar el trabajo de lo Akatsuki

-Es que le prometí información, para proteger a tu lindo Kitsune

-Proteger de quien?

-De los Akatsuki de quien más seria? planean llevárselo y extraer a Kyubie

-Yo no lo permitiré!

-Bueno eso mismo dijo el Kazekage, acaso esta interesado en tu Koi?- comenzó a picar con diversión

-CIERRA LA BOCA! – exigió el alterado Uchiha menor

-Porque lo haría? Hay que decir la verdad querido Sasu-chan... si tu novio esta como quiere – mientras hablaba lo observaba como se alteraba mas y mas eso divertida mucho mas al peli largo - ... deberías ver lo dulce que es cuando esta enfermo ...jejeje yo hasta hizo que me llevara al baño y me toco con esas suaves manos que tiene...

-ITACHI TE VOY A MATAR! – rugió cual león herido mientras que aquel vil ser comenzaba a escapar de el

El mayor solo comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente mientras agregaba detalles del supuesto suceso del baño, enardeciendo los celos enfermizos de su Ototo baka. Mas que entretenido continuo con aquella nueva diversión.

Naruto al escuchar el escándalo decidió dejar sus labores y acudió a ver que rayos pasaba con ese par, ya habían estado el tiempo suficiente para que aclararan sus diferencias y sabia que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a hacer las pases; lo sintió en su corazón, este músculo nunca se equivocaba.

Limpiándose los restos de alimentos de sus manos se dirigió a la habitación donde había dejado al par de Uchihas; La escena que halló fue de los mas cómica, es que ver a Sasuke bajo una pila de almohadones y sobre estos a un sonriente Itachi, hablando cual perico sobre no sabia que cosas era algo sumamente gracioso

-Veo que ya arreglaron sus diferencias- proclamo el rubio sonriendo como el siempre lo hacia

-DE QUE CARAJO ESTAS HABLANDO DOBE? – espeto el sofocado pelinegro - APENAS SALGA DE AQUÍ MATARE A ESE MALDITO Y TU ME TENDRAS QUE EXPLICAR PORQUE CARAJO OBEDECISTES TODOS SU PEDIDOS- si hasta el Sharingan estaba activado y Naruto no sabia por que de tanto Jaleo

-De que rayos estaba hablando? – quiso saber el aspirante a Hokage

-De cuando estuve enfermo – señalo simplemente el mayor

-A eso? – Usumaki se rasco su nuca mientras asentía con la cabecita

-COMO QUE ESO? – cuestiono el oji rojo; En un acto de ira desmedida Sasuke se saco de encima el peso, haciendo volar los cojines que lo atrapaban y a su hermano que termino patas para arriba en un rincón – ACASO TU...TU...

No podía decirlo era demasiado para él, como que Naruto Manoseo a ese pervertido...? era demasiado información para procesar, cómenos a Hiper ventilarse; sintió que su cuerpo se aflojaba si no hubiera sido por si Koibito estaría de bruces en el suelo.

-Sasuke respira – aconsejo el Kitsune bastante preocupado, mientras lo sostenía por los hombros, al notar lo pálido que se encontraba lo regaño- no debiste estar de pie tanto tiempo aun no estas bien – comento preocupado. Fue llevado al sillón y ahí se quedo hasta que Naruto regreso con un vaso de agua – toma

El Moreno lo bebió en silencio no quería mirar a esos dos traidores, de Itachi podía esperar cualquier cosa pero de Naruto no

-A ver Ita-kun que carajo le dijiste? – cuestiono el Rubio a su ya problemático cuñado quien observo al escena en silencio – acaso no sabes que Sasuke estuvo enfermo?

-Gomen nasai Naru-chan no pensé que le haría mal una bromita – se rasco la cabeza torpemente desarreglando su prolija melena

-Deberías saber que ese tipo de cosas no le agradan a tu hermano

-Es que Mi Ototo es un Baka ... como se va a poner así por una bromilla tan trillada

-Broma? – repitió el pelinegro menor aun sosteniendo el vaso de agua en al mano

-Si Baka... – afirmo el mas alto –Acaso no sabes que este chico te ama a ti y a nadie mas?

-... – la mente de Sasuke era un desastre otra vez

-Bueno Ya dejen de tonterías hay que comer... pero antes- miro al mayor – Que el dijiste?

-Bueno Naru-chan... le conté que me llevaste al baño y bueno tu sabes -

-Y que?...- Usumaki se golpeo la frente frustrado, suspiro se volvió hacia su novio – Escúchame Teme – se acuclilló frente a ese celoso sin remedio que tanto amaba - **lo único** que hice fue llevarlo al baño ahí lo deje, es que no podía andar solo con tantas heridas, el día anterior vino una enfermera a ponerle una se esas cosas para que lo hiciera Yo no hice nada de eso

Pero por más que le lindo Rubio intento hacer que su novio entendiera, no había caso paresia perdido en algún lugar, con la mirada severa pidió a causante de todo que hablara de una puta vez... Naruto no entendía porque siempre terminaba así esos dos...

-Sasuke...- lo llamo el mayor al acercarse – lo que dice Naru-chan es verdad, yo lo siento no quería alterarte

-TE VOY A MATAR!- gritó el menor mientras se tiraba al cuello de su hermano – MALDITO DESGRACIADO ... – Apretó más el cuello del mayor que comenzaba a ponerse azul por la falta de oxigeno - COMO MIERDA SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESA SARTA DE IDIOTECES?

Naruto reacciono rápido separando a ambos- Ya es suficiente!

-cof ..cof .. – tosió el pelilargo

-Déjame que lo liquido así me liberare de este maldito mentiroso y pervertido

-Pues tu no te quedas atrás Ototo baka...

Insulto van, Insulto viene, y el pobre Kitsune en medio de ambos intentando controlar un poco el caos de esos dos. Usumaki muy bien lo que pasaba allí, esos dos lo que no querían admitir lo felices que estaban por volver a ser una familia, Y como lo sabia?... si conoces a Un Uchiha los conoces a todos, y la sinceridad de sentimientos no era su fuerte. Así que decidió volver a actuar de mediador pero esta vez con mucho mas carácter dadas las circunstancias del caso

-A CALLAR LOS DOS – ordeno con la vos firme - YA ME TIENE ARTO DE TANTO JALEO NI TERMINAR DE PREPARAR LA COMIDA ME DEJAN CON SU ESTUPIDECES- miro serio a su cuñado - TU DISCULPATE – miro a su novio - Y TU YA DEJATE DE TONTERÍAS TEME Y PERDONALO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ

-Pero- se quejaron los dos regañados

-PERO NADA SE DISCULPA, DEJAN ESTO EN PAZ Y CENAMOS O AMBOS DORMIRAN EN AL TORRRE CON TSUNADE OBA-CHAN PORQUE AQUÍ NO LOS QUIERO! – bramo nuevamente

Silencio sepulcral...

Itachi se percato de que su cuñadito podía llegar a tener un carácter bien jodido, por lo que opto en obedecer, adema son necesitaba la compañía de una vieja alcohólica que quizás intentara manosear su lindos huesitos; No el ya tenia su linda Uma-chan como para andar metiendose en problemas

–Gomen Nasai – expuso el mayor

Ahora todo quedaba en manos de el menor, quien observo el semblante decidido y frió de su Koi. Luego se imagina la cara de la quinta al verlo llegar en compañía de su Nii-san; Y la tercera y más importante de las cosas... Dios no quería pasar la segunda noche de noviazgo cama afuera, así que se trago su orgullo y extendió la mano en forma de tregua mientras que de su boca solo salió un chasquido – TKS...

Naruto Sonrió feliz, tomo la mano de Itachi y la acerco a la de su Ototo – Asi se hace

El timbre de la puerta sonó un par de veces, el rubio miro al Hora, era bastante tarde así que no tenia ni idea de quien podría ser – Chicos preparen al mesa ahora regreso

-Claro Naru-chan – afirmo el mayor casi babeando al ver a su blondo pariente político ir hacía la puerta, un coscorrón lo saco de su entonación – AUCH!... eso dolió Ototo-baka – se quejo

-Pues aprende a respetar lo que no es tuyo...- bufo el otro pelinegro

-Que aguafiestas no se porque el lindo Naru esta contigo amargado?

-Mira quien habla..

-No se que te refieres yo soy lindo sexy las chicas me aman y los chicos también...no has visto como me miran?...- se jacto divertido y seguro de si mismo

-Tks.. seguro es por que temen que los mates –magullo – con un Psicópata como tu quien no lo haría?

-ja mira quien habla seguro andas de asesino serial, cuando alguien se acerca a el lindo Kitsune...- se quedó callado cuando un cuchillo voló cerca de su cara y se incrustó en la pared- QUE TE PASA?

-TE PROHIBO QUE LO LLAMES ASI – ordeno el otro

-Tu no me ordenas

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

En al puerta de la mansión Uchiha...

El siembre volvió a sonar, opacado por los gritos de esos dos hermanos, al pobre Rubito comenzó a palpitar la cien, suspirando abrió al puerta – Buenas noches - saludo sin ver quien era

-Problemas en el paraíso Naruto-kun?

-Neji –kun que te trae por aquí tan tarde?

-Un encargo...- mostró un papel haciendo una mueca

-No sabia que eras mensajero?- cuestiono divertido

-Solo digamos que es un pedido especial

-Que te dio Uma-one-chan para que lo hicieras?

-No se de que hablas

-Vamos Neji-kun conozco el poder de convencimiento que ejerce Uma-one-chan así que habla

-Uf... solo me dio unos consejos sobre vestuario par aun evento importante – confeso por fin

-Bueno creo que a Hina-chan le gustara el cambio—con la carcajada en al garganta lo invito a pasar – bueno mejor vamos a ver que no se estén matando – bromeo el rubio

-Salió todo bien por aquí?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba aunque – no termino de hablar cuando se oyó unos platos romperse

Los dos corrieron al lugar donde provenía el ruido, y vieron a ambos hermanos en una guerra sin cuartel, aventándose comida y otros utensilios de la cocina.- ME QUIEREN DECIR QUE PASO AQUÍ?

-EL EMPEZO! - se acusaron mutuamente

-Ash... parecen niños y como tal los tratare, se van de inmediato a bañarse los quiero listos en 15 minutos y Sasuke préstale ropa a tu hermano, y no quiero pero...¬¬ - vio que ambos obedecían mientras comenzaban una nueva discusión en al escalera – AH... que cansancio me dan

Y de repente algo extraño sucedió de al seria boca de el Hyuuga surgió una varonil carcajada mientras se sujetaba la panza - Por kami- sama nunca pensé ver esto... NARUTO USUMAKI PADRE DE DOS UCHIHA jajajajajaja XD

-Si sigue riéndote mientras me ayudas a ordenar eso y así poder comer algo de una maldita vez...

-Bueno... al menos ya tienes dos niños en tu familia

-Verdad que se comportan como tal

-De Itachi-san no me extraña

-Bueno de el no pero al parecer Sasuke reacciona muy diferente a las bromas de su Nii-san

-Bien al menos ya no se quieren matar pro algo tan serio

-Kami-sama! – exclamo el portador del Kyubie - me acabo de acordar que debo llevar el pergamino donde Tsunade-oba-chan con tanto jaleo de estos dos se me olvido

-Yo lo llevo cuando me valla – tranquilizo el oji claro

-Muchas gracias Neji-kun – como era su costumbre abrazo a su amigo, con efusividad

-No hay porque – respondió un apenado Hyuuga

-que esta pasando aquí?- cuestionaron ambos pelinegros que se habían bañado y puesto lindos en tiempo record

-Solo el agradecía a Neji un favor que me va ha hacer

-Se puede saber que favor va hacerte Neji-lindo?

-Ya le tengo dicho que no me llame así Itachi-san...- se quejo el mas joven de pelo largo – y si me sigue molestando no le daré esto- de las ropas saco el papel y lo movió cual bandera actos seguido se vio acosado, literalmente por el Uchiha mayor para que le entregara el bendito papel

Mientras esto sucedía, el Kitsune le regalaba una linda sonrisa a su querido oji negro que fruncía el seño por los celos que sintió al ver a su Koi abrazando a otro, pero no pudo con esos bellos ojos que lo miraban tiernamente y se acerco a darle un beso

El timbre del teléfono sonó estrepitosamente, Naruto corrió a atender – MOSHI MOSHI... Hola Tsunade-oba-chan... si todo muy bien, no el Pergamino lo llevara Neji-kun ... aja..pero esta bien que lo lleve el o prefieres lo haga yo ahora? ... jejej sip... gracias...ok mañana iremos por allá...SIP se los diré...- colgó y camino hasta le grupo

-Ya debo regresar?- cuestiono Itachi

-No te permitió quedarse esta noche pero mañana debemos ir temprano

-Wiii genial...

-Quien dijo que yo daría permiso que durmieras en MI casa?...

-nee?.. nee? Naru-chan podemos pasar por la tienda? – ignorando olímpicamente a su hermanito

-supongo que no habrá problema

-Eres el mejor – lo abrazo fuerte

-Ya déjalo lo asfixiaras...- exigió Sasuke

-bueno comamos... Neji nos acompañas?

-Ok...

Asi comenzó la cena ... la primera de la Familia Uchiha, después de largo tiempo de Ausencias y desavenencias allí estaban otra vez en compañía de un amigo y la persona especial que los unió... Naruto

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Un par de horas después de la cena...

-NO se porque no puede irse con Neji – gruño el oji negro

-No comiences de nuevo Teme ya te lo dije

-Es que no... – no dijo nada mas al sentir esa cálida palma recorrer su abdomen – Naruto..- susurro

-Shh... que no estamos solos en al casa...

-Por eso no quería que se quedara – gruño el de piel nívea

-A mi no me engañas... se que estas contento de no tener que matar a tu hermano verdad Sasuke-teme

-Cállate y bésame de una buena vez...

-**Ja no pensé que eras tan apasionado Ototo-chan**

-ITACHI MALDITO PERVERTIDO LARGO DE AQUÍ!...- exigió el menor de los Uchiha mientras que sacaba literalmente a patadas al entrometido pariente

-Que amargado eres Sasu-chan yo solo quería ver que tanto hacina ustedes calladito en al oscuridad – se justifico el peli largo

-NADA QUE TE INTERESE PERVERTIDO...- se escucho gritar a el ex vengador en el pasillo

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, era cierto al parecer jamás volvería a tener solo a su koi para el, con ese pervertido rondándolos, pero creía sinceramente que la felicidad no es todo rosa sino matices de colores, a veces momento alegres, otros no tanto.. y si eso no era vivir ...que era?..

-El camino se hace paso a paso...- sintió unos ruidos fuera del cuarto- ja Golpe a golpe... y sin mirar a atrás...

Unos 7 minutos después Uchiha menor regreso sacudiéndose las manos – Listo Ya no molestara

-Que le hiciste... ?- cuestiono le blondo

-Nada… Solo No hagas caso si escuchas **MURMULLOS EN LA NOCHE**...- remarco con una de sus sonrisas soberbias - puede ser muy problemático si lo haces

-AH...si?... y porque lo dices?

-Por experiencia personal...

-No te entiendo Teme

-No importa solo quiero que me ames...

-Pues... – sin más lo beso apasionadamente – Te amo Sasuke

-Yo también te amo Naruto

Y el acto comenzó, mientras que fuera del cuarto en la parte más alejada de la mansión, se escuchaban **murmullos en la noche.**.. que decían algo así...

-Sasuke baka... no me dejes aquí atado... yo solo quería sacarle unas fotitos ... que malo eres Ototo...T.T

Fin...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Nota del autor:

JAJAJA QUE LINDO Y DIVERTIDO FINAL...CREO QUE ITACHI MERESE UN PREMIO PSE QUERRA UNIR AL CLUB VAMSO A JODER A SASUBUNNY?...JAJAJAJAJA ...cof cof... bien ahora el saludito de despedida...

POR KAMISAMA EL FINAL! WOW! NO ME LO CREO... QUEBARBARO ESTAMOS AQUÍ NIÑAS Y NIÑOS... SI Angie CUMPLE SUS PROMESAS... LLEGA UN POCO TARDE PERO AQUI ESTA...

ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE HALLAN DISFRUTADO ESTA IDEA LOCA QUE SURGUII DE MI DESCARIADO CEREBRO..JAJAJAJA xD

Naru: WoW!

Sai: Gaara que lindo ºoº!

Gaara...( mas rojo que su pelo) hice un desnudo U/////U

Sasu: porque a mi me toco soportar a ese maldito idiota y pervertido?...¬¬

lady: No vengas ahora aquejarte Uchiha bastardo que terminaste muy bien y decente con novio bello ( abrazando a Naru) y con familia completa así que cierra la boca o ya veras...¬¬

Naur: pórtate bien sasu-chan...¬¬

Sasu: solo porque tu lo pides..¬¬

Lady: a bueno este es le fin...aunque me queda una duda...desean epilogo? A ver cuantas de ustedes apoyan al idea...si no este será el **HASTA SIEMPRE**! Y Nos VEREMOS EN OTRO NARUSASU QUE ESCRIBIRE POR AHÍ xD

Sin más esta mujer se retira a descansar al neurona mil besos a todos y que en este nuevo año que comienza llegue con miles de ideas nuevas y un prospero futuro para ustedes.

FELICIDADES!

(brindis) LADY Sesshoumaru ( copa en mano y deseado felices fiestas, cierra trasmisión)

Sai... que triste es el adiós...

Gaara: pero mejor es hasta siempre

Naru: es cierto HASTA SIEMPRE XD!

Sasu: ese es mi dobe...

LadY: Kya! Naru-solcito-chan vena ver los fuegos artificiales ºoº

naru: wiiiiiiiiiii!!!

Sasi/garra: no tienen remedio n.n n.n

Sasu...Mugre vieja me lo roba siempr eque puede T.T

lady: jajaj ...eso no lo dudes nucna UCHIAH BASTARDO( poniendole una cañita voladora en la yukata...) muajajajaja

-----------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo (maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy con el **Epilogo empalagoso y no apto para diabéticos y advierto tiene lemon así que menores ojito **he? XD... si niñas se quejaron de mi falta de romanticismo... así que todo este cap esta dedicado al amor de Narusasu XD

Si me permiten este capitulo lo dedicare no solo a las personas de siempre que se están ahí y me apoyan (LAS QUIERO MUHCO!)...

Pero esta dedicatoria es especial es para a un ángel que decidió adelantar su viaje y esperarnos en una nube hasta cuando nos volvamos a ver. Buen viaje querido Iñaki gracias por alegrar la vida de mi amada Imöto-chan será un _nos vemos Príncipe!_

Y esto es para mi querida Itxaso, espero que te guste desde el fondo de mi corazón para ti

_Un adiós siempre es difícil_

_Mas si es abrupto e inesperado_

_Se abate sobre ti _

_el manto oscuro del desconsuelo y la tristeza_

_Pero no olvides nunca mi peque_

_que siempre que la noche se cierne sobre nosotros_

_una estrella surge airosa que nos guía en todo momento... _

_y tu ya tienes tu lucero particular_

_que guiara tu camino hasta que se vuelvan a encontrar_

_Así que sonríe aunque te cueste_

_Porque a tu Ángel particular le gustaba tu sonrisa_

_La vida sigue y el reloj marcha _

_Solo será un lapso hasta que se vuelvan a ver_

_No desesperes_

_Si te falta fuerzas sabes que puedes contar conmigo_

_**Lady Sesshoumaru**_

Nos vemos a bajo para el saludo final... que disfruten del epilogo n-n

**Aclaraciones... **

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia, Ineer o alterego...( mejor dicho YO Y MI MALICIA XD)

**Murmullos en la noche**

**By Angie**

**EPILOGO**

Habían pasado ocho meses de ese encuentro, donde a regañadientes tuve que reconocer como verdadero los sentimientos de mi hermano, si ocho largos meses de adaptación. Es que de pasar a ser una vengador solitario. De pronto Yo Sasuke Uchiha tenia pareja, y un hermano perturbadora mente pervertido. Ha si!... me olvidaba de incluir a una cuñada desmedidamente cargosa y obsesionada con **Mi novio**...

Si tuve que adaptarme a mil cosas... Como que mi casa fuera visitada insistentemente por personas que jamás pensé. Me refiero a ese pintorcito de cuarta... si lo detesto... al igual que al mapache sin cejas... se que son pareja pero no me gusta verlos rondar a mi koi .. soy celoso y posesivo lo acepto y que?

Con eso ya se darán cuanta que sigo siendo un maldito posesivo, no me puedo controlar, cualquiera que esta en un rango de un metro de mi Kitsune es una insufrible condena difícil de soportar, según dice mi hermano estoy enfermó... ja miren quien habla?... ahora resulta que el sano es él y el loco soy yo... TKS...

-Sasuke apresúrate! – escuche decir desde abajo

-Ya voy! – conteste, di un ultimo vistazo a mi imagen en el espejo no me veía nada mal en ese traje negro...

Bien me había recuperado de aquellos patéticos días, si estaba bien, pero ese Dobe no me dejo en paz hasta que Tsunade-sama no lo confirmo... pero es bueno saber que se preocupan por uno a tal punto.

-"Si mi Naru es especial..." – afirmo mientras luego del ultimo vistazo voy al encuentro de ellos

-(siempre lo a sido y siempre lo será...) – comienza a decir mi conciencia

-"No discutiré contigo sobre eso" - afirme

-(pues ... mejor baja sino se pondrá de malas... o tu hermano podría aprovecharse)

-"... no me digas eso..."- gruño enfadado

-(Últimamente es al única forma de que te muevas es por celos...jejeje posesivo Uchiha...)

-"..."

-(Ya no te enfades era un chiste... ahora a la fiesta!)

-"Grandioso una ruidosa fiesta donde lo único que harán es apartarme de MI Naruto"

-(No hay remedio sabes que el encanta estar con muchas personas que considera parte de su familia..)

-Ese Dobe – suspire resignado era cierto tanto tiempo buscando ser aceptado y ahora era uno de los chicos mas populares de toda la villa, pero no por eso yo dejaba que cualquiera se le acercará... No antes mato a alguna de esas locas/os de su club de fans...

Baje la escalera y escuche voces, ya conocidas para mi; Una era la de mi Nii-san, otra de su prometida... si aun no creo que mi degenerado hermano este comprometido para casarse... bueno la otra vos que escuche era de mi adorado Kitsune... y luego oí la de ESA... si Esa mujer horrible... **la odio**... ya sabrán porque cuando la conozcan... Aunque creo que el sentimiento es mutuo...

Llego por fin al ultimo escalón de las escaleras los busco y no los encuentro, guiado por las voces me dirijo al salón donde puedo ver a mi hermano enfundado en su traje gris topo muy elegante, conversando con su prometida Kagami Uma.

Uma-san era una chica... mmm como decirlo?... Si era bonita no voy a negar lo obvio, tenia el cabello y los ojos muy parecidos a los de Itachi y no solo en eso se parecen sino que también en sus ansias de fastidiarme no comprendo el por que no le he hecho nada.

Por kami-sama... mi cuñada era otro dolor de muela ya que estando ellos dos juntos se potenciaban y hacían hasta lo imposible para apartarme de mi Koi o fregarme al existencia con comentarios que me exasperaran...

Pero lo único que debía agradecerle a esa mujer era que mantenía entretenido a mi molesto Ni-san y lo apartaba con sus salidas e invitaciones a cenar, dándome el tiempo para compartir con mi pareja, **eso es lo mejor**...

Y hablando de él... desvió mis ojos y allí lo vi tan elegante y lindo como siempre vestido en ese traje que mando a hacer para esta ocasión en particular, pues que decir... Mi Naru siempre será muy guapo pero hoy con esa camisa de seda blanca y esos pantalones pinzados que marcan su trasero pues...

-Deja de babear el piso Uchiha bastardo...- la escuche decir. Maldita vieja intentaba no sentir nada hacia ella y tratarla con indiferencia o al menos hacer como que no existía, pero me era y me es imposible

Mi atención se desvió hacia ESA _señora_ a la cual desearía desaparecer con toda mis fuerzas. Pero por alguna extraña razón Mi Naru-koi la adoraba incluso tomo la costumbre, por pedido de ella, de tratarla como una madre.

Como deben imaginarse mi lindo zorrito siempre ansió tener una Haha, así que no rechazo la idea de ser adoptado por esa Lady de la aldea oculta de los espejos. Si aun recordaba esa ocasión en la que nos fue presentada por primera vez.

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

(N/A: volveremos en le tiempo y les contaran como conocieron a la futura cuñada de Ita-kun)

Tres meses atrás se celebro el pedido de mano oficial de la señorita Kagami...

Claro esta que Itachi fue el mas interesado en que todo saliera bien en aquella reunión, hacia mucho tiempo no lo veía tan inquieto. De echo y haciendo memoria **nunca** lo había visto así de alterado.

Su caminar monótono resonaba en el salón donde ambos estábamos esperando al llegada de Naruto, el había salido en una misión corta por lo que no vimos problema, hasta que la hora de la reunión en la casa de la familia de la novia se acercaba irremediablemente y ni las luces de mi kitsune

-Ya deja de caminar de una lado al otro- gruñí fastidiado, uno se cansa de verlo ir y venir por la sala

-Claro tu no tienes problema con esto porque Narutin hablo conmigo antes de declararte a ti...- bufo mi molesto hermano

-Si ya me lo contaste ahora cálmate de una puta vez que me estas mareando – me queje nuevamente

-Es que Su hermana mayor llego hoy es una persona importante sabes?... – comenzó a quejarse, pero se interrumpió al escuchar el esperado ruido de la puerta principal

-Hola! – saludo mi sonriente zorrito aun ataviado con su traje anbu

-LLEGAS TARDE! – reclamamos los dos a la vez

-Perdón por la tardanza es que...

-Ya no digas nada Dobe, ve a cambiarte antes que este idiota me vuelva loco de tanto ir y venir esta apunto de hacer un agujero en el piso

-jejeje...vuelvo en 15 minutos – dijo y luego subió por las escaleras aun riendo

15 tortuosos minutos mas, donde mi único pariente sanguíneo me detallo que su futura cuñada era una persona significativa en la aldea oculta del espejo, claro y el quería dar una buena impresión. Bufe molesto no se que tan importante podía ser esa mujer y no me importaba averiguarlo.

Además su hermana menor no era la gran cosa; Bueno hay que ser sincero para ser mujer era bonita... no como mi Naru-koi pero lo era, por eso y otras cosa mas no entendía como mi hermano podía estar tan alterado? el es un UCHIHA CARAJO!

-Me ayudas con esto? – pregunto mi lindo rubio con cara de niño enfadado con una corbata que no quería acomodarse, haciendo una mueca me dirigí hasta el

-Ven aquí Usurantokachi – dije seriamente, mientras que el sonriendo obedeció y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos estaba listo y presentable – listo

-Como me veo? – el descarado zorro dio una vuelta mostrándome ese ajustado pantalón color gris perla, que me dejo sin respuesta, su camisa color crema combinaba perfecta, acompañada de una chaqueta oscura

-Si no salimos de aquí en 3 segundos te secuestrare - confesé mientras acomodaba el cuello de la camisa

-jejeje ... – sonrió mientras sujetaba mi mano - vamos Ita-kun - sugirió mi blondo con un brillito especial en los ojos

-Hai – respondió el mentado asesino ilustre de la familia Uchiha... VA!... si paresia una muñeco de papel mache, caminando así todo acartonado hacia la salida de la mansión

-Ash... – me queje elevando los ojos al cielo

-Relájate no es tan difícil – tranquilizo el portador del kyubie arrastrándome consigo, es que aun no me soltaba la mano

-Tu crées Naru-chan?

-Claro! – afirmo con su ya característica sonrisa - si la hermana de Uma-one-chan es igual que simpática , pues no veo cuales el problema

-Simpática contigo porque a mi no me quiere ver ni en pintura – acote.. es que era la pura verdad

-jajaja es figuraciones tuyas Sasuke, si mi one-chan es muy buena

-Verdad que si cuñadito Uma-chan es muy buena – afirmo mi Nii-san, ash...hasta podía ver los corazoncitos alrededor de el... por Kamisama que idiota se veía!...

-Y cocina de maravilla – remarco Mi Usumaki

Arto de tantos halagos a una persona que mostraba franco rechazo hacia mi, me fastidiaba – dejen de decir tonterías y caminen

Salimos del barrio Uchiha a paso tranquilo, los tres en silencio, a unos 20 minutos de distancias divisamos la casa de la futura prometida de mi hermano. Divise un elegante carro justo frente a la casa supuse que la famosa mujer futura pariente política de mi nii-san ya había llegado. Ese echo hizo que el "gran" Itachi se paralizara a poca distancia de la casa

-Vamos Ita-kun se un hombre valiente – indicó Naru y lo empujo hacia la entrada de la casa

-Etto... yo puedo ser muy valiente en lo que a ninja se refiera pero no con mujeres que me dan cosa alterarlas ...que tal si no le caigo bien?... y quiere algo mejor para su hermanita?...y su le llego el rumor de lo que supuestamente le hice a mi clan?

-Por amor de Dios muévete imbecil – ladre fastidiado con al actitud, le di un buen empujo que hizo que su frente golpeara el timbre, reí entre dientes al ver aquella mirada ofendida de Itachi; Sin pensarlo comencé a tener curiosidad por la mujer que perturbaba tanto a ese Baka

-Buenas noche pasen ustedes – dijo una mujer mayor – La Señora y Señorita los esperan en el estancia, señalo el camino – Síganme por favor

Obedientes seguimos a la femenina; Sonriendo nos pidió que tomáramos asiento que ya bajaban las señoras. Unos segundos mas y apareció la venidera prometida de mi hermano, ataviada con un bello traje, aunque no se mucho de eso, solo digamos que se veía muy agradable a la vista.

-Umi-chan – exclamo Itachi abriendo los brazos

-Ita-chan – corrió hacia ella al refugio que le ofrecía mi hermano obviamente Uma correspondió el abrazo, luego de un momento donde se dieron un casto beso, los ojos negros se posaron en **mi** zorrito - Naru-chan como te fue en la misión? – quiso saber aun estando en brazos de su prometido

-Muy bien Uma-one-chan – respondió con cortesía

-Sasuke – me saludo apenas con un movimiento de cabeza es mas claro que el agua que ella no me ve con buenos ojos, tal vez sea que porque fue una de las personas que vio como mi lindo Kitsune sufría por mi ausencia, pero eso no le da derecho a tratarme así o verdad?

-Uma-san – dije como respuestas, porque mi pareja me codeo, todo sea por cortesía y por mi koi

Nos sentamos un rato más mientras nos ofrecieron unos tragos, bebí pausadamente observando a esa persona que pronto seria la que reviviría mi clan... Si ella podría. Mis pensamientos tristes comenzaron a fluir era inevitable, ya que como decirlo Naruto y yo no podríamos tener hijos, pero todo eso quedo relegado al fondo de mi mente al escuchar unos pasos acercándose.

-Disculpe mi retraso – dijo una mujer de cabello de fuego y orbes color ámbar, llevaba un vestido grana bastante ajustado al cuerpo no dejando nada a la imaginación

-Oka-chan? – murmuro mi koi asombrado

-Naru-chan! – exclamó ella

Todo paso ante mis ojos como en cámara lenta, ya que la vi acercársele en una milésima de segundo. La distancia entre los dos se hizo nula. Se abrazaron mientras hablaban atropelladamente, los dos a la vez, de quien sabe que cosas? Yo no entendía nada, observe a mi nii-san que se encogió de hombros, hablo con su pareja un segundo y esta solo sonrió un instante después se acercado a la mujerzuela que estampaba su gran busto en al cara de MI NOVIO toco su hombro para llamar su atención

-Tenshi Onee-chan deja que te presente a los demás pidió la futura señora Uchiha

-Mis disculpas – dijo la mujer sonriendo apenada - es que hacia años que no veía a este lindo niño - acaricio al rubia cabellera - eres un hijo malo Naru-chan – se quejo ella

-Lo siento Oka-chan es que...- comenzó a decir mientras se rascaba la cabellera rubia

-Si ya se...- resoplo ella y me observó por primera vez, con esos ojos inquisidores – encontraste lo que buscabas no es así?

-hai!- respondió mi lindo rubito con su sonrisa grandota – El es Sasuke

-Con que Sasuke ... – magullo ella – Buenas noches Mi nombre es Kagami Tenshi

-Buenas noches - dije cortes - Mucho gusto - la mujer me ignoro solo me observo como si fuera un pedazo de carne y desvió al vista hacia mi hermano; apreté los puños con fuerza mientras que en mi mente se generaban muchos insultos que no sabia porque me llenaban la cabeza –"grr... que vieja de M..."

-Y tu debes ser...

-Itachi Uchiha – haciendo una reverencia saludo cortes

-Bien... –tomo asiento llevándose consigo a MI koi – Bien Uchiha-san seamos claros...

Así comenzó una charla, donde obviamente mi hermano pidió permiso para casarse, con quien estaba sentado junto a el , luego de varias vueltas al tema hasta que por fin la vieja de ojos ámbar acepto la unión.

Fue fijada al fecha para el año siguiente así que... luego de sea liberación pasamos al comedor donde cenamos... bueno ellos lo hicieron, yo no probé casi nada de la comida es que esa mujer me ponía los pelos de punta.

Cuando los tórtolos desaparecieron en el jardín, y mi lindo koibito fue al servicio, ella y yo nos quedamos solos y allí fue donde mostró su verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi

-Sabes una cosa Uchiha? – cuestiono ella llamando mi atención, al mire con frialdad claro esta, la muy bruja me dijo a quema ropa – Tu no te mereces estar con mi lindo Naru-chan

-A usted que el importa?- replique arrogante cruzando mis brazos en una pose muy conocida en mi

-Yo se lo que el sufrió, por tu culpa – acuso ella

-Eso no le importa – me defendí

-Me importa porque es como mi hijo y no dejare que lo dañes – sin saber como me puse alerta es que ella emanaba un chakra agresivo

-Yo no pienso tenerle miedo

-Pues deberías – en ese instante que intentaba replicar apareció otra ves Naruto – Aquí estas Bebe

-Oka-chan no me llames así – se quejo el rubito sonrojado

-Antes no te importaba – asevero la pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente

-Pero ahora esta Sasuke – remarco aun apenado

-Pues a el no le importa que una madre quiera a su hijo... – me miro de esa forma desafiante - además es como si tu Uchiha fuera mi Yerno...

-jejeje si verdad?- sonrió Naru ignorando el desafió que se impuso entre ambos

-Te advierto Uchiha soy una muy mala suegra

-Tsk...

Bien esa fue al declaración de guerra esa mujer... ha hecho miles de cosas para hacerme enfurecer y ese par de sabandijas, Itachi e Uma, se unen a ella para fastidiarme la vida. Ni decir cuando se juntan con Sai...

(N/A: aquí termina de recordar el teme..y que tal mi presentación XD?)

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

-Bueno estamos todos listos podemos ir a al fiesta de compromiso de Hina-chan con Neji-kun – comento mi feliz Usumaki

-Ah ese niño bonito... – suspiro ese odioso pariente mío - menos mal que me hizo caso – aseveró con arrogancia

-A ti – dijo la morocha de grande ojos - creí que fueron mis consejos los que los ayudaron

-Pues no – lo enfrentó - creo que Fue por esos consejo sexuales que le di

-Ja ...fue mi cambio de luck – ambas cara quedaron uno frente al otro. Luego de un momento uno y otro sonrieron como idiotas

-Que tal un empate – sugirió Itachi

-Me párese bien – afirmo mi cuñada

Luego de uno de esos besos lujuriosos que esos dos se dan frente a cualquiera sin importar el decoro y la decencia; Los tórtolos se fueron adelante, dejándonos a la vieja a mi Usumaki conversando animadamente ignorando por completo mi existencia, como siempre que ella viene a molestar

-Bueno ya dejen de hablar y muévanse - refunfuñé sin poder evitarlo

-Como dices Uchiha?...- gruño al mujer

-Nee Oka-chan quiero hablar contigo de unos asunto importante – pidió mi Kitsune tomando la mano de su _madre adoptiva _

-Claro nene – ante mi sorpresa Naruto se alejo siendo llevado del brazo de esa maldita y pelirroja

-Dobe - magulle mientras los seguía en silencio

Bien... llegamos a la famosa fiesta de compromiso, de mas esta decir que allí se encontraron todos los personajes destacados de la aldea, a si ciertos dolores de muelas, si el Kazekage y su Anbu personal habían sido invitados al evento.

Y ellos al ver a Naruto y a su _Oka-san_ pues... me frustraron la salida con mi koi los muy malditos... lo alejado a otro lado del salón dejándome en compañía de la parejita empalagosa

Fuimos ubicados en la mesa donde ya podía divisar a los conocidos de siempre, Sakura con su prometido Lee, Tenten y Kankuro, Temari y Shikamaru... por cierto pronto se hará una alianza fuerte con la aldea de la arena si mal no recuerdo Tenten y Sai se irían a vivir en Suna en estos días y Temari vivirá con la familia Nara.

Ah!... allí estaba la otra pareja del momento Shino y Kiba... bien que decir de esos dos, mi conciencia me había dicho lo que pasaba así que no me sorprendió cuando se hizo publica la relación; por otro lado pude ver a cierta rubia reprimir a su novio, es que Ino esta poniendo a dieta nuevamente a Chouji pobre de el se ve que Ino tiene una manera de ser bien estricta solo hay que ver como a perdido peso el fanático de las papas...

-Que sucede Ototo?

-Mh? – me distraje un momento observando a mi hermano y a su pareja

-Porque esa cara cuñadito? - cuestiono ella mas que interesada en mi semblante

-... – no respondí no le veía el caso solo voltee y seguí observando a Naruto, que se reunió en un sector alejado con la señora de los espejos –"ASH! Que tanto tienen que hablar?" –cavilé mas y mas cabreado

-Nee **Sasu-chan** te estamos hablando – insistió mi Nii-san con terquedad

-**NO vuelvas a llamarme así**! – exigí con los dientes apretados, no iba a hacer un escándalo en plena fiesta, pero no saben lo que me costaba no apretarle el cuello a ese baka hermano mío

Como respuesta recibí una serie de risas cómplices entre los tórtolos idiotas, bufe molesto y me levante de mi sitio es que había perdido de vista a ese baka de Naruto, me pase mas de 15 minutos buscándolo y ni rastros de el. Se digno aparecer justo cuando el brindis por la pareja fue realizado.

Tan sonriente como siempre me sujeto del brazo y me llevo junto a los novio para saludarlos, luego de recibir un cálido abrazo por parte de ambos chicos y una agradecimiento especial por ayudar a convencer al jefe del clan el permitir esa unión.

Me sorprendió sobre manera ante aquel comentario casual, que mi Blondo ignoro la acotación con una gran sonrisa zorruna, era algo que mi querido koi no menciono en ningún momento; Desde cuando Naruto Usumaki era tan discreto? Otro misterio más de mi pareja... y debo agregar que me gusta mucho mas lo que descubro de el conforme pasa el tiempo

Y pensar que ese par de tontos se adjudicándose le echo de unir a la pareja y fue Naruto quien había arreglado todo el disturbio y contradicción provocado por el señor Hyuuga, Ja! menudo par de arrogantes mi Nii-san y su futura... ya sabia yo que nadie es como Mi Kitsune.

Nos retiramos dejando a los demás deseando buena fortuna a la pareja, justo cuando iba a pedirle una explicación por su ausencia aparecieron esos dos molestos. Si ellos Mis dolores de muela Gaara y Sai

-Naruto podrías darme un minuto? - pidió con cortesía el pelirrojo de la arena

-Me disculpas un momento Sasuke? – me dijo sonrió el muy baka - Prometo que regresare rápido - aseguro después y yo no puede hacer otra cosa que aceptar el sabe perfectamente que no me negare a esa carita que pone... pero maldita sea porque tiene que irse con él?

Y bueno... a pesar de tanto tiempo compartido, aun no puedo negar que me inquieta sobremanera no tener toda la atención de mi Kitsune, yo se que me ama y me lo a dicho miles de veces... pero maldición **soy un perverso** **egoísta posesivo**... palabras citadas de una larga lista de insultos de _mi querida_ conciencia

Mi Inner me ahorra miles de Yenes en terapia psicológica, ya que con franqueza suele hablar de mas, pero nunca se equivoca... Así que aprendí a escucharla, pero no por eso dejo de ser yo y mi semblante no cambia por más que el me lo pida; Un Uchiha es Un Uchiha... Bueno al menos yo soy así... Mi Nii-san es harina de otro costal

-No pongas esa cara Uchiha bastardo Naru-chan no hace nada malo...n.n – me dijo con arrogancia esa mala copia con sus sonrisa falsa

-...- para que responde solo le dedique una de esas miraditas que congelan hasta el averno

-HUY que miedo!- exclamo el maldito luego volvió a sonreír – WoW aquí vuelve mi koi te dejo bastardo – y se largo dejándome allí esperando que ese bendito zorrito y no aparecía – "donde te metiste Dobe?"

Los minutos transcurrieron con lentitud mientras los demás se divertían yo esperaba, por ahí vi a Kakashi arrastrar a un acalorado Iruka, también a Tsunade-sama conversando con Jiraiya-san mientras brindaban por la feliz pareja, de pronto unos pasos se oyeron cerca de mi antes de voltearme una vos particularmente detestable para mi se oyó

-Uchiha – la oí llamarme, voltee para ver a esa mujer de ojos ámbar que tanto me odiaba

-Que quiere señora? – respondí arrogante como siempre - Si busca a MI NOVIO no esta se fue y aun no regresa – magulle fastidiado

-Cierra la boca y sígueme – ordeno la muy...

-Tsk... – casi siseando metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y la seguí al jardín

-Tengo un mensaje para ti – afirmo ella cuando estábamos bastante retirados de la entrada

-... – no replique porque no entendía de que rayos hablaba

-Toma - me extendió un pergamino sellado, estaba a punto de tomarlo pero ella me lo saco de mi alcancé – solo una cosa mas... ábrelo mañana

-Porque?- cuestione quietándole el maldito papel

-Digamos que es necesario – sosteniendo mi mano por un momento

-A que viene tanto misterio? – insistí en preguntar bastante asombrado con la rapidez de movimiento de la anciana

-Naruto me pidió que te dijera que te espera en el puente – la mire extrañado – dijo que tu sabrías donde es?

-... – claro que sabia donde pero porque? Acaso no estábamos juntos en al fiesta porque tanta vuelta innecesaria si tenia que decirme algo porque no me llamo y ya... demasiadas preguntas y ninguna satisfacción

-Sasuke – llamo ella con una extraña calma

-Que sucede? – examine mas que atónito es que debo exteriorizarlo; Ahora si me asuste... ella llamándome por mi nombre? Acaso le pasaba algo malo a mi Koibito?...

Vislumbren mi estupor!... deben comprender que desde que nos conocimos **nunca** me a tratado con tanta confianza mucho menos me llamo por mi nombre, solo tenia para mi una larga lista de insultos y apodos desagradables que me exasperaban, si hasta paresia mi maldita conciencia

-Solo me despediré como corresponde, mañana temprano partiré a mi aldea he sido solicitada con urgencia -concluyo

-Bien adiós entonces- respondí con cortesía es que estaba algo desconcertado por la información y la actitud Kagami-san –Espero tenga buen viaje – hice una inclinación respetuosa pero para mi sorpresa ella extendió la mano que acepte sin siquiera meditarlo

-Bien Uchiha será mejor que me llegue buenas noticia de mi **suekko/ Hijo mas pequeño **porque si lo haces sufrir otra vez... sabrás de **mi** – apretó mi mano con fuerza y sin más sonrió mientras me tomaba por los hombros me volteo y me empujo con suavidad diciendo – Ve con mi **Suekko** no lo hagas esperar

Desapareció dentro de la residencia y yo me quede unos minutos desconcertado, pero mi querida conciencia me recordó que Naruto me esperaba en el puente de siempre donde solíamos reunirnos de niños para esperar a Kakashi, así que salí de la Mansión Hyuuga lo más rápido que puede.

Mientras me dirigía hacia el lugar acordado intente razonar con calma de que se trataba todo aquello, pues no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ya a cierta distancia divise la ya conocida figura de mi misterioso Kitsune, quien parecía estar completamente abstraído en sus pensamientos. Detuve un poco mi marcha y lo observe detenidamente.

Tenia su mirada perdida y fija en el constante fluir del agua, estaba apoyado en aquel baranda como tantas veces en el pasado cuando intentábamos pasar el tiempo esperando la llegada de nuestro tardon sensei.

Pero el tiempo había actuado sobre nosotros habíamos crecido y madurado, aunque a decir verdad no se si es ese traje que tiene puesto o mis ganas de estar asolas con él pero cada paso que me acerca a ese cuerpazo siento mi sangre calentarse con mas intensidad

-Naruto..- lo llamo, el volteo y al verme allí con mi postura seria, sonríe de una forma muy particular, no como un niño que todos conocen; No señor... sino como el hombre seductor que solo yo he visto.

Mi pulso se acelera cuando lo veo caminar a mi encuentro, una corriente eléctrica recorre mi espina como anticipando lo que tal vez podría ocurrir; Pero es obvió que no cederé ante el ni ante mis propias hormonas, ese baka me debe una explicación del porque todo aquel misterio y desaparición en toda la fiesta...

-Pensé que mi Oka-chan no te había dado el mensaje – susurró mientras me besaba la mejilla volviendo a provocar un anhelo casi inaguantable... pero soy un Uchiha me sobrelleve la situación como tal

-Déjate de Jueguitos Usurantokachi que necesito una explicación – me hice el ofendido cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho y mire para otro lado no sea cosa que ese maldito manipulador me descubriera que me pongo todo sonrojado cuando el solo me hace una simple caricia

-Nee Sasu-chan... – volvió a decir mientras me sujetaba la cintura y me pegaba a su cuerpo – Ya te he dicho que te ves muy lindo cuando te pones todo colorado – bromeo el desvergonzado dejándome casi sin poder protestar, ya que en el momento que voltee para insultarlo me cubrió al boca con sus labios borrando cualquier idea que no sea una habitación con cama amplia, donde él y yo podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos...

El beso se rompió dejándome con ganas de mas – Naru... - intente protestar pero el se puso en mi espalda me beso el cuello y yo cerré los ojos por un momento para disfrutar de la caricia, cuando sentí una suave textura sobre mi rostro intente sujetarla pero el me detuvo

-Solo permíteme hacerlo esta vez – dijo mientras que cubría mis ojos con un pañuelo –No hagas trampa Teme y no espíes

-Pero que?... – quiera negarme pero fui abrazado impidiéndome cualquier movimiento

-Solo compláceme si? – murmuro mientras besaba mi clavícula haciéndome estremecer involuntariamente

-Como quieras Usurantokachi...- gruñí cuando me soltó

-Bien me sigues o te cargo –bromeo el

-Yo no soy ninguna nenita para que me cargues

-Que poco romántico eres; lo sabias...? – me estaba acusando luego de abandonarme toda la noche esto era demasiado

-Muévete antes que me arrepienta... – dije con un enfado que no sentía ya que con cada paso de los minutos me intrigaba aun mas

-Hai...- sentí sus dedos entrelazarme entre los míos y ser jalados para comenzar a marchar

Silencio solo paso, mis sentidos ya desarrollados se agudizaron aun mas a causa del vendaje que tenia en los ojos, como prometí no espiar, pues uno debe cumplir con lo que promete así que obediente me deje llevar.

A mi alrededor se oyeron murmullos y diferentes pasos, algunas risitas cómplices que me estaban molestando... esta bien que todo el pueblo sepa que somos pareja, pero no para que me digan o menciones el detallito de quien domina la relación... Ya saben la imagen de no es importante, un Uchiha no puede pasar por un débil dependiente de otra persona ... **aunque lo soy los demás no tiene porque saberlo. **

No obstante si debo ser sincero la actitud de Naruto siempre deja en claro quien domina al menos **en apariencia**, es que ese rubio mío es bipolar; Ante toda la villa párese un niño que se deja dominar por mi carácter frió y serio... pero sé fehacientemente que no es así, a veces pienso que es Kyubie quien lo domina pero sus ojos siempre son azules y llenos de amor hacia mi.

Después de tanto silencio ya me comencé a preocupar, desde cuando es tan silencioso ese Dobe? – Naruto – lo llame deteniendo la marcha

-Que sucede?

-A donde vamos?

-Solo espera seguro te gustara

-No daré un paso mas si no me dices que estas planeando –bufe; pero para mi sorpresa fui elevado en el aire logre sujetarme del cuello de ese maldito dobe y obviamente no tarde en protestar- que carajo piensas hacer Usurantokachi?

-Pues si no quieres caminar te llevo que no ves Sasuke-teme

-Bájame que no soy una maldita novia

-Sasuke Uchiha eres la persona menos romántica que conozco... – magullo realmente molesto y al fin me bajo

-Tu eres un maldito dobe que... – me quite el pañuelo de un manotazo y de repente mi fastidio se esfumo al notar la habitación donde nos encontrábamos

-Te gusta?- cuestiono mi blondo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda observando lo mismo que yo

Tragué grueso sin comprender a ciencia cierta, el porque me encontraba en esa habitación tan lujosa adornada con pétalos de rosas rojas no solo el piso sino la cama, todo iluminado por velas aromáticas que el daban al lugar un aspecto intimo y agradable, voltee para observar el semblante de mi koi

-Que significa esto?

-Bueno solo quería pasar tiempo a solas contigo, si no es tu hermano, es una misión, y si no es eso son Oka-san o Uma-nee-chan... así que pensé en que podíamos pasar una noche nosotros solos para variar – mientras me hablaba comenzó a guiarme por el cuarto hacia una ventana abierta, allí se encontraba el bacón, donde nos esperaba una pequeña mesa con algunos aperitivos y bebidas

-Naruto yo... – bueno uno no se espera ese tipo de detalle, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado al convivir con el ninja numero uno en la sorpresa

-Ven brindemos – dijo y me sirvió un poco de sake lo observe con algo de desconfianza me había alejado del alcohol desde aquella patética vez y no pensaba volver – tranquilo No te dejare tomar demasiado nee?- sonrió mientras se servia una ración para el

-Porque brindamos? - Cuestione contagiado por aquel buen humor tan característico en mi blondo amor he descubierto que no puedo estar enfadado con el demasiado tiempo

-Que tal por ti? – afirmo el sonriendo ante mi sonrojo por su proposición

-Mejor por nosotros? – sugerí

-Bien Por nosotros entonces **kanpai**! –acepto feliz

-Por nosotros **kanpai!**

Apenas terminamos de beber aquella copa fui rodeado por sus brazos, un besos lleno de ansiedad llego de repente golpeando todos mis sentidos, las copas cayeron al piso mientras mis brazos rodearon su cuello y el sujetaba mi cintura con firmeza.

Los besos no eran suficiente, nada era suficiente con el, necesitaba sentir su trigueña piel, así que mis manos bajaron hasta su pecho y comenzaron a sacar aquella camisa. Por fin conseguí colar mis manos bajo ella y así poder tocar su piel sentir el calor natural que emana de ella, ahogué un gemido al sentirme elevado, en una fracción de segundos fui sentado sobre aquella mesa fría, no me importo lo único que quería era abrigarlo y deleitarme con sus caricias

La estorbosa ropa fue desapareciendo una a una hasta que ambos solo nos que damos en ropa interior; mientras que los lujuriosos besos segaban cualquier razonamiento. La boca de Mi Kitsune comenzó a vagar por mi pecho dejando un surco de saliva a su paso, una vez que llego a mi ingle se detuvo solo el tiempo suficiente para que mi hombría fuera extraída jadee deseoso y expectante sin saber como se comportaría en esta ocasión, el solo devorada por completo con esa ansiosa boca

Mi mente se lleno de sensaciones y placer, de mis labios surgieron gemidos suaves que se incrementaron con el vaivén que imponía mi Rubito. Estaba apunto de llegar a mi clímax cuando todo seso

-Q...que pa...sa?- cuestione ahogado por los estremecimientos de lo inconcluso

-Nada – dije con la vos gutural y deseosa mientras me ayudaba a bajar de aquella mesa- mejor ...- trago con dificultad - terminar esto donde corresponde – sus orbes azules tenían ese brillo tan particular mientras que su boca se acerco a la mía imponiendo su voluntad al mismo tiempo que caminamos torpemente hacia la cama, nos besábamos con gula como si no nos importara nada ni nadie más

(N/A: me permitiré contar la siguiente escena ya que este Teme me complica la narración ...¬¬... bien continuemos... antes que me degüellen por interrumpir... n.n")

La pálida piel fue completamente estremecida, al ser besada con parsimonia y lentitud provocando gruñidos de frustración por parte de Uchiha

-Naru..to...- jadeo

-Siii Sasu..chan?...- bromeo el otro exhalando su cálido aliento sobre aquel erecto miembro

-Haaa... Ya deja de... – comenzó a replicar pero la sensación de ser tragado por completo volvió a cortar al línea de pensamiento – NARU!... AAAAAAHHHHHH!...- grito casi dominado por el clímax, mas el vaivén se detuvo mordiendo se el labio intento controlar los jadeos que emanaban de su boca pero de improvisto unas succiones expertas provocaron la precipitación de su semilla, en la cavidad bucal, no fue posible pensar solo sentir ya que el orgasmo llego golpeando su discernimiento – **Naruto !!!**

El mencionado se lleno de aquella sensación que le provocaba ser llamado con aquel tono desesperado, gateo sobre el lánguido cuerpo compartiendo la esencia que aun le quedaba en su boca; con un beso salvaje marcando la necesidad del oji azul; Esto solo insito más al pelinegro, sus pelvis volvieron a rozarse haciendo notoria aquella palpitante excitación.

-Sasuke...- susurro mientras besaba un punto estratégico cerca de el lóbulo de la oreja derecha – Te necesito

-Lo se Dobe yo también te necesito – sin mas el peli negro tomo la mano de su koi y se introdujo un par de dedos en la boca haciendo que se humedecieran una vez listo ese tramite los extrajo y ordeno -Date prisa - la urgencia era casi dolorosa

Volvieron a besarse mientras que aquellos dedos dilataban la entrada del azabache, cuando el trabajo estuvo realizado los dedos fueron suplantados por un palpitante miembro que se hundió en aquel canal apretado

-Por Kami Sasu... hhhhaaa.. como... te... extrañe – gruño Usumaki apretando los dientes invadido por una necesidad salvaje de moverse

-Si... haa.. lo se... Hazlo ya NARU JODEME! – pidió el oji negro dominado por su hambre desmedida de sentirse querido por su amante

Las envestidas comenzaron lentas pero con forme la necesidad fueron aumentando el ritmo, llevándolos a la cúspide de sus deseos, ambos se aferraron uno al otro como si nada mas existiera

-NARUTOOOOOO AI SHITERU! –grito Sasuke casi perdido en aquella sensación de llegar a la sima guiado por la persona que mas amaba

El portador del Kyubie colapso sobre su amante, mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración. Luego de un momento levando su sonrojado rostro, salió con cuidado de el y abrazándolo dijo –Sasuke... yo También Te amo...

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con mas calma, luego ambos cuerpos uno pegado al otro, buscaban su calor mutuo; Así se quedaron hasta que casi se habían quedado dormidos cuando el blondo se sentó en la cama

(N/A: si... ahora otra vez volverá a contarlo Sasuke- teme...)

Me asusto el abrupto movimiento de mi Koibito, aunque debería estar acostumbrado a toda esa hiper actividad, decidí preguntarle que sucedía

-Naru que tienes? – lo vi buscar algo con la mirada, y para mi sorpresas levanto de un salto de la cama y abandono la habitación sin responder mi pregunta –DOBE! – gruñí molesto como era posible que buscara algo de comer en ese momento, Yo lo único que quería era estar así apretadito disfrutando de su calor mientras se relajaban porque ese baka era así?

-Pensé que lo había perdido - dijo el muy idiota, no voltee a verlo solo me cubrí mejor con la manta – soy muy torpe jejeje

-... – pues no estaba por dirigirle al palabra no señor quien se creé que soy? Lo sentí saltar en la cama cual niño y eso me exaspero un mas

-Oye Teme – llamo ese baka pero no pensaba responder – Sasuke necesito darte algo – volvió a insistir

-Déjalo en la mesita de luz lo veré mañana

-Pero...

-Que parte no entendiste Usurantokachi quiero dormir así que deja esa porquería y cierra la boca de una maldita vez – ladre sin contenerme

-Bueno... no quiero molestarte - me dijo con suavidad mientras depositaba un beso sobre mi cabello – Te Amo Sasuke no lo olvides... – susurro cerca de mi oído - Estaré en el bacón un rato tu descansa – sin más me dejo solo

Bueno... mi perversa Inner comenzó a vociferar en mi cabeza y sabia que tenia razón así que no replique... lo había echo de nuevo... a que me refiero?

Supongo que si me conocen sabrán que en **ocasiones... **o mejor dicho** siempre **soy frió y despectivo mi orgullo es demasiado fuerte y provoca este tipo de situaciones donde yo termino siendo un retorcido Ególatra ... mientras que él, con una madures casi irreconocible, se aleja dejándome mi espacio.

Me quede allí quieto intentando no salir corriendo tras el ya que la culpa siempre intenta dominar mi orgullo pero uno es un Uchiha y debo mantener mi perfil.

El silencio que tanto reverencio, en esta ocasión me resulto sumamente pesado, es que después de haber echo el amor como lo hicimos nosotros. Lo mínimo que nos merecemos es un descanso largo, pero juntos abrazados, esperando reponer fuerzas para volver a amarnos.. Porque carajo pasaban estas cosas?

-(TU MALDITO CARÁCTER UCHIHA )- asevero mi exaltada conciencia -(MUEVE TU TRASERO Y VE POR EL **A- HO- RA..)**– exigió la muy descarada , para luego decir usando un tono muy amenazante y conocido - (** o SI NO...**)- la podía imaginar alzando su puño y con los ojos rojos –(**lo haré yo y no te gustara!**)

Esa advertencia me vasto para que mis músculo se movieran por si solos, no permitiría que pasara como aquella vez, donde ella tomo el control. No Naruto es Mío, no de mi conciencia y mucho menos de alguien mas. Así que allí estaba yo sentado en la cama que había compartido con mi koi, desvié mi vista hacia el lugar donde escuche que dejaba lo que me quería mostrar.

Bien allí sobre la mesita de luz una cajita, que con facilidad entraría en mi puño, era rape negro adornado con mucha delicadeza por un lazo naranja. Por Kami-sama, me llego de repente una loca idea..

–"**Una propuesta! "– **las palabrasse formo mi mente por arte de magia... que de todo corazón esperaba no haber arruinado. A quien pensaba engañar? de seguro lo arruiné todo!... AH! Dios del cielo y ahora que haría?

Salte de la cama y me puse la yukata negra, que estaba sobre una silla junto a la cama, mientras lo hacia intentaba idear una excusa o alegato pero no soy bueno para eso... lo mío son las palabras directas cargadas de ironía, o bien frías y ofensivas.

Las disculpas son una muestra de debilidad que uno debe admitir no son fáciles de aceptar, para no mencionar que soy un tarado en eso de darlas, según mi Ineer es ese maldito orgullo que no me deja ser sensible... a quien mierda le importa lo que diga esa vocecita en mi cabeza?

Carajo lo único que quiero saber ahora era... que voy a hacer o decir y no quedar como un maldito egoísta en el proceso? No tengo idea pero bueno... confió en el corazón de mi koi, él me entiende aunque no se como lo hace, él siempre me perdona y me admite ciertas cosas...

Tome la cajita que aun no había abierto y me dirigí hacia el balcón, estaba por llegar a la abertura que me conectaba con el exterior cuando comenzó a sonar las estrofas de una canción, y el que la cantaba no era nada mas ni anda menos que Naruto, mas asombrado que antes reste el espacio que me separaba y allí lo vi.

Se encontraba recostado en una de esas sillas para tomar sol, que no había visto antes, sobre su cuerpo llevaba una yukata igual a la que yo tenia puesta, su pecho estaba descubierto mostrando una buena porción de su piel trigueña tan apetecible como siempre; Tenia los ojos cerrados ocultando así esas maravillosas orbes azules, mientras que de su tentadora boca emanaban los versos más dulces que había escuchado jamás

**Entre el sol y la luna esta tu corazón  
Cariño mío,  
Volando, volando en el cielo dibujas tu nombre  
Tu nombre y el mío  
Todo parece un sueño cuando estoy contigo  
Cariño mío  
Me haces tomar conciencia que amo y vivo  
Amo y vivo**

_**Este es un amor eterno  
Este es un amor sagrado**_

Para toda la vida  
Te quiero  
Para toda la vida 

La melodio voz de mi kitsune llega a mi con dulzura y el contenido de la poesía ni decirlo si podía sentir con que con cada palabra me abrazaba... camine hacia él, sin perturbarlo es que anhelaba poder seguir oyéndolo, pero no tuve mucho éxito ya que abrió los ojos y detuvo su canto

-Naru – lo llame

-Sasuke... – dijo mientras se sentaba - te desperté?... – pregunto algo preocupado

-Naruto...

-Perdona... – insistió en decir sin escucharme como lo hace siempre - no pensé que me oirías hasta allá – alego mientras se tocaba el lado derecho de su oído

-Dobe quieres callarte – le ordene, me obedeció de inmediato – que cantabas? – cuestione curioso

-Nada...

-...- lo mire inquisidor por quien me tomaba? Acaso piensa que soy un imbecil o sordo tal vez – Te escuche

-Bueno... me atrapaste – confeso rasco despreocupadamente su nuca mientras sonreía y extendía su mano pidiéndome así que fuera junto a él – ven y te cuento

Cuando llegue hasta esa reposeerá y sujete su mano me senté en sus piernas mas picado por la curiosidad que antes – Y bien? – urgí

-Esto no debería ser así se suponía que... - se detuvo y extrajo de su bolsillo un mp4 y lo sostuvo cerca de mi para que lo viera – solo tarareaba una melodía que me gusta...- se hizo un largo silencio – Sabes? Pensé mil formas de hacerlo e involucre a mucha gente para que todo saliera bien... pero bueno contigo no siempre es como uno planea – dijo en un suspiro mientras volvía a colocar el aparatito en su bolsillo

-De que hablas? – consulte extrañado por la aura depresiva que lo rodeaba no me gustaba verlo con aquella actitud

-Nada... es que planee muchas cosas... pero nada salió bien - confeso con una sonrisa no muy convincente

Sin siquiera meditar mis propias dudas, sentí la necesidad de disculparme por provocar esa tristeza en él así que oculte mi rostro en su cuello y dije - Perdóname...

-He? – me miro asombrado mientras se separaba de él – Te estas... disculpando? – me toco al frente – te sientes bien?

-Ya lo dije dobe no lo repetiré – me queje mas sonrojado que la propia Sakura en sus mejores tiempos de fans, mientras apartaba su mano de mi frente – No me fastidies – gruñí

-Jejeje – se rió de mí supongo – ese si es Mi querido Sasuke – dijo sorprendiéndome al tomarme la mano en las suyas - tienes ahí la cajita que deje en el buró? – cuestiono

Mi cuerpo se tenso al oír esa su forma tan particular de hablar y actuar, era completamente diferente al chico que deja ver a los demás solo yo conozco su verdadera esencia y me siento feliz por eso, trague grueso mientras habría la mano dejando ver la famosa cajita que había traído conmigo.

-... – Afirmé con la cabeza mientras el me sonreía nuevamente

-Podrías abrirla? –pidió mientras me acomode mejor en su regazo y luego de dudar una fracción de segundo desate el moño que la sujetaba; estaba apunto de abrirla pequeña tapa cuando Naruto me interrumpió – espera

-Que pasa? –regañe sobresaltado por alguna razón que no comprendía mi corazón latía muy rápido

-Nada es que estoy nervioso – alego mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo nuevamente

-Porque? – quise saber

Bien esto era completamente irreal, porque Naruto estaba tan perturbado, de echo porque yo estaba tan alterado? La respuesta se cernía en el contenido de aquella cofrecito

-Solo haberlo con cuidado – pidió con cara de niño

Asentí nuevamente, mientras lleve nuevamente, mi mano derecha a la tapa del objeto la quiete con cuidado y con un extraña sensación de satisfacción me asome para ver el contenido. Todo se me borro de la cabeza al ver aquel objeto

_**Tu sabes que lo mío no es mirarte solamente**_

_**Por eso es que estoy pendiente a lo que pidas**_

_**Tu sabes que tu amor no es de amor corriente**_

_**Haces latir tan fuerte el ritmo de mi corazón**_

La melodía volvió a sonar llenando el ambiente lo oí cantar mientras no dejaba de observarme con aquellos ojos azules y profundos

-Te gusta? –pregunto casi sin respirar

-Naruto –susurre mientras lo miraba lleno de un sentimiento eufórico en mi interior que no pude evitar que una sonrisa estúpida que **jure jamás** hacer se instalo en mi cara

El sujeto mi mano y extrajo el pequeño objeto de su interior – Sasuke quieres casarte conmigo? – pregunto sujetando con firmeza la prueba del compromiso entre los dos

-Claro que si – respondí colgándome de su cuello mientras comenzaba a besarlo su rostro – pero con una condición – sugerí al apartarme, mientras extendía mi mano izquierda frente a su cara para que colocara lo que me pertenecía

-Cual?.. pide lo que quieras – afirmo sin titubeos mientras sujetaba mi mano y ponía en el dedo anular el cintillo de oro blanco

-Que termines de cantarme esa canción – pedí mientras que volvía a besarlo jugando a dominar la situación

Las caricias comenzaron a ser apasionadas, por lo que las detuve, digamos que era una acto morboso teniendo encuentra la excitación de nuestros cuerpos - Sasuke – gruño mi atrevido amante mientras colaba su tostada mano bajo la yukata

-Canta Naru... sino no habrá postre – reí entre dientes al notar ese mohín caprichoso – Anda no puedes complacer a tu futuro esposo? – cuestione

Acto seguido mi Usumaki solo extrajo el aparatito lo encendió y me sonrió mientras el song comenzaba a llenar el ambienten nuevamente, aun sujetándome la cintura por debajo de la tela mi querido Kitsune canto para mi

**Un arco iris radiante aparece de pronto  
Cariño mío  
Para pintar con colores tu nombre y mi nombre  
Tu nombre y el mío **

Acaricio mis piernas con avidez con su otra mano libre, mientras que su voz me envolvía, casi podía decirse que disfrutaba mas torturándome, me pegue a él besando su cuello y clavícula, sintiendo a al vez la vorágine de su sangre correr por la adrenalina que generaban mis caricias, aun así siguió cantando

_**Este es un amor eterno  
Este es un amor sagrado**_

Para toda la vida  
Te quiero  
Para toda la vida

Entre el sol y la luna 

**Esta tu corazón  
Esta tu corazón**

Ahogue un gemido al sentir mi hombría atrapada en su mano, mientras que seguía el ritmo de la canción, además en mi trasero sentía su palpitante sexo se ponía cada vez mas duro, toda cordura escapo de mi al sentir las caricias acelerarse llevándome mas allá de lo esperado

_**Este es un amor eterno  
Este es un amor sagrado**_

_**Para toda la vida  
Te quiero  
Para toda la vida  
**_

El vaivén de su mano casi me enloquecía, no podía contenerme mas, es que mi pervertido zorrito se volvió un maestro del estimulo y en ciertas ocasiones, como esta, su magia hizo efecto mucho más rápido de lo que yo habría querido; el orgasmo llego mientras el cantaba me corrí en su mano, ese perverso blondo sonrió complacido... apoye mi frente húmeda en sus hombros, mientras trataba de asimilar todo ese placer otorgado el susurro varias veces la ultima estrofa de al canción una y otra vez mientras me llevaba hacia la habitación nuevamente.

**Entre el sol y la luna**

_**Toda la vida te querré**_

Esa frase me quedo grabada, con cada beso y caricias lascivas impartidas que me llevaban mas allá de mi propio destino...

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

El astro sol comenzó a alzarse en el cielo, mientras que en una apacible cuarto, una pareja descansaba luego de una larga noche de amor y pasión. El aspirante a Hokage fue el primero en despertar.

Nuevamente aquella sensación de estar atrapado se cernía en mi cuerpo, con una mueca graciosa abrí mis ojos, solo para contemplar la claridad que se filtraba por entre las cortinas, magullando una maldición, decidí ir a remediar aquello pero algo me lo impidió

Si mi Teme y su complejo de opresora serpiente me tenían a su merced, es gracioso verlo sujetándome con tanta entusiasmo, aun dormido así como esta ahora. Me muevo con cuidado es que no quiero despertarlo no aun.

Me gusta verlo con esa cara tan apacible, no intentando ser frió y prepotente. Espero que comprendan yo lo amo tal y como es, solo que a veces me gustaría verlo sonreír... es tan lindo cuando lo hace... pero no se les ocurra decirle que yo dije eso se enfadara conmigo jejejeje

Titánica labor esta de liberarse de sus opresores brazos, pero lo conseguí ya me estoy volviendo un maestro del escapismo. Con sumo cuidado me dirigí hacia el bacón a mi paso fui recogiendo la ropa que habíamos regado por doquier, de entre las prendas de Sasuke cayo un pergamino, claramente pude ver el sello de mi querida Oka-chan. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, tal vez fuera uno de esos _consejitos_ que solía darle esa mujer que me quería como a un hijo.

Yo sé que Tenshi- oka-chan es muy inflexible con Mi Teme, como dice ella es una suegra muy exigente, pero saben? Es bueno ver que uno es apreciado a tal grado; Es que mi querido koi hace lo imposible para soportar los desplantes que ella le hace.

Si se que Oka-chan lo fastidia apropósito, ella me lo dijo; Ella pondría aprueba ese amor que Sasuke decía tenerme, espero que el pergamino diga que al fin paso el desafió que ella le impuso.

Volví a la habitación, y me recosté junto a mi koibito que aun descansaba, después de la noche que pasamos no me extraña. Casi al instante en que me acomode en el colchón el busca mi calor, la acción me produjo un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

Lo amo tanto, que es imposible no demostrarle mi cariño con simples acciones, con una mano comencé a jugar con sus mechones azabaches y alborotados, acariciando con cuidado su mejilla, tan suave y blanca como un capullo de algodón... Rayos otra vez desvarió en mi romanticismo espero que mi koi no se entere de eso o se enfadara o pero no me dejara acercarme

-Que haces Dobe? – me pregunta

-Nada solo mimarte... - lo beso en la frente dejándolo sin poder responder – Como dormiste?

-La pregunta correcta seria... Dormiste? – magullo con su tono acostumbrado

-Je... – no puedo evitar sonreír ante esa típica reacción... es que es tan... Sasuke - bien entonces te pregunto... - me acerque un poco más a mi moreno - Dormiste?

-Sabes que **no** para que preguntas…- gruño con cara de pocos amigos

-Donde quedo el rey de todos los Uchihas amo de las noches apasionadas – alegué divertido - quienes este chico que se queja de una simple noche de rondas sexuales, que flojo me resultaste – Bromee tocando su preciado ego

-**Tu** condenado pervertido – me acuso casi sacando chispas por los ojos - eso es una simple noche de ronda?- se quejo

-No oí que me pidieras descanso... – me lleve un dedo al mentón intentando recordar - de echo exigías mas y mas eres insaciable lo sabias?

-MALDITO INBECIL – Literalmente me saca a empujones de la cama

-Así tratas a tu futuro marido? – le pregunte desde el piso pero aun sonreía

-Merecido te lo tienes – gruño ofendido

-Sasuke...- no hubo respuesta - Oye Sasu-chan ... – nada a veces es tan terco así que use mi arma secreta picar su curiosidad - Tengo algo para ti no lo quieres?

-... – podía ver que se llenaba de esa ansiedad y aun así no me decía nada

-Pero si no lo quieres... – me levante dispuesto a ir al balcón

-A ver que rayos tienes para mí – dijo por fin vencido por esa característica curiosidad que quería ocultar bajo su mascara de insensible

-Esto - le entrego el pergamino – lo encontré entre tu ropa

-... – lo tomo en silencio

-Es de Oka-chan nee?- cuestione mientras me sentaba a sus espaldas y lo abrazaba apoyando mi mentón en su hombro – que dice?

Con parsimonia abrió el pergamino y al instante lo cerro magullando – Esa mujer me detesta no veo el caso a leer esto...

-Porque dices eso... que dice el pergamino? – abrí el documento que aun sostenía en al mano y comencé a leer en vos alta

_Hola Teme, que seguramente esta en brazos de mí adorado niño:_

_Bueno Uchiha si estas leyendo esto es porque yo ya me fui a mi aldea y no pude decirte esto en la cara, le prometí a mi lindo Suekko que no arruinaría su sorpresa y soy mujer de palabra._

_Bien primero que nada quiero Felicitarlos a los dos por su próxima Unión__**!!... PORQUE ACEPTASTE CASARTE CON MI QUERIDISIMO NIÑO VERDAD IMBECIL? SI NO LO HICISTE TE MATO DESGRACIADO**_

_Ejem... seguro que le diste __**el sí**__!... no eres tan tonto para despreciar a mi lindo Naru-chan que es lo único bueno que tienes en tu vida. _

_Sinceramente espero que en esta nueva etapa de sus vidas se llene de felicidad. Pero sé que hay algo que les perturba a ambos, en especial a ti Uchiha..._

_Ya te estarás preguntando; de que rayos hablo no es asi?_

_Bien, como ya debes saber no solo fui a la villa oculta de la hoja, a tratar el pedido de mano de mi querida imöto Uma-cha; Claro que no, también consulte unas cositas con la Quinta Hokage, que me ayudaron a llegar a mi objetivo._

_Me dejare de tanta palabrería, solo les diré que si están interesados en ser padres, pueden venirme a visitar a la villa oculta del espejo, aquí les daré mi regalo de casamiento que consiste en un tratamiento de fertilidad __**muy efectivo**__ debo agregar._

_Por si no comprendieron, "SI QUIEREN SER PADRES BIOLOGICOS VENGAN A VERME YO TENGO LA SOLUCION A SUS PROBLEMAS... ASÍ QUE AQUÍ TE ESPERO TEME, PARA QUE PUEDAS EMBARAZARTE CUANDO QUIERAS... Y SER LA MADRE PARA LOS HIJOS DE MI LINDO RUBITO JAJAJAJA" _

_Sin más le dejo todo mi amor a mi dulce y tierno Narutin, y un saludo especial a su futura esposa DE MI NIÑO... o perdón a Sasuke. _

_ATTE: Lady Tenshi Kagami _

_PD: por cierto avísenme de la fecha de casamiento para poder asentir. _

_PD2: Escúchame bien Uchiha si llegas a hacer sufrir a Naruto te puedo asegurar que volveré y me lo llevare __**PARA SIEMPRE**_

_**BIEN AHORA ME DESPIDO TENGO QUE AYUDAR A MI PRESIOSO SUEKKO Y ASI SORPRENDERTE.**_

_**SAYONARA **_

Mi boca se quedo en silencio al concluir con la lectura del pergamino, trate o al menos intente salir de mi asombro; por lo que acababa de leer en aquel papel. El pergamino fue arrancado de mis manos y mi querido Teme lo volvió a leer en silencio.

-Naruto... tu... tu crees... que esto sea cierto? – me consulto Sasuke tenia una mirada completamente desconocida

-Tenshi-sama no miente – asegure mientras acariciaba su rostro con sumo cuidado.

A ver... para que me entiendan el porque de esta reacción les contare un pequeño secreto... Es que Yo ya me había echo a la idea de no tener hijos, uno tiene que saber las limitaciones que conlleva tener una pareja del mismo sexo, así es la naturaleza... no es justo pero esa es la forma.

Tenia junto a mi al amor de mi vida, había peleado y buscado hasta alcanzarlo realmente lo quería con cada fibra de mi ser, pero asimismo sabia que no habría frutos de esa unión y callaba mis ansias de ser padre porque no quería lastimar a Sasuke.

Pero esta cuota de esperanza que me regalaba mi querida Oka-chan era el mejor regalo que jamás podría haberme dado. Sin poder contenerme lo atraje contra mi pecho y lo abraza, pude sentir su cuerpo estremecerse, yo sabia que la posibilidad de ser padre era algo que había relegado al decidir ser mi pareja.

-Sasuke – lo llame

-Naruto yo... – dijo desde su postura sin dejarme ver su rostro

-Shh... lo sé... – dije mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello – al fin podrás revivir a tu clan nee?

Como respuesta recibí una abrazo asfixiante, si Mi querido Sasu y su complejo d e Boa se hizo presente

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Lo oí decir que podía revivir mi clan, y era cierto... pero en verdad, lo que más me alegraba de todo era la posibilidad de formar una familia a lado de la persona a la cual amaba.

-Naruto – lo llame mientras me separaba de su cuerpo

-Mh? – me atrajo hacia el brindándome su calor natural

-Tu quieres? – intente preguntar sin alterarme

-Claro Teme – me interrumpió como es su costumbre, pero esta vez no me moleste - que te hace pensar que no quiero?

-No sé... yo...

-Sasuke.. – me llamo otra vez interrumpiendo lo que quería decir - yo te amo y nada me haría más feliz que tener una familia contigo – afirmo con tanta pasión

Si alguna duda había en mi se fue volando quien sabe donde, inconfundible sensación eso de sentirse feliz, aun mejor fue sentir sus besos en mi piel elevando mi temperatura corporal con cada toque.

-Naru... _**Ai shiteru/**__** TE AMO – **_confesé sin siquiera meditar solo sentí la necesidad de decirlo

-**Watashi mo / YO TAMBIEN **- lo escuche decir y en verdad mi corazón se ensancho por el jubilo que mas puedo pedir?

Mi vida había dado un giro de 360 grados, y es cierto que me complique la existencia con mis celos enfermizos, si le echare al culpa a escuchar lo que no debo... Pero en verdad cada cosa que me ha pasado y he sufrido lo vale si el esta a mi lado como siempre.

Si como en este momento especial el me abraza y me besa haciéndome estremecer, también vislumbro la posibilidad de un niño algo inalcanzable para nosotros... eso es demasiado bueno y me crea ansiedades que oculto, como buen Uchiha que soy aunque mi Usumaki me conoce demasiado bien a el no lo engaño. Por eso es mi amigo, mi compañero, mi amante.

-Nee Sasuke... – me llama

-Que quieres?

-Me preguntó como te veras embarazado? –dice haciendo que me sonrojo – seguro te ves muy lindo gordito

Corrección a este Dobe no se cura de su idiotez y me hace preguntas estúpidas... pero aun así... el es mi vida...

**Fin...**

**(N/A: si lo termine- puños en alto – por fin...ºoº!!!)**

**TeamomilindoKitsune**

Nota del autor:

Por kami-sama...TT-TT... al fin concluí esta historia, esto si que fue largo... Y.Y me tome mi tiempo para escribirlo porque quería hacerlo bien, espero que sea de su agrado, no perdí mi maña de torturar al Teme ya saben es por oficio XD, bueno espero sus comentarios nee?.

Bien me voy despidiendo como ya les dije esto no es un ADIOS sino un HASTA LUEGO NEE? n-n

Sasu: tenias que seguir arruinando mi vida no vieja de porquería...¬¬?

Lady: claro Baka (coscorrón) si no lo hago yo quien? y no pienses que te salvas solo me iré de vacaciones a mi regreso comenzare con la nueva historia ( sonrisa diabólica)

Sasu: TKS...¬¬#

Sai: salgo yo? n.n

Lady: claro Sai-bello sales tu y Gaara-koi (acariciando su carita)

Gaara. Yo también? ( se pone entre los dos)

Sai/Lady: GAARA-KOI (ABRAZO DE LOS DOS) ESTAS CELOSO?

Gaara...Compórtense y termine esto de una ves.. y yo no estoy celoso... .¬/¬

Lady: claro amor XD... quien seria al pareja de Sai-bello si no eres tu? (abrazándolo fuerte a Gaara) También sale mi adorado Kitsune ºoº!

Sai/sasu/ Gaara: eso es obvio... U.U ¬¬, Y.Y

Naru: nee oka-chan ya esta lista la maleta para el viaje n-n

Lady: es cierto mejor reviso a ver que metiste...(mira a los demás) si quieren ir mejor se apresuran que en cuento termine de subir esto nos largamos...¬¬ ( todos salen corriendo)

Bueno ay me largo voy a la playa con custodia personar a ver cuerpazos XD... no me enviden conseguiré bellas fotos jajaja .

Muchos besos se me cuidan y nos estamos viendo. LAS/OS QUIERO MUCHISISMO MIL GRACIAS PRO ESTAR AHÍ ºOº!

LADY Sesshoumaru (se retira airosa tomara vacaciones pero VOLVERA MUAJAJAJA SINO QUIEN MOLESTARA A SASU BUNNY XD?)

se despide por el momento...fin de trasmisión...


End file.
